Dogfighters
by Ominae
Summary: Set in the fictional country of Asran during the Cold War. Anyone who has seen the show knows Shin Kazama & Mickey Simon. What happens when Paul Yeung, former Philippine Air Force pilot, joins up with the motly crew of Area 88? A novelization of Area 88.
1. Dominating the Skies

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Disclaimer: Hope that those blokes who said that my first Area 88 is not worth it would find this worth reading. Otherwise, don't bother.

Besides that, I need to make some points

- I've only seen half of the show before I left for Canada.

- I have not seen the manga (and I probably never will)

- I did not base "He'll Pay for It" from some obscure episode/chapter. I did it with my own head.

Well, some rambling done for now. Just read and enjoy. Don't forget to review too.

Summary:

Set in the fictional country of Asran during the Cold War. Anyone who has seen the show knows Shin Kazama & Mickey Simon. What happens when Paul Yeung, former Philippine Air Force pilot, joins up with the motly crew of Area 88? A novelization of Area 88.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 1: Dominating the Skies

Apartment Building, unknown country

All over the room, there were various photos taken that were placed on picture frames. Some showed pilots being assisted by their peers in fixing their vests. There were also some photos that depicted pilots getting into their jet while another showed a ground crewman playing with his harmonica while sitting on a live napalm bomb placed securely on a cart. Another showed the rear boosters of a fighter jet that was being prepared to take off.

Among the photos that were "proudly" displayed on the frams were the recently developed photos containing a man having an "X" scar on his forehads and wearing shades and an olive green BDU. Listening to him inside the room were pilots of various nationalities in their pilot jumpsuits.

A photo was then shown in black and white, depicting a military installation of some sort with two long airstrips and no roads leading to it, indicating that the area must be isolated from the rest of the mainland.

Another one showed a man climbing on a ladder into the cockpit of a Chance-Vought F-8E Crusader fighter jet, its hardpoints now ready for combat.

On the long table, various 35mm film catridges and a black Nikon camera with is cleaning equipment were scattered on the table top while a man with brown hair, sighed while sitting on one part of the table.

The man took the photo of the man, who was the same guy who climbed the ladder to enter his F-8E jet, this time facing the sky. He had his pilot helmet clutched on right hand while gazing at the clouds above him.

"Shin, are you still flying..." murmured the man to the still photograph.

"Flying in those sorrowful skies..."

* * *

Airspace, Asran

In the bright skies of Asran, a single Chance-Vought F-8E fighter jet cruises down the Asranian airspace.

Inside the plane's cockpit, the AN/APQ-94 radar found in the RF-8G instrument panel had recently detected four blips, indicating the presence of enemy fighter planes. The pilot quickly makes contact with its homebase.

**"Area 88 Headquarters, Southern Division." **reported the pilot back to the base's controllers. **"Heading is 2 o' clock. Location is Point 3-B. A squad of rebel fighters are heading north."**

**"This is 00-Section Shin Kazama. Repeat: This is 00-Section, Shin Kazama." **The F-8E's pilot patiently then awaited for a response from the base controller's operator.

**"There are four of them!" **answered the radio operator. **"Wait for reinforcements."**

**"These are my prey!" **sneered the pilot. **"No one touches them."**

With these words, the enigmatic pilot dived his F-8E towards the enemy formation, which turned out to be a group of Soviet Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-17 PM fighter planes. The enemy fighters immediately spread themselves out after seeing the F-8E approach their formation.

The F-8E chased its first MiG-17 PM fighter jet, desperately trying to get a successful target on its sights. When the pilot was able to do so, he then activated a single AIM-9 Sidewinder missile that sent itself into the MiG, destroying it and killing its pilot.

**"Got the first one." **murmured the F-8E's pilot, looking around before he noticed that he was under attack from the second MiG-17 PM, firing its NR (Nudelman-Rikhter)-23 cannon at the jet, launching several 23 mm bullets that never made it as the F-8E's pilot performed a barrel roll that got him out of the way.

Now looking left and right, the pilot realized that another MiG-17 PM fighter jet has joined in with his comrade to provide additional fire support and to give the "enemy" a living hell.

Eyeing the two MiGs, the pilot made a clever move to activate his landing gear covers, sending him far behind the MiGs that even made them surprised by his antics. After closing the covers, he zoomed near one of them and fired the 20 mm Colt Mk 12 cannons, sending 20 mm bullets into the second MiG-17 PM's wing before it exploded in an orange cloud. Luck was not with the F-8E's pilot once more.

The third MiG-17 PM fired one of its Kaliningrad-5 (K-5) rockets, which made the RF-8G instrument panel send out an early warning signal, giving the F-8E pilot enough time to escape from the K-5's path.

The two adversaries dived down towards the earth as the F-8E tried to take an advantage by trying to get behind it. The F-8E pilot eased its control stick that it was able to get behind the third MiG and open fire with its second AIM-9 Sidewinder, sending the missile on a one-way course to the rear of the third MiG-17 PM, sending the plane and its pilot on a new lease of life after the missile impacted itself on the fighter plane.

The fourth MiG-17 PM, not wanting to present itself as an easy target, quickly dived sideways in order to avoid being detected. The pilot of the third MiG-17 PM was able to eject out of safety before his aircraft was destroyed by the F-8E.

**"Area 88, Double Echo." **reported the F-8E pilot. **"This is 00-Section Shin Kazama. I've taken out three of the enemy planes, the remaining plane withdrew."**

A loud whistle was heard on the F-8E's radio channel. **"That's $60,000 in total, isn't it?" **The pilot removed his oxygen mask and raised his helmet's visor, revealing a man with blonde hair.

The blonde pilot momentarily shut his eyes before replying to his controller. **"I'm finished here. Returning to base."**

The F-8E Crusader immediately dived sideways, slowly disappearing into the Asranian sky before it vanished completely, only seen by a yellow sparkle reflected on the plane by the sun.

* * *

A Royal Asranian Air Force (RASAF) Bell UH-1D Iroquois helicopter soared above the desert from its main base, carrying two important passengers inside.

One of the passengers, wearing a red shirt and a blue shirt, stared at a Polaroid photo that contained a Chance-Vought F-8E being taxied out with a pilot having a white cloth on his hand.

"Is there really a Japanese person here?" murmured the man to himself.

The man shifted towards another photo that showed a blonde man in a red pilot jumpsuit leaning towards the metal frame of a biplane.

"Makoto, did you forget about the other photo yet?" asked the man's companion.

"Oh yeah!" Makoto took two photos from Rocky, who handed it to him. One of them contained a man, in his flight suit and in his early '20s, posing with his commanding officer next to his Chance-Vought F-8H Crusader. He was kneeling near the front landing gear wheel while another showed the same man posing with a group of fighter pilots with the sign of Basa Air Base behind them as their background.

"Shinjo! Mutsugi!"

Rocky walked near the pilot, who told them that their destination is near. Makoto slipped the photos back into a white envelope before walking near his companion.

"That's the renowed Area 88 base?" wondered Rocky in amazement. Makoto grabbed his Nikon camera and prepared to snap a photo until the pilot reprimanded him.

"Hey! Taking photos is strictly prohibited." the pilot stopped after he saw the American dollar bill in hand before he took it into his hands, "But for one dollar, you can get one picture."

The Iroquois helicopter pilot questioned him on his actions, "You're quite the curious one, aren't you? Heading all the way here to the ends of the earth."

"I'm here to get a picture that can only be taken here." answered Makoto with confidence, after getting the picture of Area 88 taken.

**"What did you say?" **reported the second Iroquois helicopter pilot on the radio channel. **"Double Echo, what did you mean?"**

The four inside the UH-1D turned their attention towards two approaching McDonnell Douglas A-4A Skyhawk fighter jets zoomed by, nearly colliding with the frail helicopter. Makoto and Rocky stood by in amazement, their eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets as they watched the A-4A Skyhawks zoom towards the Asranian sky.

The UH-1D pilots were lucky again when another A-4A Skyhawk took off from the main runway behind the tail rotor of the chopper.

"Rough as usual, I see." commented the first Iroquois pilot, noting how three A-4A Skyhawks were able to get into the air at a fast rate.

"Set us down, quickly!" grinned Makoto, rushing back to the cabin to get his shoulder bag ready.

"Time to go!" said Rocky, cracking his knuckles after grabbing his backpack.

Makoto could only grin at the antics of his colleague before the chopper got ready to land.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Due to the sudden apperance of the UH-1D helicopter near the runway, most of the supposed departing fighter jets of various makes and sizes began to get into a traffic jam as most of the pilots were tryingto get off the runway as soon as possible.

All the pilots decided to vent their anger towards the slow moving Bell UH-1D Iroquois helicopter in order to relieve themselves of stress.

"Get out of the way!"

"Stop showing off and get out of here, damn it!"

"You're in the way!"

Later on, two McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom II fighter jets were able to scramble from the main runway as they succeeded in taking off, followed by two Dassault Mirage IIIC fighter planes. Another two fighter jets of unknown make soon followed the Mirage IIIC jets behind.

* * *

Helipad, Area 88 Base

The Bell UH-1H helicopter made a swift touchdown on the helipad as Makoto and Rocky were deposited on the ground, watching and waiting for something to happen.

And it did. A Grumman F-14 Tomcat and another McDonnel Douglas A-4A Skyhawk fighter plane took off from the runway, witnessed by the two journalists. The loud humming of the UH-1H's rotors soon snapped the two out of their trance, turning around to see the helicopter preparing for take off.

"Hey! Our luggage!"

Out from the chopper came a gray suitcase and a green tarp wrapped around a long object, possibly a tripod since Makoto had his Nikon camera with him. The two men sighed in defeat as they watched the chopper leave without them.

"They're gone..." whispered Makoto to the air.

"Nothing we can do." agreed Rocky.

"Let's try to get some help." Makoto began to shout to the air to see if anyone was around. "Hey!"

"I'll do it." suggested Rocky, before he too shouted to the air. "Hey! Anyone around?"

Makoto covered his eyes with his hand, blocking the high heat from the sun's rays from his eyes.

"The only things coming out to meet us are the blazing sun and the dry desert winds, huh?"

"You can say that, Makoto. Come on, we better go find someone who can help us here."

Makoto and Rocky collected their baggage and drifted off the deserted helipad, looking for some sort of shelter away from the desert heat before they succumb to death from the different climate that they have experienced in Japan.

* * *

Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base

"No, that's not right."

An old man was performing maintenance on a British-made British Aerospace Sea Harrier FRS Mk. 1.

"Awwww..." said a young boy, who was wearing a turban with his green flightsuit.

"Change it here and it'll be alright." suggested the old man, going over the repairs with the boy.

"Hey."

An unknown voice made the two stop their actions and faced two men, apprently looking tired from the high Asranian heat.

"Do you have any water on you?" said one of the men, tiredness in his accent.

"Water?" said another, panting so hard that he nearly fainted on the spot.

"Water?" murmured the first man, eyes slowly drooping in desperation of water.

* * *

Makoto now drank the remaining contents of the water flask after he had been given some water by the old man and the young man. Before the photographer drank it, Rocky had drank the first half of the flask.

"Ah! Thanks old man, you saved our lives." thanked Makoto, who was a bit tired from drinking the flask's contents.

"I heard somebody from the media was coming soon...would that be you two?" suggested the old man calmly.

"That's us, old man." replied Rocky.

The old man faced the turbanned pilot. "Kim, why don't you show these two to the Command Center?"

"I don't want to!" whined Kim. "Why do I have to show them?"

The old man suddenly had a grin on his face before he used his mind as his weapon against Kim's whining, "I'll give you a discount on the labor charge for installing it."

Kim now realized that the old man had defeated him in terms of money. "I guess I have to then."

"Thanks, old man." said Makoto, taking the gray suitcase with him and slinging the wrapped object on his shoulder while Rocky got his backpack and took the suitcase from Makoto's hand.

The old man waved goodbye to the two men, still standing next to the Harrier. _"I guess things are going to be a little lively with these two young men in the base."_

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

"Who's the old man?" inquired Rocky to Kim, now leading the two reporters to the main building.

"That's old man McCoy." replied Kim. "He sells everything you could possibly need. He'll get you anything from tissue paper to fighter jets."

Kim then turned around and added one more detail to the two Japanese nationals. "That is, assuming, that you have the money to pay for it."

"He seems way too nice for that." pondered Makoto, confusion in his facial expression.

"Are you saying that because he had me take you two journalists to the Command Center?" retorted Kim, though total anger was not shown in his tone. The two men became even more confused by his statement. Kim made a mental sigh before explaining his thoughts to them,

"He considers it as a prior investment, I guess. Business in tapering off here."

Without any other words to share, Kim continued to lead the two men towards Area 88's main building.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

"I'll have somebody instructed to take you two to your rooms later." said a man, sitting in his office chair. He had an "X" scar on his forehead, with long black hair drapping his shoulders and was wearing shades. He had checked the passports of Makoto Shinjo and Mutsugi "Rocky" Goh in order to make sure that they were no discrepancies on the papers.

"I'm Saki Vashtal, the base commander of Area 88." introduced Saki, offering his hand to the two reporters in a gentlemanly manner.

"SO News Correspondent Makoto Shinjo. Nice to meet you." replied Makoto, shaking hands with the commander. "And he's Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi, another colleague of mine."

"Nice to meet you, sir." answered Rocky, shaking hands with Saki as well.

"That's a nice camera." complimented Saki. "Is it a Nikon? Can I see it for a second?"

Rocky immediately began to feel some suspicion about Saki, but decided to let it pass for now. _"What' s he doing? Does he know about what Makoto did a while ago in the helicopter back there?"_

Makoto unslinged his Nikon camera and gave it to Saki, who looked at the rear of the camera.

"I see. It's heavy." commented Saki, who pressed a button that opened the rear port of the camera.

"What are you doing?" shouted Makoto in shock.

"I'm confiscating the film the two of you took without getting permission!" reprimanded the commander, showing the two reporters a newly exposed 35mm film catridge before he cooly tossed it into his cigarette ashtray.

"That's a terrible thing you're doing..." grunted Makoto.

"Easy there." insisted Rocky, before turning his attention. "Sir, I may not like Makoto's doing, but what you're doing is totally wrong."

This was it. Saki could not take the inhumane accusations that he has been hearing from the two reporters.

"If you two aren't going to obey the rules here, then leave." glared Saki at the two men.

"Give us a break." retorted Makoto, taking his Nikon camera back with him. "It costs a fortune to get here, you know."

Saki began to elaborate on his action to the two reporters, "I'm thinking of the safety of you two. This is a hotly contested area with a casualty rate surpassing 20 percent."

"I see." murmured Makoto. "That must be what he meant by _tapering off_." Rocky merely raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was talking nonsense.

"What's more," Saki stood from his chair, walking towards one of his office windows. "The Public Relations Departments gave you permission to come here on their own." Now standing near one of the office windows, he stared outside with his arms folded near his chest.

"It wasn't my decision."

"While I've got the chance, let me ask you this." Makoto took the opportunity to ask him about the inquiry of two newly arrived Asian mercenary pilots. "There were two newly arrived Asian mercenaries here, right?"

Saki stood there unfazed by his question, still staring at the window. "There's no need for me to answer that."

Sounds of a jet preparing to land merely made Makoto a bit excited. "They're back."

"We've got our permission." snapped Makoto, taking the passports and handing Rocky's before running towards the door. "Put our luggage in our room for us!"

"Thanks!" added Rocky, who ran out of the office just behind Makoto before closing the door.

Now alone in his office, Colonel Saki Vashtal just watched in silence for the jet to make a complete touchdown.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

A single Chance-Vought F-8E fighter jet was near the main runway's gravel as the plane had its landing gear wheels activated before it began to make full contact with the ground.

* * *

Outskirts of Main Building, Area 88 Base

"There's no way I'd just hand this over." sneered Makoto, playing around with the 35mm film catridge that Saki had confiscated a while ago.

"So where's going to go?" asked Rocky, waiting for Makoto to stop with his complaining.

"Yea." Makoto slipped the 35mm film catridge back in his pocket. "We better go meet with some hotshots."

The two SO News Correspondents now had a major responsibility to do.

Reporting Area 88 and the lives of its mercenary fighter pilots has now began for these two Japanese nationals, lucky enough to gain access to a secret and isolated base.

Chapter 1 END

* * *

**Glossary: Aircraft/Helicopter data**

* * *

Bell UH-1 Iroquois Helicopter (The UH-1D is the same as the original UH-1, with difference in its engine)

**General Characteristics:**

Length: _57.1 ft (17.4 m) with rotors_

Width: _8.6 ft (2.6 m)_

Height:_ 14.5 ft (4.4 m) _

Weight:_ 4.7 tons _

Payload:_ 1.5 tons internal, 2 tons external _

Engines:_ Lycoming T53-L-11 __(Bell UH-1D)_

Speed:_ 127 kias (204 km/h) _

Range:_ 318 miles (512 km) _

Service ceiling: _14,200 ft (4,300 m) _

Crew:_ varies depending on role, usually 2 to 4 _

Passengers:_ 11 to 14_

**Armament:**

_Farbrique Nationale M240 7.62 mm machine gun_

_GAU-17 7.62 mm machine gun or GAU-16 .50 caliber (12.7 mm) machine gun (Bell UH-1F)_

_7 shot or 19 shot 2.75 in (70 mm) rocket pods (x 2)_

**Users:**

To be updated

* * *

British Aerospace Sea Harrier FRS Mk. 1

**General Characteristics:**

Crew: _One, Pilot _

Length: _17.2m (46 ft 6 in)_

Wingspan: _7.6 m (25 ft 3 in)_

Height: _3.71 m (12 ft 4 in)_

Wing area: _18.68 m² (201.1 ft²)_

Empty: _6,374 kg (14,052 lb)_

Loaded: _unknown _

Maximum take-off: _11,884 kg (26,200 lb)_

Engine:_ Rolls-Royce Pegasus turbofan, 21,500 lbf (95.64 kN) thrust_

**Performance:**

Maximum speed: _unknown_

Range: _1,000 km._

Service ceiling: _15,545_ _m (51,000 ft)_

Rate of climb: _15,240 m/min (50,000 ft/min)_

Wing loading: _Unknown_

Thrust-to-weight: _Unknown_

**Armaments:**

_30 mm Aden external cannon pods (x 2)_

_AIM-9 Sidewinder and AIM-120 AMRAAM __air-to-air missiles_

_ALARM anti-radiation missiles_

_BAe Sea Eagle anti-ship missiles_

**Users:**

_Britain, India_

* * *

Chance-Vought F-8 Crusader (The F-8E is the same as the original F-8, with the addition of the AN/APQ-94 radar)

**General Characteristics:**

Crew: _One, pilot_

Length:_ 54 ft 6 in (16.50 m) _

Wingspan:_ 35 ft 2 in (10.80 m) _

Height:_ 15 ft 9 in (4.80 m) _

Wing area:_ 350 ft2 (32.5 m2) _

Empty:_ 16,483 lb (8,088 kg) _

Loaded:_ 24,475 lb (11,125 kg) _

Maximum take-off:_ 27,938 lb (12,700 kg) _

Engine:_ Pratt & Whitney J57-P-20A, 10,700 lbf (47.7 kN) thrust (18,000 lbf, 80.3 kN with afterburner) _

**Performance:**

Maximum speed:_ Mach 1.72_

Range:_ 1,457 miles (2,331 km)_

Service ceiling: _58,000 ft (17,680 m)_

Rate of climb: _27,200 ft/min (8,290 m/min)_

Wing loading:_ 70 lb/ft2 (342 kg/m2)_

Thrust-to-weight:_ 1:2.3_

**Armaments:**

_20 mm Colt Mk 12 cannon in the lower fuselage, with 144 rounds per gun (x 4)_

_AIM-9 Sidewinder air-to-air missiles on fuselage pylons (x 4)_

**Users:**

Former - _France, Philippines_

Current - _USA_

* * *

Dassault Mirage IIIC

**General Characteristics:**

Crew: _One, Pilot_

Length: _15 m (49 ft 3.5 in)_

Wingspan: _8.22 m (26 ft 11 in)_

Height: _4.5 m (14 ft 9 in)_

Wing area: _34.85 m2 (375 ft2)_

Empty: _7,050 kg (15,600 lb)_

Loaded: _Unknown_

Maximum take-off: _13,500 kg (29,700 lb)_

Engine: _SNECMA Atar 09C turbojet, 60.8 kN (13,700 lbf) with afterburner_

**Performance:**

Maximum speed: _2,350 km/h (1,460 mph, Mach 2.2)_

Range: _2,400 km (1,490 mi)_

Service ceiling: _17,000 m (55,800 ft)_

Rate of climb: _5,000 m/min (16,400 ft/min)_

Wing loading: _387 kg/m2 (79 lb/ft2)_

Thrust-to-weight: _0.46:1_

**Armaments:**

_30 mm __DEFA 552 cannon__, with 125 rounds each_ _(x 2)_

_AIM-9 Sidewinder, replaced later by Matra Magic 550 (x 2), Matra R530 air-to-air missiles (x 1)_

_AM-39 Exocet anti-ship missile (Some Mirage fighter planes only)_

_Matra JL-100 drop tank/rocket pack, each containing 19 SNEB 68 mm rockets_

**Users:**

Former - _Australia, Belgium, Lebanon, Libya, Spain, Switzerland, Zaire (aka Congo)_

Current - _Argentina, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, Egypt, France, Gabon, Israel, Pakistan, Peru, South Africa, United Arab Emirates (UAE), Venezuela_

* * *

Grumman F-14 Tomcat

**General Characteristics:**

Crew: _Two, Pilot and Radar Intercept Officer (Mickey Simon's F-14 has only one seat)_

Length: _61 ft 9 in (18.6 m)_

Wingspan: _64 ft (19 m) unswept, 38 ft (11.4 m) swept _

Height: _16 ft (4.8 m)_

Wing area: _565 ft2 (54.5 m2)_

Empty: _Unknown_

Loaded: _Unknown_

Maximum take-off: _72,900 lb (32,805 kg)_

Engine:

_F-14A: Pratt & Whitney TF-30P-414A turbofans, 15,285 lbf (68 kN) each, (20,900 lbf, 93 kN with afterburner)_

_F-14B/D: General Electric F110-GE-400 turbofans, 16,610 lbf (74 kN) each, (27,000 lbf, 120 kN with afterburner)_

**Performance:**

Maximum speed: _1,544 mph (2,485 km/h) Mach 2.34_

Range: _576 miles (927 km)_

Service ceiling: _50,000+ ft (15,000+ m)_

Rate of climb:

_F-14A: 30,000 ft/min (9,145 m/min)_

_F-14B/D: 45,000+ ft/min (13715+ m/min)_

Wing loading: _113.4 lb/ft2 (553.9 kg/m2)_

Thrust-to-weight: _Unknown_

**Armaments:**

_20 mm M61 Vulcan machine gun_

_AIM-7 Sparrow, AIM-9 Sidewinder and AIM-54 Phoenix air-to-air missiles_

_- Loading Configurations:_

_2x AIM-9 + 6x AIM-54 _

_2x AIM-9 + 2x AIM-54 + 3x AIM-7 _

_2x AIM-9 + 4x AIM-54 + 2x AIM-7 _

_2x AIM-9 + 6x AIM-7 _

_4x AIM-9 + 4x AIM-54 _

_4x AIM-9 + 4x AIM-7_

_GBU-10, GBU-12, GBU-16, GBU-24, GBU-24E Paveway I/II/III LGB, GBU-31, GBU-38 JDAM, Mk 20 Rockeye, Mk-82, Mk-83 and Mk-84 series iron bombs_

**Users:**

_Iran, USA_

* * *

McDonnell Douglas A-4A Skyhawk

**General Characteristics:**

Crew: _One, pilot_

Length:_ 12.22 m (40 ft 3 in)_

Wingspan:_ 8.38 m (27 ft 6 in)_

Height: _4.57 m (14 ft 11 in)_

Wing area: _24.15 m2 (259 ft2)_

Empty: _4,750 kg (10,450 lb)_

Loaded: _8,318 kg (18,300 lb)_

Maximum take-off: _11,136 kg (24,500 lb)_

Engine:_ Pratt & Whitney J52-P8A turbojet, 9,300 lbf (41 kN) thrust_

**Performance:**

Maximum speed:_ 1,077 km/h _(673 mph)

Range:_ 3,408 km (2,130 mi)_

Service ceiling: _12,880 m (42,250 ft)_

Rate of climb: _2,572 m/min (8,440 ft/min)_

Wing loading:_ Unknown_

Thrust-to-weight:_ Unknown_

**Armaments:**

_20 mm Colt Mk 12 cannon, with 100 rounds per gun (x 2)_

_AIM-9 Sidewinder air-to-air missiles (x 4)_

**Users:**

_Argentina, Australia, Indonesia, Israel, Kuwait, Malaysia, New Zealand, Singapore, USA_

* * *

McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II (The F-4E Phantom is the same as the original F-4, with the addition of a cannon and various missiles)

**General Characteristics:**

Crew: _Two, Pilot and Weapon Systems Officer_

Length:_ 62 ft 11 in (19.2 m)_

Wingspan: _38 ft 11 in (11.8 m)_

Height: _16 ft 5 in (5.02 m)_

Wing area: _530 ft2 (49.24 m2)_

Empty: _28,500 lb (12,930 kg)_

Loaded: _51,440 lb (23,340 kg)_

Maximum take-off: _61,800 lb (28,000 kg)_

Engine: _General Electric J79 turbojet engines with afterburners, 17,900 lbf (80 kN) thrust - (x 2)_

**Performance:**

Maximum speed:_ 1,430 mph/2,305 km/h (Mach 2.27)_

Range: _1,800 miles (2,900 km)_

Service ceiling: _62,250 ft_

Rate of climb:_ Unknown_

Wing loading:_ Unknown_

Thrust-to-weight:_ Unknown_

**Armaments:**

_20 mm M61A1 Vulcan cannon, with 640 rounds. In SUU-16/A or SUU-23/A external pod, with 1,200 rounds_

_AIM-7 Sparrow on fuselage recesses, AIM-9 Sidewinder on wing pylons or AIM-120 AMRAAM (F-4E/F-4F) air-to-air missiles (x 4)_

_AGM-65 Maverick and AGM-88 HARM air-to-air missiles_

_2.75 in (70 mm) rocket pods_

_Five pylon bomb racks 16,000 lb (7,260 kg) of 15 CBU-52, 15 CBU-58, 15 CBR-71, 15 CBU-87, 15 CBU-89, 12 MK-20, 6 BL-755_

**Users:**

Former - _Australia, Britain, Israel, USA_

Current - _Egypt, Germany, Greece, Iran, Japan, South Korea, Spain, Turkey_

* * *

Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-17 Fresco (The MiG-17PM is the same as the original MiG-17, with the addition of bombs, rockets and missiles in its hardpoints)

**General Characteristics:**

Crew:_ One, pilot_

Length:_ 11.36 m ( ft in) _

Wing Span:_ 9.628 m ( ft in) _

Height:_ 3.80 m (12 ft 5.5 in) _

Wing area:_ 22.6 m2 (ft2) _

Empty:_ 3930 kg (8,664 lb) _

Loaded:_ 5354 kg _

Maximum take-off:_ 6286 kg ( lb) _

Engine: _33.1 kN (7,452 lbf) thrust Klimov VK-1F turbojet with afterburner (25.5 kN without afterburner)_

**Performance:**

Maximum Speed:_ 1144 km/h at 3 km (711 mph at 10,000 ft)_

Range:_ 1670 km (1,230 statute miles) (with additional fuel tanks, 1080 km without fuel tanks)_

Service Ceiling: _16,600 m (54,500 ft)_

Rate of climb: _Unknown_

Wing loading:_ Unknown_

Thrust-to-weight:_ Unknown_

**Armament:**

_37 mm N-37 cannon, with 40 rounds_

_23 mm NR-23 cannon, with 80 rounds per gun (x 2)_

_Kaliningrad-5 (K-5) air-to-air missiles (x 2)_

_57 mm rocket pods (x 8)_

_RBK-500 cluster bombs_

_BetAB-500 concrete-piercing bombs_

_ZAB-500 napalm bombs_

**Users:**

Former - _Afghanistan, Albania, Algeria, Angola, Bangladesh, Bourkina Faso, Bulgaria, Cambodia, China, Czechoslovakia, East Germany, Egypt, Ethiopia, Finland, Guinea, Guinea Bisseau, India, Indonesia, Iraq, Hungary, Libya, Mongolia, Morocco, Nigeria, Poland, Romania, Somalia, Soviet Union, Sri Lanka, Syria,Uganda, Vietnam, Yugoslavia_

Current - _Congo (aka Zaire), Cuba, Libya, Madagascar, Mali, Mozambique, North Korea, Sudan, Tanzania, Yemen, Zimbabwe_

* * *

Information courtesy of: Wikipedia; MiG Alley - www(dot)hostultra(dot)com/migalley/info(dot)html; Iceman

* * *


	2. Flying high

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

Japanese SO News Correspondents Makoto Shinjo and Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi have arrived at Area 88, a secluded Royal Asranian Air Force (RASAF) base under the command of Colonel Saki Vashtal, an enigmatic career air force officer who commands the various mercenaries operating from the isolated RASAF base. Among the many mercenaries are ex-Vietnam War veteran Mickey Simon, an American Air Force pilot, a boy named Kim and Shin Kazama, a Japanese national and one of the Asian mercenaries who had been in the Middle Eastern country recently in order to do battle with anti-government rebels. What's more, a mysterious new pilot/mercenary was suppose to show up at Area 88. What happened to Shin before he came to Area 88? Who will be the latest recruit to join the motly mercenaries of Area 88? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 2: Flying high

Runway, Area 88 Base

The Chance-Vought F-8E fighter jet slowly taxied itself after landing on the main runway. Guided by a crewman on the ground, the pilot was able to park his fighter jet safe from the main runway area.

"Shin, good job."

A man, wearing a dark green BDU, and his hair almost shaved off, walked near the F-8E jet. A ladder was hooked on the open cockpit's rim so as to fasten the ladder securely. Shin took out his white helmet after he had deactivated the controls on his RF-8G instrument panel.

The man was near Shin's ear and whispered his orders. "You'll have your briefing after dinner and then head off to drink too much, from what I hear." The Japanese mercenary listened to his words carefully before he disembarked from his parked fighter plane, walking on the runway with his pilot helmet in hand with his oxygen mask still attached to his vest. A Land Rover Range Rover jeep passed by, filled with mostly crewmembers and freelance fighter pilots in in as well. They were impressed by his tactics in the field a while ago after learning that he landed safely back in Area 88.

"Shin! $60,000, nice work!"

"Buy us dinner sometime!"

Shin halted for a few minutes, still gazing at the sky while looking at a bird flying over the runway. And then...

CLICK!

A camera had just captured its subject, giving Shin the signal to look around behind him.

"You're Shin Kazama, right?"

Makoto Shinjo was the first one to approach him, followed by Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi. Makoto had his camera gripped in his hands after a successful photo shoot.

Shin did not bother to respond and instead, squinted his left eye at the two reporters.

"We meet at last." replied Makoto. "I've heard rumors about you. The rumors say that there's one Japanese peson in the battlefields of the Kingdom of Asran, though I've also heard that another Asian person was suppose to be here as well later on."

Shin decided to break the ice surrounding him and "interrogated" Makoto. "Are you two battlefield photographers?"

"Makoto Shinjo. Nice to meet you." answered Makoto. "This is Goh Mutsugi, my colleague. Nicknamed _Rocky_." Rocky nodded after Makoto finished his statement.

"Hey, since we're all Japanese, let's get along." Makoto and Rocky raised their opened hands to reach out and shake hands with the Japanese mercenary pilot. Shin gave them a cold shoulder and instead, decided to ask them a little more.

"Why did you two come here?"

Makoto turned his head around to face Shin's parked F-8E fighter jet and replied, "To take a picture that only I can take."

"Besides, we're also here to cover the story of the base and the pilots as well." added Rocky, pointing to Shin the other parked fighter jets on the runway with his thumb.

"I'm sure you two will take splendid pictures on the battlefield where we risk our lives." Shin walked away from the two Japanese SO News Correspondents at the end.

"Shin Kazama! You're a Japanese; why are you risking your life?" questioned Makoto, putting fuel into the fire. His question soon made the Japanese pilot stop at his tracks. Shin closed his eyes to reflect on his question and simply walked along the runway, heading back into his quarters in the barracks.

Then, another Royal Asranian Air Force (RASAF) Bell UH-1 Iroquois helicopter buzzed overhead, heading towards the same helipad that Makoto and Rocky used in order to access Area 88.

"Hey, Makoto!" shouted Rocky, since the chopper blades were making too much noise. "Another chopper's here. I heard from some of the pilots, who walked by a while ago, that another Asian man's coming today."

"Really?" beamed Makoto. "Let's get his picture then." Rocky ran towards the circular helipad, followed by a curious and excited Makoto.

_"Both of our names are written with the character 'Shin' of 'Shashin', mine read 'Makoto'. But yours read 'Shin'."_

Makoto momentarily shut his eyes in order to avoid the sand dust that were being tossed around by the helicopter's rotor blades before opening them, just in time to avoid being tripped by the runway's open cracks.

_"Only the reading of our names is different, but we are completely different people."_

* * *

Helipad, Area 88 Base

The RASAF Bell UH-1 Iroquois helicopter made a successful touchdown on the barren helipad without any fuss. The chopper's side door opened from the interior, revealing a man in his middle '20s. He was wearing a dark brown pilot jumpsuit with a black backpack and a brown luggage in hand. His jumpsuit's sleeves were nicely rolled back and under it was a simple white shirt.

"Good luck in the base, sir!" remarked the helmeted pilot, rendering the man a salute before the man saluted him as well. He closed the side door after grabbing his baggage from the cabin, sending the chopper on its way.

After watching the chopper slowly disappear into the sky, he ruffled his long black hair with his free hand before shoving it into a pocket on his pants, taking out a written note and a photo of a girl, who had pink hair and was wearing a yellow sweater.

_"Does Ryoko really want to do this? I mean, I'm her friend and all since our parents were friends, but does she know on the implications of this?" _The man sighed before collecting his thoughts. _"How long has it been since Ryoko asked me to do this job for her?"_

"Excuse me!"

The man, hearing someone shout, quickly returned the note and photo into his pocket before using his eyes to hunt down the source of the voice, resulting in the apperance of Makoto and Rocky, both of whom were panting since they were getting tired and sweaty due to the hot sun that was bombarding the entire base with its heat ray.

"Are you the pilot that was suppose to arrive now?" asked Rocky.

The man simply looked at the two before deciding to get some information from the photographers. "I take it that you two are Makoto Shinjo and Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi from SO News."

"Yes, of course!" answered Makoto. "How did you know?", who offered to shake the man's hand before Rocky did the same.

"I pay attention to the media." grinned the man. "Anyway, why did SO News send the two of you in Asran?"

Rocky offered to reply for both SO News correspondents when he nodded to Makoto, which he allowed to. "We've heard rumors that Area 88 has two Asian mercenaries serving alongside the Royal Asranian Air Force and we want to inquire if you're the one."

The man could only smile at their inquiry. "Does that make me the one?"

Makoto and Rocky looked at each other momentarily, realizing that the man that they were speaking to was the rumored second Asian mercenary.

"So what's your name, then?" asked Rocky, with the bit of curiosity in his mind.

"Besides, we've already found our second Asian mercenary." added Makoto, who was a bit joyful on finding his second subject.

"Name's Paul Yeung." He ruffled his black hair before continuing to introduce himself. "Ex-career fighter pilot in the Philippine Air Force (PAF), rank of Captain."

"I remember now! You were called the _Lightning Ace_ in the ranks of the Philippine Air Force. Heard some stories about you." Paul merely grinned and nodded at his remarks.

"Strange." remarked Rocky, slightly confused. "You don't look like your typical Philippine native."

"That's because I'm of Chinese descent." replied Paul, grunting to himself after hearing Rocky's remarks.

"So why are you here? Aside from Shin Kazama, of course?" inquired Makoto, who snapped a photo of Paul the three had introduced each other. "Why is a Filipino of Chinese descent risking his life out here?"

Paul walked away from the two reporters, towards the warehouse, shouting his answer at them. "That's for me to know. And for you to find out!" He left the two on the deserted helipad, stunned at his remarks.

Apprently, the Filipino mercenary began to have some doubts on the two reporters. _"Something in my gut tells me that they're here for someone."_

_"And that someone else is Shin Kazama."_

* * *

Warehouse, Area 88 Base

"So you're the new arrival, eh?" grinned McCoy from behind his counter.

"That's me, sir!" answered Paul, leaning near the counter.

"Please, McCoy will do." insisted the manager (slash) seller to the Chinese-Filipino.

"Right." grinned Paul sheepishly. "Listen, I heard that my jet was ready now. Is it already inside the warehouse?"

McCoy looked at the rear of the warehouse before answering him. "Yes! If I remember right, you already paid for it via bank transfers after I told you over the phone a month ago that it was on the way." He exited the counter, preparing to show Paul's fighter jet before he head a commotion outside.

"Better wait for now, Paul." He grabbed a white lunch box from the counter. "Besides, I might introduce you to someone who drinks brandy as a way to get over his pain."

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

"He's still going?"

Makoto remarked to McCoy, who arrived a while ago with the young Filipino mercenary in tow after handing a bearded pilot his brandy before he climbed on the cockpit of his McDonnell Douglas A-4A Skyhawk fighter plane, which had sustained enemy gunfire as ground crew were able to extinguish the small fire that was near its Pratt & Whitney J52-P8A turbojet engines. Rocky volunteered to take over and snap some photos for Makoto.

"They make their money when they can. That's the same for all of them." McCoy focused his attention on another descending fighter plane, making Makoto look over as well. "See, the next one is here."

"That Greg sure is weird." mumbled Paul. McCoy overheard his comments and explained to him about the bearded pilot.

"He does that all the time." Paul, now loss at words, simply nodded at McCoy's answer. The ground crew cheered for Greg as his A-4 Skyhawk was on the main runway, preparing for another take-off.

"He's going to take off like that?" pondered Makoto, who gestured Rocky to hand back his camera. "He's nuts." remarked Rocky, watching Makoto snap a picture of Greg's fighter plane. A descending McDonnell Douglas A-4A Skyhawk, after Greg has successfully taken off, was damaged badly that it crashed after making a touchdown on the gray runway.

"This is bad!" shouted one of the ground crewmen, who scrambled towards the crashing A-4A Skyhawk with the rest of his colleagues.

"Get an ambulance!" barked another.

The A-4 soon made its frightening landing on the desert sand before it came to a full and complete stop, its nose half buried in the yellow sand.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Makoto, looking for a good opportunity to snap some photos, with Rocky running alongside him.

Makoto, with Rocky assisting him, began to snap photos of the ground crew staff taking the injured A-4 fighter pilot to a waiting paramedic van until a fist appeared near his camera lens.

POW!

"Ack!"

Makoto took the hit on his chin and rolled on the ground for a while before his body stopped rolling on the pavement.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled Rocky, facing Makoto's assaulter before he received another punch from the same man who punched Makoto.

PAF!

"Urgh!"

Like his colleague, Rocky rolled on the pavement before he stopped short near his comrade, still lying on the ground.

"I hate hyenas like you two!"

A blonde man, presumably a Westerner, wore a light purple pilot jumpsuit with sleeves rolled back. Underneath it was a black shirt. He began to reprimand the two reporters for their actions.

"Do you guys enjoy watching from the sidelines while people are risking their lives?"

Makoto grinned at the Westerner's anger. "I do."

"What?"

Makoto's stern reply only enranged the man further. He only increased the fuel to the fire when he remarked, "Isn't it because they're risking their lives that the pictures are good?".

Makoto finally hit the spot. The Westener finally blew his steam off and kicked the Japanese reporter in his stomach.

"Makoto!" shouted Rocky, who unfortunately also got kicked in the ribs by the man's combat boots. Within seconds, both men blacked out.

* * *

A water flask hovered above the two men as the bottle emptied itself on each of the men's faces. Makoto and Rocky grunted in pain as the water splashed on their faces before some of it seeped into their nose and mouth.

"If you don't take care, you won't last long out here."

Kim, the same boy who escorted the two journalists to see Colonel Vashtal, faced the two men lying on the runway on their backs.

"I won't die 'till I can take a picture of him dying." insisted Makoto, anger in his tone.

Kim sighed, hearing his angry tone again. "You'll get yourself killed first."

_"What did he mean by that?" _Makoto nudged Rocky to get up. As he sat up, the reporter realized that he was sitting in the middle of the main runway.

_"Oh shit!" _Makoto now found out about their compromising position, but he was not sure if it was too late for him and Rocky to escape since they saw a McDonnell Douglas A-4A Skyhawk fighter plane preparing its landing gear for touchdown.

* * *

Shower Room, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Alone in a single stall, Shin Kazama stood there with his hands firmly pressed on the walls as he pondered on the question that Makoto Shinjo threw at him a while ago as the water from the shower splashed his whole body.

* * *

_"Shin Kazama! You're a Japanese; why are you risking your life?" _

* * *

"Why?" murmured the Japanese national. Then, he remembered one person who he cared for the most; a young female with pink hair. She was wearing a bright yellow sweater.

His fist clenched; he also remembered a man with brown hair. He also was wearing a American business suit complete with neck tie as well.

SLAM!

He rammed the bottom of his clenched fist on the shower wall, showing signs of anger.

"Ryoko." whispered Shin. "I'll come back to Japan."

Now alone in his own word once more, he was only content as he stared at the wall, waiting for something to happen to him. He now knew the answer to Makoto's question.

* * *

Briefing Room, Area 88 Base

As the mercenary fighter pilots awaited for their enigmatic commander, most of them began to smoke their cigarettes or read the local newspaper. Some decided to relax by leaning on their chairs.

Shin Kazama and Mickey Simon leaned on the wall, seemingly content with their position, until another person came inside. But this person was not the commander himself.

It was Paul Yeung, who had left the warehouse after McCoy had showed him the jet that he would be using during his stay in Area 88. Seeing the duo, he walked nearby and leaned on the wall, arms shoved into the pockets on his jumpsuit pants.

"Paul, good to see you." grinned Mickey.

"Yeah, after all these years." answered Paul. "Didn't believe what you and the guys did to the poor journalists."

"Feh!" Mickey didn't seem to care about his worries. "They got what they deserved."

"So, Paul." inquired Shin, looking at him from the cover of his blonde hair that concealed his left eye. "Why are you here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be back in Manila? And how was she anyway?"

"She?" mumbled Mickey, seemingly confused at the discussion between the two Asian mercenaries.

"I'll tell you later." advised Paul, eyeing the doorway. "Looks like we got some company." Mickey looked at the briefing room's doorway and saw two men walking it, one of them being Colonel Saki Vashtal. The other man was wearing a polo shirt and black pants. He had a eyepatch covering his right eye.

"Here he comes."

Saki Vashtal walked towards the podium, addressing the assembled mercenaries. "Good evening, mercenaries." addressed the Royal Asranian Air Force officer. "I'll explain the battle plan for this evening."

"Your target will be Southern Point Division 2-C." The Colonel placed a red cross magnet on a map tacked on the wall before he explained the cross' significance to the assembled pilots. "The surface-to-air missile base there."

Most of the mercenaries gasped after the Colonel had explained the cross' position.

"Hell's Hedgehog?" murmured one of the freelance pilots.

"Starting tomorrow afternoon," elaborated Saki. "The Kingdom of Asran's Air Force will begin their operations. We need to take out that base in order to reduce the damage they'll take during their operations. Departure will be in three hours."

"We're going to head straight into it?" groaned one of the pilots, who nearly dropped his cigarette in surprise.

"If we just have to do a pass over the base, we'll have missiles falling on us like rain!" explained another.

"Saki, count me out!"

The pilots looked around and saw Shin Kazama raise his right hand, signalling his unwillingness to participate in the operation.

"Hey..." murmured Mickey.

"Shin..." whispered Paul.

Saki advised the pilot against his actions. "Refusing this order will cost you $5000."

"$5000 dollars is a cheap price to pay in exchange for my life." refuted Shin. This remark, however, made the Colonel furious.

Mickey decided to join with Shin, thinking that he had a plan in mind. "You can count me out, too."

_"Dammit! How dare Shin stand up to me, talking like he's the one in charge of Area 88!" _Saki began to inquire with the other pilots on their status. "Anybody else?"

Paul slowly raised his left hand like a high school student and told the same thing. "Sorry, sir! I have a feeling that something's going to happen here."

Saki raised an eyebrow at the Filipino mercenary, while the other pilots looked at him with awe. "Even if this would be your first time, you'll still need to pay $5000."

"Bah!" commented Paul. "I'll pay you any price, any time." Saki now had two potential enemies from the mercenary ranks in mind. One of them was Shin Kazama and the other was Paul Yeung. The Japanese pilot could not help, but grin at Paul's remarks that he had tossed to the Colonel.

"Now, anyone else?"

Kim stood up from his seat and pleaded with Saki that he could not join the raid. "But the repairs on my Harrier..."

"No exceptions." answered Saki, cutting him off midway. "Pay $5000."

"Awww..." complained Kim.

"I guess it's past his bedtime." commented one of the pilots, emitting laughs from most of the seated pilots.

"That will be all, gentlemen." Saki had ended the debriefing for the mercenaries as they all stood up in acknowledgement before the Colonel departed from the briefing room.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

In the darkness, two McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom II fighter planes took off from the main runway, making its way towards the SAM (Surface-to-air missile) base that Saki Vashtal had ordered them to hit. They will soon be followed by other jets, not knowing if they will survive the night or not.

* * *

Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base

"Shin, why did you refuse the mission?" asked Mickey, leaning on the wooden barrier seperating one Jet Hangar from another. Shin was leaning on the barrier as well while Paul sat on the ground in an Indian position. "You want to earn the $1,500,000 quickly, right?"

"I mean, sure that the missile base is pretty scary. But with your skill, you could make a ton."

Shin closed his eyes before reopening them, observing a pair of fighter jets departing into the night sky, the darkness covering them.

"I know that Shin has a plan and frankly, I have one coming up as well." Paul turned and faced the Japanese pilot leaning on the barrier. "Isn't that right?"

Shin simply grinned at Paul before looking at the stars again.

"By the way, Paul." interjected Mickey. "What's the jet that McCoy picked out for you?"

"I didn't pick it out." corrected Paul, waging his forefinger back and forth. "I chose it. And that my friend is a Mitsubishi F-1, coming from the Land of the Rising Sun."

_"How did he get that jet anyway?" _Mickey was shocked at his statement. "I thought that Japanese military hardware is hard to acquire. How did you do it?"

The Chinese-Filipino mercenary smirked and grinned at the American mercenary. "My friend, money makes the world go round."

* * *

Makoto Shinjo's/Mutsugi "Rocky" Goh's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

"Bang!" Makoto pretended that his Nikon camera was a small arm, shooting a hovering butterfly from above his cot. "You're dead!"

Makoto "aimed" his camera at the butterfly again, "Bang! You're dead!"

"Can't you quit that for once?" complained Rocky, who was in his cot, covered in a brown blanket.

"If I stay here, I'll be able to take that picture real soon." said Makoto.

"Aw, crap!" mumbled Rocky. "Quit taking your frustration on the butterfly, it didn't do anything to you, you know."

Makoto looked at his roomate and chuckled before looking at the butterfly through his camera lens.

"But you know, Rocky, there are a ton of other things to take pictures of out here."

Suddenly, the alarm blared out throughtout the entire base, indicating that Area 88 was about to be attacked.

"Crap!" shouted Rocky, getting up from his cot and wearing his shoes before slipping on his brown vest.

"Let's go, Rocky! Looks like we can get some pictures to take." advised Makoto, who wore his blue vest over his red shirt before stepping out of the room, followed by Rocky after closing the door to their room.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"Sir, seven enemy planes inbound." advised the radar operator.

"Send Shin, Mickey and Paul up." ordered Saki to the operator.

"Yes sir!" The radar operator began to adjust his radio, passing Saki's orders to the three pilots. Saki stood behind him, thinking about the three pilots before they were about to be sent into battle.

_"Let's just see long those hotshots are going to be in the air!"_

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Three pairs of feet began to run across the gray asphalt of the runway, the sounds of metal clinking to one another. The pilots were now ready to head out to meet their enemy in their fighter pilot gear.

"Shin! Paul! You two knew that this was going to happen, didn't you?" Mickey was running behind Shin and Paul, who were wearing vests in order to house their oxygen masks.

"A base that's send out most of its fighters is a great bait. Something's sure to come get it." explained Mickey to the two Asian pilots. "And the three of us are gonna get more money from this than taking out those missiles and fixed targets, I hear."

The three pilots were nearing their respective fighter pilots, gearing up for action.

"Shin! Paul!" shouted Mickey. "You guys made the right choice!"

Mickey climbed the ladder that was attached to his Grumman F-14 Tomcat. Shin had the cockpit cover of his Chance-Vought F-8E closed and Paul gestured to the flight crew to clear any obstruction blocking the front and rear of his Mitsubishi F-1's landing gears before he strapped on his oxygen mask. The three jets exited their jet hangars before preparing to move into the main runway.

Rebel Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-17PM fighter planes were en route to Area 88, with the objective of torching the base. On the grounds of Area 88, various anti-aircraft guns were unveiled when ground crewmen removed the blankets that were covering them as a means of protection from enemy recon.

Soon after, Shin's F-8E and Mickey's F-14 were the first ones to take-off from the runway, while Paul followed the two behind a few minutes later with his F-1.

**"Shin, Mickey, Paul! The enemy planes will reach this base in about five minutes. Don't let them start a bombing run." **ordered Saki through the trio's radio sets.

**"Better get our extra pay ready!" **advised Mickey. Paul simply laughed at the American's antics. Now Saki had an additional enemy, with the name of Mickey Simon as the commander simply frowned at Mickey's statement.

**"Mickey! Paul! Let's take them down before they can start rolling!" **murmured Shin over their radio sets.

**"OK!" **responded Mickey.

**"Let's show these blokes not to mess with us!" **added Paul in support.

The three did a barrel roll before they start their approach towards the rebel MiG-17 PM jet formation before the radar operator warned them about the enemy in their radios.

**"MiGs will reach the area in three minutes. You should have a visual shortly."**

* * *

Airspace near Area 88 Base

As the rebel MiGs began their approach, one of them had the unfortunate incident of being hit by a single AIM-9 Sidewinder missile when most of them had deposited their load of ZAB 500 napalm bombs.

"Take that!" shouted Paul, who pumped his fist up and down after he released his gloved finger from his control stick, though he still maintained his grip on it.

"Damn!" shouted Shin, giving the three pilots enough to do a sideway roll, nearly colliding with a single MiG-17 PM.

**"I'm going after the MiGs flying straight." **suggested Shin.

**"Then we'll take care of the annoying ones." **replied Mickey. Shin had a head start when he dived towards the enemy formation, making the MiGs scatter.

After getting on of the MiGs in his sights, Shin unleashed a single AIM-9 Sidewinder missile at the unfortunate MiG-17 PM fighter jet. Mickey went after his own MiG-17 PM., firing an AIM-7 Sparrow missile at it before it exploded on contact with the plane.

The third MiG-17 PM fired its 23 mm NR-23 cannons at Paul's F-1 fighter jet, the Filipino pilot thwarted his attack by performing a barrel roll, managing to avoid the 23 mm bullets. Getting behind the enemy MiG, he depressed the control stick's button, sending a single Mitsubishi AAM-1 missile at the MiG from the rear.

**"Mickey, Paul. I'm going after the two heading for the base." **advised Shin over the radio.

**"We'll come by when we're done cleaning up the mess!" **acknowledged Paul as he and Mickey continued to fight against any surviving MiG-17 PM jet.

Shin boosted his jet in order to pursue two MiG-17 PM jets that have somehow given the trio the slip, heading to Area 88, which was their intended target.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"The two MiGs have begun to rise." said the radar operator to Saki, pointing out the two blips on the radar screen. "They're preparing to launch their bombing raid."

"Give the order for the gunners to open fire!" barked Saki. Within minutes, various anti-aircraft guns opened fire at the rising MiG-17 PM fighter planes that were flying over the base. The Japanese mercenary, unfortunately, was in the line of fire.

"Cease fire!" implored the scarred Colonel. At his orders, the anti-aircraft guns had been silenced.

* * *

Airspace over Area 88 Base

As the two surviving MiG-17 PM jets began to perform their bombing raid, Shin dived onto the earth as well. Aiming his sights on one of the two MiG jets, he depressed the control stick's trigger, sending out 20 mm bullets from his F-8E's Colt Mk 12 cannon. The first MiG blew up on impact before Shin performed a barrel roll in order to pursue the second MiG. As the two jets began their descent towards the earth, Shin propped his control stick and prepared to depress the trigger when Saki's voice came over his radio.

**"Shin, let him go and wait for your next chance."**

**"Shit!" **murmured the Japanese mercenary. Lucky for him, Saki didn't bother to reprimand him over the radio.

It was too late for Shin to prevent the base from being attacked; the last MiG-17 PM jet launched its RBK-500 cluster bombs, impacting various jet hangars on the runway. Makoto was on the ground with Rocky, both unaffected by the bombing run.

Shin fired his Colt Mk 12 cannon on the MiG, but he came face to face with Makoto's camera shutter.

Looking at him with shock, he almost fired at him had he not been aware of his presence in his sights as the photographer took snapshots of his F-8E's nose cone before Shin flew over, knocking down the two SO News correspondents.

Recovering from his near-shock experience, Shin was able to down the last jet after he fired his AIM-9 Sidewinder missile.

**"This is Shin. I've destroyed the last plane." **

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88

"Alright!" yelled the radar operator, cheering for the three pilots. All over the room, sounds of jubilations came over the radar techs after hearing Shin's voice over their radios.

"So they did." murmured Saki.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Makoto sat peacefully on a wooden box with Rocky as they both watched firefighters extinguish the fire that was set by the MiG-17 PM jet. It was over for now; the threat to Area 88 was defeated as the three pilots who chose to remain behind as the trio shot down a rebel-lead advance force after learning that most of the pilots were bombing their own SAM base.

"Hey!" came a voice from nowhere. A fist came flying down on Makoto, but he somehow blocked it with his hand.

"I heard from Shin." said Mickey, who was behind him. "You've got guts." Paul and Shin were standing behind Makoto as well.

"Is that your job?" asked Shin, who stepped a bit forward next to the wooden box, clutching his pilot helmet.

"Yeah." answered Makoto, who now sounded tired.

Makoto decided to lighten the mood since Shin, Mickey and Paul were able to get rid of the enemy MiGs. "If your fire button was a shutter, you'd win a Pulitzer Prize for sure."

"If your shutter had been the trigger of a machine gun," retorted Shin. "You've might've shot me down."

Makoto sighed after hearing Shin's statement. "Only the reading of our names is different, but we're completely different people."

Without saying a word, Shin trudged next to the flames that were on the runway, on his way back to his barracks. He gestured to Paul to follow him, who nodded in acknowledgment as he walked next to the tired Japanese pilot."

"What gives?" wondered Rocky.

"Leave them alone." advised Mickey. "They're tired, anyway."

The photographer raised his Nikon camera to focus the camera's sights on the two Asian mercenary pilots before taking their photo. "Today's been a long day."

The two pilots, one being Japanese and the other being Filipino, walked together as they were the most exhausted pilots. The duo went back to their barracks and got the chance to take some time sleeping.

Behind Mickey, Rocky and Makoto, the darkness still enveloped the Area 88 runway despite the presence of the flames, giving light to the base, casting hope and aspiration to the other pilots who were out bombing the rebel SAM base, in hope that they would all return alive.

Chapter 2 END

* * *

**Glossary: Aircraft/Helicopter data**

* * *

Mitsubishi F-1

**General Characteristics:**

Crew:_ One, pilot_

Length:_ 17.66 m (57 ft 11 in)_

Wingspan:_ 7.88 m (25 ft 10 in)_

Height: _4.39 m (14 ft 5 in)_

Wing area:_ 21.2 m² (228 ft²)_

Empty:_ 6,358 kg (14,017 lb)_

Loaded:_ Unknown_

Maximum take-off:_ 13,674 kg (30,146 lb)_

Engine: _Ishikawa-Harima TF40__-801A (x 2) - (Thrust is 7,280 lbf/32.4 kN each)_

**Performance:**

Maximum speed:_ 1,700 km/h (1,060 mph)_

Range:_ 1,130 km (705 mi)_

Service ceiling:_ 15,250 m (50,020 ft)_

Rate of climb:_ Unknown_

Wing loading: _Unknown_

Thrust-to-weight: _Unknown_

**Armament:**

_20 mm JM61A1 Vulcan cannon (x 1)_

_AIM-9 Sidewinder air-to-air missiles_

_Mitsubishi AAM-1 air-to-air missiles_

_Mitsubishi ASM-1 and ASM-2 air-to-surface missiles_

_JLAU-3A 70mm rocket pods_

_RL-7 70 mm rockets_

_RL-4 125 mm rockets_

_Mk-82 500 Ibs and M117 750 Ibs bombs_

_GCS-1, IR-versions of Mk-82 and M117 bombs_

**Users:**

_Japan_

* * *

Information courtesy of: Wikipedia; Non-US Military Aircraft and Missile Designation System - www(dot)designation-systems(dot)net/non-us/index(dot)html


	3. Meet the God of Death

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

With the arrival of Paul Yeung, an ex-fighter pilot in the Philippine Air Force (PAF) with the rank of Captain and known as the Lightning Ace, he teamed up with Shin Kazama and Mickey Simon in defending Area 88 from a squadron of rebel Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-17 PM fighter jets that were attempting to bomb the base since most of its pilots were deployed to attack a rebel SAM (surface-to-air missile) base. Will the mercenary trio be able to hold out for three years or earn the $1,500,000 reward before they could escape the freelance life? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 3: Meet the God of Death

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 1, Asran

_Just got back from attacking a squadron of MiG-17 PM's that were stupid enough to come back and attack us. I noticed that throughout the battle, Shin was determined. As if a winning streak had to be won at all costs. That's when I finally realized that Shin's self-isolation in Area 88 made him an emotionless person that most pilots would only wonder why it was so. Maybe it was the pressure of killing someone for the sake of money that made Shin so. I often wonder if he could ever recover from the traumas of war. If so, I wonder if it's too late to help him in any way._

* * *

Makoto Shinjo's/Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Inside the darkened (Actually, dark red) room, various photograph developing equipment were in place. Makoto Shinjo and Mutsugi "Rocky" Goh were at work, developing the photos that the duo were able to take during the first day of their stay at the Area 88 base.

Rocky was at hand, separating the newly developed photos on one table while Makoto began to develop the negatives into full blown pictures, dipping a photo paper on a tray of water.

_"They say that there is a 'God of Death' on the battlefield."_

Makoto watched in patience as the photo paper was engulfed by the water before eyeing the other photos that were clipped on a thin line in order to be dried off.

_"Every time he swings his scythe, the blood of men flows. And one more thing, I've heard rumors of a certain man."_

_"A man they call 'the God of Death'. I think a person who can take a picture of him from the front is a real cameraman."_

The photographer suddenly remembered the near fatal experience that he had seen in Shin's face from his Chance-Vought F-8E Crusader cockpit.

"I wonder..." whispered Makoto the photos. "Am I the God of Death to you?"

* * *

Airspace, Asran

In the darkness of the Asranian sky, a squadron of fighter jets zoomed over the Asranian desert. Its leader, a Chance-Vought F-8E Crusader, a jet similarly used by Shin Kazama, was the head of the formation.

The pilot was looking at a silver ring that was in his gloved hand, something that had reminded of an event in the past. He then tucked in in his vest before he signaled to his wingmen to spread out, mostly McDonnell Douglas A-4A Skyhawks.

**"Target confirmed." **murmured the pilot of the F-8E fighter jet, looking down on a rebel base.

The jets simulateneously performed barrel rolls towards their intended targets while avoiding getting shot from anti-aircraft cannons before they nose dived their planes towards the base.

"I didn't hear anything about there being any manned Flak Cannons!" remarked one of the pilots.

Suddenly, a McDonnell Douglas A-4A Skyhawk sustained a direct hit from one of the anti-aircraft guns, exploding in the air. But that casualty was not a deterrent for the pilot of the F-8E nor for the others to halt them from dropping their bombs on the enemy base, scoring direct hits.

The bombing raid was accomplished; all the pilots were heading back to their base.

**"Boris, I'm still alive!" **shouted one of the pilots in joy.

**"I flew with the God of Death, Boris and survived!" **cheered another pilot.

The jubilation of the pilots were cut short when SAM sites were activated, launching their anti-aircraft missiles at the offending fighter jets.

**"Evasive maneuvers!" **yelled Boris over their radio. Unfortunately, his warning didn't make it as the three A-4 Skyhawks were blown away from the air by the missiles. One exploded nearby Boris' F-8E, but escaped unhurt.

Boris looked down from his cockpit and saw the black dots fly down until they reached the Asranian desert sand.

"Once again, the pilots sink into the darkness." whispered Boris to his cockpit, offering his respects to the newly deceased pilots of the A-4 Skyhawks before he moved his jet sideways, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Shin Kazama walked out of his quarters all the way to the runway, carrying a suitcase that may or may not have his flight equipment alongside his pilot helmet. When he got to the main runway, he saw a vehicle sitting on the curb.

The vehicle, to be precise, happened to be a Land Rover jeep. A man was sitting on the driver's seat, apparently waiting for someone to come by. He was the same man who debriefed Shin a bit earlier on his assignment yesterday.

"Are you waiting for Boris' squad to come back?" inquired Shin to the Land Rover's lone occupant.

"Just Boris." answered the man.

"I see." Shin then stared at the night sky.

"Can't sleep?" asked the driver.

Shin pondered on the question before he answered, "Yeah."

The Japanese mercenary reflected on the previous night when Makoto snapped photos of Shin's F-8E nose cone before a voice snapped him out of his thoughts, nearly scaring him.

"SHIN!"

Mickey Simon, American mercenary and companion to Shin Kazama, looked a bit disappointed with his face frowned at him.

"You're terrible, Shin. I told you to wait!"

Shin turned his head around, emotionless. "Yeah."

The American began to feel a bit irritated on his emotionless face. "I'm counting on you." Shin dwelled on his thoughts before he asked Mickey. "By the way, where's Paul?"

"Him?" snorted Mickey. "I had to wake up the lazy bum three times in a row."

"Okay." Shin turned his head around again and saw Paul running up to Shin and Mickey with his gear. "Thanks."

Mickey saw the man sitting on the Land Rover and greeted him. "Morning, Gustav."

"Morning." replied Gustav, hands clutching on the vehicle's steering wheel.

"He's back." murmured Shin. Mickey and Gustav heard the engine of a plane approaching and saw a Chance-Vought F-8E Crusader fighter jet making a landing on Area 88's main runway.

"Is that Boris? The one you were talking about, Mickey?" asked Paul, panting a bit since he ran a bit in order to catch with Shin and Mickey.

"Yep." replied Mickey, gazing at the F-8E Crusader. "Boris, the God of Death, is back at base."

"So he broke his shoulder." commented Paul, shrugging his shoulders. "Must've flown well for a pilot like him."

"Now that you mention it," added Mickey. "I once heard a story about some idiot somewhere who flew with his wings still folded."

While Shin overheard the conversation between Paul and Mickey, he payed attention to Boris' F-8E Crusader fighter jet after it made a successful touchdown. Mickey decided to question Gustav about the well-known "God of Death".

"Is it because he's the God of Death that he can fly like that?"

Gustav went on his duties to check up on Boris's plane. "Well, I've got work to do." He operated the jeep's ignition system and drove off towards Boris's plane. At the same time, Shin walked off with his stuff.

"Hey, wait, Shin!" complained Mickey. Paul followed behind with his things in gear too. After getting their own jets ready, the three mercenaries took off from the main runway, heading out to the Asranian sky in order to earn their kills and their pay.

* * *

Warehouse, Area 88 Base

"Did your film develop well?"

McCoy's echoed throughout the entire warehouse as he bargained with his only customer, Makoto. Rocky opted to stay behind so as to make sure that the photos were fully developed.

"Yeah, you really helped me out."

"Here you go." McCoy handed the photographer a set of 35mm camera film boxeswrapped in plastic. "50 rolls of 35mm."

"You even have the professional stuff. I'm impressed." praised Makoto, who took the wrapped boxes in his hand.

"If you can pay for it," suggested McCoy. "I'll get anything for you."

Makoto looked at the entire warehouse interior, with awe in his face. "You really do have everything here." The Japanese photographer took a few minutes to ponder on his question before asking the manager himself. "What's a popular thing to buy here?"

"Popular thing to buy?" quipped McCoy. "That'd be coffins. I sold three of them just now for people without a corpse, thanks to the God of Death, Boris." He whipped out a calculator and proceeded to punch in some numbers on it.

Makoto could only smile at the old man, "His name is Boris, huh?"

* * *

Airspace, Asran

Three Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-17 PM fighter jets zoomed over the Asranian desert, being pursued by different fighter planes.

Shin, for one, pursued one MiG-17 PM and operated his F-8E's Colt Mk 12 cannons on it, taking the plane out of commission.

Mickey had targeted another MiG-17 PM jet and was ready to take it down for good, "Here I go."

The American mercenary pressed a button on his Grumman F-14 Tomcat's control stick, launching a single AIM-9 Sidewinder missile on the MiG's rear, blowing it out of the sky.

"All right, you bastard. Eat some lead!"

Paul had aligned his sights on the last MiG-17 PM jet and depressed his control stick's trigger, firing the Mitsubishi F-1's JM61A1 vulcan cannon of it, watching the enemy jet go down in smokes before it was engulfed in an orange cloud, triggered as an explosion.

The three jets were heading back to Area 88, their mission now accomplished for the day.

**"I'm tired." **stated Mickey over the radio. **"I want to go home, take a shower, and fall into bed."**

**"Lucky for you, Mickey." **interrupted Paul. **"I just have to do a few things before I get some rest, you know."**

**"Better not wear yourself out, my friend." **chucked Mickey in answer to Paul's comments.

**"You guys don't have to come with me on the early morning raid tomorrow. Don't force yourselves." **suggested Shin.

**"I can't keep up with you," **confessed the American. **"Or so I say, but I'll go."**

**"Count me in too, Shin! I can't wait to see what Asran has to offer me." **said the Filipino mercenary in support of Mickey.

For the first time in his life ever since he got to Asran, Shin Kazama meekly smiled inside his F-8E cockpit, reflecting on the statements of his two most trusted comrades.

As the sun sets in the Asranian deserts, three distinct fighter jets continue to fly alongside the red sky, admiring its beauty before they were near the outskirts of Area 88.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Sitting on the curb was a single F-8E fighter jet, accompanied by three people standing near it. One of them was Boris, and the other two were McCoy and Gustav.

"Boris," explained McCoy. "How about you give up and buy a new one? Even for a Crusader, this thing's a relic." McCoy paused for a minute before continuing his explanation. "You could buy yourself something brand new with the maintenance fees alone!"

Boris just looked at the silver ring tucked between his two fingers as the scrounger continued to plead with him over getting a new jet for him. "You've let me make enough profit that I'll even give you a discount."

"I'm fine with this one." insisted Boris. "I'll pay you double. Do the maintenance work."

Gustav simply gave up on the God of Death himself. "Got it. McCoy, get the parts." McCoy whined a bit before the two of them were caught by surprise as Makoto took photos of the three men. Rocky was behind him.

"I hope we're not interrupting."

Gustav was not surprised by the appearance of the two reporters. "Let's get started!" He then left Boris alone with McCoy.

Makoto walked towards Boris, alongside Rocky.

"You know," started Rocky. "If you look at pictures of the setting sun and the rising sun, it's impossible to tell the difference."

"If you're here," proposed Boris. "You can tell, even if you don't want to." Boris wandered his thoughts before he continued to look at the sun, "So beautiful, it's sad."

The yellow sun flickered itself on the three men standing on the runway curb as Boris ended his monologue.

"A true setting sun."

The proclaimed God of Death turned his back on the two reporters before he spoke with Gustav again. "Gustav, take care of the rest."

Makoto and Rocky observed the God of Death before looking around the runway. Gustav's voice came to their full attention, checking the crates on the parts for the F-8E Crusader.

"If you're looking at the setting sun, you'll find yourself forgetting about your fallen comrades."

Makoto sighed before asking Gustav about Boris, "He's the God of Death, Boris, right?"

"Yup, the God of Death, Boris. That's what they call him."

"Really?" wondered Rocky, still observing the walking form of Boris himself.

"I wonder how it feels to be called the 'God of Death'..." Makoto's voice trailed away, still not believing that Boris could be called the God of Death by his own peers in the mercenary ranks of Area 88.

"A person who's seen more people die than any other is called the 'God of Death'." assured Gustav. A sudden sound soon broke the conversation between Makoto and Gustav.

"Would he be one, too?" suggested Makoto to Gustav, watching three fighter planes make a touchdown on Area 88's main runway.

"He may be." pondered Gustav.

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

Pilots and ground crew staff, of all various nationalities, were mingling with one another in the cafeteria. Just one of the many places where one can take a break from shooting down rebel fighters, providing assistance to the Asranian army or from performing maintanence on all fighter crafts. But two photographers and reporters, for the first time, are making a difference inside the facility as these two are different from the rest, but their agenda is still the same as they try to obtain their meals for dinner.

"Next!" yelled the female cook as Kim was in line. The cook plopped salad on Kim plate's, making the dark-skinned boy complain.

"Ahhhh..." whined Kim, seeing the "horrible" food that was placed on his plate.

"What's wrong?" Makoto had a strange look on his face, observing Kim's plate.

"It's sauerkraut." complained the young pilot. "I hate this stuff."

"Don't mind if I could take them." suggested Rocky. In Kim's head, he made a silent "thank you" to the Japanese reporter, who offered his suggestion.

"Pilots have no taste, anyway." reprimanded the cook.

"That's prejudice." refuted Kim.

"And you not liking Sauerkraut is prejudice, too!" countered the cook, adding tension between her and Kim. "Next!"

Kim went away in defeat when Makoto had his turn, waiting for the cook to place food on his tray. "Thanks."

"Next!" yelled the cook again.

"Hey, there's almost nothing here, you know!" whined Makoto in a similar fashion to what Kim had done a while ago.

"You're not a pilot." answered the cook.

* * *

"Jeez" stated Makoto, eating his sauerkraut. "If you don't eat, you won't grow up." The two reporters and Kim were seated in one table inside the cafeteria.

"I could take the sauerkraut, in case you don't want..." volunteered Rocky, his fork inching towards Kim's plate until a slap made him halt his advances.

"Stop it, Rocky."

"Come on, Makoto. I'm doing him a favor."

"Getting his sauerkraut from his plate isn't going to help him at all, Rocky."

_"Darn it!" _Rocky snapped his fingers in frustration.

The lively conversation in the cafeteria halted when the God of Death showed up, bringing with him his food tray in his hands.

"I think I'm done." suggested a pilot, not wanting to hang around with Boris' presence looming in the area.

"Me too." added another, taking his food tray with him.

"Me too." replied another, who grabbed his food tray before he left his table with his comrades.

Seeing the commotion that just took place, Makoto motioned Kim to come a bit closer. Rocky too decided to listen in.

"Hey," whispered Makoto. "Why do they call him the 'God of Death'?"

"He's an absolute genius at air raids." answered the turbanned boy. "No matter how dangerous the battlefield is, he'll always come back alone. That's what they say about him."

"Then what about you?" questioned Rocky. "Could you fly with him?"

Kim was a bit shocked at Rocky's question, making him squirm in his seat. "Honestly, I kinda wouldn't want to, but only kinda!"

"Honesty is good." assured Makoto. A loud sound made Makoto and Rocky look at the table beside them to see Shin take his seat in front of Boris. In a few minutes, Paul took his place next to Shin.

Their actions made most of the people in the cafeteria look astounded; Makoto began to take photos of the trio while Rocky jotted down some notes on a notepad that he whipped out from his vest pocket.

No one wanted to intervene with the three mercenaries in any way, not wanting to break the ice that made the entire cafeteria silent.

Shin broke the silence between the three and asked Boris about his plane. "Are you flying in the next mission in that plane, too?"

"Even if it's old, I'm still used to it." promised Boris.

"But if the God of Death would fall, then he's nothing than just a man." interjected Paul, who sipped water from his mug.

"Ah, I know you." Boris gazed at the Chinese-Filipino mercenary pilot. "You're Paul Yeung, called the Lightning Ace in the ranks of the Philippine Air Force." Boris dropped his utensil and shook the man's hands. "A pleasure, I've heard about your antics in the PAF in the papers."

"Then," grinned Paul. "It's a pleasure then to meet the God of Death himself." Paul took Boris' hand and shook it tightly.

"But you know, you're right." Boris grabbed his utensil and sliced a hot dog before putting it in his mouth. "I'd be different then."

At the other table, Kim was still at shock when he saw the three mercenaries interacting with one another.

"Somehow, that's really amazing." murmured Kim.

"Kim..." called Makoto, hands and eyes still on his Nikon camera. "Finish your sauerkraut."

Kim blushed in shame while Rocky could only chuckle, covering his mouth with his left hand before his fork dived for the remaining Sauerkraut that was still on his plate.

* * *

Corridor, Barracks, Area 88 Base

As two McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom II fighter jets took off from the main runway, a night watchman made his rounds. Using his flashlight as a means of illumination, he paced on the straight corridor in order to search for anything out of the ordinary.

"Who's there?" challenged the watchman, seeing someone crouching on the corridor with a Nikon camera on a tripod.

"Damn, that's bright..." complained Makoto, using his hand to shield his eyes from the bright light that came from the flashlight.

"Huh?" said the watchman, seeing Makoto himself. "You?"

The watchman came up near a kneeling Makoto, asking him to state his business. "What are you doing in the middle of the night?"

"I felt like taking a picture of a barracks with nobody in it," explained the photographer. "But that guy over there just won't fall asleep." The watchman trailed his forefinger towards an open window, its interior illuminated by light.

"What about your companion?" questioned the watchman.

"He's asleep." stated Makoto. "Besides, he won't get up and I want to complain to the guy who keeps his light on."

"You won't get your picture tonight. That's Boris' room." promised the watchman. However, the watchman's statement only made Makoto a bit curious.

"What do you mean?"

"The God of Death doesn't sleep." smirked the watchman.

"UWAHHHHH!"

Wails of Boris shouting soon emulated throughout the entire barracks, making the watchman shiver in fear.

"I won't say anything bad. You get to sleep, too." suggested the watchman, his voice now both shaken and disturbed. Makoto only watched the open window as Boris wailed inside his own quarters.

* * *

Boris' Dream

_"Boris, save us!"_

_"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!"_

_"I don't want to die!"_

_"Boris!"_

Boris clutched his blanket, still trying to get out of his seemingly unshakable nightmare. Remembering the days that Boris had graduated from the military academy, he faintly recalled one person who he could not save from crashing his jet. Boris pleads with his friend as his fighter jet explodes in midair, smoke trailing out of his landing gear hatch.

_"Steve!"_

_"Steve, give it up!"_

_"Give up and head back to the base with me!" _

_"Steve!"_

_"Steve!" _Boris could only helplessly witness Steve's demise as his jet blew up in the air.

* * *

Boris' Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Boris got up from his nightmare, still alive and alone in his room on his cot. A silver ring was looped on a chain, creating a necklace, was dangling on his neck. He panted for air as he recalled the insatiable nightmare, loosing his best friend from enemy gunfire.

"Steve." whispered to the still air surrounding his room. He could hear jet boosters being activated on the runway.

"Just a little more." assured Boris. "Just a little more and I can meet you."

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

**"What the hell is that thing?"** wailed a pilot on the taped radio frequency before his line was abruptly cut, ending his transmision.

"That's all." said the radio operator to Saki and his eye patched confidant.

"This transmission originated two kilometers before the target." elaborated the eye patched man.

"Three units were destroyed at the same time." frowned Saki. "What is there, anyway?"

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Standing with pride and dignity was Kim's British Aerospace Sea Harrier FRS Mk. 1 fighter jet, which was currently being checked by Kim himself.

"Didn't it get fixed?" inquired Makoto, checking in with the young pilot. Rocky took some photos of Kim typing on a notebook computer.

"It's fixed." responded Kim. "This is just standard maintenance."

"Then why not have the repair team do it?" stated Rocky, still taking a couple of photos on Kim's Harrier jet. "They don't look busy."

"That costs money." explained Kim.

"McCoy's that way too." answered Makoto, still observing Kim working on his notebook. "The people here sure are annoying about money."

"No way around it." agreed Kim. "How much one gets from destroying an enemy plane or tank. Calculating that, buying planes, paying for fuel, maintenance, etc. is what pilots do.

"So 'If you don't earn enough, then get out.'. Is that it?" suggested Makoto.

"You can't, unless you serve your three-year contract period or pay $1.5 million for breaking the contract."

Kim continued to let his hands roam on his Harrier, making sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. "What's more, I'm in debt from the repairs to my plane. If I don't fly on the next mission, I won't be able to eat."

Rocky then offered a question to Kim, himself. "Doesn't anybody just run away?"

"A lot of people want to get out of here," answered the dark-skinned pilot. "But $1.5 million..."

"The only one who could earn that much would be Shin, I guess."

"Him, huh?" grinned Makoto. "What about Paul Yeung, the newly arrived pilot?"

"Paul?" wondered Kim before he got back to check on his plane. "I guess that he would be on the same well as Shin also."

"Is Shin making enough?" asked Makoto, throwing a question that would boil a potential tension to the other mercenaries, should they hear his question.

"I've already..." yelled Kim. Upon reflecting on his actions, Kim merely blushed and looked at the runway, admiring it instead of looking at either Makoto or Rocky.

"Don't tell other people's secrets, huh?" scorned Makoto.

"Come take a look." came a booming voice from the ground crew staff members. Makoto turned around and saw Boris chatting with one of them. The two reporters left Kim to finish his work and trudged towards Boris.

Makoto spoke to Boris, as he was the first to arrive. "Boris, isn't it?" The God of Death didn't make a move to reutrn his greeting.

"I hear you always return alone..." trailed Makoto, getting his Nikon camera back from Rocky. "And that you're a genius at air raids, but not enough to save your comrades." His comments made Boris furious, looking at the two journalists with malice.

Makoto grinned, taking some photos of Boris while Rocky decided to hide behind Makoto, in case Boris decides to teach either of them a lesson in insulting freelance pilots.

Boris decided not to press the issue further with the photographer and walked away, making Makoto smirk in contempt. "Even the God of Death has feelings." Makoto left Boris to his thoughts, gesturing Rocky to come along with him.

"Why'd you do that, Makoto?" asked Rocky, his voice filled with concern. "He could have killed us, you know."

"Don't worry." reassured Makoto. "I only did that to see if the God of Death is really emotionless or not, just like our Shin Kazama."

* * *

Briefing Room, Area 88 Base

"Good afternoon, mercenaries." boomed Saki's voice inside the briefing room. "The target this time is the North Division Point 1-D. Enemy Supply Base Number 27."

"That's easy." boasted one of the pilots.

"Don't have any higher priced targets?" mocked another pilot.

Saki frowned at the pilots, but still continued with his debriefing. "The planes that went after it last night were all destroyed at this point." The Colonel pointed at the chart with his collapsible stick before elaborating further. "We don't know if they got some kind of air defense system there. But if we can eliminate this base, we can smash the enemy's already stretched supply lines."

Shin, Mickey and Paul leaned on the walls while Kim took down notes throughout the entire debriefing session with Saki's voice still booming inside the room.

"Therefore, I want to destroy it, no matter what the cost is." Boris, too, leaned on the wall. His cap was covering his face, preventing others from taking a good look at him.

"This is an exceptional measure," stated Saki. "But I would like the mission's completion reward worth 30,000 dollars."

"30,000 dollars for a fixed target?" replied one of the freelance pilots, making the mercenaries raise their hands in glee.

"I'm there."

"I'll pass." replied Mickey, scornfully. "It's an early morning raid, and I want to sleep."

"Not very greedy, are you?" mocked one of the pilots.

"I'm not going, no matter what." Mickey looked at Boris, raising his hand. The other pilots observed him as well, which made most of them drop their raised hands in frustration. Shin volunteered, raising his hand.

"Shin, you're gonna fly again!" Mickey was in shock on seeing the Japanese national volunteer. Kim followed suit and raised his hand also.

"Kim, you too!" Mickey turned around and noticed Paul sighed before taking his right hand from his jumpsuit pants pocket, raising it up as well.

"Not you as well, Paul!" the American mercenary was shocked at the three pilot's action. _"That's it! Shin, Kim and Paul are officially lunatics! They're crazy, I tell ya. C-R-A-Z-Y!"_

"Kid, you won't make it!" assured one of the pilots.

"He's gonna fly with the God of Death? What a moron!" echoed another pilot in sentiment.

"I need the money!" retorted Kim in anger. The pilots jeered at his antics.

"Nobody else?" offered Saki. 3 more hands were raised from the other pilots.

"All right." ordered Saki. "I'll leave it to the 7 of you. That is all, gentlemen."

Saki filed out of the room, followed by the other pilots, still talking about the actions of the 7 volunteers.

"Is Shin really going to do it?"

"I don't know about Boris, but I think the 6 of them have gone nuts."

"Maybe. But I don't know. 30,000 bucks is sure a lot of money."

"They better say their prayers tonight."

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

7 fighter jets were now parked on the runway as ground crew prepared to attach the bombs on the two F-8E Crusaders.

Shin, Paul and Boris were hanging out near a fuel tanker. Makoto took pictures of the three fighter pilots while Rocky took down some notes on his notepad.

"Okay, see you later." Makoto rewinded his spent 35mm film catridge inside his Nikon camera before he and Rocky left the three pilots alone. Back with the aircrafts, mechanics proceeded to run a maintenance on the boosters of one of the F-8E Crusader jets.

"It's been a long time since I've flown with somebody who has the same plane was me." said Boris, looking at the 7 jets. "But I won't be your companion. Companions always betray, you see."

Shin and Paul simply stared at Boris' ring that was on his fingers.

"Everyone else dies ahead of me." explained Boris.

"They're not dying." promised Shin. "They're being killed." Paul merely nodded at Shin's words. The three pilots saw Kim running towards them, clad in his piloting gear.

"Shin, Paul, it's time to go!" reported Kim. The three men immediately went to their jets, preparing for take-off.

"All right, let's go get us a base!" yelled Paul, facing Kim before giving him a thumbs up. Kim acknowledged the Filipino mercenary by giving him a thumbs up as well.

After preparations were complete, 3 McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom II jets were the first ones to take off, followed by Kim's Harrier. Boris and Shin were next to take-off with their respective F-8E jets with Paul following close behind with his F-1 jet taking off from the runway.

From the base, most of the people witnessed their take-off. Saki, Gustav, Makoto, Rocky and the other maintenance crew watched as they took off from the main runway before they disappared into the sky, wondering if they would return from their potentially fatal mission or not.

* * *

Airspace, Outskirts of Rebel Base

**"We're inside the enemy's defensive perimeter!" **reported one of the pilots back to the Area 88 base controllers. **"The enemy is at 12 o' clock! The 30,000 dollars are mine!"**

**"It's mine, too!" **shouted another pilot on the radio.

**"Ditch the Harrier and the other three, and let's go on ahead!" **offered the third pilot as a suggestion.

**"Don't break the formation!"** reprimanded Boris on the radio channels.

**"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You guys aren't superheroes!" **scolded Paul.

**"I'm going on ahead." **

The three F-4E Phantom jets left the four alone as they zoomed on ahead.

"Damn it!" yelled Paul, smacking his gloved hand on his J/AWG-12 radar , not exerting enough strength to destroy it.

**"Paul? What now?" **wondered Kim, communicating with him on his radio channel.

**"Oh well, it's their funeral anyway." **sighed Paul on his oxygen mask.

**"Right above is where those other pilots were shot down." **explained Shin. **"Be careful."**

**"Roger." **acknowledged Kim.

In the sky, 7 illuminated dots zoom towards the rebel base, not being aware of the suprise that was about to befall them.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Rebel Base

"Those incorrigible fools are back to become bait for the fangs?" taunted the base commander, his voice echoing as an air raid siren was heard throughout the entire complex. "Ready the Fangs!"

"Output stable at 80" murmured the radar operator, observing his controls. "System: All Green!"

"The preparations for the Desert Fangs are now complete!" acknowledged another radar operator to the base commander.

"Die, mercenaries!" mocked the commander, pulling the main switch.

* * *

Airspace, Rebel Base

From the desert, sand began to erupt as a metal barrier began to emerge from the ground. That was the Desert Fangs that the rebel base had boasted all along, serving as its first means of deterrance against a wave of enemy fighters.

**"Evade!" **yelled one of the F-4E Phantom pilots, just as the three of them had pulled up. Their means were proven fatal with their own F-4E planes smashing themselves into the "Desert Fangs", sealing their own fates.

**"Shin!" **barked Kim, shocked over the activated metal barrier as the four jets prepare to dodge the activated barriers.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Rebel Base

"Take that, goverment pigs!" shouted the commander, pumping his fist in victory.

"Two units have passed through the fangs!" warned one of the radar operators.

"What?" shouted the commander in confusion.

* * *

Airspace, Rebel Base

Shin and Boris were able to slip through the barriers by folding the wingtips of their F-8Es, while Kim and Paul offered to support them through the air as their planes can't enter the "Desert Fangs."

The F-8E jets dived towards the base as anti-aircraft guns peppered them with anti-aircraft shells. Boris was nailed with some of those shells. He squirmed in pain, feeling an anti-aircraft bullet graze his chest.

**"Are you all right, Boris?" **asked Shin, concerned on his condition.

**"I'm fine." **assured the God of Death. **"Drop the bombs!"**

At his words, the two dropped their payload on the base, watching the enemy complex burn to the ground. But they were being intercepted by two Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-17 jets, that were attacking them with gunfire from their 37mm N-37 cannons. One of the MiG-17 jets were shot by Kim, who fired a single AIM-9D rocket. Paul had his turn when he zipped near the second MiG-17 as he activated a Mitsubishi AAM-1 missile at the other MiG-17 jet.

**"Kim!" **shouted Shin on his radio.

**"All right!" **Kim pumped his fist in the cockpit, completing a successful hit.

**"We did it, fellas! AWOOOO!" **yelled Paul, celebrating on his radio channel.

The four jets departed from the outskirts of the rebel base, heading back to Area 88.

**"Kim, Paul, well done." **thanked Shin on his radio line.

**"Now I can eat dinner." **answered Kim.

**"It's the least thing I can do for a pal for mine." **acknowledged Paul.

**"You can split the 30,000 dollars equally between yourselves." **came Boris' voice on the radio channel.

**"Boris!" **said Shin.

**"Boris! What's wrong?" **questioned Paul.

**"Don't get me wrong." **murmured Boris, feeling pain on his chest. **"Looks like I got two hits. One in the engine. And the other..."**

**"Boris!"** shouted Shin on his radio. The three survivors watched Boris' engine as it had white smoke exiting from it.

**"Boris!" **yelled Shin. The God of Death clutched and unstrapped his oxygen mask, panting for breath.

Boris's F-8E Crusader began to drop altitude as white smoke still kept on exiting his jet. But not before he echoed to Shin and Paul his last request.

**"Shin... when you get back to base, turn off the light in my room. Paul, take the dog tags in my room. I figure that it was the least thing that I could give to the _Lightning Ace _for a good well done."**

**"Boris, don't give up! Come back to base with me!" **pleaded Shin.

**"Boris! The base is nearby! Just hang on!" **yelled Paul on Boris' radio channel. **"Boris!"**

Boris felt pain searing on his body as he held the same silver ring that he wore on his neck. It was on his fingers, now bathed in blood.

"Steve..." murmured Boris.

**"Boris! Boris!"**

Boris did not pay attention to his radio as he reflected on the demise of his teammates, happy that he would join them for eternity.

"At last..." whispered Boris. "I can see your smiling faces." The God of Death made his last flight, slumped on his RF-8G instrument panel as his F-8E crashed to the desert sand, destroying it an explosion.

Shin held his chest in pain, feeling anger and sorrow that he was not able to save a fellow mercenary from death.

**"Shin, it's all right." **consoled Paul. **"Boris made a noble sacrifice in coming with us to bomb the base. At least let's give him his last wishes."**

**"Right, Paul." **Shin then placed up his emotionless face once more. **"Returning to base." **reported Shin to the controllers back at Area 88 before the three pilots accelerated their jets towards their base.

* * *

Balcony, Radar Tower, Area 88 Base

Saki Vashtal, with his confidant, looked at the sky, awaiting for the return of the 7 mercenaries.

"Seven planes left." said Shin to his confidant beside him, watching the jets prepare for a touchdown. "Only three came back. It must've been a difficult battle.

Shin's jet was the first to make a touchdown, activating his F-8E's landing gears, followed by Kim and Paul, who have also activated the landing gears of their respective jets.

* * *

Boris' Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Shin and Paul entered Boris' room, being cautious after opening the door.

The two looked around the room before they entered it. Paul went to examine his desk while Shin stared at the picture frame.

"This must be Steve, Boris' late friend." murmured Paul, taking the dog tags in his hands.

"Why did the God of Death, Boris, never turn off his light off at night?" boomed Makoto, who came in from behind the two pilots.

The two pilots did not reply at his answer.

"I met a guy like that before. When it got dark, he would see the faces of his dead friends one after the other." explained Makoto. "That's why he wouldn't make any friends. I never did find out where he ended up."

Makoto gently raised his Nikon camera, gently clutched on his hands. "He was a gentle and lonely God of Death."

Shin offered to explain to Makoto the legacy that Boris left behind Area 88. "The one who spread rumors about him being the God of Death was Boris himself."

Makoto was a bit shocked on hearing Shin's answer.

"Didn't you know about that part?" suggested Paul, when Makoto shook his head left and right.

"Nobody here knew his past." elaborated the Filipino pilot, leaning on the desk while Shin slightly turned his head around at the reporters, hands still in his jumpsuit pants pocket.

"Why was he flying?" asked Shin. "Why did he come here?" Makoto and Paul did not answer Shin's question as he continued to elaborate on it.

"One answer. Nobody knows about it. The only ones who do are the desert, sun and wind." Makoto whipped out a photo from his vest and placed it near the picture frame.

"Boris in the setting sun." stated Makoto. "I was going to give it to him when he came back."

The three men stared at the photo, offering their own silent respects to the feared God of Death. Makoto then departed from the quarters, heading back outside. Paul waited outside for Shin to finish up in Boris' former quarters.

"Boris..." murmured Shin to the room. "Rest in peace." With that, he turned off the lights in the room, allowing the late God of Death to make peace with his former wingmen, who were like brothers to him.

"Shin, I'll see you later." said Paul, who made his way to his room after Shin closed the door to Boris' old room.

"Okay." answered Shin, who nodded to him before the two pilots made their seperate ways.

* * *

Outskirts of Runway, Area 88 Base

Alone in the runway, Shin Kazama simply stared at the rising sun, contemplating on his thoughts as he strived to get out of Area 88 before the insanity of war drives him mad forever.

"I'll make it back to Japan." stated Shin to the breeze, promising Ryoko that he would make it safely back to his homeland.

* * *

Paul Yeung's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

The Chinese-Filipino mercenary, now resting on his cot, examined the photo and note that Ryoko had given him days before he left his homeland in order to search for the whereabouts for her fiancee.

Paul had looked at Ryoko like the sister he never had as their fathers were close friends. Pondering on his thoughts, he now plans to get in touch with her, with some problems in hand.

_"I've found Shin. I've kept my promise to you, but the problem is how am I going to tell you about his whereabouts. Makoto and Rocky were always getting information about Kazama. Maybe Kanzaki did sent them, but how am I going to get past those two blokes if I'm going to tell Ryoko with all the information on her fiancee..."_

Paul sighed for a few minutes before pondering on his thoughts again, with sadness glooming on his face.

_"That her fiancee is a rising mercenary in Area 88."_

Chapter 3 END

* * *

**Glossary: Aircraft/Helicopter data**

* * *

Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-17

- See Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-17PM stats at Chapter 1


	4. Wandering Thoughts

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

Boris, like any other freelance pilot working in Area 88, was killed in action after sustaining chest wounds from raiding a rebel base. Paul, Shin and Makoto made their silent respects to the great God of Death before they moved on. Shin planned to count on his days before leaving the dreaded place, while Makoto had done some information scrounging from McCoy and Kim on the life of Shin Kazama and the various pilots of the isolated base.

But what was mysterious is with the reason why Paul Yeung, former ace pilot of the Philippine Air Force (PAF) of Chinese origin and dubbed as the "Lightning Ace" by various media outlets, had made an apperance in the secluded air force base? What is his relationship with Ryoko, Shin's apparent fiancee? What will he be able to accomplish at the end? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

- Apparently, it also happens in the ending of the remake that Shin decided to join up with the rest of Area 88 in winning the civil war for the government forces. Quite sad, of course. At the end of this story, I'll try to think of a happy ending for Shin himself in an epilogue soon. Yes, I think Boris should have been more developed in the story, but he's meant to be one kind of mercenary who happens to be more emotionless than Shin, if you know what I mean. On with the story!

- Paul Yeung's past will slowly be revealed in this story, beginning with this chapter. More to come as well!

Chapter 4: Wandering Thoughts

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Phillipine Air Force

Day 2, Asran

_Fought with Shin and Kim again during my second day here in Area 88. While I don't feel pity for the dum dums in those F-4Es when they smashed up against the metal barrier back in the rebel base, I somehow felt sorry for Boris. After witnessing the death of his comrades, it somehow made him a bit like Shin, emotionless and without any kind of feelings, though I heard personally from Makoto that he nearly provoked Boris into teaching him a lesson that he would never forget. That move was a bit harsh and dumb, if you ask me. I think that since the death of his ex-wingmen, Boris somehow had waited for an opportunity for him to be killed himself in order to be reunited with his friends in the afterlife. It's a sad thing to think about nowadays._

_Now back to Shin. I noticed that I heard him feel pain in my radio channel. Of course, another symptom for someone who's not used to war much. Though he and Boris were able to bomb the rebel base, I kind of feel sorry for Shin since he wanted to save another life from being wasted. I wonder..._

_I really wonder if Shin would become the beast that I thought would be. I remember doing someone's paper in the university time that when someone gets used to killing people being forced to do so, that man or woman would turn out to be a killing machine. A killing machine that may turn him or her against themselves, not being able to integrate normally back into society. _

_Although I do see signs within Shin, I hope that it's not the chance before I can help him get out of this insane place._

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

Radar operators were at work, scanning the outskirts of Area 88 for any signs of enemy activity. All seemed normal though...

Until one radar technician spotted seven blips. Six were combat planes and one had the signature of a unusually big aircraft, possibly indicating a transport plane.

"Get me Colonel Vashtal." ordered one of the radar techs, taking notes of the unique blips before handing out his report to his colleague.

* * *

Airspace, Asran

"Take that!"

Paul Yeung, another man rising in the ranks of the mercenary pilots of Area 88, gunned a single Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-17 PM fighter jet as it tried to zoom nearby in front of him. It was a shame that Paul had to activate his Mitsubishi F-1's JM61A1 vulcan cannon, eliminating it in the sky. Another MiG-17 PM zoomed behind it, trying to get off a shot with its Kaliningrad-5 (K-5) missiles.

_"How long has this been since I've last met up with Ryoko?" _reflected the Chinese-Filipino pilot, performing a barrel roll in dodging the live K-5 rocket. He watched the other MiG-17 PM zoom by before he locked on the jet, sending an AIM-9 Sidewinder to its doom.

_"Got to get back to base!" _Paul's thought were broken when another MiG-17 PM jet fired its 37 mm N-37 cannons, sending 37 mm bullets at him as they somehow missed hitting his F-1 fighter jet.

"Dumb ass! Don't mess with the Lightning Ace!" yelled the pilot before he boosted his plane's thrusters, heading towards the enemy plane at a fast rate before firing his JM61A1 cannon at it, sending several bullets at the cockpit and to the wings, killing the pilot on the spot and destroying the plane, exploding in mid-air. Moments before the MiG was eliminated, the enemy pilot got scared at Paul's antics when he boosted his plane closer to him.

"Finally! Now to get back to base." murmured the man, who adjusted his helmet on his head. It was colored white with the seal of the Philippine Military Academy (PMA) painted on the top of his helmet, something that he had done after he first arrived in Asran. "Now you rebel scumbags know why you shouldn't mess with the Lightning Ace!"

**"This is Ace, Double Echo!" **reported Paul to the Area 88 base controller. **"Do you hear me, over?"**

**"This is Double Echo. Go ahead, Ace."**

**"I've dispatched three MiGs out here. The area's not that patrolled by enemy fighters, but they've somehow beefed up security. Those three MiGs were apparent escorting something out here."**

**"Roger that, Ace. Reports are showing that a bomber plane is in the vicinity. Can you take it on, over?"**

**"Negative, Double Echo. I need to get some missiles and my cannon rearmed before that. Will be heading back to base first before doing so. Over."**

**"Understood, Ace. Over and out."**

Paul switched off his radio on his instrument panel and looked at his J/AWG-12 radar before he took off his oxygen mask and his helmet visor, briefly scratching his nose.

_"It's been a long time, Ryoko. Are you all right?"_

Paul began to reflect on this question as he made his way back to Area 88, still massaging his head.

* * *

_Philippine Airline Headquarters, Makati, Philippines, early 1970s_

_"Dad? Who is she?" _

_A young Paul Yeung, around 9 years of age, trailed behind his father, a bit timid and shy._

_"It's all right, Paul. Her name is Ryoko Tsugamo."_

_The boy began to have a light blush on his face as his father pushed him off to see her._

_"It's okay, young man." Paul slowly pushed him off until he was near Ryoko, who giggled at his antics. "I have to go meet with her father now." Paul's father entered the conference room inside the headquarters of Philippine Airlines. Outside the room, two young children waited for their fathers to finish by sitting in anearby bench._

* * *

_"So your dad's the head of Yamato Air Lines?"_

_"That's right, Paul."_

_"I see." trailed Paul, looking at the ground. **Oh god, she's so pretty. Why can't I take my eyes off her?**_

_Ryoko tilted his head, facing him with concern. "Is there a problem?"_

_"Nothing!" defended Paul, who now blushed again. "It's just that you're kinda... pretty. You remind me of my mom."_

_The pink-haired girl giggled at his stuttering and leaned near his cheek, giving him a kiss._

_"That's so being honest with me."_

_"Oh..." blurted Paul, snapping out of the trance from Ryoko's actions._

_"My dad's here. I have to go. Bye!" Ryoko waved at Paul, who did the same before entering the office to see his father._

_"So how is he, Ryoko?" asked her father._

_"Um.. he's nice and kinda.. cute." trailed Ryoko, her cheeks becoming suddenly red. Her father couldn't help but laugh over his daughter's answer as he lead her out of the building._

* * *

_Graduation, Philippine Military Academy, Baguio, early 1980s_

_"Hey Paul." Ryoko gave him a tight hug after graduation commencement was finished._

_"Ryoko. Can't breathe." Ever since the two met a few times whenever his family would go to Japan, the Tsugamos had been with them, especially since Paul and Ryoko treated one another like siblings._

_"Oops. Sorry." apologized Ryoko._

_"Since you're done here, what are you going to do next?" questioned Ryoko's father with enthusiasm. _

_"I don't know." Paul scratched his hair, which had a recent haircut. "Maybe head to Japan to relax before I head into the air force." Ryoko giggled when she trailed her hand over his head._

_"That's great." Ryoko's father slapped him on his back, earning a grunt from Paul. "I've got two guys who you may want to meet."_

_"Who are they?"_

_Paul's father answered for the newly graduated Paul Yeung. "Shin Kazama and Satoru Kanzaki."_

* * *

Cockpit, Mitsubishi F-1

"It has to be Kanzaki..." gritted Paul on his teeth. "When was the last time that I didn't see Kanzaki, for one second, not take a jealous look at Shin and Ryoko..."

* * *

_Air Field, somewhere in Japan, early 1980's_

_"Come here Paul." Ryoko held his hand with hers as she lead him to the airfield._

_"Okay, okay. You didn't have to do that." insisted Paul, who was helplessly dragged by the girl._

_"Ah, there you are." Ryoko's father had finished talking to the test pilots and was speaking to Paul before she let Ryoko stay with Shin. **So if I'm right, Shin is the blonde one and Satoru is the one with brown hair.**_

_"So unks. Shin's going to fly with Ryoko?" came a question from the black-haired man._

_"That's right, Paul?" Ryoko's father suddenly grinned at the Chinese-Filipino. "Is there a problem?"_

_"No!" defended Paul, whose voice was heard by Ryoko, Shin and Satoru before he started to whisper. "Of course not, I'm just wondering if she'll be alright."_

_"Of course she will." insisted the father. "Why don't you speak with Ryoko? I think she wants to talk to you."_

_"President," A man opened the door to the main building. "there's a telephone call for you."_

_"I told you not to take any calls for me." reminded the President to his aide._

_"They need advisement on the Raiisha matter..." suggested the aide._

_"Raiisha?"_

_"Uncle, is something up?" asked Paul._

_"Yes, I'm afraid so." President Tsugumo turned his attention to Satoru. "Kanzaki-kun, I'm sorry, but something important has come up." He faced his only daughter with frustration. "Ryoko."_

_"But, I want to fly..." Ryoko gazed at the sky with happiness on her face. "The sky is so clear today..."_

_"I want to fly it." Ryoko kept staring at the clouds, making Shin open his mouth in awe._

_Satoru stared at his friend, hearing Ryoko pleading with her father. "It's ok, right, father?"_

_"I guess I have to." President Tsugumo readdressed Satoru again. "Kanzaki-kun."_

_"Huh?" Satoru looked at the president after keeping a close watch on his friend._

_"Take care of my selfish daughter for me."_

_"Yes." assured the brown-haired man._

_President Tsugumo, acting as the father figure, went to remind Ryoko about what should halppen for the rest of the day._

_"Ok, don't be too selfish and cause problems for Kanzaki-kun!"_

_"Ok, father!"_

_"I better go." glanced the Chinese-Filipino at his watch. "I have to attend a tour sponsored by the JASDF. I'll see you soon, Ryoko."_

_"Bye!" Ryoko went up to Paul and kissed him on the nose, "I think it's a cute gesture.", said Ryoko, hiding her giggles behind her hand._

_"You guys keep an eye on her, she's like a sister to me."_

_"Leave it to us." Satoru offered his hand to Paul, which he gladly did. He did the same thing to Shin before he left, waving goodbye to Ryoko._

_"Please come with me, ma'am." Satoru showed the way for Ryoko, watching her father and surrogate brother walk back to the main building._

_

* * *

_Cockpit, Mitsubishi F-1

"Ryoko..." murmured Paul to the cockpit chamber. "Just let me get my hands on Satoru Kanzaki when I get back..." The pilot took a minute to visualize the area and saw that he was near the outskirts of Area 88.

_"Well, I better rearm myself and get out there." _Paul navigated his Mitsubishi F-1 fighter jet, which was painted in a desert yellow/brown paint scheme to reflect his operational use of the F-1 in Area 88. Only the cockpit glass and nose were not painted in yellow so as not to give visual confusion to his colleagues. Aligning his plane with the main runway, he prepared to activate his landing gears.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

"The report from Big Sammy is correct, right?"

Saki Vashtal, Colonel of the Royal Asranian Air Force (RASAF), had a meeting inside his private office with his confidant, who had explained the latest report from the Combat Situation room.

"Yes. A transport plane and four combat planes are on an escort mission, apparently."

Saki leaned on the edge of his table, fingers interlaced with one another as he leaned his face near his hands. "Kazama and Kim are in that area. I'm sure that it would be all right to leave it to them." The Colonel leaned even near to his hands next to his face. "But even so, that's a strange formation."

"Perhaps they're transporting something important?" suggested Saki's confidant.

Saki didn't answer as he pondered on the details that he had received from him.

"If I may suggest, Paul Yeung had reported earlier that the area that he had been to a while ago had a heavy presence of several MiG fighters. He radioed our controllers that he spotted something that was guarded by several of those planes before he returned to base."

"I see." wondered Saki. "What's his current status?"

"He's almost done refueling." The mustached man scratched his hair before he continued with his reply. "Right now, I heard that he's rearming his F-1 right now."

"See to it that he gets done right now and have him join Shin and Kim at once. His knowledge of what happened a while ago just may be the key that they need to down those planes."

"Of course." The eye patched man saluted Saki before he left the office, leaving Saki alone to contemplate on what just took place a while ago.

* * *

Airspace, Asran

In the darkness of the night, a Mitsubishi F-1, now refueled and rearmed, led a Chance-Vought F-8E and a British Aerospace Sea Harrier FRS Mk. 1 across the sky as they were preparing to intercept the escort of an unknown plane.

Shin turned on his AN/APQ-94 radar on his RF-8G instrument panel, eyeing the blips that were found by radar techs in the Combat Situation room a while ago.

**"Confirmed radar images, three o' clock." **relayed Shin back to his controller.

**"Today, I'm going to get a score before you two." **commented Kim on his radio channel. **"If I can't, breakfast is on me."**

**"Shin!" **echoed Paul on his radio. **"You better take the bet, 'cause my job's to lead you two on this hunch of Saki's."**

**"Right." **answered Shin before gesturing to Kim to spread out after receiving the same orders to do so from Paul. After all, he did fly some sorties as a ex-Philippine Air Force (PAF) pilot.

* * *

Four Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-17 PM fighter planes were closely guarding a single Tupolev TU-95M bomber aircraft when two AIM-9 Sidewinders flew nearby, making the nearby MiGs scramble in panic after the pilot of the Tupolev had spotted the projectiles from his cockpit.

One of the MiGs was destroyed when one of the stray Sidewinders destroyed it from behind. The other went astray, but it was enough to make the two MiG-17 PM jets scramble after the mercenary pilots.

**"Kim, I'll take that breakfast." **replied Shin to Kim's radio line. The Japanese national was interrupted when another MiG-17 PM fired off his Kaliningrad-5 (K-5) rocket at him.

**"If we live." **suggested Shin, who was now in a tight situation. Shin's F-8E was now being pursued by the K-5 missile and the MiG-17 PM jet with Kim's Harrier close behind.

**"You're amazing, but this time, I'll..." **whispered Kim, eyeing the stray rocket and plane before firing another AIM-9 Sidewinder at the pursuing MiG, watching it plummet to the earth after its wing was struck by the deadly weapon.

Shin looked at Kim's handiwork before he proceeded towards the tranport plane when another MiG got ready to intercept him. Shin was about to open fire when a Mitsubishi AAM-1 missile streaked it from the side, making the MiG crash to the earth.

**"Sorry I spoiled your fun, Shin." **joked Paul over Shin's radio lines.

**"Never mind. Thanks anyway." **thanked Shin as he inched towards the TU-95M, which responded by firing one of its AM-23 cannons, sending 23 mm shells that missed Shin and Paul. Shin retaliated by firing at the aircraft with his 20 mm Colt Mk 12 cannon which sent 20 mm bullets lodged into one wing while Paul fired another Mitsubishi AAM-1 missile before he launched a single AIM-9 Sidewinder missile at the TU-95M's other wing.

The duo were able to bring down the TU-95M, but the plane's gunner was able to fire off some 23 mm rounds into one of Shin's F-8E wing, which took a toll as the plane began to lose altitude.

**"SHIN!" **wailed Paul on his radio channel, shocked that Shin was going to crash.

_"Ryoko!" _panicked Shin, trying to get his jet upright by easing the throttle of his F-8E and activating various switches with his gloved hands until he activated his jet's thrusters. Using the thrusters as his main key to safety, Shin manipulated his jet carefully until he got his F-8E to fly under a reasonable level.

**"Shin, are you okay?" **asked Kim, who was the first one to check up on him.

**"Somehow." **suggested Shin, taking off his oxygen mask and retracting his helmet visor.

**"SOMEHOW?" **yelled Paul. **"Shin! You almost got killed!"**

**"I know, I know." **replied Shin. **"Remind me not to do that again."**

**"The other plane ran off." **reported Kim.

**"I see." **Shin rubbed his face before making a report back to the controllers at Area 88.

**"Area 88, Double Echo. This is 00-Section Shin Kazama. The train has derailed. I repeat, the train has been derailed. However, I am unable to confirm the crash of the the transport ship. That's all."**

The Japanese pilot reflected on his nearly fatal experience until Kim's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

**"Shin!"**

**"Kim, since you saved my life, I believe I'll be buying you breakfast." **acknowledged Shin to Kim.

**"Um... Thank you!" **answered Kim, a bit embarassed on what he had heard from Shin himself.

**"Returning to base." **reported Paul base to the Area 88 base controllers as the three jets continued to fly over the Asranian desert in the middle of the night.

**"That's kinda cool to see a Soviet Tupolev TU-95M bomber being used to carry something." **commented Paul to both Shin and Kim over the radio lines.

**"What do you think they were carrying?" **asked Kim to the Filipino mercenary.

**"I don't honestly know." **answered Paul smartly. **"The bomber might have provided some protection for its cargo, but I think the rebels were a bit overreacting."**

**"That's true." **replied Kim.

**"However..." **suggested Paul. **"I'm wondering if the cargo that the Tupolev TU-95M bomber would be, you know, something special."**

**"Like a person?" **Kim began to feel a bit nervous on Paul's suggestion.

**"Like I said, we'll have to wait until the guys back at the base will give us clear answers." **Paul took off his oxygen mask and raised his helmet visor. **"Hey Shin, am I in that breakfast bargain too?"**

Shin merely smiled in his cockpit before answering his friend's quesiton. **"Yeah, sure. Why not?"**

**"Thanks."**

The three fighters jets were nearing the outskirts of Area 88 as the merenaries prepared to make a touchdown on the base's main runway.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Guided by various ground crew members, the jets of Shin, Paul and Kim were able to park near the curbs away from the main runways with ladders being secured on the cockpit rims of their own jets.

"Good work." commented a crew member, who climbed up the ladder to check on Shin as he helped him in unstrapping some parts of his vest.

Shin sighed on his seat while he watched the crewman depart until a bulb flash aroused him from his thoughts.

Rocky kneeled on the runway, snapping a couple of photos before handing the Nikon camera back to Makoto.

"You certainly got a nice look on your face." wondered Makoto, gripping his camera with him. "The Japanese hero returns to base with a debut action with the Lightning Ace." Makoto had taken a few photos of Paul emerging out of his F-1's cockpit, not speaking to either one of the journalists.

Shin, putting up his emotionless looks, merely climbed down the ladder towards an awaiting Kim before the two departed from the runway, with Makoto snapping photos of him. The two were later joined by Paul, who had waited for the two near his F-1 while it was being serviced by the ground crew members.

"Hey, wait!" hollered Makoto.

"Let's go, guys." said Shin, emotionless tone in his voice.

"Okay." Kim ran a few feet near Shin and Paul.

* * *

Corridor, Area 88 Base

"Don't you like having your picture taken?"

Makoto Shinjo was now standing outside the door that would lead Shin to his own quarters. Shin opened the door and entered his room. Paul was a bit behind Makoto, eyeing him for anything suspicious. Rocky told Makoto that he'll meet him later.

Makoto's were wide open when he saw the calender in Shin's quarters, with the numbers of days that were crossed out, indicating that the day was over.

Paul, unfazed with what happened, was convinced that Makoto may not be an ordinary journalist.

_"I have a feeling that Makoto was up to something. But is it him?"_

Leaving Makoto alone, he decided to leave him alone while he headed to Saki's office.

"Hey wait!" shouted Makoto. "Can't I take one picture of you?"

Paul did not bother to discuss that issue with him as he had to see Saki for he has some details to disclose.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

"Is that so?"

Saki Vashtal was in his office, speaking with Paul Yeung over the details that he had been involved with Shin and Kim. His eye patched confidant was away from the meantime on an errand.

"It's kinda strange, but the transport plane turned out to be a Soviet-made Tupolev TU-95M bomber plane. I figured that it may be overkill for the rebels to transport something in that hunk of junk, but they may have a reason for it."

"You may be right, Paul. Well, I think that would be all for tonight. Your money for shooting down the TU-95M bomber with Shin will be in your account the next day. I may speak with you soon about this new development."

"Right, Colonel." Paul saluted Saki, something that he has not done for a long time before Saki saluted him in front. Paul departed Saki's office and went back to the barracks, towards the solitude of his room.

* * *

Shin Kazama's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Shin, still in his flight gear, tossed his pilot helmet on his cot before he gazed towards the calendar mounted on the wall.

Walking slowly, he took a marker pen from his cot and uncapped it, preparing to mark one day off until he heard a buzzer-like sound in his room, still horrified by what happened. He then remembered one man who made his life a "living hell" in Asran.

Satoru Kanzaki

Recovering from his dream, Shin placed the pen tip near the calender and neatly drew a cross, marking one day off before he could return back to normal society once more with Ryoko.

* * *

Outskirts of Warehouse, Area 88 Base

"The hot one's back." mumbled McCoy on his chair.

Gustav Tanherm and McCoy were outside the warehouse, relaxing to kill some time. Gustav, standing up, watched a single McDonnell Douglas A-4A Skyhawk touchdown while McCoy was lying down on a beach chair with an umbrella propped up to protect him from the sun's heat rays.

"Randy's Skyhawk, right?" inquired Gustav.

"You've got really good eyes if you can see that."

"You can tell by the sound. He doesn't have a pure fuel pipe on his plane."

Gustav turned his head towards the lying McCoy before asking him about Randy's plane.

"It's a piece of junk he bought from you, right? Once in a while, it coughs."

McCoy began to insist that his "client" did the right thing in buying it from him. "That's something I got from the enemy. It does that sometimes."

"Put some fuel in it! Top off the secondary fuel tanks, too."

"Anything that's not part of the mission, you pay for yourself, Randy."

"I don't care. Just hurry."

A Land Rover jeep drives near the parked Skyhawk as two crew members conversed with one another about Randy's antics.

"Randy's gonna fly again using his own cash!"

"Good luck with that!"

McCoy grinned after overhearing everything that the crew members had said. "I smell money."

Still having his sadistic grin on his face, McCoy walked to Randy's parked A-4A Skyhawk with curiosity in the air. _"What's making Randy so eager to fly off that he decides to pay off the fuel expenses?"_

* * *

Cockpit, McDonnell Douglas A-4A Skyhawk

McCoy had climbed up the ladder leading to Randy's cockpit, facing the young mercenary with some questions in mind.

"That Skyhawk rudder is too high." commented McCoy.

Randy felt a bit angry with McCoy's presence, sneering at his face. "Nobody asked you up here, old man."

"Nobody told me not to, either." countered McCoy before he began to bargain with Randy. "Listen, I'll take ten percent off your fuel cost, so tell me."

"Tell you what?" wondered Randy.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" said McCoy, feigning surprise. "On a day as hot as this, you're going to fly using your own money? You've got a reason, right?"

"I just feel like flying." whined Randy, seeking a way to get McCoy to leave him alone like swatting a fly away from the house.

"Is that so?" pondered McCoy, not convinced at Randy's answer. "Then, I'll add fifty percent to your tobacco and beer costs."

Randy began to whine even harder. "Give me a break!"

"Oh well," McCoy got ready to leave Randy alone. "I guess I'd better get going." The old man was ready to leave until Randy made a proposition for him.

"Take twenty percent off my fuel cost, and I'll tell you."

McCoy turned around and gave the young freelance pilot a faint grin on his facial features.

"It depends on what you've got."

Randy, seeing that McCoy would not give in to his proposal so easily, gave in.

"Oh, fine. Just don't tell anybody..."

Chapter 4 END

* * *

**Glossary: Aircraft/Helicopter data**

* * *

Tupolev TU-95 Bear (The Tupolev TU-95M is the same as the original TU-95 in name)

**General Characteristics:**

Crew: _Seven, two pilots, one tailgunner and four on other crew positions_

Length:_ 49.50 m (162 ft 5 in)_

Wingspan:_ 51.10 m (167 ft 8 in)_

Height:_ 12.12 m (39 ft 9 in)_

Wing area:_ 310 m² (3,330 ft²)_

Empty:_ 90,000 kg (198,000 lb)_

Loaded:_ Unknown_

Maximum take-off:_ 188,000 kg (414,500 lb)_

Engine:_ Kuznetsov NK-12M turboprops, 11,033 kW (14,795 shp) each - (x 4)_

**Performance:**

Maximum speed:_ 925 km/h (575 mph)_

Range:_ 15,000 km (9,400 miles)_

Service ceiling: _12,000 m (39,000 ft)_

Rate of climb: _600 m/min (2,000 ft/min)_

Wing loading:_ 606 kg/m² (124 lb/ft²)_

Thrust-to-weight:_ Unknown_

**Armament:**

_23 mm AM-23 cannons (x 6)_

_Bomb load up to 12.000 kg_

**Users:**

_Russia_

* * *

Information courtesy of: Wikipedia; Federation of American Scientists - www(dot)fas(dot)org; Iceman


	5. Mistakes

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

Shin, Paul and Kim teamed up to down a rebel Tupolev TU-95M plane, which had been the subject of intrigue by Colonel Saki Vashtal after intelligence had confirmed its presence near the outskirts of Area 88. What's more, Shin continues to have hallunications of his ex-friend, Satoru Kanzaki after nearly being killed while he and Paul destroyed the TU-95M together. Paul continues to suffer over the responsibility of finding a way of bringing Shin out of combat service in Asran before he turns into a "beast" like Mickey Simon, who could only live in areas of war and conflict. Would Shin be able to regain his sanity? Can Paul get Shin to leave Asran before it's too late? What was the TU-95M been carrying as its "official" cargo? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 5: Mistakes

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 3, Asran

_Was a heck of day out there after I've gunned down three MiG-17 PM fighters in the desert while on a routine patrol. The three dums dums decided to have a go at me before I showed the why I was called the "Lightning Ace" back in the days of the Air Force. Though my suspicions were pointed to a heavily guarded plane, I relayed the info back to base, which enabled Saki to let me lead Kim and Shin in the attack on the plane, which turned out to be a Tupolev TU-95M with MiG-17 PMs as its escorts. First time I saw it though. The escorts were too easy for us, but the TU-95M was a big challenge for the three of us._

_I just couldn't believe Shin tried to take down the TU-95M alone. But it was a good thing that I assisted him and thanks to my training as an ex-fighter pilot in flying a Chance-Vought F-8H back in Basa, we were able to bring the thing down before the gunners had gutted part of Shin's F-8E. I almost thought that Shin would die. If he did, how would I be able to explain to Ryoko? At least flying a Mitsubishi F-1 was way cooler than an F-8H._

_It was a good thing that Shin survived. I've spent nearly 2 full minutes in SCOLDING Shin for trying to be a "hero" when someone was deeply worried about him back in Japan. Oh well, least I got some payback from him in breakfast. _

_I was not surprised when Shin ignored Makoto after we came back to base. It was pretty much the same for me and I had a sinking feeling that Makoto and his companion, Rocky, were hired by Kanzaki. But I need more proof before I can expose them to the other freelance pilots in Area 88._

_Ah well, I'm getting a headache from thinking about all of this though. I think I better put down the pen after writing this journal and hit the sack before my brain gets overwhelmed._

_Ryoko, I'll try to get Shin back home safely. Just hold on a bit longer..._

* * *

Cockpit, McDonnell Douglas A-4A Skyhawk

"Oh, fine. Just don't tell anybody..."

Randy pleaded with McCoy earlier to lower his fuel costs to twenty percent. As a gesture of "goodwill", McCoy nodded and Randy narrated his tale on what made him use his own funds to refuel his aircraft.

* * *

Airspace, Asran

A McDonnell Douglas A-4A Skyhawk was seen flying over the Asranian desert, weapons in its respective hardpoints.

_"On the last engagement, Greg got shot down. I was searching for his plane."_

The Skyhawk flew over a convoy of Soviet-made GAZ-69 trucks being lead by a UAZ-469 jeep. _"But instead, I found a land convoy going at top speed, and I didn't like being hit by an AA missile much either, so I hauled out of there."_

_"But what's weird is that even though they saw me, they didn't run away or anything. It felt like they were searching for something."_

Randy reached for the dials of his radio and tuned it until he reached the frequency channel that he was looking for.

_"So I tried to flip over to the enemy's radio channel. When I did..."_ Randy soon heard a transmission coming in, possibly from the rebel HQ.

**_"Search for it! It should... roun... here. The... port pl... e, and... g...ld."_**

* * *

Cockpit, McDonnell Douglas A-4A Skyhawk

Randy, ending his story, explained to McCoy the possible reasons behind the strange transmission.

"It must've been a plane they lost." McCoy began to grin. "Then I remembered. They said that Shin and that new guy, Paul Yeung, downed a transport plane. There's gold in that thing. It must've been carrying their war funds."

"Is that it?" inquired McCoy, still unconvinced by Randy's explanation. "And what about Greg?"

"He's a cockroach." punned Randy. "He won't get killed that easily. What's more, a fat bearded guy or gold, which would you pick?"

"That's true."

A crewman shouted to Randy that he was ready to go. "Randy, they're topped off just like you wanted."

"All right!" replied Randy. "I'm off!"

"Take ten percent off the cost of that." interrupted McCoy.

"I told you!" insisted Randy. "Give me twenty percent!"

"I'll give you fifteen percent."

"Damn you, old man."

McCoy departed from Randy's A-4A Skyhawk nearby before the ground crewmen took off the ladder from the cockpit rim and guided his plane towards the main runway.

Gustav waited for McCoy near his Land Rover jeep when the old man came running to him, panting.

"You look sour when you're greedy." said Gustav, hands in his pockets.

McCoy gave a short laugh after Gustav had commented to him.

"What?" grinned Gustav. "Did I hit a nerve?"

McCoy gave the man a fake smile, "What? My face just twists when I hear a funny story."

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

The main runway soon became bustling with various fighter pilots, filled with eagerness to get into action at once.

"I'm heading off!"

"That money is mine!"

"I'll give you ten dollars for letting me off first!"

"I'll give you fifteen dollars!"

"That treasure is mine!"

"No way! I'm going to get that 500,000!"

"Wasn't it 600,000?"

Among the pilots who took off was Kim, who was seated in his Sea Harrier FRS Mk. 1.

"Harriers are the best at a time like this." smiled the young boy, who had already activated his Harrier's VTOL gear.

Shin, Mickey, Paul, Saki and his eyepatched confidant were among those who witnessed the pilots take-off from Area 88's main runway, pondering on their next course of action.

"Is it okay to let them go?" advised Saki's eyepatched advisor from inside his office.

"Do you think they'd just listen to my orders?" suggested Saki, looking from his office window.

Saki's advisor began to worry at his words. "But now you won't be able to get people to go on that recon mission."

"Roundell," began the scarred officer. "Don't you have any interest..." Roundell only groaned at his remarks. "in what the transport plane was carrying last night? I don't think they'd want to check it out that much if I ordered them to."

* * *

Makoto and Rocky were racing down in one area of the runway, looking around to see that almost the entire base was deserted of freelance pilots.

"Where'd they go?" questioned Rocky, surprised to see most of the jet hangars empty.

"Every one of them is gone." noted Makoto, also surprised to see the jet hangars empty of its parked jets.

"You're too late, cameramen."

Makoto and Rocky turned around and saw Shin, Mickey and Paul leaning on a wall of a warehouse.

"Shin! Mickey! Paul!" Makoto walked a bit slowly to the trio. "Aren't you guys going?"

"I don't have any interest in gold," reasoned the American mercenary. "Shin doesn't want to go out if he doesn't know if it's true or not. As for Paul, he insists that the base will be an open target for the rebels if they hear about this latest development."

"But if you flew with them," suggested Mickey. "You could have gotten some nice pictures."

"Those aren't the kind of pictures that I want to take." smirked Makoto, raising his hands.

"The enemy's war fund preparations..." insisted Mickey. "Wouldn't that be a big scoop?"

"Since you guys are the only reporters allowed by the Asranian government to enter here," added Paul. "That item would surely hit all newspapers all over the world and make you two famous."

Makoto, Rocky and Shin were shocked at Mickey and Paul's very tempting suggestions.

"For battlefield cameramen, you guys aren't very greedy." joked Mickey.

The 5 men simply stared at one another, bafflement in mind until Gustav and McCoy came along in a Land Rover.

"Shin! Mickey! Paul!" greeted Gustav. "Looks like the mission's off."

"What?" said Paul in disbelief. _"Now I can't get more hard cash for today."_

"Okay." answered Mickey. The two journalists walked towards the Land Rover, with Makoto talking to McCoy.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here, old man McCoy. Do you think I could make a long distance call now?" McCoy came near Makoto and whispered his answer to him.

"I've talked about it. Give some cash to the guy on the relay board and you'll be all right."

"Oh yeah? Thank you!"

Makoto spoke briefly to the three pilots standing behind him, "I've got something I have to do. See ya." Makoto ran off before he shouted, "Come on, Rocky!"

"Right, Makoto!" He then ran off, waving goodbye to the men before he dashed off to join his colleague.

"What's with them?" pondered Mickey, watching the two men run off in a hurry. Shin looked with a bit of suspicion while Paul only made some guesses on the two reporters.

_"Looks like they're going to report to their boss? Now I wonder if it's Satoru Kanzaki."_

McCoy eyed the three men as they watched Makoto and Rocky leave them before he chuckled in a thinking pose.

"We're going!" shouted Gustav, not wanting to hear anything from the old scrounger any longer.

Shin and Paul continued to eye the two reporters with heavy suspicion as Gustav drove his Land Rover away.

* * *

Phone Room, Area 88 Base

Makoto was in the phone, speaking with an unknown party while Rocky kept a lookout for him in case he would be told to leave the area.

**"I know." **said Makoto. **"We're soaked in sand and sweat out here! Not that you'd understand, sitting in a nice chair like that."**

Makoto waited before he had the chance to speak. **"That's right. My funds are almost gone here. I've got a lot of things I'd like to do. I'm counting on you!"**

Makoto, like a while ago, listened to the speaker before he spoke up. **"Hey, hey, you don't need to be that mad. Who besides me can take it?"**

**"That's right." **added the reporter. **"About that much. I'm counting on you." **

* * *

Phone Relay Board Office, Area 88 Base

**"Okay, talk to you later."**

Inside the room with the switchboard operator, a shadow of McCoy was seen pacing the room, who had apparently listened to the entire conversation between Makoto and his unknown benefactor.

* * *

Makoto Shinjo's/Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Back in the barracks, Makoto cleaned up his Nikon camera while Rocky checked their equipment to make sure everything was okay and ready to use in case there was opportunity to take a photo.

Makoto pondered on their presence while sitting on his desk.

_"At first, we wanted to take the picture he wanted and get the hell out of here. But his request is a tall order."_

Makoto recalled the first time that he took the photo of Shin walking away from his F-8E, looking at the blue sky.

_"He sure turned out to be an interesting subject, though. It's screwing up my pace."_

* * *

Warehouse, Area 88 Base

"A Sidewinder and 300 twenty millimeter rounds." echoed a voice, reasonating throughout the entire warehouse. "With your discount, it's about 1,000."

Shin was speaking with McCoy, getting his weapons ready for his F-8E. He showed Shin his calculator with the price, which had 1100 shown on its display

"About Shinjo and Goh..." trailed McCoy. "Their sponsor doesn't seem to be a newspaper group. You interested?"

_"Paul was right then..." _Shin began to think back about what the Filipino freelance pilot had warned him about.

* * *

Shin Kazama's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Few minutes ago before Shin entered McCoy's warehouse

_"Listen, Shin. Those two reporters are getting on my nerves. I mean, don't you find it suspicious that they want to get the big details from you? Or when it's not you, they come to see me. I have a feeling that whoever sent you here in the first place could be the one response for sponsoring their little field trip to Asran."_

_"My friend, I have a feeling that their sponsor is not any news org like CNN, AP, Reuters or the AFP. Just take my advice and keep an eye on them. I'll do my part too, so don't worry about anything. Besides, those renowned news groups have little coverage on the use of us mercenaries by the Asranian Armed Forces."_

_

* * *

_Shin pressed some buttons on McCoy's calculator, showing 1000 on its display. McCoy sighed at his desperation, raising his hands in surrender.

"And I was about to tell you, too." Makoto ran running in the warehouse, eyeing for the Japanese mercenary.

"Shin, will you give me a ride in your plane? I want to fly. I want to fly the skies you see."

* * *

Airspace, Asran

A McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom II was accompanied by a Grumman F-14 Tomcat and a Mitsubishi F-1 as they flew in the blue sky. The Phantom was unarmed, with most of its weapons gone. Mickey and Paul were providing escort for Shin, flying the Phantom. Rocky had decided to stay in the base for some undisclosed reason.

**"A Phantom, eh? Not bad." **said Mickey in his radio.

**"Yeah, Shin! Nice plane!" **complimented Paul.

**"This is the best old man McCoy could get me that's on rental." **elaborated Makoto. **"It doesn't have any weapons, though." **The photographer had gripped on his camera carefully, being on a flying trip on a military aircraft for the first time.

**"You bargained him down, I bet." **responded Mickey.

**"Me and Rocky had to pay for the fuel cost of you two." **complained Makoto. **"There's no merit in haggling in the end."**

**"Just live with it, Mr. Reporter." **countered Paul. **"It's a good thing McCoy considered it or we wouldn't be here, you know."**

Mickey's voice came through the Phantom's radio. **"If you want a picture of an escort plane, I'm the best..." **his voice trailed off after Shin had shut down the jet's radio.

"Shin!" blurted Makoto before he given the ride of his life when the Japanese mercenary boosted the plane at high speed.

Makoto felt pain pressing on his chest as the Phantom did a barrel roll twice.

"Hey, don't fly so roughly." whined Makoto, camera still in hand.

"Why are you chasing me?"retorted Shin, venom in his voice.

"That's a harsh thing to say to another Japanese.." Makoto was in for another shock after Shin reboosted the Phantom for some barrel rolls, which the photographer had exploited in order to snap some photos of the sky before he halted in order to take a break.

"Are you trying to charge me extra for you being the model? Are you that tight on..." trailed Makoto before he felt some force pushing on him when Shin did a nose dive on his Phantom. Watching Shin's antics were Mickey and Paul, who were providing escort duties for him.

Mickey relayed his thought to Paul on his radio, **"He's just an amateur who's overdoing it. He's gonna throw up."**

**"I agree, comrade." **agreed Paul. **"The more Makoto wants to pry some stuff out of Shin, the more he'll suffer."**

**"Let's just hope that nothing happens to the cameraman, though."**

**"Right!"**

The F-14 and the F-1 continued to fly overhead, giving cover to the Phantom with Makoto continuing to suffer from the nose dive that Shin performed on his Phantom while taking photos of the blue sky. Watching the reporter take photos from the front mirror, he did another barrel roll, making Makoto a bit woozy.

The reporter took off his oxygen mask before pleading with the pilot to cease his antics, "If I've caused you to have unpleasant emotions, I'm sorry. I have no interest in your past. It's Area 88 that I'm interested in."

_"Like I'll believe your crazy tale anytime, anyday." _sneered Shin, watching Makoto explain himself from the front mirror.

"It's just that you're the only Japanese person here and one of the recent Asian mercenaries besides Paul Yeung that you're the best subject."

Mickey and Paul came up next to Shin's Phantom. Paul gestured to Shin to turn up his radio at once, the Japanese pilot gestured back and turned on his dials with a message from Mickey's F-14.

**"Now's not the time to be playing! Big Sammy's got radar images of two planes incoming. They're heading this way."**

Shin looked in front and saw two sparkles, indicating the presence of enemy fighter planes in the vicinity. Paul's voice came in Shin's radio channel.

**"Mickey, let's take care of them. You better stay out of this, Shin. Your Phantom's unarmed without any weapons mounted on it."**

Makoto panted for a few minutes before Shin addressed to his fellow Japanese on his intentions.

"I'll let you take a photo of my skies." Shin immediately used his boosters to rush near the enemy fighters, making Mickey irritated.

**"You idiot! That thing has no weapons! Don't rush them!"**

Shin bothered not to listen and zoomed near the MiG-17 PMs, startling its pilots before they turned on and positioned themselves right behind Shin's Phantom.

Makoto began to grit his teeth in fear while one of the MiG-17 PMs fired its 37 mm N-37 cannons, sending out several 37 mm shells that missed as soon as Shin barrel rolled his way out of the dangerous situation. The reporter took photos of the incoming MiG-17 jets and watched in horror as a Kaliningrad-5 rocket was launched from another MiG-17 PM.

"It's a missile! Missile! Missile!" shrieked Makoto, helpless to see the offending weapon approach their jet. Shin tried to outgun the Soviet rocket, but it was still coming for them.

"It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!" Makoto was now waiting for fate to claim him now. _"Goodbye world! I guess this is it."_

Shin was near the rear of a MiG-17 PM fighter and pulled his control stick up as he was inches near the plane's boosters, making the loose Kaliningrad-5 rocket hit the rear of the MiG-17 PM, taking it out of commission.

**"Take care of the rest, guys!" **echoed Shin on his radio.

**"I'll take dibs!" **shouted Paul, zooming his F-1 towards the second MiG-17 PM.

**"Not if I can help it!" **refuted Mickey, boosting his F-14 ahead of Paul. Makoto saw the F-14 and F-1 zoom near the enemy fighter as the photographer grinned after gasping for breath.

_"I can see your skies now." _Makoto raised his camera to see the F-1 activating its AIM-9 Sidewinder missile, destroying the second MiG-17 to smithereens.

Makoto took one last shot of Mickey and arriving near the rear of Shin's Phantom, now relieved that two MiG-17 PMs were finally destroyed. The trio, now done with their objectives, were flying back towards Area 88.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

All the mercenaries had their planes secured in their respective jet hangars, their mission in finding the "gold" an utter failure.

"Alex's unit is back." advised a ground crewman to Saki, watching the freelance pilots exit their planes.

"There are still three idiots who aren't back yet." sighed Saki. "Record the three idiots as MIA."

"Sir!" saluted the crewman.

In the jet hangar, Kim sighed in frustration, still clutching his pilot helmet.

"Kim," said Mickey. "All you lost was the fuel cost."

Shin, Paul and Mickey looked at one another and simply grinned.

"Jeez, everybody really pushed their planes." scorned Gustav, looking at the crewman inspect the various fighter jets. "We repair technicians are gonna be up all night."

"And they'll need parts too." added McCoy. Helicopter blades came swirling in the Asranian air with someone shouting from behind them.

"Hey, Greg's back!" The two turned around and saw a chopper trying to land on the helipad. "It's a rescue helicopter!"

"He actually lived?" mocked one of the freelance pilots.

"Stubborn guy." mumbled McCoy.

"Yeah." agreed Gustav as everyone ran towards the chopper as the sliding door gave way, showing a relieved Greg Gates.

* * *

Helipad, Area 88 Base

"The God of Death says he doesn't need a handsome man like me." joked Greg, looking triumphant as he got ready to exit the Bell UH-1D chopper by sneezing from its cabin, soliciting laughter from the pilots.

"Looks like you're almost dead, Greg." mocked one of the pilots, arms folded on his chest.

"Yeah, I had a little trouble." elaborated the bearded mercenary, rubbing his forefinger under the nose holes. "When I crashed, I lost my survival kit. If I hadn't found that transport plane, I'd be dead right now."

"Transport plane?" asked Kim out aloud, sweat traveling from his forehead to his chin. _"That means..." _The other pilots rushed to Greg and bombarded him with questions regarding its supposed cargo.

"Where's the gold?"

"What about the 600,000?"

"Gold?" wondered Greg. "There wasn't anything like that. Just some old dude who looked like a big-shot."

"Liar!" One of the pilots grabbed Greg on his jumpsuit and began to retort him. "The enemy was searching all over the place for gold!"

"Just as I thought," said Saki, who explained to the mercenaries. "It was J.C. Gold that they were carrying."

"Yeah, him." Greg shoved the offending pilot out of his way. "That's what was written on the stuff in his briefcase."

"What, Saki?" questioned Greg. "Was that old guy a friend of yours?"

_"How dare he? Since when I did I become friends with the enemy?" _The scarred officer twitched on Greg's suggestion, but did not bother to reprimand him. "He was the enemy's chief tactical planner."

Shin looked at Saki, paying attention to his words. _"Looks like me and Paul did him a favor for once in our lives."_

"If he's dead," elaborated Saki. "The battlefield will change greatly." Saki then remembered something that he had to ask on Greg. "What about his papers? The stuff in his briefcase?"

"There were a few papers there, yeah." answered the bearded pilot, smiling. "Had a bunch of nonsense characters of 'em. I needed a fire at night."

Greg explained further on his actions.

"But since there were only a few of them, I got a cold."

Saki's rage began to boil over the bearded freelancer's actions. _"What? Those are the classified documents that army intelligence had told me to secure."_

"You burned the classified documents?" Saki grimaced in anger before he spilled his rage on him. "If we had those encoded documents, we might have been able to destroy the enemy in an instant, and put an end to this civil war."

"It was a different gold?" murmured one of the pilots.

"They were all..."

"McCoy." grunted one of the pilots, seeing him panic.

"What?" defended the old man. "I was wondering if you were a good source of information. And in the end, the cargo turned out to be more valuable than gold." The mercenaries turned to face Greg while McCoy sneaked out of their way, hoping that they would not catch him in the act of escaping.

"It was more valuable than gold, and you burned it!" scolded one of the pilots.

"Greg!" reprimanded Kim.

"I didn't know that!" insisted Greg.

"Shut up!"

Greg was immediately pounced on by a pilot wearing a red jumpsuit as the others jumped on Greg before he could get away with his act.

Shin, Mickey and Paul decided to leave the pilots alone to beat up Greg real good.

"Let's go." suggested Paul, who was the first to leave the fight with Shin and Mickey.

"Are you okay, Shinjo?" chuckled Mickey, seeing Makoto rest by the warehouse gate.

"Hey, when the war's over," said Makoto, raising his head to meet Shin's. "What are you going to do? Going back to Japan?"

Shin did not utter a word to Makoto and simply left him alone with Paul by his side.

* * *

Shin Kazama's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Sitting on his cot, Shin began to count the remaining days as he remembered Ryoko back in Japan and the words that Saki spat out to Greg earlier with Makoto's as well.

* * *

_"We could've end this civil war."_

_"Going back to Japan?"_

_

* * *

_Shin clenched his hands together, still hoping that he would see Ryoko in the end.

"Ryoko" murmured Shin, head faced down and stooped near his legs.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Makoto Shinjo, still clad in his pilot jumpsuit, sprawled his legs and arms as he had his back near the warehouse gate.

"I'm not there yet..." whispered Makoto to the cold air. He could vaguely recall the many faces that he had seen in Shin Kazama after he flew with him earlier.

"I've taken enough pictures that I won't have any trouble when my funeral rolls around, but I haven't gotten the one you want yet, Satoru Kanzaki.".

Later on, Rocky found Makoto dozing off and helped him on his feet.

* * *

_"I knew it, it was Satoru Kanzaki who flew the bastards here."_

Leaning near the corner of the warehouse was Paul Yeung, who took a walk around the runway after the fighting went down in the runway. When he heard Makoto mumble to the air, he hugged the wall and leaned a bit closer to the corner with his ear picking up some interesting information. After he was sure that the two reporters were gone, Paul got off the wall and walked back towards the barracks.

_"Now that I know that Kanzaki was the one responsible for Shin's presence and for the failed assassination attempt on me back home, it looks like that I may need to warn someone."_

The Chinese-Filipino mercenary looked up at the night sky, seeing the stars shine in the darkness.

_"But who am I going to tell besides Shin, since he already knows? The guys?"_

Paul sighed before he cracked his knuckles and went to the cafeteria to pick up a bite to eat, entering the main building and looked behind before he disappeared inside.

_"Those two reporters are gonna be in a hell lot of trouble once they knew I found out about their secret sponsor."_

Chapter 5 END


	6. Lost Soul from the Sky

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Disclaimer: I've been a bit busy lately with my research paper project and my computer homework in college. They needed to be submitted within a few days since they're at the same due date (Oh god! My professors are such cold-blooded, cruel murderers! Help!), which is why you'll probably get less updates from me during these days. As soon as they're taken care, expect regular updating ASAP from me yours truly, Ominae. Starting today, this would be the first of all update for Dogfighters. Keep an eye on this for another chapter coming soon.

Also, I'm planning to put up a Najica Blitz Tactics story. I've finished watching the entire thinpak collection within three straight days and it's so hilarious (Thank you, fanservice for the lovely ladies and for the flashing p-----s! Figure this out for yourselves, you pervs!). Expect it to be posted later after this story or maybe in a few days. Until then, just read, enjoy and review this chapter! Thanks!

Summary:

With the death of J.C. Gold, an officer with the Asranian rebels, through the downing of Tupolev TU-95M that Shin and Paul had shot down a night ago, Saki had now expected that the civil war will soon turn into their favor and thus, end it in a matter of days. Shin still has problems on whether he would make it back home with the addition of Makoto's mysterious dealings with his "sponsor". Can Paul pull through the war-ravaged country's skies and be able to bring back Shin Kazama back to Japan and to Ryoko by any means before the Japanese pilot begins to show signs of psychological stress? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 6: Lost Soul from the Sky

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 4, Asran

_Just learned that after beating the shit out of the rebel Tupolev TU-95M bomber, Saki revealed to the rest of us that it carried the rebel's top hotshot officer named J.C. Gold. His name sounded like a western man. But what would a western man be doing in the Middle East? Unless he was funding the rebels and assiting them in the war effort, his damn fat carcass needs to have a good explanation._

_Also heard from some of the pilots that they've pounced on Greg. Just saw him walking around the base with a black eye. Stupid jerk. If he had a brain inside his hollow skull, I would have been able to get Shin out of Asran and start finding a way for the two of us to get out before the rest of the war brings a psychological effort in Shin himself._

_Ryoko, please forgive me for not coming home soon. If you want to slap and vent your anger on someone, blame it on a guy with a scruffy beard._

_A guy named Greg Gates._

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

A Chance-Vought F-8E makes its way down to the main runway, landing gears at the ready.

The plane then made a smooth touchdown, wheels grinding in friction against the gravel runway as the plane taxis itself away from the main runway. Watching it was Gustav Tanherm and reporters Makoto Shinjo and Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi.

"They didn't get a single kill this time, either?" wondered Makoto, snapping away at Shin's F-8E with his camera. Rocky stood by and made some notes on his notepad.

"It seems the enemy's brought out a new type of fighter." explained the technician.

"Soviet MiG-21 right?"

The trio turned around and saw Paul Yeung, in his dark brown pilot jumpsuit, strolling neaby.

"That's right. Just heard it from some pilots." said Gustav to the Filipino mercenary.

"The enemy's trying hard, huh?" Makoto walked off toward's Shin's jet.

"Looks like they're getting desperate." suggested Rocky, accompanying Makoto.

* * *

As the technicians continue to check up on Shin's jets, some mercenary pilots strolled by, catching a glimpse of the F-8E.

"So the ace comes back empty handed, too?" chuckled one of them, emitting a grin from his face.

"Turned tail and ran, huh?" mocked another.

"What are you doing handing all over the money to McCoy?" questioned the third.

The three pilots laughed at Shin, even though he was one of Area 88's known ace pilots.

* * *

Cockpit, Chance-Vought F-8E

"Shin, how's the engine's response?" asked Gustav, who was on the ladder clipped on Shin's cockpit rims.

"It's fine." said Shin calmly, oxygen mask off his face and visors raised.

"Your enemy's a 21." whispered the head technician. "Don't overdo it in a plane that needs an overhaul."

"I know. I'm heading out."

Gustav dismounted from the ladder and told the ground crewmen to have it removed before Shin taxied off to the main runway. Now Gustav, Makoto and Rocky were watching the plane getting ready to take-off.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

"Something's weird." mumbled Makoto.

"Now you said it, I think I heard a funny noise in there." suggested Rocky.

"He won't be returning." said Gustav sternly. His comments earned a strange look from the two journalists as he walked away from the runway.

"Hey!" shouted Makoto. "He hasn't even started flying yet."

* * *

In the background, Shin boosted his F-8E's thrusters as he took off from the main runway, ready to meet a new enemy in the sky.

* * *

"I can tell from the sound." elaborated Gustav, who walked away from the runway, leaving the two men alone to stare at the F-8E, as it prepares to face off with rebel fighters.

_"I wonder if he'll make it back." _pondered Makoto, looking at the F-8E before it disappared into the desert sky.

_"Hope he gets back soon." _wondered Rocky, also staring at the desert sky for any signs of the F-8E.

* * *

Airspace, Asran

A single Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-21 of the rebel forces zoomed into a white cloud, making its way through Asranian air space as it was being chased by Shin's F-8E.

_"Come on! Come on!" _Shin was trying to get a lock onto the MiG-21, but its speed was paying a price as it was hindering the efforts of the Japanese mercenary in getting a kill today.

He fired the F-8E's Colt Mk 12 cannons, but missed its shot. Shin gasped at what he saw, but still decided to chase them until his radio came on with some urgent news.

**"Kazama, Big Sammy's picked up another squad. Get out of there now."**

_"No! Not now, not now! I'm about to get my first kill!" _Shin had to concentrate in getting a lock on the rebel MiG-21 before his RF-8G instrument panel had beeped, indicating a lock-on confirmation after thrusting his plane's booster before his fired an AIM-9 Sidewinder missile, sealing the fate of the first MiG-21.

Shin watched the plane go down before he looked straight ahead, seeing a squadron of six MiG-21s approaching him in front. 3 of them tried to cut the pilot from the front while the others decided to chase him in front.

One of the newly arrived MiG-21s fired its 23 mm GSh-23 cannon at the retreating F-8E, trying to avoid a fight if possible.

Shin dived his F-8E away from the MiG-21s, but two of them had dived towards him, putting him in a complicated position as he wanted to retreat back to base.

Doing a barrel roll did him no good as the MiG-21 still pursued him from above.

"I can't get them off me." murmured Shin in his cockpit, confirming the worries of his controller back at Area 88.

He thrusted his F-8E towards the sky, which was a risky move since his afterburners died on him.

_"What?" _Shin was alarmed after hearing beeping noises from his RF-8G instrument panel, indicating a problem with the afterburners.

"Damn it... not now." retorted Shin to his afterburners, not believing that they would quit on him in the middle of a possible dogfight.

Shin decided to abandon the use of his afterburner and instead, tried to outsmart them by flying away from them, but the other MiG-21 planes had a better idea when they opened fire with their 23 mm GSh-23 cannons at the retreating F-8E.

Most of them missed Shin's plane, but some 23 mm bullets were able to penetrate parts of his F-8E, earning trouble for the Japanese pilot.

_"Haaahhh!"_

Shin could only watch in horror as his wing caught fire before it got to the rest of his plane, engulfing about more than half on his F-8E in flames before he escaped from his burning plane via ejector seat.

The F-8E blew up in mid-air, which had served Shin well during the few months of his stay in Area 88.

The pilot, still in his seat, ditched it before he placed his gloved hands at the ripcords of his parachute pack, activating it while in descent.

Shin flew in his parachute with the course of the wind as he watched parts of his plane fall down on the Asranian desert.

"Fragments of my Crusader?" whispered Shin to the air, still descending down towards the desert sand.

* * *

Desert, Asran

Shin made a safe touchdown on the desert sand, right in front of an approaching sandstorm. He was dragged by the strong winds while he struggled on get the clips removed from his pilot vest.

Tumbling for a few feet after removing the parachute's harness clips, he covered his face with his hand as the helmet's visors were already retracted.

The Japanese pilot sought refuge in the safety of a towering rock before he leaned his back next to it, sighing in relief as his oxygen mask was already taken off as well.

Turning his head around, he noticed the sandstorm was in his area and it was not going anywhere for the meantime.

It only meant one thing for Shin.

Trouble was coming and he may not be able to leave the area for some time.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

"Kazama was shot down?" boomed Saki's commading voice in the confines of his own office.

"Yes." answered Roundell. "Greg went out to back him up and confirmed his parachute."

Saki, at his desk, was reading some papers that were handed to him earlier.

"Is that so?"

"But..." suggested Roundell, walking towards the office window, viewing Area 88's main runway. "We can't really send out a search party till that ill-tempered old man passes through here." Roundell watches a weather vane struggling to move with the harsh desert sandstorm winds outside.

* * *

Runway Curb, Area 88 Base

"Why!" questioned Makoto, a bit desperate. "Why can't we go out search for him? Shin was shot down!"

Makoto and Rocky were speaking with Mickey, Kim and Paul as they were the only pilots that he could talk to before the bulk of the sandstorm hits Area 88.

"Saki's orders." said Mickey, defending Saki's orders that came down to the entire air force base.

"Can you give an order to _not _search for someone?" retorted Makoto, a bit irritated.

"We have to." implored Kim. "The ill-tempered old man is coming."

"The who?" asked Rocky, now confused with Kim's statement.

"The ill-tempered old man?" said Makoto, who was also confused.

"A sandstorm." Kim pointed to the two reporters to the sky while various fighter planes are being parked in warehouses in order to shield them from the incoming storm.

"Anyway, do something!" begged Makoto, his tone now suggesting anger. "He might die in the sandstorm, right?"

"Listen to us, will ya?" scorned Paul. "We need to be alive and kicking first before we do your _drastic _suggestion!"

"Paul's right." added Mickey in support. "We really like living too. But you know, how the hell are we supposed to find a guy on the ground in the middle of a sandstorm?"

Makoto and Rocky were quiet at the explanations of Paul and Mickey.

"And anyway," elaborated the American freelancer. "why are you guys so stuck on Kazama? You two didn't say a word when Greg got downed."

"Well..." defended Makoto. "it's because the three of us are Japanese." Mickey and Paul squinted their eyes at him, refusing to believe his explanation for one second, giving the reporter questioning glares.

"Gustav, what are you doing?"

Makoto noticed Gustav driving his Land Rover jeep, now complete with a brown tarp that covered the rear of the vehicle. His vehicle came to a stop at a certain familiar warehouse.

"He stopped at McCoy's PX." mumbled Makoto.

"What the heck is he doing there anyway?" murmured Rocky.

Makoto turned around to face the three freelance pilots. "He's going to search for Shin." He raced towards the Land Rover jeep. "He's a lot different from you guys!"

"Wait for me!" yelled Rocky, chasing after his SO News colleague.

The two pilots grunted in disbelief while Paul sighed and offered them a good explanation.

"It's their own doing anyway."

* * *

Outskirts of Warehouse, Area 88 Base

"I'm taking the cost of those things from Shin's account." said McCoy, watching Gustav load water dispenser gallon jugs into the back of the Land Rover, unaware of some uninvited company.

"Gustav!" shouted Makoto, arriving in time to see the technician seal off the tarp at the rear of the Land Rover, with Rocky behind him. "You're going to look for Kazama, right? Take us with you."

Gustav walked towards the driver's door of his Land Rover. "If you guys want."

Gustav and Makoto entered the vehicle from the driver and passenger side while Rocky entered the back of the jeep before he closed the reopened tarp.

"No one's going to try to look for Kazama." commented Makoto, slamming the door beside him.

"This isn't a taxi." warned Gustav.

"I want to take pictures of the desert too." refuted the photographer.

Gustav scorned Makoto's comments on the desert as well. "Taking pictures of people's lives at risk is how you guys make your living, huh?"

"I'm afraid so." answered Rocky, seated at the rear of the Land Rover.

"Yeah, that's right." replied Makoto.

Gustav started the engine of the Land Rover before putting his foot down on the accelerator. "Even if that means risking your life as well, then?"

The two reporters reflected on Gustav's question before Makoto decided to change the subject. "Let's go."

The Land Rover accelerated from McCoy's PX warehouse towards the outskirts of Area 88, which would take them to the deserts of Asran as they prepared to conduct a search for a lone pilot lost in the storm.

* * *

Desert, Asran

Shin cowered behind another rock, hugging his legs close to his chest as he covered his face with his gloved hand.

Slowly, he began to recall the days that he had been experiencing as a supposed commercial pilots.

The days before his "friend" dumped him into the hot desert of Asran, fighting a civil war for the Asranians.

* * *

_Somewhere in Charles de Gaulle International Airport, early 1980s_

_"Kanzaki!"_

_"Kanzaki!"_

_"Kanzaki! I've passed my final exam." Shin approached a man in his middle 20s, wearing a brown shirt and coat with dark brown pants. He had semi-long brown hair._

_"Finally huh?" said Satoru, a bit impressed at his friend._

_"Yeah," replied Shin. "But my training went by so quickly."_

_"You're heading back to Japan tomorrow, huh?" wondered Satoru. "And as a pilot of Yamato Air Lines, too."_

_"Yeah."_

_Shin looked up at the blue sky, feeling content that he had achieved the chance of being a pilot for Yamato Airlines._

_Though he would not know what would happen to him a few days from now after his graduation from commercial pilot training._

* * *

Desert, Asran

The Land Rover had arrived in the middle of the desert, now near the center of the sandstorm itself.

"Why are you putting in this much effort for him?" questioned Makoto, hands cushioning his head.

No response.

"Does he look like your dead son?"

Gustav sighed, hearing his question. "His eyes."

_"What?" _questioned Makoto.

_"What did he mean by eyes?" _wondered Rocky, listening in to Gustav as well. "What about his eyes, Gustav?"

"It's his eyes." explained Gustav. "The damned bastard had the eyes of a wounded wolf..."

Gustav trailed off for a few seconds before continuing on his explanation. "But, you know... they had a deep sadness in them."

"He wasn't like the others. A man like him, with his feelings dead that even his tears are dried, doesn't belong here."

"Is that all?" Makoto faced the technician, who had given him a sermon that only a priest would give out during a mass.

"That's all." Gustav briefly shut his eyes, listening to the howling of the sandstorm passing by the Land Rover as it danced around the deserts of Asran, looking for someone to listen to its torment.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

Saki paid close attention to the red weather vane, seeing if the ill-tempered old man has gone by yet.

So far, he has no luck.

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

"Mickey, Shin's..." trailed Kim, before Mickey had him cut off from his comments.

"Shut up!"

Some of the off-duty pilots and mechanics gasped at the American's voice. Paul passed by the table, his tray full of food as he had arrived at the cafeteria.

_"Hmph! And he dares to call Shin a friend? Looks like he doesn't want to hear him at all."_

* * *

Campsite, Desert, Asran

Makoto, Rocky and Gustav were gathered together near a campfire that was made after the trio decided to call it a night. They were all drinking hot soup from the metal cups, with Makoto wondering if Shin will be okay.

_"Shin! I hope you'll be okay in time for us to save you."_

* * *

Somewhere in the desert, Asran

Shin, now awaken, has made a new discovery.

He was covered in sand, in half actually. The Japanese mercenary gasped as he realized that his area was fully covered in desert sand, probably as a result of the sandstorm after staying behind the cover of another towering rock and dozing off to sleep.

Shin fell down, face first, to the sand before he faced up towards the sky, seeing if there is a sign that would help him out of his predicament after trying to stand up.

The pilot gasped for strength before he stood up once more, regaining his footing.

"There's no way I'm gonna die here!"

Shin fished out a compass from his pocket, now broken and destroyed after his F-8E was destroyed hours ago.

"I'll return alive."

Tossing the broken and destroyed compass aside, Shin began to walk towards a certain direction, not knowing if he'll meet more trouble, if he could be saved or if he'll be gunned down in the desert by anti-goverment guerillas.

Still determined not to be killed by the elements in a desert setting, Shin began to walk away from his refuge, now a determined man,filled with determination to get out alive and return to Japan at all costs.

* * *

Warehouse Hangar, Area 88 Base

Mickey Simon, standing outside a warehouse hangar, patiently awaited for the metal gates to open, revealing a parked Grumman F-14 Tomcat.

"Somebody check this thing for sand!" barked Mickey out to the ground crewmen. He watched some of the mechanics scramble towards Mickey's plane, checking it to see if his Tomcat was ready and operational.

* * *

Crash Site, Desert, Asran

Now arrived at the crash site, Makoto began to take photos of Shin's discarded equipment while Rocky searched the nearby area for any signs of debris or any other pilot equipment that Shin might have discarded.

"Judging from last night's sandstorm, it was blown to the northeast." elaborated Gustav, staying near the Land Rover jeep while looking at a map.

"The northeast is a big place!" yelled Makoto. "How are you gonna..."

Gustav activated the Land Rover's ignition once he got inside, earning yells from Makoto and Rocky.

"I'm gonna look for him." said Gustav sternly, seated at the driver's seat. "That's it."

The Land Rover drove away to the northeast of the crash site, leaving behind the discarded pilot seat of Shin's former F-8E Crusader in the yellow desert sand.

* * *

Somewhere in the desert, Asran

_"Water!"_

Shin Kazama, now clad in his pilot helmet, had earlier discarded his vest and gloves as the Asranian desert heat was beginning to take a toll on his morale. He also had his sleeves rolled up in order to cool himself even though the sun was batting him with sunlight, making him tired and thirsty. He could even hear voices inside his own head.

_"But, geez... to think you're going out with the daughter of Yamato Air..._

* * *

_Bar, somewhere in France, early 1980s_

_"When's the wedding?" asked Satoru, clutching his glass._

_"Ryoko and I aren't thinking about marriage, yet. We're just happy with just flying for now." insisted Shin, hands gripped on his glass too._

_"Ryoko, huh? No more "Miss" for you already? I wonder what Paul's going to say about this?" grinned Satoru, cheek pillowed on his clenched fist._

_"Kanzaki." Shin became embarrased at his question. Satoru chuckled at himself._

_"Have a drink." Satoru poured another glass of beer for Shin._

_"When we return to Japan," began Shin. "want to see the director? If we go together, I'm sure that he'd be happy."_

_"No, I won't go." replied Satoru, pouring himself a glass of beer._

_"Why?"_

_Shin watched Satoru finish his entire glass, filled up to the brim._

_"When I left there, I swore..." started Satoru, glass empty of its contents. "that I'd get a lot of money and rebuild that rundown place. Until then..."_

_"You..." trailed Shin, not believing his statement that he had heard from his best friend. Satoru grinned and boasted to him._

_"Shin, let me tell you this: I'm not gonna be satisfied by just being a pilot." Satoru faced the bar's countertop. "Someday, I'm gonna have a company, money, and influences of my own. That's my goal."_

_Satoru raised his bottle to Shin. "Let's get smashed tonight."_

* * *

Shin got his water flask and tried to get a water drop into his mouth, desperate to survive the strong Asranian heat.

Not satisfied that not a drop of water was inside, he tossed the object aside and gasped as his throat was dry of any liquids. Without any further options, he decided to trudge on as far as his feet would take him before fatigue would overcome him sooner or later.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Kim's Sea Harrier FRS Mk. 1, Mickey's F-14 and Paul's F-1 were now ready for take off. But McCoy was standing on a ladder in Kim's cockpit, filling him in on some last minute details.

"I've put in a radio that will let you talk to Gustav." advised the old scrounger.

"Thank you." thanked Kim.

"We're late, let's go." said Mickey, wanting to begin the search for Shin.

"I'm ready whenver." answered Kim.

**"Okay guys. Let's go and find us a stray pilot." **radioed Paul through Kim's radio channel. Kim and McCoy gave each other thumbs up as the three planes prepared for take-off.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

"Tactical Headquarters has requested a sortie." advised Roundell.

"Understood." replied Saki, looking back at the eyepatched man, reading a statement from Asranian Armed Forces Headquarters that had arrived minutes ago. "Everyone in this base is currently on standby."

"What about the search for Kazama?" questioned Roundell, concerned about the whereabouts of the Japanese freelancer.

"Didn't you hear me?" countered the scarred officer. "Everyone who's here."

Saki ended his conversation with Roundell and instead, watched from the office window as he saw the three jets disappear from his view in the Asranian sky, now beginning to search for the whereabouts of their lost comrade.

A pilot named Shin Kazama.

Chapter 6 END

* * *

**Glossary: Aircraft/Helicopter data**

* * *

Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-21 Fishbed

**General Characteristics:**

Crew: _One, pilot_

Length: _15.76 m (51 ft 8 in)_

Wingspan: _7.15 m (23 ft 5 in)_

Height: _4.12 m (13 ft 6 in)_

Wing Area: _23 m² (247.5 ft²)_

Empty: _5,350 kg (11,800 lb)_

Loaded: _8,726 kg (19,200 lb)_

Maximum take-off: _9,660 kg (21,300 lb)_

Engine: _Tumansky R-25-300 turbojet, 15,700 lbf (70 kN) thrust_

**Performance:**

Maximum Speed: _2230 km/h (1385 mph)_

Range: _400 km_

Service Ceiling: _19,000 m (62,300 ft)_

Rate of Climb: _120 m/s (23,600 ft/min)_

Wing Loading: _379 kg/m² (77.8 lb/ft²)_

Thrust-to-weight: _0.82_

**Armaments:**

_23 mm GSh-23 cannon, with 200 rounds_

_30 mm NR-30 cannon_

_K-13/AA-2 Atoll, R-60/AA-8 Aphid air-to-air missiles (Quantity Unknown)_

_S-24 240 mm (9.45 in) air-to-surface missiles_

_250 and 500 kg. bombs_

**Users:**

Former - _Afghanistan, Algeria, Angola, Azerbaijan, Burkina Faso, Bulgaria, Cambodia, Croatia, Cuba, Czech Republic, Egypt, Finland, Hungary, Indonesia, Iraq, Kazakhstan, Laos, Libya, Mongolia, Nigeria, Poland, Somalia, Slovakia, Sri Lanka, Syria, Turkmenistan, Uganda, Vietnam, Yemen, Yugoslavia_

Current - _Congo, Ethiopia, Guinea, India, Madagascar, Mali, Mozambique, North Korea, Romania, Zambia_

* * *

Information courtesy of: Wikipedia; Federation of American Scientists - www(dot)fas(dot)org; Aircraft Museum - www(dot)aerospaceweb(dot)org/fighter/mig21/; Iceman; www(dot)pilotfriend(dot)com; Gloval Aircraft - www(dot)globalaircraft(dot)org


	7. Found Again at Last

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Disclaimer: Thanks to all those who reviewed my Area 88 story. I thought that this story would garner a few reviews than I've expected and yet, I was wrong. 11 reviews in just 6 chapters. Thanks mate. You guys may have noticed that I've also uploaded my Najica Blitz Tactics story. If you ever do stop by and read it, please review ASAP! Pretty please! I need to know some of your insights. Thanks and happy reading on the 7th chapter.

Summary:

With Shin Kazama's F-8E shot down from the sky by guerilla MiG-21s, Area 88 has gone into a semi-state of panic over the possibility of losing their most prized ace freelancer fighter pilot in the Asranian civil war. Shin, trying to survive in the desert, begins to recall the years that he had spent with Satoru Kanzaki before the betrayal took place and his subsequent arrival. Paul, Kim and Mickey were now deployed to search for the remains of Shin's F-8E and for the pilot himself. Can the trio beat the odds and find Shin before it's too late as his life is now currently hanging in the balance? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 7: Found Again at Last

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 5, Asran

_Have received word from Saki and Roundell during an emergency debriefing session that Shin had been shot down over the Asranian desert by rebel MiG-21 Fishbed fighters. _

_So my fears were correct. The Soviets (and subsequently, the Chinese) had been supplying the communist guerillas with new and sophisticated fighter planes in order to augment their obsolete MiG-17 planes that they've been employing as their standard fighter planes for the first few years. _

_I've only chased out some intruding Soviet planes in the few years of my stay in Basa after a stint in the army. But do I recall seeing MiG-21s among the planes that I've chased out? This is one thing that I've to think about first because I can't remember. But what about Shin? I still pray that he would be safe out there, even if the Middle Eastern desert might be harsh._

_Hopefully, some answers will be there..._

_Eventually._

* * *

Somewhere in the desert, Asran

"19 hours"

Gustav overlooked the yellow desert sands of Asran with a set of binoculars in finding Shin. So far, there has been no luck.

Makoto and Rocky looked at Gustav, puzzled.

Gustav placed his binoculars away from his eyes before he explained his comments. "That's the longest someone can last out here without water."

"You serious?" asked Rocky.

"I'm afraid so." answered Gustav, emotionless tone in his voice.

"That means that..." trailed Makoto.

"But..." narrated Gustav. "Once there was a pilot who lasted three days in the Libyan desert with barely any water."

"That's good to hear." said Makoto, a bit enthusiastic in his reply. "You know someone like that?"

"But that doesn't change the fact that Shin may be dieing of thirst. We've heard stories that he's not with the Self-Defense Forces." suggested Rocky.

The technician smirked at the two Japanese journalists. "He was Antoine de Saint-Exupery."

Makoto whistled at Gustav; Rocky scratched his head and smiled a bit. "Oh him, I almost forgot. I did a paper about him when I was in high school."

Gustav walked from the sand dune that the trio were standing in, leaving Makoto and Rocky behind.

"Hey, wait." yelled Makoto at Gustav. "It's 19 hours _after _you drink your last drop of water, right?" The two reporters chased after Gustav, who was near his Land Rover.

Behind the sand dune, an empty water flask lies in the desert sand, buried in half.

* * *

_Apartment, somewhere in France, early 1980s_

_Shin Kazama tried to struggle with two men in suits and shades, believed to be of Middle Eastern descent._

_"What are you doing? Let me go!"_

_Shin was pinned down on a table by the two men as he tried to break free of their grip._

_"You want to be shot as a deserter, huh?"_

_A man in a business suit and shades, somewhat in his middle '30s, came up to Shin Kazama. He had a mustache on. Waving a piece of paper on him, he then explained to the Japanese national the purpose of their visit._

_"Shin Kazama, as of midnight today, you've been drafted into the Kingdom of Asran's foreign squad." To prove his point, he unfolded the paper in front of Shin, which gave him a good shock._

_"That's...impossible!" mumbled Shin, looking at disbelief at the paper and his supposed signature._

_He then remembered one person who could have done a thing like that._

_"Kanzaki?"_

* * *

Somewhere in the desert, Asran

A flight helmet dropped down on the desert sand, its purpose no longer needed as Shin trudged on the desert, trying to figure out what went on the days before he was deployed to Asran.

"Why...? Why did he make me do that?"

With a final gasp, he went down on his knees before he fell on the yellow sand, face first.

* * *

_Bar, somewhere in France, early 1980's_

_"Shin! Hey, Shin!" said Satoru, trying to get him up. "This is a form to proving that you've spent the night here. Sign here." Satoru waved the paper in front of him._

_"Proving that I've spent the night here...?" Shin had one eye open, showing drowsiness. _

_Still a bit weak, Shin tiredly signed the paper, not knowing what will happen next._

* * *

_Apartment, somewhere in France, early 1980's_

_"Via this contract, for the next three years, you will serve in the Kingdom of Asran's air force." The mustached man kept the folded paper in his coat. _

_"We will not ask you for any information regarding your past or where are you from. As long as you're a skilled pilot, anyone is welcome."_

_"No way..." whispered Shin, still not convinced and pinned down by two Asranian security agents. "Kanzaki..."_

_The mustached man snapped his fingers, prompting the agents to get Shin to stand up while still being held in their grip. The future Yamato Airlines pilot wanted to shake free from their grip and forget everything that the Asranian security agents have told him about."_

_"KANZAKI! WHY?"_

* * *

Somewhere in the desert, Asran

Shin slowly woke up from his temporary coma, one eye open while the other was shut. Still a bit weak, Shin recalled one of last meeting with Ryoko.

_"Shin!"_

_"Shin!"_

"Shin!"

Shin was able to mumble the name of the voice to the desert wind.

"Ryoko..."

* * *

_Somewhere in Japan, late 1970s-early 1980s_

_"You really do love airplanes, don't you?" Ryoko sat on the grass in front of Shin, seeing a Boeing jet fly past them._

_"My one dream since my childhood has been to fly." Shin stared at the sky, admiring the big Boeing jet as well._

_Ryoko frowned a bit as his answer. "Is the sky the only thing you like?"_

_Shin was a bit startled at her question, making Ryoko giggle, then her facial expression changed._

_"You'll be in Paris starting tomorrow, right?" Ryoko looked at the sky once more, this time she looked happy._

_"Come back soon, okay?"_

_"Ah, I've been looking for you guys." _

_A much younger Paul Yeung, clad in a brown jacket and olive green BDU-style pants, came towards Shin and Ryoko from behidn the two._

_"How are you doing, Shin?"_

_"Great!" Shin did a high five with Paul before he came up to Ryoko, who stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek._

_"Hey!" Ryoko gave him a tight hug, placing her head near his chest._

_"Right..." Paul patted her sofly on her back before speaking with Shin. "When's your flight?"_

_"I think in the morning." Shin shrugged his shoulders._

_"Well..." Paul disentangled himself from Ryoko's hug. "Just take care of yourself, alright?"_

_"Yea..." Shin smiled and patted the upcoming AFP (Armed Forces of the Philippines) officer on his shoulder. "I'll be back, I promise you guys."_

* * *

Somewhere in the desert, Asran

Shin had his fingers dig through the sand, a bit tired before he called out to Ryoko again.

"Ryoko..."

* * *

Airspace, Asran

Kim, Mickey and Paul zoomed over the Asranian desert from the sky, searching for their lost pilot.

**"Did you guys find him?" **Mickey looked his side to check for signs of Shin's plane.

**"Nope." **said Kim, a bit disappointed at his findings.

**"Nothing at this area." **mumbled Paul, checking the radar display on his J/AWG-12 panel. **"I wonder who shot him anyway?"**

**"I'll try contacting Gustav." **interrupted Kim on his radio channel.

The three mercenary pilots zoomed over the desert, hoping that they would find their missing pilot.

* * *

Inside Land Rover, somewhere in the desert of Asran

**"Understood. I'll keep heading East."**

Gustav held the radio microphone in his hand, communicating with the other party while driving the Land Rover jeep.

**"Roger." **replied Kim.

Makoto, seated in the passenger seat, and Rocky, seated at the tarped cargo compartment, stared at the desert as the jeep passed by, eyeing for any sign of Shin Kazama himself.

Makoto took his metal cup and held it over an opened water dispenser jug, getting some water for him to consume.

"I brought that for Shin!" scolded Gustav, not wanting him to waste the water.

"Who cares?" defended Makoto. "19 hours, right?"

Gustav answered only a few minutes later at his statement.

"Are you suggesting that he's dead?"

_"No way." _Makoto slowly consumed the liquid on his metal cup, not wanting to believe that Shin could really be dead.

_"Out here, there's no way that you can survive without water." _The photographer chugged the rest of the water down the throat, enjoying its fresh taste.

"Good stuff." Makoto stared at the bottom of his metal cup. He stared into the front of the Land Rover, until he instinctively saw something shining on the left side of the Rover in the desert.

"Stop."

Gustav pressed the brakes of his Rover pretty hard, Makoto jumped out of the vehicle with his camera, Rocky poked his head out of the tarp, wondering what his colleague is trying to accomplish.

"What's wrong, Shinjo?" yelled Gustav from inside the Land Rover jeep.

Makoto picked up a flight helmet, having the seal of the German Iron Cross.

"It's Kazama's helmet!"

Gustav and Rocky began to scan the desert sand, now that they had a clue on his possible location. Looking left and right, the technician and the SO news reporter began to pant a bit, desperate for a sign that Shin's body might be around.

Gustav finally saw something in front of the vehicle, a black spot.

A black spot that could mean somebody is out there.

"Shin! I've found him!" Gustav got back into the Land Rover and stepped on the gas, heading towards Shin's possible fatigued body.

Makoto frowned a bit that Gustav gota headstart ahead of him. He ran in order to give chase to the van, his mind filled with thoughts and questions.

_"I'm way too soft."_ Makoto nearly tripped over some sand during his running marathon against the Land Rover. _"How can he still be alive?"_

The Land Rover was the first to arrive. Gustav and Rocky dismounted from the vehicle with Makoto catching up later. Rocky cradled his body, getting him to a comfy spot with Gustav pouring a cup of water for him.

"Hey Shin! Wake up!" yelled Rocky, trying to revive the fainted pilot.

"How is he?" Makoto stopped for a moment to take a photo of the fainted mercenary.

Gustav brought his ear close to Shin's mouth, hearing him mumble something.

"Kan...zaki..."

"Kanzaki?" mumbled Gustav, who was a bit dumbfounded at his mumbling. _"What's he talking about?" _Makoto and Rocky stared at one another with shocked eyes, wondering if Shin really had something with Kanzaki.

"Water..." whispered Shin hoarsely, lips getting dry from the yellow sun.

"Can you get up?" Makoto was still shocked at Shin's mumblings a while ago when Gustav tried to help him up on his feet.

"Take a nice, long drink." Gustav handed Shin one cup of water after another, giving him the nourishment that he needed to survive in the desert heat.

Gustav, Rocky and Makoto stood by and watched Shin drink all the water that he could consume.

"It's good..." whispered Shin, bit relaxed that he had found some water at last. "I never thought that water could taste this good."

"If you know how good water really tastes, you can live in the desert." suggested Gustav, a bit relieved that Shin was still alive.

"I can live..." mumbled Shin, a grin plastered on his face. "I'm alive!" Shin stared at his hands, filled with sooth from the desert sand. _"I'm alive!"_

Gustav, Rocky and Makoto were looking at him in disbelief, wondering why Shin was staring at them.

"You three look like angels to me." complimented Shin, overjoyed to see his saviors.

"Maybe we're demons." mocked Makoto, gripping his Nikon camera. "Wouldn't you have been better off dying here?"

"I can't die here." insisted the Japanese freelancer pilot.

The three men stared at him, wondering what did he just mean by not dying alone in the Asranian desert.

"Even if the God of Death comes for me, I'm going to survive." Then, he heard a camera working. Makoto just took a photo of a Shin Kazama, grinning that he had survived in the desert after being shot down by guerilla MiG-21 Fishbed jets.

Three jets zoomed overhead to see Shin alive and well.

**"It's Shin." **stated Kim, looking from the interior of his Harrier.

**"Thank goodness he's still alive and kicking." **added Paul, looking at the scene below his F-1.

**"Looks like it." **pouted Mickey to the two pilots on his radio link. **"When he gets back, I'm gonna make him pay my fuel costs." **Paul chuckled at Mickey's frustrations.

**"Don't take it personally on Shin."**

Makoto and Rocky helped Shin to his feet, walking him slow towards the opened Land Rover that Gustav had held open for the fatigued pilot.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

"Kazama's been found." explained Roundell. Saki looked at him over his right shoulder while standing near the window overlooking Area 88's runway.

"Send out a rescue helicopter."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Somewhere in the desert, Asran

Nightfall has come over the Asranian desert. Medics had loaded Shin's stretcher on a Royal Asranian Air Force UH-1D helicopter.

Makoto stood by, taking photos of him being loaded onto the chopper. Rocky stood by as well, casually observing the scene. Gustav waited for the reporters next to the Land Rover jeep.

The two Japanese SO News Correspondents gave a thumbs up to Shin for a successful rescue. Shin, in return, gave the two reporters a thumbs up for a job well done.

After watching the Bell UH-1D take off with Shin in tow, Gustav walked back to the Land Rover jeep, eager to get back to base. Makoto and Rocky walked to the Land Rover, until the head technician told them something.

"This isn't a taxi."

Makoto stared at the setting sun, smiling to himself. "I want to see the sun set in the desert." He entered the jeep's passenger door, while Rocky chose to hop at the rear, partially opening the tarp in order to let himself in.

Starting the ignition of the Land Rover, Gustav drove the jeep back to base as the sun was continuing to settle into Asran.

* * *

Inside the Bell UH-1D, Shin stared at the red sky, relieved that he had been alive as last.

_"Rocky, Makoto, Gustav. Thank you for saving me. Now I can work hard to get back to Japan to see Ryoko once more."_

* * *

Makoto and Rocky stared at the sun, smiling to themselves for something that they've done right for now.

"Hey Makoto?"

Makoto stared at rear to see Rocky, smiling also while leaning on the jeep's tarp covers.

"The setting is beautiful, don't you think?" Makoto then looked at the sun from the passenger side door, grinning at his answer.

"Yeah, Rocky." replied Makoto, going back to stare at the red sky. "It sure is."

Unknown to the two reporters, Gustav slightly smiled too, looking to the side to see the setting sun as he continued driving back to Area 88.

* * *

En route back to Area 88, Paul Yeung stared at the setting yellow sun with the red sky at its background. He placed the visor of his flight helmet back up temporarily, admiring the beautiful sun that he has seen.

**"Paul? Something up?" **said Mickey, whose F-14 is on his left.

**"You seem to be looking at something." **added Kim, whose Harrier is on the right of Paul's F-1.

**"The sun..." **whispered Paul on his radio line. **"is beautiful when it sets before dark, when you have a good look at it."**

Mickey looked at the setting sun from the cockpit of his F-14, smiling under his oxygen mask.

**"I guess you're right, Paul. Now that you think about it, no one ever has a chance to see one once in his lifetime."**

Kim boosted his Harrier a bit to see the sun as well. **"I never had the opportunity to see the sun set from the outside. But I guess it's a good time to do so now."**

Paul smiled under his oxygen mask, now happy to see Shin alive and well.

**"Come on, guys. Let's head back home."**

The three jets further accelerated the speed of their jet's booster, taking them back to Area 88. While doing so, Paul remembered a story that he had heard when he was young back in his school days in a Catholic school. Up to this day, he still remembers the ending of that story. The ending had happened like this,

_"It was meet that we should make merry, and be glad: for this thy brother was dead, and is alive again; and was lost, and is found."_

Chapter 7 END


	8. A female in the ranks

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Disclaimer: To my readers, please review New Agent, my latest story aside from Dogfighters. I look forward to your comments. Thanks (Smiles!)

Summary:

Shin Kazama, Japanese mercenary and ace pilot of Area 88, had been safely rescued by Gustav, Makoto and Rocky from the harsh deserts of Asran after his plane was shot down from the sky by rebel MiG-21 fighter planes. Now that Shin was safe and sound and back at Area 88, he still continues to count the days that he would be free from the harsh reality of war and return back to Japan safely. What will happen next? How will Paul try to get Shin back to Japan? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 8: A female in the ranks

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 6, Asran

_When I first saw Shin being retrived to safety by Gustav and the SO reporters, I felt that I did one thing for Ryoko, though indirectly. _

_I was able to make sure that they saved his life. From what I've heard from Gustav, Makoto remarked that he should have died in the desert from thirst instead of being rescued. He also mentioned to me in whispers about Kanzaki, asking if I knew something about it._

_I mentioned to him that it was Shin's business, though I told him that I would gladly fill in any details that he may want to know for himself._

_How long will the madness consume Shin?_

_How long before Shin accept the blood of the rebel fighters pilot that he kills solely for money?_

_If so, then how will I be able to save him from that predicament?_

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

Standing near a radar technician were Saki Vashtal and Roundell with a group of radar tech officers, trying to listen to what the technician has to say.

"Current distance to target is 120 kilometers." announced the radar tech to Saki and Roundell, studying the radar display. On the display were 7 blips, apparently fighter planes.

Saki continued to eye the radar display with sudden interest, making no move from where he was standing.

"10 minutes have passed since contact. Confirmed six enemy kills. Two remaining." said the radar tech, still analyzing the display in front of him.

**"I have one on my tail!" **came Kim's voice over the radio channels.

**"What's wrong, Kim?" **said one of the pilots.

**"Kim, can you evade it?" **asked Paul on his radio line.

**"I-I-I can't!" **replied Kim, anxiety and fear came over his voice.

**"Below you! Below you!" **yelled another pilot, trying to assist Kim out of his problem.

**"Where is it! I can't see it!" **shot back Kim, desperation now taking over his voice.

**"Use the flares! The flares! Flares!"**

**"I don't have any left!"**

**"I'll corner him from the left!"**

**"It's no good, I can't shake him!" **

Saki mentally sighed after overhearing the radio broadcast from his mercenaries. _"What now?"_

* * *

Runway Curb, Area 88 Base

Shin Kazama, standing alone on a deserted runway curb of Area 88, stared at the sky while gazing at the control tower and the empty jet hangars that were littered throughout the isolated base.

Since he didn't have a plane ready for aerial combat, he was forced to walk around the base, now recovered after his stint in the desert. He now has to sit back and watch his comrades duke it out in battle with the enemies in the sky.

* * *

Airspace, Asran

**"My pylons and 20 millimeters are both out!" **announced Mickey on his radio. **"Hoover?"**

**"To your right; I've nothing left either." **replied Hoover to Mickey's radio line.

**"Campbell?" **Mickey was desperate to get some help.

**"Nothing; I don't even have a burp left in me."**

**"Paul?" **Mickey tapped to his radio frequency.

**"I only got two Mitsubishi AAM-1s left and a hundred rounds left in my chaingun. It won't last."**

**"Oh, no..." **murmured Kim, feeling a bit jittery while holding onto his Harrier's control stick. He was currently being pursued by a rebel MiG-21.

**"They have to be pretty low on fuel, too." **advised Mickey to Kim, trying to give him some luck on his problem. **"Shake them off, somehow!"**

**"As if that's going to be easy unless I could get a good shot!" **murmured Paul, boosting his F-1 in order to get a possible good shot on the rebel MiG.

**"Campbell, we're covering Kim!" **came Mickey over Paul's radio lines.

**"Okay!"**

Mickey's F-14 and Campbell's A-4 came in near Kim's position, turning their planes a bit sideways before getting back into proper attitude. Paul, on the other hand, tried to accelerate his F-1 near to the MiG while aiming his sights on it.

Kim shifted his plane from left to right, hoping that the rebel MiG-21 would give up chasing him and be possibly shot down. He realized that he has a good opponent.

**"It's no good, I can't shake him." **

**"Kim, head straight!" **suggested Campbell.

Kim was now chased by an additional MiG-21 while Mickey, Campbell and Paul continued their chase.

"You're about to get one hell of a surprise." whispered Mickey to the F-14 cockpit. He was about to lock onto one of the MiG-21 rebel jets until he had a transmission from base.

**"Tango Red, this is Double Echo. New enemies incoming."**

Mickey's eyes almost shot out of his socket when he saw his displays blaring an "AAM" signal, indicating that he was targeted by an AAM rocket. Kim too was shocked by the transmission as well.

**"What the hell's going on?" **shouted Paul on his frequency, stunned by the new revelation from base.

The three pilots stared out to see a Dassault Mirage F1, painted in a charcoal grey color.

Inside the cockpit, the pilot pressed a button on its control stick, sending out a single Matra Magic R550 missile away.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

**"Who's it locked on?"**

**"It's not me!"**

**"Not me either!"**

**"Ain't me for sure!"**

**"Is it Kim?"**

* * *

Airspace, Asran

The French-made Matra Magic R550 continued its course as it made its appearance behind the two MiG-21s.

_"It's no good!" _Kim firmly closed his eyes, awaiting his incoming fate of doom.

The missile streaked closer...

And closer...

And closer...

And the Matra Magic R550 impacted itself onto one of the MiG-21s, destroying it in an explosion.

_"What?" _Kim turned his head around and noticed the plane was already destroyed after getting into contact with the Matra missile.

* * *

Cockpit, Dassault Mirage F1

The pilot's mouth had a grin forming, apparently performing a job well done before dispensing its extra equipment attached on the middle of the plane, which was its extra fuel. The pilot then made a dive, away from the action after disposing of one of the MiG-21 jets. Before the plane moved away from the mercenary planes, the pilot had attached the oxygen mask back to the helmet.

* * *

Airspace, Asran

**"Kim, are you okay?"**

**"I'm fine." **Kim fixed his gaze on the F1. **"More importantly, who shot that missile?"**

While the pilots tried to figure out what happened, the F1 had been chased around by the second MiG-21.

_"It got me!" _The F1's pilot tried to outsmart the MiG, but the pilot witnessed Paul's F-1 appearing behind the offending jet.

"Damn prick!" yelled Paul, using his F-1's JM61A1 Vulcan cannon in order to shoot down the last remaining MiG-21 from the air. The rebel jet plummeted for a few feet to the earth before it blew up in midair.

Paul keyed in on his radio until he attained the F1's radio frequency **"You should watch yourself carefully, Mr. Pilot. If I would recall, I bet that you're Kitori Palvanaff herself."**

**"How did you know?" **The F1's pilot was a bit shocked and surprised at the pilot's new discovery.

Paul grinned under his oxygen mask. **"I have my sources."**

* * *

Later on, Paul arrived first and was at Mickey's side after shifting his F-1 next to his F-14. Behind it was Kim's Harrier and to the left and right of Kim were an A-4 and a F-4E.

**"Did you take care of the trash?" **mocked Mickey, acting like a housewife.

**"Yes, Mom!"**

The other pilots began to laugh and chuckle at Paul's comments until the mysterious F1 arrived, placing itself at the center of the formation.

**"Watch out!"** warned Kim, who did not expect the F1 to show itself up.

Mickey grinned at the arrival of the F1 as it tried to center itself in the group. **"This one would give any solo pilot in an acrobat team a run for his money!"**

Paul, in his F-1 cockpit, laughed and grinned inside his cockpit. _"Mickey Simon, if you only knew who the pilot actually was."_

The "mysterious pilot" keyed in on everyone's radio frequencies. **"Oh? I wanted to drop by and say hi." **The pilot's mere transmission left Mickey in a state of awe while the group continued back to Area 88.

_"Was that a woman's voice that I just heard?"_

* * *

Runway Curb, Area 88 Base

Along a curb in the main runway of Area 88, a group of ground crewmen were playing cards when one of them saw the approaching jets preparing to touchdown.

"Hey, they're back." Makoto said while playing cards with Rocky and the rest of the technicians.

"Shoots! My hand was fine." mumbled Rocky, angry that the game had to be postponed.

"It was just getting good, too."

"All right, work."

Mickey's F-14, Kim's Harrier and the accompanying F-4E activated its landing gear, safely being guided by the ground crewmen after making a safe landing.

Makoto and Rocky came up to the Dassault Mirage F1, eager to get a good look at the mysterious fighter pilot.

"Let's see, who's the rookie this time?" Makoto said as he held his Nikon camera, ready to take some photos until he saw the pilot taking off the helmet, revealing a woman.

"A woman?" murmured Makoto after taking two photos of her.

"What's she doing in this base?" gasped Rocky, also taken by the surprise as well. "Is this a joke?"

Getting off the Mirage F1 cockpit and scaling down the ladder attached on her plane, the mysterious female pilot walked gracefully after emitting a giggle when she saw the stunned look in Makoto and Rocky's face.

The ground crewmen and pilots alike were also surprised to see a beautiful pilot in a fighter pilot's uniform, carrying her suitcase and her pilot helmet.

The crewmen and pilots scrambled all over after seeing her for the first time. Makoto and Rocky did not dare to say anything while Mickey only grinned.

Paul, after landing his jet, saw the woman moving towards the base. Guided by a single crewman, he taxied his F-1 towards the approaching safety of the nearby jet hangar. _"I knew something like this would happen."_

Murmuring of the people were also heard on the runway curb as well.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

_"But what if we had her shot down by mistake...?"_ thought Kim, too stunned to realize that the one who saved her was actually a woman and not a man. Mickey, Makoto and Rocky had flanked Kim from all sides. "She should at least have given us her ID code..."

The woman turned around and heard Kim's remarks. "Oh, you're saying you could shoot me down, kid?"

"Kid!" Kim was now infuriated with the woman's statement. _"How dare she? Feeling cocky for getting rid of the first MiG-21 back there?" _He did not want to be humiliated by her in front of his peers. "I don't like that word. Don't treat me like a child."

Kim's anger took the hold of him before throwing questions at her. "What the hell is a woman doing in a combat aircraft anyway?"

"Heh! I think Paul's missing all the action." grinned Mickey.

The woman took a few steps forwards until her face was close to Kim's. "Is that wrong? What's important in a dogfight is not gender nor physical arm strength." She leaned a bit forward, her nose now nearly touching Kim's. "It's your two eyes."

"I think she's right, Kim." advised Rocky, scratching his head. Mickey took a good look at the conversation between Kim and the woman while Makoto went on to take some photos.

* * *

Kim had his hands full after the woman plopped her suitcase and her pilot helmet on his hands.

"Can you take me to Commander Saki?" questioned the female pilot.

"Why do I have to?" retorted Kim.

The woman gazed off toward the main hangar, right hand on her long black hair. _"Better use some reverse psychology here." _She calmly spoke with Kim as he ruffled her own hair with her hand. "Who was it that drove off those MiGs for you, I wonder..."

Kim felt his anger overtaking him, ready to kill the woman and drop her things on the ground. "But that's not all true. You only took care of one of them and then... and then..."

Mickey decided to step in and help his friend before something bad happens. "Hey, why not?" grinned the American freelancer. Makoto and Rocky grinned at Kim's own antics.

"It's this way." Kim surrendered, leading the way to the main building of Area 88.

Moments later, Paul jumped off his F-1 jet, running towards the group that were making catcalls and whistles at Kim and the woman.

"What happened?" shouted Paul, taking off his helmet after retracting the helmet's visors.

"You just missed it, pal." Mickey came up to the Filipino mercenary and slapped him on his shoulder. "That gal over there just made Kim her baggage boy." He pointed to him the two figures walking near the main building.

"Really?" Paul grinned while watching Kim escort the female pilot to the main building of Area 88 before walking towards McCoy's warehouse.

_"If you guys only knew who she was..."_

* * *

Warehouse, Area 88 Base

Inside McCoy's warehouse, Shin leaned on one of the metal shelves as he lounged around the area with nothing to do.

"Those guys even hit merchant ships;" began McCoy, who was a bit worried. "they are indiscriminate."

McCoy stacked some boxes on his countertop. "None of the ships can approach the harbor because of that." Minutes later, Paul came inside and waved to Shin, who grined and nodded before showing his emotionless face back at the old man. McCoy showed Paul a free seat next to the countertop, who gladly sat down on it while resting his feet.

The old man faced Shin, fixing his boxes that were still on his counter. "I'm trying to see if they can disassemble it and fly the parts in somehow."

"Hey McCoy." interrupted Paul, who ruffled his black hair before facing the scrounger. "Is this about Shin's new jet?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to get Shin's ready for now, but I'm getting no luck." suggested McCoy before resuming his conversation with Shin.

"I'm really sorry about this. Can you wait just a while longer for the aircraft you ordered?" Shin sighed and placed his pockets on his pants before leaving with Paul following behind until a group of pilots came rushing inside the warehouse.

"Hey, don't push!"

"McCoy, you got any roses? Flowers?"

"A gem!"

"Yeah, I want a gem!"

McCoy was shocked at the mercenaries who came rushing inside his PX warehouse with joyful expressions. "What's with you guys?"

"A woman!" shouted the pilots in unison.

* * *

Outskirts of Warehouse, Area 88 Base

"Hey Shin, you want a drink?" offered Paul. "On me."

Shin smiled at his friend. "Why not?"

As the duo walked off to the cafeteria, a ground crewman came running towards McCoy's warehouse, in hope that he would be able to get something from his PX shop.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

Saki glanced at the woman's papers, lying on his desk. The female pilot was at attention, watching him to make any move that he could make right now. Roundell too eyed her for anything that she may want to say or do.

"As for special treatment..." started Saki, who began to debrief the "new pilot".

"There's no need for it." interrupted the female mercenary. "I signed up because I wanted to shoot down swarming flies."

Saki sighed and placed his head near his desk with his hands covering his head, submitting to her formal request. _"Why did I ever have to do this?" _The scarred officer began to answer at her comments. "I understand." He then raised up to face her.

"Welcome to Area 88. Assign her to her quarters."

"Thank you, Commander." The woman saluted to Saki before stepping out of his office, leaving Saki and Roundell alone inside.

"Kitori."

The woman stopped in her steps and looked back at the commander, who felt a bit nervous on what he said next.

"Uh, well, don't forget to lock your door when you go to sleep." The woman sighed and smiled a bit before answering him.

"Doors don't come with locks in a soldier's quarters, Commander Saki." Kitori winked at him before exiting his office.

Roundell picked up one of the papers deposited by Kitori and read aloud her full name. "Kitori Palvanaff. We've got another obstinate one."

"Yeah," suggested Saki. "she was raised to be quite the wild one." The Air Force officer took out a cigarette and inserted it between his lips before taking his lighter and lighting his cigarette.

"She's my uncle's daughter." said Saki, facing his executive officer.

* * *

Near empty Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base

Shin stared at two jets that flew overheard, buzzing near the isolated base. For the second day, the Japanese mercenary and ace fighter pilot was stumped after McCoy told him that he was not able to fly.

_"Not only can I not go back to Japan; I can't even fly...?"_

* * *

Paul checked off his parked F-1 in one of the nearby jet hangars. He was told by one of the ground crewmen that there was a minor scratch on the wings on his jet and it was not a problem since they had it fixed in a couple of hours.

The Filipino freelancer, walking away from his jet hangar, reflected on his thoughts and actions for the past few days that he had been in Area 88 after remembering the day that Ryoko told him about Shin's disappearance.

_"Ryoko? What happened?"_

_The pink-haired girl sniffed after crying for a few minutes while hugging him. "I haven't heard from Shin since he was in Paris. I'm so worried."_

_The Filipino pilot and PAF officer got suspicious after Kanzaki told him that he hasn't heard about Shin. _"Yeah, right." _Paul gently patted Ryoko while trying to assure her that nothing bad will happen to her._

_"Look at me." He gently lifted her face so as to face him. "I'll try to look for him and find out what happened to him, alright?"_

_"You mean it?"_

_"Of course. Your big brother will make sure he's all right, okay?"_

_"Pinky promise?" smiled Ryoko, who took Paul's pinky finger against hers._

_"You bet." grinned Paul and gently ruffled Ryoko's hair, who smiled at his brotherly-like affection._

* * *

_"If Shin doesn't get a jet out there and gun down some rebel fighters in a few more days, they how will I be able to help him get him home?"_

Watching a single A-4 Skyhawk on the main runway before it took off, Paul shoved his hands back into his jumpsuit pants before he decided to head back to his quarters, wanting to take a break from the combat stress that he had acquired recently.

* * *

Barracks Entrance, Area 88 Base

"Paul?"

Paul noticed that Shin was nearly a few feet near the entrance to the barracks.

"Fancy seeing you here, Shin. Been walking?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

The Filipino pilot used his thumb, pointing to the jet hangars near the main runway. "Been doing a regular checkup on my F-1."

"You're lucky." said Shin, sadness overtaking him. "Unlike me, I need to wait for a few more days."

"Get a hold of yourself." Paul placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you keep up like this, then I'll wonder how Ryoko will take this nonsense from you."

"You're right." Shin brushed some of his blonde hair away from his eye.

"At least you're alive, yes?" grinned Paul, getting Shin into a headlock.

"Hey! That hurts!" scolded Shin, trying to wriggle himself free.

"Ah, that's just to get your spirits up. Come on, let's go!" Shin and Paul stepped inside the barracks, descending on the flight of stairs that lead to the inner depths of the barracks.

* * *

Corridor, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Shin and Paul were about to enter the main corridor of the barracks when a long queue of pilots lined up leading to the quarters of...

Kitori Palvanaff herself

"I'll give you my treasure, it's a desert rose." said one of the freelance pilots speaking with Kitori, placing a small box on a pile of gift wrapped boxes.

"Thanks."

The other pilots were trying to offer their gifts as well. Shin and Paul, ignoring the commotion, walked past the queue.

"My present is the best oil there is." offered another, presenting Kitori with a box that contained some perfume bottles.

"Mine's a diamond."

"This many..." sighed Kitori, a bit happy on the attention that she was receiving. She then stared into the eyes of Shin, who was now paying attention to her. She then focused her sights on Paul, who looked back the line of pilots before the two freelancers retreated back into their rooms.

_"Who are they? They're so intriguing!"_

"He's Shin Kazama." narrated Greg, who leaned near Kitori. "A Japanese guy."

"Is he any good?"

"The best there is!" Greg gave a thumbs up. "He was shot down as if he got jinxed just a while ago, though." The bearded man made a thumbs down gesture.

"Is that so?"

"The other guy's Paul Yeung. He's a Filipino and he's the only pilot to be of Filipino descent."

"But he doesn't look like one." wondered Kitori.

"He's of Chinese descent. And just like Shin, he's another good pilot. Comparing those two, I'd say that those guys are unstoppable. Heard that he's an ex-officer in the Philippine Air Force and one of their best. Guy's been called _Lightning Ace _around here and back where he came from."

"Really?" Kitori nodded at his comments and flashed a small grin after seeing Paul's black hair sway as he walked. _"He looks cute."_

Kitori walked back into her room, with the gifts that she had received. Greg tried to stop her and offered her a small box that was gift wrapped.

"Hey, take this as a token of our new friendship!"

"H-hey, take this!"

The pilots congregated outside Kitori's room, still trying to give her their gifts.

"Even a bouquet of hundreds of roses..." said one of the pilots, holding a bunch of flowers before he was shoved away from the door by another.

"And even the glitter of thousands of jewels ---"

"Pale before your brilliant beauty --" said another pilot, holding a stuffed teddy bear, before being on the receiving end of Kitori's door.

"If you're going to be calling on a lady..." boomed Kitori's voice from inside her room. "Before you pick out presents,"

Kitori opened the door, poking her head out.

"Why don't you take a shower?"

Her comments left her admirers stunned, after she had closed the door to her room. This new pilot was someone that most of them may not be able to get their charm on if they don't get their gentlemanly manners into action.

Chapter 8 END

* * *

**Glossary: Aircraft/Helicopter data**

* * *

Dassault Mirage F1

**General Characteristics:**

Crew: _One, pilot_

Length: _15.33 m_

Wingspan: _8.44 m_

Height: _4.49 m_

Wing Area: _25 m²_

Empty: _7,400 kg._

Loaded: _11,130 to 16,200 kg_

Maximum take-off: _16,200 kg_

Engine: _SNECMA Atar 9K-50 turbojet, 70.21 kN with afterburner _

**Performance:**

Maximum Speed: _2,573 km/h (Mach 2.1) at 11,000 m_

Range: _425 km (if bombs are attached)_

Service Ceiling: _20,000 m_

Rate of Climb: _12,780 m/min_

Wing Loading: _Unknown_

Thrust-to-weight: _Unknown_

**Armament:**

_30 mm DEFA 553 cannons (x 2)_

_Matra Magic R550 air-to-air missiles (x 2)_

**Users:**

Former - _France, South Africa, Iran, Iraq, Libya, Spain_

Current - _Ecuador, Greece, Jordan, Kuwait, Morocco, Qatar_

* * *

Information courtesy of: Wikipedia; Federation of American Scientists - www(dot)fas(dot)org


	9. Challenge of the skies

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

After Kim's life was apparently saved by a mysterious female fighter pilot named Kitori Palvanaff, activity at the Area 88 base has somehow been caught by the attention of the black beauty, with the exception of former PAF Captain Paul Yeung, who somehow knew of her apparent presence beforehand. Even with her in the current roster of mercenary fighter pilots, can the entire base pull themselves together with her in tow against all odds? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 9: Challenge of the skies

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 7, Asran

_Kitori Palvanaff..._

_The daughter of his HRH (His Royal Highness), the king of Asran, has officially arrived in Area 88 as a mercenary. Though that most of the guys are kinda confused and dumbfounded on why the only daughter of his HRH is tolerating her to join up with the civil war in the mercenary corp against the Chinese, Cuban and Soviet-backed communist guerilla movement (With major Communist countries in Africa, Asia and Eastern Europe) is a big question for all of us. Not that I don't want her around, but she'll be in headlines if something happened to her._

_I only heard about this when a few days before my deployment into Area 88, I heard rumors during my stay in the Ministry of National Defense that someone within the royal family is planning to join up with the war and fight for their country._

_At first, I thought that maybe the prince would join up in the fight. I never expected a woman to do so, since most Middle Eastern countries have no favors regarding women fighting in a war, though some countries like Iraq and Iran have fielded women combatants into battle. This is one thing that I have never expected, though I did expect women in Asran to fight in the civil war as soldiers. But never to expect a female member of the royal family to take up arms._

_Really interesting..._

* * *

Kitori Palvanaff's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

A switch was turned on, with lights and the air conditioning system running well.

It was to be the "home" of HRH (Her Royal Highness), Kitori Palvanaff, supposed princess and daughter of HRH, the king of Asran.

Placing her gifts on her cot, Kitori looked around her room to see the entire room to be neatly fixed. The place would have been fit for a soldier, but probably not for someone of royal blood.

"Not bad, I guess."

She then looked at the wall in front of her, remembering her gaze on Shin Kazama and Paul Yeung. She was told that Shin and Paul were of Asian descent and were some of Area 88's best and finest freelance pilots to serve in the Royal Asranian Air Force (RASAF).

But there was one thing that Kitori had found intriguing...

It was their eyes. The eyes of fearsome warriors who were about to take on their biggest threat.

Still keeping her eyes on the front wall, she began to speak to it, as if it were a person.

"Won't you tell me? How does it feel to take an enemy's bullet?"

* * *

Shin Kazama's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Alone in the dark room, Shin had heard Kitori's ramblings, but he decided not to bother answering her.

* * *

Kitori Palvanaff's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

"Would you tell me?" Kitori fixed her gaze on the ceiling of her room. "I've never had the experience of being shot down, you see."

* * *

Shin Kazama's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

"There's no point in coming all this way just to get shot down, you know."

Shin sat alone, listening to Kitori's comments regarding her first time to enter Area 88.

"There's nothing more coarse than a group of combat pilots coming down to land."

* * *

Shower Room, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Inside the shower room, off duty mercenary pilots and ground crewmen had hit the showers, cleaning themselves for the rest of day after their "encounter" with Kitori herself, advising them to get a good shower. The PA system soon blared inside the room with an important annoucement.

**"We'll have an announcement regarding our next operation. All pilots to the briefing room by 2100 hours. That is all."**

* * *

Kitori Palvanaff's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

"Do all Orientals have eyes that look as mysterious as you and your friend? You're looking far off into the distance."

* * *

Shin Kazama's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

The Japanese mercenary did not move from his spot, reflecting on Kitori's thought on him and on the mercenaries stationed in the isolated base.

"Are you thinking about a lover left behind in your homeland, perhaps?"

Shin stood up from his cot, hearing enough from the princess.

* * *

Kitori Palvanaff's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

"But a knight without his favorite steed is not much to look at."

Kitori stopped her monologue, swearing that she heard footsteps in the corridor.

"Hey, are you listening?"

After pausing herself for a few minutes, the princess could not help but bring a slight smile on her face.

"Mister Don Quixote on the sands?"

* * *

Briefing Room, Area 88 Base

Roundell began to place magnetic pieces on the board, while Saki began to debrief the pilots on their next mission.

"Tomorrow, beginning at sundown, the regular army will launch a scale pacification of the Shera Ruman, a surface threat to the northeast of this area."

The pilots, especially Kitori, paid attention to Saki's debriefing session, though it seemed that Kitori was getting bored.

"Our mission is to preemptively neutralize their anti-air defenses and ensure aerial superiority."

Loud murmuring came from the pilots, talking about what could happen in their next mission.

"Saki," started Mickey, leaning near the wall. "you want to antagonize the enemy first because you don't want them to nip the rich boys?"

The scarred man faced Mickey and confirmed his thoughts. "That's correct."

However, Greg became infuriated at Saki when he had heard Mickey's questions.

"I'm not gonna let myself get used like an errand boy for something like that!" retorted the bearded freelance pilot, raising his fist to emphasize his anger.

Saki did not bother to listen to the bearded man's disgruntlement and kept on explaining to the present pilots on their next course of action.

"Unfortunately, everyone will be required to participate in this mission. However, the currently planeless Kazama will be an exempt. Yeung will also be exempted due to some chest pains that the doctors had reported to me a while ago."

Saki eyed Shin, who was eyeing the board in front of him, before facing Kitori in the bleachers.

"And Kitori, I'll ask you to stay out of this one, too. Before you can participate in combat, you need to learn tactical objectives. That is all. Dismissed." Kitori sighed after hearing Saki's order.

"What about patrol planes?" asked one of the pilots after standing up in attention before they left the room to prepare for mobilization of their aircrafts.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Various fighter planes were now lined up in the main runway, waiting for their masters to take control of them and lift off to the skies as technicians began to install various missiles on the hardpoints of each fighter plane. After the necessary arrangments were done, a Grumman F-14 Tomcat was the first to taxi on the runway, readying itself for take-off.

**"Tower, Tango Red 1. In sequence 03." **began the radio message to the control tower.

**"Bingo, three-four-niner, at five lot. Tango Red, clear for take-off." **Mickey grinned while he placed the visors down.

"Off to make some money, huh?" said Mickey, excited about the mission. In a few minutes, Mickey's squad took off and were in the sky, ready for aerial combat.

* * *

Jet Hangars, Area 88 Base

Makoto Shinjo and Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi walked towards the jet hangars, now empty due to the full mobilization of its pilots. The two SO reporters eyed Gustav, who was conducting rountine maintenance on an electrical box.

"I wonder when the ace will be back..." whispered Makoto to the still air around him.

Knowing that the air wouldn't answer him, Makoto walked past by Gustav. Rocky did so likewise.

* * *

Kitori Palvanaff's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

_"Crushing surface crawlers? As if I'd want to do that, anyway."_

Kitori Palvanaff, now confined to her quarters, was now doing chin-ups on a pipe that ran on the ceiling of her room.

* * *

Shin Kazama's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

All alone in his room once more, Shin Kazama could only stare at the calender, now marked with the number of days that have passed by.

Until he heard the air raid sirens.

"Kitori?" Shin looked behind his back to stare at the wall, seperating their quarters from one another.

* * *

Infirmary, Area 88 Base

"Don't try to move, Mr. Yeung. The doctor needs to see if you're still having those chest pains." advised the nurse, who gently pushed the pilot back into the cot when he tried to stand up.

_"Crap! Need to get up, but chest hurts." _Paul clutched his chest so as to ease the pain that he felt after he heard the announcement that he had to attend the briefing. However, he felt a stinging pain in his stomach and told Roundell that he was not feeling good. He remembered hearing Saki's advice to him after waiting outside the briefing room.

_"I'll exempt you on the upcoming mission. It would be bad to see one of my finest pilots in bad shape. Go on, you need your rest."_

_"That was dang nice of Saki." _The Filipino mercenary remembered the scarred officer's kind words as he laid back on the cot that he had been lying for the past two hours.

However, the air raid sirens had disturbed his rest. Paul immediately rose from the cot, letting his legs rest on it while his upper body stood straight.

"Are we under attack?" pondered Paul. "Is Kitori going to launch her F1?"

* * *

Airspace, Asran

Near the outskirts of Area 88, a MiG-21 and two MiG-17s prepare to move in against the "defenseless" base as they get ready to commence an attack after they dived to their left.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"Their response is early." mumbled Roundell, checking the radar display.

"The enemy has entered Zone 3." announced the radar technician. Saki and Roundell eyed the radar display with troubled looks.

**"This is F-1. Kitori's unit has entered the runway." **came the radio dispatch, possibly from the control tower.

The annoucement came as a shock to the three men.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Kitori's Dassault Mirage F1 had already taxied on the runway, ready for launch.

* * *

"Does she intend to go out on her own?" retorted Saki, not believing that Kitori, who was also his cousin, would break such rules.

* * *

Cockpit, Dassault Mirage F1

**"You are not permitted to engage in combat." **said a control tower dispatcher, who warned Kitori on her radio channel. **"Stop it, Kitori."**

**"I told you, I came here to strike down the swarming flies." **replied Kitori sternly to the technician, taking her oxygen mask before boosting her F1's thrusters.

In minutes, Kitori's F1 took off to the skies, where her "enemies" awaited her.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

**"Kitori took off!" **said the radio operator to the Combat Situation Room's radio channels.

_"I will not tolerate disobedience, especially from my own cousin!" _Saki had decided that he would fight fire with fire.

"Get Kazama!" replied the scarred officer angrily.

**"Sir, I've received word that Paul Yeung has been certified to be physically fit by the doctors."**

"Get Yeung as well to fly with Kazama!"

**"Yes sir!"**

* * *

Cockpit, Dassault Mirage F1

**"There are 7 of them." **said the operator in Kitori's radio. **"You can't do this on your own, get back here! Kitori!"**

Kitori saw the horizon ahead through her targeting sights, eagerly awaiting to get her first taste in an actual dogfight.

"So, which one of you wants to be kissed first?"

* * *

Airspace, Asran

The 7 MiGs drew closer and closer to her position, prompting the female pilot to blaze her F1's French-made DEFA 553 cannons, sending a single MiG-21 to its doom.

She noticed that the rest of the MiGs did not pay attention to her and instead, flew past her. This made Kitori irked by their action and decided to chase after them.

Pursuing another MiG-21, she aligned her sights carefully and her Cyrano IVM radar displays have indicated that a lock-on has been commenced.

Squinting her eyes, Kitori drew her fingers close to her buttons on her control sticks, getting ready to open fire...

* * *

Outskirts of Warehouse, Area 88 Base

A McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom parked outside McCoy's warehouse was undergoing preparations to be armed and fueled up for the battle.

"I couldn't get the missile on in time." apologized McCoy, who was leaning near the F-4E cockpit that Shin was seated on via ladder. "You're only equipped with a 20 mm gun, can you do it?"

"I'll be okay." assured Shin. "Besides, Paul's waiting for me in his F-1." He gave the thumbs up to McCoy, who gladly returned his gesture.

"All right..." McCoy then suddenly remembered something about the F-4E, disclosing to him the rest of the details. "Oh, and be careful about making sharp turns at low velocity."

"Old man, get down!" shouted the ground crewman, holding the cockpit ladder steady.

"Don't hurry me." whined McCoy, who complied with the crewman anyway, coming down the ladders steps carefully and with haste.

Later on, the fuel hose attached on the F-4E was removed after filling the rest of the jet's fuel tanks.

**"This is 00-Section, Shin Kazama." **stated Shin to the radio dispatcher. **"I'm going out." **Shin's cockpit cover came down from its open position, preparing to close the open cockpit.

**"Understood." **responded the dispatcher. **"01-Section is now waiting for you at the main runway for a joint take-off operation."**

**"Roger that."**

* * *

Airspace, Asran

"Gotcha!"

Kitori, in her F1, pursued two MiG-17s from the rear. Locking onto one of them on her sights, the Cyrano IVM radar had given her the lock-on indication before she fired one of her Matra Magic R550 rockets, striking one of the MiG-17s and destroying it, resulting in an explosion.

Edging her gloved forefinger into her control stick's trigger button, she depressed it long enough to send hails of 30 mm bullets from her DEFA 550 cannons into the second MiG-17, which exploded after several 30 mm bullets made contact with the enemy plane.

But, the debris from the destroyed MiG-17 had been sucked into the F1's SNECMA Atar 9K-50 turbojet engine.

"The engines sucked in debris?" said Kitori in shock.

Now the hunter had become the hunted after a MiG-17 flew behind the F1, enacting a chase between mercenary and rebel fighters.

"I can't use my burners!" exclaimed Kitori, who tried to come into terms with her controls.

The MiG-17 fired a single K-5 rocket, finding its way to its opportunistic target.

"Dammit!" Kitori glanced behind and saw the trailing K-5 rocket, appearing a bit closer and closer to her plane.

The K-5 trailed closer...

And closer...

And closer...

Until a hail of 20 mm bullets streamed into the stray Soviet rocket, eliminating it from threatening Kitori or her F1.

Kitori glanced at Shin, who destroyed the threatening K-5 rocket. Paul followed behind with his Mitsubishi F-1. The three pilots exchanged glances before Shin and Paul positioned their planes to stay side by side with Kitori's F1.

**"They're coming." **stated Shin over Kitori's channel. The female was panting over her near fatal death encounter with the K-5 rocket.

**"You don't need to tell me." **retorted Kitori.

**"Just be glad that Shin took care of that stray missile!" **sneered Paul angrily at Kitori, who couldn't believe that she would disobey orders.

Kitori didn't have time to answer Paul as she was being chased by another MiG-17, with its 37 mm N-37 cannons firing at her. She dodged all of the shots by doing a barrel roll.

"Normally, I'd be able to dodge these guys easily!" Kitori tried to take a glance to see if she shook off the pursuing MiG-17.

"I can't get him off my back." The female pilot became more desperate to stay alive and away from the rebel jet, firing off a salvo of 23 mm bullets from it 23 mm NR-23 cannon. Some of the bullets had penetrated parts of the F1's wing, scoring in a semi-direct hit for the MiG-17.

Kitori grunted after bearing the brunt of the attack. Her adversary was about to score another hit, until a streaking AIM-9 Sidewinder flew from below the MiG-17, taking the jet out of commission for good.

"Yehawww!" Paul's F-1 zoomed up to the sky with Shin's F-4E beside him.

"Kitori!" Shin saw Kitori's F1 damaged, indicated by the heavy black smoke that emitted from the damaged wing.

As she neared the main runway of Area 88, Kitori wrestled with her control stick in order to maintain control, with the blaring sounds of her Cyrano IVM radar display as her background "music". She then activated her landing gear, which was soon met by some opposition.

**"Lift up, Kitori, you're too low!" **warned the radio operator. **"It's impossible! Abandon your unit and eject! Kitori!"**

**"Watch me land it!" **snarled Kitori back at the radio operator.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

The landing was smooth for one second until the front gears snapped off, sending the F1's nose into the ground that created sparks after the nose met the gray concrete gravel of the runway.

Kitori shouted at the top of her voice, her anger directed at the F1's controls. She still struggled to get her landing under control. As her plane passed by the control tower, the radio operators watched in horror as the plane made its silent course until the F1 stopped at one of the sand dunes, where the plane made its final stop.

The princess and mercenary pilot panted for a few minutes before she opened the canopy of her F1. Afterwards, she took off her flight helmet with her attached oxygen mask as well.

She gazed at the skies above her, observing Shin and Paul chase after a stray MiG-21.

* * *

Airspace, Asran

Shin was the closest one to the MiG-21. He fired the F-4E's 20 mm M61A1 cannons, annihilating the enemy fighter. Paul gave Shin a thumbs up for eliminating the MiG-21. The other decided to give up and get away from the two while he could do so.

The Japanese mercenary sighed and gave him a thumbs up before the duo dived away near the base.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Kitori still stared at the skies above her, thinking about what had happened a while ago. Her F1 jet was still out of service, black smoke emitting from the damaged wing.

"To think that there are pilots that can shoot down Atoll missiles with 20 millimeter guns..."

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"Confirmed enemy withdrawal." said a radar technician, studying the blip on its screen, indicated as an enemy fighter.

Roundell faced his commanding officer, relived that Kitori didn't end up dead. "She didn't block up the runway. Not bad, that girl."

Saki did not say a word and simply left the room for Roundell to work on, while he planned to work on some issues with his own kin.

_"Someone needs to put some sense into Kitori before she tries another stunt like that again."_

* * *

Runway Curb, Area 88 Base

Shin and Paul had landed their respective jets safe and sound from their combat mission. Their planes had taxied into the curb as they were guided by the ground crewmen.

Shin took off his flight helmet after opening the canopy. Coming down from the parked F-4E, he strolled towards Paul's F-1 and met Makoto and Rocky.

"Welcome back." said Makoto, who briefly clapped his hands with Rocky snapping photos of Shin. "How was it to fly after all that time?"

"Shin!" yelled Paul, who waved at Shin after he disembark from his F-1. He walked up toward Shin, who waited for him to come near his place.

"Nice work there." Paul clasped his gloved hand with Shin, who did the same.

"You're the one who's suppose to have the credit as well." Shin briefly smiled as his friend and comrade.

"Having your wings wrenched off... makes you feel the worst." came a female voice from behind the two mercenary fighter pilots. Shin and Paul turned around to see Kitori, still clad in her pilot vest.

"Even so," explained Shin. "I came back alive."

Kitori walked near Shin as he continued to explain himself. "If you plant your two legs firmly on the ground, you can take off again."

"I agree." Paul then elaborated on Shin's words, tracing his short black hair with his fingers. "It doesn't matter if you've been taken out of action by the enemy or not. But as long as you have the determination to get out there and fight, you should be able to come out and get back out of the battlefield alive and well."

"You two are attention grabbers." said Kitori, staring at the eyes of the two Asian freelance pilots. Kitori walked past Shin, his eyes nearly bulging out as her long, black hair caressed Shin's face. She paused after being a few feet near Paul, tracing her smooth fingers on his cheeks and on his chin. Like Shin before him, his eyes near bulged out of its sockets as he did not expect the daughter of HRH to be so... forward with them. She gave him a sincere smile before removing her fingers from roaming over his face.

"Hey... Wait a second!" Makoto was startled by Kitori's actions.

"Did I just see that..." Rocky was also confused as his colleague was after witnessing the conversation between the three fighter pilots.

The female pilot turned around and reasoned herself. "I just don't like being indebted to anyone." She ran off towards the warehouses like a blushing schoolgirl.

Paul and Shin looked at each other, simply smiling and sharing a small chuckle, being happy that they've done something good for once in their lives. McCoy too smiled at the two pilots, observing the events from outside his warehouse.

"There's gonna be a lot of binge drinking tonight." The scrounger walked back to his warehouse, still pondering on what he should do next.

"I guess I'll go ahead and haul out all the drinks I have from the warehouse."

Overhead, three fighter planes flew past McCoy's warehouse, returning back from their successful mission.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

Saki Vashtal, now seated in his office, looked at the functional ceiling fan. It was unclear if he looked relaxed or not.

_"Things are going to be a little different around here from now on."_

* * *

Makoto Shinjo's/Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Makoto and Rocky were at work in developing the new photos that they just took from around the base. While Rocky was busy fixing the boxes of unopened 35mm film catridges, Makoto stared at the dish tray filled with water, getting ready to develop another photo.

"Works, I guess." mumbled the photographer/reporter.

"I guess you're right, Makoto." snickered Rocky, arranging the 35mm film catridge boxes at another table.

Makoto and Rocky, who was behind his shoulder, stared at the photo of Kitori Palvanaff, who was gazing at the sky.

On her face was a smile while she looked at the beautiful, blue sky.

A smile of contentment.

Chapter 9 END


	10. Chances

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Disclaimer: Sorry for being long in posting this chapter, been busy surfing the net for a good PSP (Ceramic White!) and some good Japanese/Asian UMD games to get in the near future. Problem is that I'm broke right now to get one. School's also keeping me busy as well.

Don't worry! I'll do justice and find a way...

Somehow, I guess.

Summary:

An attempted attack on the nearly deserted Area 88 base has been thwarted by Kitori Palvanaff, who had the nerve to disobey orders from her own cousin Saki Vashtal, with the help of Shin and Paul in turning the tides against the supposed aerial attack by the rebels. What could happen to Kitori after her dangerous stunt has been done? What is her story on her presence in Area 88? Will the other mercenaries know more about her presence and possibly, Paul's? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 10: Chances

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 8, Asran

_Thanks to Kitori's near fatal stunt, I've just received word from Gustav that she may be reprimanded for her actions, even though the two are related by family. It didn't matter to me the most, though all the guys in the cafeteria wanted to know more about her since I was the first merc to realize that it was her HRH who wanted to spend some time flying with us._

_Shin seemed a bit more and more desperate to fly out with us back in the skies. I heard from McCoy that his jet should have been ready real soon. Heard that it was a Northrop F-5, same jet that the PAF uses back home. It's also known as the Tiger-2 to some pilots out there._

_Honestly, I can't wait to see how Shin's going to handle the damn jet since he hasn't sortied out there for a while with the guerillas. McCoy informed me yesterday that I could test the F-5 to see if the guns are working. After all, I did fly the plane for a short time._

_Better put the pen down right this instant and stop writing this entry. I think I can hear McCoy hollering my name out loud like mom does to me in my teen days from outside the barracks._

_I need a break..._

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

"Come on Paul, tell us."

Various pilots and ground crewmen gathered around Paul's table, eager to hear his story regarding on how he first knew about the presence of Kitori Palvanaff in Area 88.

"I told you guys." insisted Paul, waving his hands in front of him. "I just heard rumors about her when I was in the Ministry of Defense building when I got to Asran a month ago."

"Yea right." said one of the pilots, getting him into a headlock. "We think that you're hiding something." His accent appeared to be of British descent. The other pilots and ground crewmen laughed at his antics.

"Ow! Ow!" Paul struggled to get out of his situation. _"What do these guys want?"_

"Come on, mate!" came an Australian accent. Paul glanced to see a brown-haired man trying to cover for him. "Paul here told us everything he knows."

"I suggest so." He removed his hands from Paul's head, ending his headlock stunt.

"Paul Yeung!" came a voice from the entrance. The Filipino pilot saw that a staff member, apparently a radar technician, waved at him in order to acknowledge his presence.

"Colonel Vashtal has accepted your request for you to test some small arms that you've asked for."

"Right." Paul Yeung got up from his chair and grabbed his empty tray, which had mashed potatoes and roasted chicken a while ago.

"If you excuse me gentlemen, I have work to do."

* * *

Runway Curb, Area 88 Base

Kitori Palvanaff, now seated on the engine cover of a Land Rover jeep, observed several aircraft technicians and ground crewmen making several adjustments on her Mirage. McCoy and Gustav took their time to fix the damaged landing gear that she had done through her stunt yesterday.

Part of her aircraft's maintenance involved the recalibration of her Mirage's 30 mm DEFA 553 cannons, which had sustained minor damage.

_"I'm bored. There's nothing for me to do." _Kitori watched as a technician fired several 30 mm rounds from Mirage's DEFA 553 cannons on four paper targets. She witnessed the paper targets turn into shreds in a matter of minutes.

"Confirmed." barked the ground crewman. "Right 03, North 02. Right 03, North 01."

"Right." Another crewman wrote down the adjustment for the DEFA 553 cannons on a clipboard.

Kitori didn't pay that much attention on the work that the crewmen were doing. She looked around the airfield and saw someone arranging small arms on another part of the runway, which had been cleared for him to do his work. Kitori also noticed that the man was loading magazine into the firearms, who was very familiar to Kitori.

_"Say! Isn't that Paul? What's he doing with those guns?"_

"Excuse me!" Kitori motioned to an aircraft technician to come to her. "What's he doing there anyway?" The princess pointed the man to the technician.

"Oh, him?" Kitori nodded. "Colonel Vashtal accepted his request to test some small arms that he requested yesterday."

"What for?"

"Don't know." The technician shrugged his shoulders. "All I heard from some of the pilots was that he used to be from some specs ops unit during his time in the Philippine Air Force."

"I see. Thank you." Kitori hopped off from the Land Rover and walked towards Paul, who was crouching on the pavement after he cocked the small arms placed near his feet.

* * *

Paul Yeung had loaded some of the rifles and pistols that an Asranian soldier had given to him a while ago before he left the main building of Area 88. He switched positions from a crouching to an Indian sitting position.

_"Nice weapons. Why can't the guys in GHQ give us these kinds of weapons?" _

The Filipino-Chinese mercenary was referring to two rifles and a pistol that he had received when he had requested Saki to test fire some small arms that the base has stocked, though only soldiers stationed in Area 88 from the army were the only ones who have used them. When Saki wanted Paul to explain his reasons, he noted that it would be a matter of time before someone would try to attack the base with small arms. Roundell shared Paul's sentiments when army intelligence had forwarded information of a possible attack on the isolated air force base by rebel troops, though details were still unknown. The scarred colonel agreed to the Filipino's request for small arms testing.

Two rifles were placed on his left side. A Springfield Armory M21 sniper rifle, chambered in 7.62 x 51 NATO, laid on his crossed legs. He unloaded the inserted 20-round magazine to check if the rounds were in perfect condition. Satisfied, he slapped the magazine back and adjusted the knobs of the Leatherwood 3-9x Adjustable Ranging Telescope after he peered through the rifle's scope.

_"This thing works! Better get some bullets fired."_

Getting the ear protectors from the ground, Paul placed it on his head and raised the American-made M21 to aim at one of the paper targets. The ground crewmen provided 20 paper targets for him to practice with as a courtesy from Saki Vashtal since the base does not have a firing range.

Viewing his target through the Leatherwood Adjustable Ranging Telescope, he used his right hand to help him hold the rifle's stock on his left shoulder and his left hand came to grasp the metal trigger of the M21. And in seconds, he gave an amount of strength to depress the sniper rifle's trigger, sending single 7.62 NATO bullets into its mark one after the other.

When the Filipino mercenary heard an audible click from the rifle, he ejected the empty magazine from the M21 and placed it in front of his feet. He tried to grab the other rifle when he noticed someone coming to him.

"Kitori?" whispered Paul to the still desert air around him. He removed the ear protectors that was on his head.

"My, my." chuckled Kitori, brushing some locks of hair from her face since some harsh winds were blowing across the runway. "What are you doing here?"

"If you must know." glared Paul at the princess. "I'm merely testing some small arms that Area 88 has stockpiled here." He removed the ear protectors from his head.

"You're going to be my bodyguard, yes?" Kitori cooed, inching her face close to Paul's. She noticed that the pilot almost blushed, except that he glared at her again.

"No!" snapped Paul, making Kitori step a few feet back. "I'm just testing to see if they're okay to use." He picked up a Diemaco C7 assault rifle, a Canadian rifle based on the American Colt M16A2 chambered in 5.56 x 45 NATO.

"But what for?" questioned Kitori, not believing why Paul should have test fired some of the Asranian army's small arms.

"Sooner or later," explained Paul, replacing the ear protectors back on his head. "some rebel forces are going to attack the base. And they're not going to do it by fighter planes."

_"How sure is he?" _The black-haired woman simply watched Paul ejecting a 30-round magazine from the C7, inspecting its contents before slapping it back into the rifle's breech.

"Am I late?"

Kitori and Paul turned around to see Kim Aoba running across the runway from the cafeteria entrance. Earlier on, he was informed by some of the off duty pilots and ground crewmen in the cafeteria that Paul was fielding some small arms for some target practice.

"Kim!" beamed Paul, seeing his young friend. Over his stay in Area 88, the two freelance fighter pilots became fast friends since the turbanned boy found out that Paul was one of Shin's best friends.

"You're testing some guns to fire with?" inquired Kim, eyeing the M21 lying next to a pistol on the pavement.

"Yea. I'm about to test fire the C7 here." Paul raised his C7 in front of Kim, still gripping the trigger grip and the foregrip of the assault rifle. He went back to his kneeling position after standing up for a few seconds.

"Mind if I watch?"

"Just make sure your hearing's going to be fine." Paul immediately raised the barrel of the C7 assault rifle and aimed at another paper target since the first one was made into shreds by the M21 that he used for sniping practice.

_"So the Diemaco C7 and C8 are the standard assault rifles of the Asranian military, but the Asranian army uses the Springfield M21 as their standard sniper rifle eh? Quite interesting."_

The Filipino-Chinese man fired a volley of 5.56 NATO bullets onto various paper targets as he kept firing the assault rifle in full auto, holding and unholding the trigger in small bursts until he heard another clicking sound coming from the weapon. He quickly placed the C7 next to the M21 and picked up a Bernardelli P-018, an Italian pistol used by the Asranian military as the only foreign user to purchase the weapon from Italy. He looked at the targets and saw that they were beyond use. He signaled to some crewmen that he needed the targets replaced. Kitori and Kim looked at each other, seeing a mercenary like Paul wield the small arms very effectively.

* * *

In another part of the runway curb, a Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter a.k.a. Tiger II was being readied for a flight. Painted in blue and white with the image of a unicorn's head on the tail, maintenance crews were at work fixing the F-5 for combat readiness.

Shin Kazama, in his pilot gear, walked towards his brand new fighter jet after he requested McCoy to obtain the plane for held his pilot helmet under his right arm.

_"At last. I'll be able to fly again."_

Shin eyed the men fixing his F-5, now ready to take himself back into the skies once more.

_"There's our fly boy." _Gustav turned around and saw Shin in his pilot gear. He gave the Japanese freelancer a thumbs up. Shin smiled at him and returned the gesture.

Shin kept going near his F-5, keeping his eye on the image of the unicorn head.

What was unique about it was that it had long mane hair that seemed to be swaying against the head wind, resembling the likes of Ryoko Tsugamo.

* * *

_"Better leave it there." _Paul eyed the M21 and the C7 lying on the pavement and noted that he did not remove their magazines after completely discharging the rifles of its contents, which he made a mental note of

He waited for the ground crewmen to replace all the paper targets with new ones before he could start to test the pistol. The crewmen took all 20 targets and replaced them with 10 targets and since the P-018 holds only 16 rounds, he needed to see if the sidearm would be accurate enough for him to use.

_"Here goes." _Still kneeling on the gravel, Paul raised the Italian pistol and began to discharge the entire 16-round magazine, leaving one hole made by a single 9mm bullet and left one more on 6 targets. After the slide retracted back, Paul placed it on the pavement along with the P-018 on top of the C7 and the M21.

"Wow! That was good!" praised Kim, not seeing good shooting since he mingled with mostly pilots who had no or little experience in handling small arms.

"Impressive!" Kitori was impressed with the way Paul handled the C7 and the M21.

"I need to see Shin. I heard he's going to see the Tiger II." explained Paul, gesturing to a ground crewman to take the used weapons away for storage. The man collected the firearms and placed them on a rifle bag before bringing the discharged firearms back to headquarters.

"Come with me, then. I'm heading there anyway." Kitori walked back to her Land Rover jeep.

"I need to check up on my Harrier." Kim informed the two.

"I'll have to tell you something on using your jet one of these days." said Paul, who want to help Kim make use of his fighter plane.

"Okay! I'll remind you." Kim ran towards his jet hanger, where his Sea Harrier was being parked.

As the three pilots made their separate ways, Paul had something on his mind as he approached Kitori's Land Rover jeep.

_"Shin! You're in danger somehow, but how am I going to tell you about it?"_

Paul got into the Land Rover jeep's passenger seat while Kitori hopped into the vehicle's driver seat and started the ignition.

_"I need more proof. I may be wrong about it, but I have to do it soon."_

Kitori pressed the jeep's accelerator, driving the two pilots towards Shin's supposed Tiger II, which was parked on another part of the base. While the princess drove the jeep, Paul told her the directions that she needed to know until they were near their destination.

* * *

Cockpit, Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter

"Your Tiger-2 is ready!"

McCoy yelled to Shin, who was sitting in the pilot's seat, making the last checks on the plane's control panel. Shin grinned at the old timer.

"New planes sure are great." McCoy climbed down the ladder that was clamped on the F-5's cockpit rim. "They smell different."

Getting his feet on the pavement, McCoy came close to Shin's face and joked with the blonde man. "But I bet you won't trust it with your life..."

The old man then cringed when he heard the Mirage F1's DEFA 553 cannons being fired from a distance.

"until you get it to smell like you do!" yelled the scrounger, irritated at the loud noise of 30 mm rounds being discharged from the French-made fighter plane.

McCoy panted for a few seconds before he continued his conversation with Shin, who stared at Kitori's F1. "We had to airlift this thing in. And it wasn't one of my routes either."

Kitori and Paul, in the Land Rover, parked next to Shin's F-5. Paul whistled upon seeing the Japanese mercenary's new jet while Kitori gave a short speech to the two men.

"Tiger-2." began Kitori, seated in the Land Rover. "A good machine, especially in tight turns. But in the end, it's a light fighter."

Paul eyed the F-5 with much fascination. _"The plane sure looked fine."_

"I wonder if it could beat my Mirage." boasted Kitori, looking at Shin. "Wanna try it?"

Shin turned his back on her and went to his F-5. Paul simply chuckled behind her, trying not to laugh at Kitori. She looked at Paul and glared at him before facing Shin.

"Are you running away?" retorted Kitori.

"It needs a maiden run." insisted Shin, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Better thank Paul for testing the controls and the weapons for ya." reminded McCoy. Shin gave a thumbs up to Paul, who also gave him a thumbs up before he wore his pilot helmet and began to climb the ladder leading to the F-5's cockpit.

While Shin was preparing to get his F-5 ready, Kitori kept her gaze at him, wondering why Shin was so different in her eyes.

* * *

Hallway, Terminal 1, Malpensa International Airport, Varese, Milan, Italy

Serving as one of Italy's most important airport, it houses most long-haul flights going to and from United States, South Africa, and Asia.

At the airport's first terminal, scores of foreigners mingle with one another, trying to wait for their departing flights from the confines of the terminal's hallways. At the flight notices hanging on the ceiling, information is being feed to the travelers with names of plane carriers, flight numbers and their time of departure. One of them had the name of its destination.

It was Tokyo.

* * *

Runway Curb, Terminal 1, Malpensa International Airport, Varese, Milan, Italy

As a Yamato Airlines (YAL) Boeing 747-300 undergoes final preparations for a flight back to Tokyo, an employee shuttle bus come to a halt on the right entrance of the 747.

Satoru Kanzaki, now wearing his pilot uniform, stepped out of the shuttle bus and smirked while gazing at the Boeing 747-300. He didn't have his pilot cap on.

"Nice attitude you have."

Satoru looked for the source of the voice. He saw a man, wearing the same pilot as his. The man appeared to be in his middle 50's and had black shades on.

"Pilot Shibukawa?" murmured Satoru, shocked to see his supposed co-pilot for the flight back to Japan.

"You want to entrust the passenger's lives to a plane you haven't inspected with your own eyes and fingers?" lectured the veteran pilot at Satoru Kanzaki since he was still considered a rookie commercial pilot.

Satoru tried to defend himself from his accusations that he sees to be unjustified. "Not at all, I just..."

"You're trying to be promoted to pilot. Do this right." warned Shibukawa to his young protege before going to the other side of the parked YAL Boeing 747-300.

"Right." Satoru gritted to the older pilot as his teeth clenched in his mouth.

* * *

Cockpit, Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter

Meanwhile, Shin Kazama was in the cockpit seat of his brand new Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter in Area 88. Making some adjustments to the dials on the control panel, Gustav spoke to the ace mercenary fighter pilot from the ladder, still on the cockpit rim of Shin's F-5.

"Show this thing your sky." said Gustav, wishing him luck. Shin nodded back.

"By the way," continued the head mechanic. "Paul wants to talk to you." Gustav gave him a thumbs up and scaled down the ladder and allowed Paul to climb up until he was on top of the railings of the ladder.

"Careful, Shin." advised Paul. "Just try to relax and take it easy with this thing. Even if you're one of Area 88's top ace pilots, some of my comrades got killed in accidents involving the F-5 due to pilot error."

"Don't worry." promised Shin. "I'll be careful."

"Right, mate." Paul patted Shin's shoulder. "May the force be with you."

The Japanese pilot smiled and patted his arm before the Filipino mercenary climbed a few feet down the ladder before he jumped down on the gravel.

Now alone in his cockpit, Shin closed his eyes and gave a deep breath. He looked at the horizon ahead of him, trying to get himself relaxed.

"My sky?" whispered Shin to the desert air around his F-5 cockpit.

He kept looking at the clear, blue sky in front of him from the seat of his cockpit.

* * *

Cockpit, Yamato Airlines (YAL) Boeing 747-300

"Kanzaki, show me your sky."

Shibukawa, on the pilot seat, began to check on the dials in front of him. He was wearing his communications headset and still had his black shades on him. Satoru, on the co-pilot seat, also did likewise and flipped switches on top of his head. He too wore the headset on his head as well before staring at him.

_"What did he mean by that phrase? And why's he still wearing those shades in the cockpit?"_

"What's wrong?" questioned Shibukawa, noticing his co-pilot looking at him intensely.

"Understood." replied Satoru, trying to listen to his instructions. He flexed his hands as Satoru gripped the wheel of the 747-300 aircraft.

Satoru began to radio the control tower by keying in his headset's microphone, requesting control tower officials for permission for take-off.

**"YAL 247, request."**

Unknown to either Shin Kazama or Satoru Kanzaki, they will unintentionally have the opportunity to have a close encounter with one another later on in their maiden flights.

Chapter 10 END

* * *

**Glossary: Aircraft/Helicopter data**

* * *

Boeing 747-300

**General Characteristics:**

Crew: _Three (Two Pilots, One Flight Engineer)_

Length: _70.66 m (231 ft 10 in)_

Wingspan: _59.64 m (195 ft 8 in)_

Height: _19.33 m (63 ft 5 in)_

Wing area: _511 m² (5500 sq ft)_

Empty: _Unknown_

Loaded: _Unknown_

Maximum take-off: _Unknown_

Engine:

_Pratt & Whitney JT9D-7R4G2, 54,750 lb (243.5 kN) turbofans (x 4)_

_Rolls Royce RB211-524D4, 53,110 lb (236.3 kN) turbofans (x 4)_

_General Electric CF6-50E2, 52,500 lb (233.5 kN) turbofans (x 4)_

_General Electric CF6-80C2B1, 56,700 lb (252.2 kN) turbofans (x 4)_

**Armament:**

_None, for obvious reasons_

**Users:**

Several

* * *

Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter/Tiger II

**General Characteristics:**

Crew:_ One, pilot_

Length: _47 ft 4.75 in (14.45 m)_

Wingspan:

_26 ft 8 in (8.13 m) - without AAMs_

_28 ft (8.53m) - with AAMs_

Height: _13 ft 4.5 in (4.08 m)_

Wing area: _186 ft² (17.28 m²)_

Empty: _9,558 lb (4,349 kg)_

Loaded: _Unknown_

Maximum take-off: _24,664 lb (11,187 kg)_

Engine: _General Electric J85-GE-21B, 5,000 lbf_ _(22.2 kN) with afterburners_

**Performance:**

Maximum Speed: _917 knots (1,700 km/h)_

Range: _2,010 nautical miles (3,720 km)_

Service Ceiling: _51,800 ft (15,800 m)_

Rate of Climb: _34,400 ft/min (10,500 m/min)_

Wing Loading: _Unknown_

Thrust-to-weight: _Unknown_

**Armament:**

_20 mm Pontiac M39A2 cannons, with 280 rounds per gun (x 2)_

_AIM-7 Sparrow air-to-air missiles_

_AIM-9 Sidewinder air-to-air missiles _

_AGM-65 Maverick air-to-surface missiles_

AIM-120 AMRAAM air-to-air missiles

_M129 Leaflet, Mk-82, Mk-84 and CBU-24/49/52/58 Cluster bombs_

**Users:**

Former - _Austria, Bahrain, Ethiopia, Indonesia, Iran, Jordan, Libya, Malaysia, Netherlands, Norway, Pakistan, Philippines, Saudi Arabia, Singapore, Spain, Switzerland, Taiwan, Thailand, United States_

Current - _Botswana, Brazil, Canada, Chile, Greece, Honduras, Kenya, Mexico, Morocco, Paraguay, South Korea, Tunisia, Turkey, Venezuela, Yemen_

* * *

Information courtesy of: Wikipedia; Airliners(dot)net -www(dot)airliners(dot)net/info/stats(dot)main?id99


	11. Premonitions

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

Receiving his brand new Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter to replace his former F-8 Crusader, Shin Kazama was now able to fly to the skies once more as Area 88's ace mercenary fighter pilot. But in order to assess the jet, Shin needed to test it by taking the American-made fighter for a maiden flight. At the same time, Satoru Kanzaki was indoctrinated into Yamato Airlines (YAL) as a recruit within the ranks of its pilots. His only problem is to convince Shibukawa, one of the airline's veteran pilots and his co-pilot for an international flight to Tokyo, that he could make the promotion that the executives of YAL has planned for him. Can the two succeed in their plans? Will they meet up in the skies? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 11: Premonitions

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 9, Asran

_Just did a trail run on the F-5's weapon systems and its controls, just as McCoy requested me to do so. I did fly the thing when I was serving back in the PAF. Cannons were checked out fine, though I didn't have time to fire the rockets due to Shin's request to have his jet tested for a maiden flight on his own. _

_This shouldn't be an issue to be contempted with, but I don't blame the guy. He really needs to see if the Tiger is in good shape for him to use against those damn commies later on._

_I have this gut feeling that he might meet someone in the skies of the Middle East. Could it be him?_

_Could it be... Satoru Kanzaki?_

* * *

Cockpit, Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter

**"Tower, 00-Section." **Shin radioed the control tower. **"In sequence 03."**

**"Don't get her downed on her maiden run!" **advised the radio operator from the control tower as the F-5 began to taxi on the runway.

* * *

Cockpit, YAL Boeing 747-300

**"YAL 247, runway 34R. Taxi view: Whisky 5. Whisky 3, GS4." **said the control tower radio operator, relaying the directions to Satoru and Shibukawa, the two pilots taking the helm of the flight YAL 247 back to Japan.

* * *

Unknown to both Shin and Satoru, both of their planes are in position in the main runway, making preparations for take-off.

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

Back in the base, Paul had a strange shiver on his spine while he was eating some mashed potatoes.

_"Why do I have a sinking feeling that Shin and Satoru might come to collide with one another?"_

* * *

Cockpit, Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter

**"00-Section, you are cleared for take-off." **reported the control tower back to Shin's radio.

**"Roger, taking off."**

Shin began to slowly accelerate his F-5, getting ready to take it to the skies.

* * *

Cockpit, YAL Boeing 747-300

**"Stand clear for take-off." **came the report from the airport control tower.

**"YAL 747, clear for take-off." **reported Satoru to the control tower, acknowledging its radio transmission. **"Runway, 34R."**

The flaps on the 747-300 were flapped down, making the jet ready for take-off.

* * *

Shin's F-5 and Satoru's 747-300 had taken off from their respective runways, getting their planes to reach proper altitudes in the sky.

* * *

Cockpit, Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter

**"Ascending to 10,000 meters." **stated Shin on his radio, now miles aparts from Area 88. His F-5 began to move further and further up into the blue sky.

* * *

Cockpit, YAL Boeing 747-300

**"Altitude 3,000." **keyed Satoru on his headset before he realigned the flaps on both sides of the 747-300's wings.

* * *

Airspace, Asran

Shin's F-5 zipped through the sky, doing a barrel roll as it plummeted downwards towards the earth.

* * *

Cockpit, YAL Boeing 747-300

Satoru made a brief radio transmission to the airport control tower, telling them of their progress. Their YAL Boeing 747-300 was flying in the sky, fighting for stability from the head winds.

**"Altitude 10,000. Leveling out." **The rookie YAL commercial pilot sighed after giving a brief transmission to the airport control tower staff.

"Who told you you could put it on autopilot?" scolded Shibukawa, looking at his rookie co-pilot from the tint of his sunglasses. "I heard your promotion to pilot was in question, supposedly by special order."

The veteran YAL pilot went on with his sermon to Satoru himself. "This is the _birth _of the youngest pilot in Yamato Air."

_"I am trying to do my job, right?" _The new pilot was a bit disturbed by the veteran's words. "All this is thanks to you teaching me..."

"Don't say things you don't mean." interrupted Shibukawa, not trusting Satoru's thanks to him. _"I don't believe you."_

"No matter how new the plane may be, the most important thing is the skill of the pilot. If you can get this thing to Tokyo without relying on electronics or autopilot,"

Satoru held his breath, waiting to hear what Shibukawa had to stay to him. _"Hope he doesn't say anything bad about me."_

"I will recommend you as a pilot, no matter what anyone will say." Then the veteran YAL commercial pilot began to change his tone on the young pilot. "If you can't, I will never let you be one as long as I live."

Shibukawa stared at his co-pilot. "What will you do?"

The upcoming pilot decides to add fuel to the fire. "If you'll recommend me Shibukawa-san, how can I refuse?" Satoru stared at the console in front of him.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Airspace, Unknown Area

Shin's F-5 was still descending towards the earth until he made his plane upright, flying over the blue made another turn heading up to the sky and made another descent before making his plane upright performed two consecutive barrel rolls after he completed the ascending and descending maneuvers.

"Even at extremely high velocities, I'm having no problems with turning." murmured Shin, commenting on the techniques that he had his F-5 perform.

The Japanese mercenary stared at the control stick that he had his grip on. "The response is so light... is this the power of a light fighter?" Shin lightly wiggled the control stick with his gloved hand.

_"I should ask Paul about this."_

The helmeted stared at the airspace around him, lamenting over his problems.

"Ryoko... you've become so far from me."

* * *

_Air Field, somewhere in Japan, early 1980's_

_Two men wearing mechanic jumpsuits were leaning near an American Cessna 150 plane._

_"There they are." Satoru was leaning on one of the plane's support poles. Shin, on the other hand, was leaning on the plane's metal frame._

_"President Tsugumo, his daughter and her friend." _

_Shin was startled by the pink-haired girl's appearance. **She's so beautiful.**_

_"Oh?" Shin heard President Tsugumo speaking to his daughter. "This will be your first time in a Cessna?"_

_"Yeah, I really have been looking forward to it. You've been telling me it's totally different from jet engines since I was a little kid."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_Shin could not help but stare at the lovely daughter of President Tsugumo._

_"I'm Ryoko." introduced the pink-haired girl, bowing before the two men in front of her._

_"I'm Kanzaki." Satoru made a slight bow before the two._

_"Shin." The brown-haired man reminded him to be polite before well-known people._

_"Oh!" Shin was snapped out of his staring by his friend. "I'm Kazama.", blurted the blonde man. **This is so embarrassing.**_

_Ryoko giggled at Shin's embarrassment, earning a look from her father._

_"Ryoko, could you please get Paul to come here? I need to speak with him."_

_"Okay." Ryoko went back inside the main building while President Tsugumo spoke with Shin and Satoru._

_"Which of you will be piloting for us today?" questioned the mustached man._

_"I will." replied Satoru._

_"I'm counting on you." President Tsugumo shook hands with Satoru._

_"Yes, with pleasure." Ryoko came out of the main building with Paul in tow, holding his hand with hers._

_"Ah, there you are." Ryoko's father had finished talking to the test pilots and was speaking to Paul before she let Ryoko stay with Shin."So unks. Shin's going to fly with Ryoko?" came a question from the black-haired man._

_"That's right, Paul?" Ryoko's father suddenly grinned at the Chinese-Filipino. "Is there a problem?"_

_"No!" defended Paul, whose voice was heard by Ryoko, Shin and Satoru before he started to whisper. "Of course not, I'm just wondering if she'll be alright."_

_"Of course she will." insisted the father. "Why don't you speak with Ryoko? I think she wants to talk to you."_

_"President," A man opened the door to the mian building. "there's a telephone call for you."_

_"I told you not to take any calls for me." reminded the President to his aide._

_"They need advisement on the Raiisha matter..." suggested the aide._

_"Raiisha?"_

_"Uncle, is something up?" asked Paul._

_"Yes, I'm afraid so." President Tsugumo turned his attention to Satoru. "Kanzaki-kun, I'm sorry, but something important has come up." He faced his only daughter with frustration. "Ryoko."_

_"But, I want to fly..." Ryoko gazed at the sky with happiness on her face. "The sky is so clear today..."_

_"I want to fly it." Ryoko kept staring at the clouds, making Shin open his mouth in awe._

_Satoru stared at his friend, hearing Ryoko pleading with her father. "It's ok, right, father?"_

_"I guess I have to." President Tsugumo readdressed Satoru again. "Kanzaki-kun."_

_"Huh?" Satoru looked at the president after keeping a close watch on his friend._

_"Take care of my selfish daughter for me."_

_"Yes." assured the brown-haired man._

_President Tsugumo, acting as the father figure, went to remind Ryoko about what should happen for the rest of the day._

_"Ok, don't be too selfish and cause problems for Kanzaki-kun!"_

_"Ok, father!"_

_"I better go." glanced the Chinese-Filipino at his watch. "I have to attend a tour sponsored by the JASDF. I'll see you soon, Ryoko."_

_"Bye!" Ryoko went up to Paul and kissed him on the nose, "I think it's a cute gesture.", said Ryoko, hiding her giggles behind her hand._

_"You guys keep an eye on her, she's like a sister to me."_

_"Leave it to us." Satoru offered his hand to Paul, which he gladly did. He did the same thing to Shin before he left, waving goodbye to Ryoko._

_"Please come with me, ma'am." Satoru showed the way for Ryoko, watching her father and surrogate brother walk back to the main building._

_"Ok, thank you." Paul was still around to keep a close watch on Ryoko._

_"Shin, let's go." addressed Satoru to his young friend._

_"O-oh, okay." stuttered Shin, not realizing what was happening right now. Satoru helped Ryoko enter the Cessna 150 and closed the passenger door._

_"Shin, could you take my place?" Satoru whispered to his friend._

_"What's wrong?" asked Shin, who was even more confused by the events that were happening._

_"I need to talk to the president." Satoru raised his right hand vertically near his face, a gesture of thanks to him. "Ok, thanks. It'd really help me out."_

_"Kanzaki." yelled the blonde man, wracking his brain to find out why Satoru really had to leave in such a hurry. Watching the man run towards the main building, he had no choice but to take over his place as pilot._

_"You're not Kanzaki." Ryoko was shocked to see some one else in Satoru Kanzaki's place._

_"I'm Shin Kazama." introduced the blonde man to Ryoko. He placed his hand on the ignition, making the Cessna's engine come to life._

_"The engine started!" blurted Ryoko, obviously excited on flying in a biplane._

_"We're taking off." advised Shin to his passenger. _

_"Okay." said Ryoko, watching Shin take control of the plane. Within minutes, it was airborne._

_The pink-haired passenger smiled when she was staring at the ground from the interior of the Cessna 150 plane._

_"The sky is so pretty..." commmented Ryoko. **I wish Paul was here with me today.** Ryoko turned around and went to address her pilot._

_"Kazama-san?" _

_**Oh!**_

_Shin realized that Ryoko was speaking with him._

_"You've been quiet for a while," frowned the daughter of President Tsugumo. "how about you say something?"_

_"Um..." Shin was caught by surprise. **Great! What am I going to tell her? Oh, I know.**_

_"I like it too." began the blonde pilot. Ryoko was stunned by his choice of words before he went on to explain himself. "I like the blue sky."_

_Ryoko had a sincere smile on her face, now gone when the plane suddenly made a slight descent on its altitude, apparently caused by turbulence._

_"Are you ok?" Shin noticed the girl was now trembling and holding on his arm._

_"Yes."_

_"It was an air pocket." enlightened Shin, trying to console the terrified Ryoko. "We probably fell about 200 meters in an instant."_

_"I'm sorry." Ryoko became a bit embarrassed on her actions. **Why did I latch onto his arm?**_

_"No, I am." insisted Shin, still at the controls of the Cessna 150. "If I had been more careful, I probably could've prevented it."_

_Ryoko went to look at the humble pilot, offering his apologies to her._

_"I'm sorry." apologized Shin._

_The pink-haired girl smiled at Shin for being humble and sincere to her, something that she had never experienced everyday._

* * *

_Cafe, somewhere in Tokyo, a few months before Satoru was scheduled to fly to Europe_

_Sitting alone inside the cafe in the main lobby of a building in downtown Tokyo, two people were lounging around with tea._

_Ryoko, wearing a green dress and a light green jacket, sipped tea in front of her companion._

_"Thinking about Kazama again?"_

_The voice belonged to Satoru Kanzaki, who was dressed in a business suit._

_"Why don't you forget about it?" sneered the brown-haired man as her. "If you keep moping, you'll get sick."_

_"I've known him for a long time, but sometimes even I can't understand what he's thinking." Satoru stopped to drink his coffee before throwing the next question at her._

_"Are you happy waiting for a guy like that?"_

_"Yes." answered Ryoko, angry expression in her face._

_Satoru felt a bit angry by her. **Why does she persist?**_

_"He said to me once," started Ryoko, looking through the glass window. "no matter how far apart we are, your thoughts will most surely reach me if you send them through the sky. There's nothing to obstruct them there." _

_The pink-haired girl paused before she continued, "Paul made a promise to me that he would help me inquire about Shin's disapparance."_

_"You don't even know if he's alive." countered Satoru, wanting to slam the table in the lobby in. "Heck, you're not even sure if Paul Yeung was out there trying to get Shin back or if he's alive or not." **Damn it! Can't she forget about them for once?**_

_Ryoko stood up, now frustrated with Satoru's seemingly "illogical" reasoning with her. "It's been fun, thank you." She then grabbed a small booklet from the table._

_"I'll pay." said Satoru, trying to salvage their conversation._

_"I have no reason to let you treat me." glared Ryoko before walking away. Satoru could only sneer at her for trying to believe that Shin and Paul would come back alive from Asran._

"That's rare. Rain in the Mediterranean..."

* * *

Cockpit, YAL Boeing 747-300

_"Huh?" _Satoru snapped back from walking down memory lane to hear Shibukawa's ranting about the weather. _"Dammit! Why does the old timer want to interrupt about my time with Ryoko?"_

_"Better get inquiry from Tel Aviv. It's the nearest airport from our current location." _Satoru began to key on his headset microphone. **"Tel Aviv Control, Yamato Air 247. Give us the current weather conditions."**

**"Yamato Air 247, this is Tel Aviv Control. It is currently raining here. Visibility is 12 miles. The front is heading towards the Mediterranean. Altitude is 3,500 meters."**

**"Yamato Air 247, roger."**

* * *

Makoto Shinjo's/Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

"It's open."

Alone inside the room, Makoto Shinjo was only clad in pants with its sleeves rolled up and had a white towel wrapped around his neck. He was seated on a chair near his table. Rocky had apparently went out to make another call from him while he checked on the photos that he had taken around the base for the past few days.

"Something up?"

"Afternoon." said the female voice.

_"What the hell? That ain't Rocky for sure." _Makoto looked behind him and saw that it was Kitori Palvanaff who had walked inside. She was wearing a sleeveless sando shirt, but had her pilot jumpsuit pants on and black military boots.

_"Kitori!" _He was startled by her appearance, making him fall down on the floor from his chair.

The princess sighed, disappointed with the photographer's reaction. "If I got surprised each time I saw a guy's skin, I couldn't work in the military."

"Even if you say that..." Makoto wore a red shirt that he took from his night table.

"They're all of Shin." Kitori took the photograph of Shin inside a Bell UH-1D Iroquois helicopter.

Makoto took the photo from Kitori's hands. "They're not something I can show to people yet."

"You take so many pictures of Shin. Is he special?" Kitori became a bit curious with the photos of Shin laid on his table. _"It's like the American actors that were being stalked by reporters."_

"We're both Japanese, after all." defended Makoto.

"Is that it, I wonder?"

The photographer glared at the woman. "What about you? Why do you ask so many questions about Shin?"

"I'm interested in him?" smirked Kitori. Makoto had his eyes wide when he heard her comments on Shin. "Is that bad?"

"I had thought that you had an interest in me or Rocky, since you went through all the trouble of visiting. But Shin?"

"I'm interested in him as a pilot!" blurted Kitori, not believing what she was hearing from Makoto.

"Right, right." Makoto sighed, feeling pity for her. "But give it up. He's got a girl in Japan."

"I know."

_"Wha?" _The photographer had his eyes wide open again after hearing Kitori's strange answers once more.

"Intuition."

_"Heh." _Makoto grinned after hearing how she knew about Shin had a girlfriend. "Scary."

Kitori went on to drill Makoto for answers. "What kind of woman is she?"

"Does it worry you?"

"Hmph." Kitori didn't answer him, but she went to observe the two photos on the wall. One had Shin looking at the sky with his pilot gear on. Another had Paul with his luggage when he stepped down from the Royal Asranian Air Force (RASAF) Bell UH-1D Iroquois helicopter.

"I don't know either." suggested Makoto for Kitori's previous question.

Kitori did not bother to pursue any questions from him, still eyeing two of Makoto's "best" photos that he had taken of Shin and Paul.

* * *

Head Office, Orphanage, Somewhere in Japan

"This is from Ms. Ryoko." A lady with a handbag on her lap handed a slip of paper and slid it across the coffee table. "Please accept it."

"Thank you for everything." said the elderly nun, a bit overjoyed by her offering. She returned the gesture by performing the sign of the cross.

"May the grace of God be with you and her."

A loud noise came from the door leading to the office, apparently someone knocking on its door.

"It's the Miss." said the lady. "Come in."

Ryoko came inside the office, a bit tired. "The children are always so lively. I'm out of breath."

"That is because of your support." said the nun in reply.

"That's because this is all someone like me can do."

The nun stood up from her chair. "Now that you mention it, we've been doing all sorts of sorting lately." Ryoko watched her as she opened a desk drawer, taking a piece of paper with her.

"We found this." The nun handed a kid's drawing to her. Ryoko read the lettering and read it since it said, "Kazama, Shin."

"This is..." Ryoko became astounded when she took another glace at the supposed name. The elderly nun nodded her head, while Ryoko's companion smiled at her while she hugged the drawing to her chest, crying.

"Shin..."

"I almost forgot." The nun produced a photo from another desk drawer. "I was told to give this to you. Apparently, the man made some donations to our establishment."

"He did?" Ryoko wiped some tears from her face.

"Yes." The nun smiled at her. "Our establishment is a joint work with the Jesuits. He was so kind to make some donations as he was from a Jesuit school back in Manila."

_"I only know one person. Could it be?" _Ryoko took the photo from the nun's hands and stared at the photo. In the photo was a man in his 20's, posing in the photo next to some of the children and some priests,who are assumed to be Jesuits.

"It's Paul." murmured Ryoko.

"He told me that you would come here." explained the nun. "He said that he wanted to send his regards to you."

The pink-haired girl flipped the photo and on the other side, a note was written on it. Apparently, it was in black ink.

_Ryoko, I'd like to hand this photo to you. Apparently, I've got leads to this orphanage when I asked around. Sister may have told you already, but I made some donations as a sign of gratitude for helping me get inquiries about Shin. _

_If you're reading this, I'm not in Japan nor in the Philippines right now. Some thing are up ever since the assassination back in Manila International. The rest of the details are a bit hazy, but I've left in order to find Shin. _

_Please keep this as a reminder that Shin and I may be alive out there. Keep your hopes up, we'll be back._

_May God be with you._

_Your surrogate brother,_

_Paul_

Ryoko flipped the photo aside and cried again, happy that Shin was really alive. Tears from her eyes began to drop on the picture, which did not do any damage to it.

_"Paul." _Ryoko smiled and placed the photo and the drawing close to her chest again, happy to realize that two people from her life were not dead at all. _"My brother is still alive."_

_"Thank you, Paul. Please come back. I've a lot of things to tell you and Shin."_

* * *

Airspace, Mediterranean Sea

The sky was now dark, a bad idea for Shin as he was still in his Northrop F-5 performing his first test flight.

**"00-Section, this is Double Echo. You're approaching a civilian corridor. Be careful."**

"Have I come that far already?" Shin observed his area after receiving the radio transmission.

"I should have been flying through there..."

Shin boosted his F-5, realizing that staying in the area may not be a good idea since the clouds were getting a bit darker by the minute. _"Better keep moving."_

* * *

Cockpit, YAL Boeing 747-300

"Kanzaki, you're drifting to the right." Shibukawa saw that his young co-pilot began to sweat, gritting his teeth a bit.

_"Oops." _Satoru was reminded of his mistake. "Right."

Shibukawa began to give him another lecture. "Even though you're intending to follow the path exactly, you're drifting off course, little by little. That happens a lot. Don't forget to check often."

"Right." Satoru sighed after realizing what he did a while ago.

The elderly pilot whipped out a map from his coat and trailed their current position, stopping at a X position. "If you keep going like this, you'll enter military airspace."

"If that happens, we can't complain when we get shot down."

"Roger." Satoru drifted the plane to the left, which was raising some problems in the cabins.

* * *

Economy Class Area, YAL Boeing 747-300

A stewardess accidentally spilled juice on the floor, luckily avoiding a hit from anyone. The seat belt lights came on, blinking as well.

**"The seatbelt light is now on."**

"Don't worry." reassured another stewardess. "We're just experiencing a little turbulence. Please, return to your seats."

* * *

Cockpit, YAL Boeing 747-300

"The stewardess must be having a hard time explaining that bank back there." suggested Shibukawa, who heard the commotion from outside the cockpit.

* * *

Cockpit, Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter

**"Double Echo, this is 00-Section. I'm going to come out above the clouds, head south via course 7-C and come back to base." **began Shin, making a radio transmission to Area 88.

**"00-Section, this is Double Echo. Sydney from the 3rd Attack Squad lost his position and headed out into the Mediterranean. I'm sorry, but could you go find him and pick him up? He owes me money in poker."**

_"What's with Sydney these days?" _Shin scanned his position on a map of the Mediterranean area and found an X position etched on it.

**"00-Section. Roger."**

"I have to put off going above the clouds for a while, huh..."

* * *

Cockpit, YAL Boeing 747-300

**"Yamato Air 247, this is Tel Aviv Control." **transmitted a control tower staff member from Tel Aviv International. **"Drop your altitude to 2,300 meters."**

Satoru picked up the reply from Tel Aviv Control. **"Yamato Air 247, roger."**

Shibukawa went to explain something to the young pilot. "Take a good look at your instruments. When you emerge from cloud cover, your altitude could be unexpectedly low without you noticing it."

"I know." responded Satoru, keeping his focus on flying the Boeing 747-300. Shibukawa went to recheck their position on the map placed on his lap, confirming his fears.

"We're almost at the military area."

* * *

Airspace, Mediterranean Sea

Shin stared at the dark sea below his F-5, looking for Sydney from the 3rd Attack Squad, who got strayed from his original position. When he saw parts of a military fighter plane below the waters, his intuitions has just been confirmed.

**"Double Echo, this is 00-Section." **stated Shin, staring at the wrecked parts of an F-4E Phantom II. **"It appears that Sydney has fallen into the sea. I can't confirm if he's alive. Give up on getting your poker money." **Shin gave a pause before he ended his radio transmission.

**"I'm running out of fuel, returning to base."**

With that, Shin navigated his F-5 towards the clouds above him.

* * *

Cockpit, YAL Boeing 747-300

As the 747-300 continued on its journey, Satoru Kanzaki checked and checked his control panel to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

_"Things are looking good so far. Let's hope nothing bad happens on my first flight."_

As it traveled on the clouds fighting the head winds, Satoru nor Shibukawa noticed that a single fighter jet was approaching their position.

* * *

Cockpit, Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter

_"Wha?"_

Shin looked at his radar screen and it recorded a single beep, indicating a single plane coming at him. But when he looked up, he saw that he was about to hit the rear of the 747-300.

_"Oh no!"_

The blonde pilot had to make a quick decision. If he kept on with his course, he would have collided with the civilian jet and Shin would have went down in historyas the one who brought down YAL 247. Or he could swerve around and avoid a collision with it.

_"Gotta do it, now!" _Shin jerked his control stick to the right, performing a barrel roll that nearly hit the jet's tail.

* * *

Cockpit, YAL Boeing 747-300

"Near miss!"

Shibukawa yelled to his staff after the control panel has recorded a near fatal collision with an unknown jet, which was Shin's F-5.

Satoru peered to the right window of the cockpit, seeing the F-5 perform consecutive barrel rolls. He kept a close eye on the emblem painted on the F-5's tail, triggering something from his memories.

_"Is it him?"_

* * *

Cockpit, Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter

Shin looked behind his cockpit, seeing that he avoided the collision and seeing the Yamato Airlines name etched on the 747-300.

Satisfied that he avoided a potential disaster, he boosted his jet back towards Area 88.

* * *

Cockpit, YAL Boeing 747-300

Shibukawa made a brief comment on the way Shin piloted his F-5, which he didn't know about. "That was one hell of a pilot in that airplane. If he hadn't avoided us in the first place, it would've been a disaster."

"That can't be..." murmued Satoru, not believing if he saw Shin on the F-5. "no... it's impossible..." Satoru began to sweat heavily and his heartbeat began to rapidly increase.

"Kanzaki."

Satoru was snapped out of his thoughts, with a worried Shibukawa looking at him.

"In your state, piloting is impossible. Let me take over."

"No, I'm fine." assured Satoru, going back to his "I can do it!" look. "I'll pilot this until we're in Tokyo."

"You may be excited from the near miss." stated Shibukawa. "It's the pilot's job to safely deliver our 400 passengers to Japan."

_"You're naive, Shibukawa-san." _His mind went back to drift on the strange emblem that was seen on the tail of Shin's F-5 a few minutes ago. _"That's not what I was thinking about."_

_"Can it that Shin's still alive? And if so, is Paul still out there trying to get Shin back to Ryoko in Japan?"_

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

CLICK!

Kitori failed to notice a camera lens that pointed at her. She glared at Makoto, who grinned at her. Rocky was with him.

"You look like you're waiting for your lover." grinned Makoto. Rocky chuckled at his partner and colleague.

"And you look like you're shooting your prey." countered Kitori.

"Looks like Shin's back."

Makoto, Rocky and Kitori turned around to see Paul Yeung, who was in his pilot gear. A while ago, he went to test his Mitsubishi F1 out of a flight test with the ground crew. The four of them witnessed the descent of Shin's F-5.

"Sweat!" chucked Paul, watching Shin do a double barrel roll on his F-5. "He's getting the hang of it now."

* * *

Ryoko Tsugumo's Quarters, Tsugumo Residence, Somewhere in Japan

"Shin, Paul..."

Ryoko kept the drawing that the nun had given to her a while ago, alongside the photo of Paul.

"You guys are somewhere in this sky, aren't you?" She stared from her window in her room, noting the clear weather.

* * *

Shin Kazama's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Staring at the calender that the number of days crossed out, Shin Kazama sat alone in his dark room with his pilot helmet placed on his table.

He brought his head down in sadness when he saw the Yamato Airlines Boeing 747-300 jet that he nearly collided with a while ago.

The blaring of the air raid siren interrupted his peace for now. He stood up from his cot and grabbed his Iron Cross pilot helmet from the table and went out of his room. Before he went out, he stared at his calender for one more time. He still had his pilot gear on his jumpsuit.

"Ryoko, I'll come back to you. Even if my hands must be stained in blood."

Outside his room, Paul waited for Shin as he closed the door to his room.

"Ready, Shin?" asked Paul, his Philippine Military Academy (PMA) pilot helmet under his arms. He had his pilot gear worn over his jumpsuit.

"Ready." Shin held his helmet tightly under his arm.

"Let's do it." Shin nodded at his friend. Together, the two wore their helmets and rushed towards the entrance of the barracks as the duo prepare for aerial combat with their fighters once more in battling out in the skies of Asran.

Chapter 11 END

* * *

**Glossary: Aircraft****/Helicopter data**

* * *

Cessna 150

**General Characteristics:**

Crew: _Two (One Pilot, One Passenger)_

Length: _24 ft 9 in (7.3 m)_

Wingspan: _33 ft 4 in (10.2 m)_

Height: _8 ft 6 in (2.6 m)_

Wing area: _33 ft 4 in (10.2 m)_

Empty: _1,111 lb (504 kg)_

Loaded: _Unknown_

Maximum take-off: _1,600 lb (726 kg)_

Engine: _Continental O-200A, 100 hp 2300 RPM (75 kW) each_

**Performance:**

Maximum Speed:_ 141 kt (0 mph, 259 km/h)_

Range:_ 366 nm (0 mi, 589 km)_

Service Ceiling: _14,000 ft (4,300 m)_

Rate of climb: _670 ft/min (3.4 m/s)_

Wing loading:_ 10 lb/ft² (49 kg/m²)_

Thrust-to-weight:_ Unknown_

**Armament:**

_None, for obvious reasons_

**Users:**

Several

* * *

Information courtesy of: Wikipedia


	12. Supply Crisis

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Disclaimer: Sorry for the late posting, been busy with Mercenaries on PS2, watching You're Under Arrest Specials and prepping up for research papers in my class. So here's another chapter for you Area 88 readers.

Summary:

With the acquisition of Shin's Northrop F-5 from McCoy, Area 88's ace mercenary pilot is now back in action. But things are getting a bit rough as rebel forces have shifted their targets from Area 88's freelance fighters to the base's vulnerable supply planes. Can the base's mercenary personnel pull themselves and find a way out of this problem before it's too late? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 12: Supply Crisis

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 10, Asran

_A major problem has been developing in Area 88 for a day now. Just a few minutes after I got up from sleep in the barracks, word from mouth within the pilots today was that the rebels have strategically changed their priorities in their order of battle. Though they still consider Area 88 and the people inside as targets, they've decided to stage blitzkrieg attacks on the base's supply line. This "line" was vital to the base as they are the ones responsible for delivering our basic supplies from the needed black gold aka oil to the ammo and missiles for our jets. _

_This was a smart move. Within days, our stocks have been dwindling so much that only a handful of fighters are able to be commissioned for use against the rebels. Unless we find a way to get ourselves restocked with our supplies, it looks like the guerrillas are going to win this civil war..._

_What do we do now?_

* * *

Airspace, Outskirts of Mountains, Asran

**"Double Echo, this is Cork Bottle. We have _flies_, do you copy?"**

Two Lockheed Hercules C-130 aircraft were flying at night within Asranian airspace, presumed to be carrying needed supplies for a certain isolated Royal Asranian Air Force (RASAF) air force base.

From a distance, three MiG-17s were flying fast towards their intended target.

One of the C-130's pilots made a quick radio transmission to its destination. **"Encountered enemy at Sierra-27. Enemy is currently engaging our convoy in combat. Requesting reinforcm--"**

"They're to our right!" informed the C-130's co-pilot.

The three rebel MiG-17s opened fire on one of the C-130 planes with its NR-23 cannons, firing until it's tail made contact with the 23 mm bullets and bursted to flames.

The pilot got scared on the fate of his comrades and went back on his radio.

**"Requesting reinforcements! Double Echo, do you copy?"**

One of the MiG-17 was flying straight to its next target from below.

**"This is Cork Bottle!"**

Soon enough, the first MiG-17 was joined by the other two and together, attacked the second C-130 with its N-37 cannons.

The pilot now realized that help was not coming and decided to play out his fate.

_"This is it! We're doomed to die in this damned civil war!"_

After the 37 mm bullets from the N-37 cannons made contact with the hull of the second C-130 transport aircraft, the pilot and co-pilot's vision became black after seeing a flash of yellow and orange.

It never changed color again.

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

Two jets, consisting of Kim Aoba's Harrier and Kitori Palvanaff's Mirage flew above the Asranian desert sky, which was part of Kitori's practice session of flying with another friendly jet. It was part of her integration into Area 88's all-male freelance team. Kim took charge of Kitori's aerial training as part of the princess' basic navigational training courses.

**"The oasis you can see ahead of us doesn't dry out, even in the summer." **A small oasis connected by a river was pointed out by Kim to the black-haired woman. **"So the approach to the west, that's the goal."**

Kitori, looking tired from inside her Mirage, retracted her helmet's visors. **"Right." **She then stared into the oasis' water since a bright sparkle appeared and reflected the sun's rays.

**"However," **cautioned Kim. **"it's hard to spot when there's a new moon. So I'll lead you to another point..."**

**"What a pretty oasis." **beamed Kitori, staring at the water from the Mirage's cockpit. **"I want to hop into it and wash off this sweat right now."**

_"What! Good thing Paul warned me about that one." _Kim blushed on hearing Kitori ranting over his radio channel. **"Be serious! I recognize your abilities. But at Area 88, I'm your superior."**

**"Superior?" **frowned the woman, not liking what she had heard from the young mercenary. **"You?"**

**"Yes!"**

What Kim did not know that Kitori had a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

Back in Kim's cockpit, he began to relay another set of instructions for Kitori to follow. **"The next point is usually used for..." **Kim now noticed that Kitori's Mirage was following. _"Where did she go?"_

"Kitori?"

The young boy looked at the sun, its rays were forcing him to partially shut his eyes from staring directly at it. Then, Kitori's Mirage appeared from above Kim's Harrier, as if she was dropped from the sun.

"Kitori!"

Kim moved his control stick to the right, narrowly avoiding a near fatal collision with the feisty woman's fighter.

"What are you doing all of a sudden?" reprimanded Kim, asserting his superior tone on Kitori. Her plane came from below Kim's and the two staged a dogfight chase with one another with Kitori pursuing Kim from the rear.

**"What are you trying to do?"**

The long-haired woman did not utter a reply to her "superior", still commencing the chase that would have been a rival to Tom and Jerry.

**"At least you've got turning ability."**

**"If you wanna play that way..." **grunted Kim, not wanting to play with Kitori's games any longer. He accelerated his jet further away from Kitori, getting farther and farther away from her sight.

**"Don't get all too hot..." **mocked Kitori, seeing Kim's threats as a challenge.

**"All right..." **When Kim stared at his console, he noticed that a red light had been emitted for a few minutes. _"Am I being locked on for a missile?"_

**"Your claws are weak." **Kitori still carried on the chase with Kim, wanting to gauge him for herself.

**"Don't get so close to me."**

Kitori's Mirage then flew at a moderate speed with Kim's Harrier, their cat and mouse game finally over.

"Looks like my superior's all talk." boasted Kitori, who grinned inside her seat for scaring the heck out of Kim. _"That'll show the pipsqueak who's the real boss."_

Kim deactivated the AAM warning light from his console and watched Kitori fly back to Area 88 on her own after removing his oxygen mask from his helmet.

_"She'll never learn."_

* * *

Warehouse, Area 88 Base

"Hey, old man!"

"Give me a break!"

McCoy's PX warehouse was in business as usual. But he was not in the mood for selling, since the pilots were cursing and yelling at him.

"What am I suppose to do about it?" barked McCoy, fully irritated with the wave of complaints that he had received from his so-called customers. "This is the third time the fuel shipment's been shot down. The fuel's just not getting here."

"Even so," suggested Greg. "raising the fuel's price all of a sudden is just greed, old man."

"You don't wanna pay it," sneered McCoy. "just stay on the ground."

"If we can't fly, we can't do our jobs." A pilot in his middle '30s wearing a red jumpsuit smacked his palm on McCoy's warehouse counter, trying to defend Greg's point.

McCoy fought back against the man's argument. "Then why don't you shove your own gas in there instead?"

"What did you say?" The man snapped and raised his fist to punch the scrounger.

"Hey dummy!" Paul jumped from behind and restrained the man by performing a headlock on him; left arm on his neck and right arm over his right shoulder. "Punching him won't do you good." The man struggled to get out of his grip.

"He's right!" Greg went in front of the pilot in order to prevent him from doing anything stupid.

"Anyway," explained McCoy. "none of the supplies you ordered will get here. Get out of here."

"What?"

"You nuts?"

"You're kidding me?"

"We're closed for the day." McCoy went to the sliding door leading to his personal office and flipped the sign from "Open" to "Close".

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"Old man!"

"You can't do that!"

McCoy slammed the sliding door in front of the mercenaries, ending their pleadings with him. Paul removed his arms from the restrained pilot and left on his own from the warehouse while the other pilots stayed for a while, complaining to each other.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

Saki looked at the runway from his office window, witnessing several fighters preparing for take-off. The planes ranged from F-14s, Harriers to Skyhawks.

"This sortie will be pretty much the last we can pull off." said Roundell, who stood in full military attention behind the scarred officer. "I believe the tank is almost empty..."

"And the pipeline?" inquired Saki, wanting to get to the details. _"Let's hope there's some good news to Roundell's explanation in my office."_

"It'll take another month to restore it."

* * *

Outside his office, two McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom jets had taken off after making their run on the runway as Area 88's fuel supply was about to run out soon.

* * *

Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base

Kim, now alone in his personal hangar space, was crouching near his British Aerospace Sea Harrier FRS Mk. 1

"Fuel pump... fuel pump..." Kim scavenged two crates of metal parts for a compatible fuel pump that he needed to use for his Sea Harrier.

"Interesting pose."

He didn't notice Makoto and Rocky were behind him, taking a picture of him.

"I think we'll call it _The Garbage Picking Stranger_." grinned Makoto.

"Make sure to put that in big, bold words." chuckled Rocky.

Kim frowned at the two men and turned his back on them, still searching the crates for his needed things.

"If I take it apart and only put in the parts that are in good condition, it can still fly."

"That's an admirable mindset." said Makoto. The two SO reporters walked forward to see Kim at work.

"I'm not good at making money." insisted Kim, not wanting to be flattered by either Makoto or Rocky.

"But you're making some big cash out there." emphasized Rocky, pointing him thumb to the empty airstrip behind them.

"I can't buy the latest stuff like Shin and the others can." interrupted the turbanned boy. "Besides, if I put it together well enough, it'll work even better than the real thing."

"A Jaguar and a Vulcaneer..." Kim held two small curved pump pipes with his gloved hands, holding them near him before attaching them together. "I wonder if it will stick..."

"Last time, you put Sparrow parts in that Harrier... What are you doing this time?" McCoy casually walked towards Kim's parked Sea Harrier.

"A fuel pump." Kim held the attached Jaguar and Vulcaneer pump pipes with his right gloved hand. He went on to explain his thoughts to the old man.

"I wonder if I could raise my output by about a 100 kilos with this..." He showed a red object that he had scavenged on his left hand.

"I don't think that'll work." objected McCoy, putting his knowledge of mechanical parts to the test.

"I see..."

Makoto whispered to McCoy's ear. "Hey, old man. Can the newest weapons be like that?"

"What?" answered McCoy, grinning after hearing what Makoto had said. "In the end, planes really are like handmade things." He looked at Kim's Sea Harrier and explained Kim's actions to the two reporters.

"Kim's Harrier will work twice as well as the original Royal's."

"Is that even possible, old man?" questioned Rocky, a bit impressed with McCoy's thinking.

"You need to cover up for lack of skill with effort and cleverness..." Kim held up another metal thing on his hand. "What's this?"

"My calculator!" beamed McCoy, finding one of his lost objects. "Did it get mixed up in there?"

_"His calculator? Why would he lose it in a pile of fighter jet parts?" _Rocky scratched his head in mere confusion.

"It's made in Japan." observed Kim, looking at the calculator for the name of the manufacturer's home country.

"Maybe I could use it for a radio?" wondered Kim, showing McCoy his lost calculator.

"Nah, it's not good for that." said McCoy, not agreeing with his idea. "The thing tacks on an extra number to the end." He took the calculator away from Kim's gloved hand.

"Here. I've still got one." McCoy showed Kim a jar of strawberry jam.

_"What! No way?" _cringed the young mercenary, not showing any kind of interest towards the jar. "I'll have to pass for this month."

"What's wrong?"

"The fuel price went up, didn't it? I need to save money where I can..."

"Darn..." McCoy scratched his head in frustration. "You're the only one who'd buy something like this."

"I'll take it." Makoto had his hand pointed on the strawberry jam jar.

"You will?" McCoy didn't expect Makoto to get the jar from him. "You?"

"Makoto, are you sure you know what you doing? I mean, that is a jar of strawberry jam." Rocky was now more puzzled with his colleague instead of Kim.

"Of course I know what I'm doing, Rocky. Anyway, how much?"

"50 bucks."

"50? For a jar of jam?" Makoto felt a painful shiver coming on his spinal column.

"Old man! That's a crime to sell a strawberry jam jar at 50 bucks." roared Rocky, finding McCoy's offer to be way too outrageous.

The white-haired PX warehouse manager maintained his position. "Go complain to the guy who's shooting down our transport planes."

Makoto and Rocky sighed with defeat, there was no way they could convice McCoy to lower the price.

"Here." Makoto told an American 50 bill from his vest, held between his index and middle heard McCoy chuckle before swiftly taking the bill from the reporter's hand.

Makoto took the opened jar from McCoy's hand and dipped his index finger before putting it inside his mouth, tasting the contents.

"This is way too sweet!" Makoto now didn't like the jar and wished he had kept the 50 dollars before giving it to McCoy. "Here Rocky, you try it."

Rocky did the same; he dipped his index and tasted the strawberry jam in his mouth. "Jeez! I do like sweet food, but this is too much!"

"No refunds."

Makoto and Rocky saw McCoy walking back to his PX warehouse, satisfied that he made a simple and small transaction with the reporters.

"What do we do with this?" Rocky showed his colleague the now opened jar. "We can't throw this thing away."

"I have an idea." Makoto took the jar from Rocky and resealed it before calling for Kim.

"Kim!" Makoto threw the jar to the turbanned freelance pilot. Kim saw the jar flying towards him and caught the object with his hands.

"That's definitely for kids." Makoto and Rocky ran outside the hangar to follow McCoy.

_"What do I do?" _sighed Kim, removing his glove from his left hand after biting on his gloved middle finger before he opened the strawberry jam jar. He dipped his index finger inside and tasted it.

_"It's good." _Kim smiled, satisfied with the taste of strawberry jam for the first time.

"Hey, Kim."

The boy held his head up and saw Paul Yeung walking towards him, wearing his dark brown pilot jumpsuit.

"You got some time?"

"Yeah. Is this about what you've told me the other day."

Paul grinned. "You bet. I want to tell you a pretty good strategy for you on using the Harrier pretty well."

Kim smiled at his friend and mercenary comrade. "I'm all ears."

* * *

"I don't want to fly with Kim."

Kitori leaned against the wooden barrier of another jet hangar, her jumpsuit shirt tied to her waist while drinking water from her plastic water thermos container, leaving only her sleeveless shirt on. Shin Kazama was performing rountine maintenance on his Northrop F-5.

"For one, his skills suck." rambled Kitori, telling Shin that Kim shouldn't be a freelance pilot in Area 88. " And his intuition isn't all that good either."

"Even so, his wings have survived this far." Shin rushed to the defense of his young comrade from the accusations of the female rookie.

"I could have flown with Paul instead." shrugged Kitori. "But still, he has good luck."

Shin removed his gloves after he completed his maintenance check on his F-5 and frowned at Kitori's words.

"You can't get by with just luck in this world." He replaced his work gloves on his toolbox.

"Wait!" hollered Kitori, not wanting to be alone in the base. She watched Shin walking away from his parked F-5, back facing Kitori's.

"You could at least look at me once in a while!"

Her voice faded away from Shin's ear, disappointed for her lack of faith in Kim.

"Hey, wait!"

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

**"Tango Blue, wind two-six niner and 6 knots."**

**"I'm sorry, but I'm really low on gas! Let me down first!"**

One of the returning McDonnel Douglas A-4A Skyhawks had sustained a critical hit, possibly from enemy fire. The plane was drifting further and further down to Area 88, despite repeated warning from the control tower.

**"I'm cutting it really close as it is!"**

The A-4A Skyhawk was dangerously about to land near Area 88's main runway and its control officer was warning its pilot to land somewhere else.

**"Larry, you're off course! Redo your approach!" **

A loud voice came through the control tower's radio communications net.

**"Shut up, I'm telling you I don't have time for that!"**

Mickey's intervention came in through the radio patch. **"Larry, ditch your bombs!"**

**"I paid a ton for these things! The hell am I gonna throw these things away!"**

**"Larry! It's impossible! Give it up, Larry!"**

Larry screamed with all his might, trying to fight off the impossible after seeing his fuel gauge drop to empty.

**"Pull up!" **implored Mickey, doing his best to save his fellow mercenary.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

It was too late for Larry; Larry's A-4A Skyhawk slammed down on the runway and screeched through all the way. An explosion took place after landing.

* * *

"Oh no!"

One of the control tower officers saw the events through his binoculars.

* * *

It was hopeless now. Larry is now dead from the explosion, but his flaming Skyhawk was still coming hard and fast until it hit a bunker.

With that, it bursted into flames and black smoke. Everyone had witnessed the explosion. Heck, even Saki and Roundell were astounded to see what had happened just right now.

McCoy ran out to the runway after seeing the explosion. He began to cringe after seeing the Skyhawk slam itself into the destroyed bunker.

"My god!" He began to clutch his white hair with fierce strength like a little boy who had lost his teddy bear. "You know insurance doesn't cover stuff out here!"

Above the skies of Area 88, Mickey's Grumman F-14 Tomcat and the other jets still flew overhead, in shock over what the heck was destroyed down on the runway.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

A radar officer was on the phone, apparently studying some blips on the radar screen. He had bad news to inform Saki.

**"Big Sammy has picked up an enemy formation."**

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

"How are our anti-air missiles?" Saki decided to plan on ahead for any attacks against the base since supplies have not been replenished.

"They haven't been resupplied since last week's attack." Roundell explained, sounding a bit negative with their situation at hand after replacing the phone back at its cradle.

_"I see. We must act at once or this base is doomed!" _Saki cringed internally after hearing Roundell's answer, but decides to act on another task.

"Gather the pilots immediately."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Airspace, Asran

Approaching the outskirts of Area 88 are a squadron of Soviet-made Mikoyan Gurevich (MiG)-21 fighters. What they were protecting was the biggest nightmare of a base with little to no supplies and armaments.

Two Tupolev TU-95M bomber planes, heavily loaded with bombs ready to be dropped on their adversaries.

Yes, the situation of Area 88 and their mercenaries are looking grim right about now.

* * *

Briefing Room, Area 88 Base

"What's gonna happen?"

"Don't know."

"Heard some rumors that the Big Cheese may want us to fight back?"

"How?"

Loud chattering from the various mercenary fighter pilots came abuzz after almost all of them had been assembled in the briefing room, impatient about the problems facing Area 88. Kim and Kitori were sitting in the bleachers.

Shin, Mickey and Paul were leaning on the walls, waiting for their famed commanding officer to arrive.

"He's here." Mickey saw Saki and Roundell entering the briefing room.

"Show time." Paul murmured.

Saki stood in front of the pilots, hands down on the podium. Roundell stoodnear his side.

"Everyone, our situation is perilous. We have little fuel and almost little to no missiles or ammunition."

For once, Shin, Paul and Mickey leaned a bit from the wall in order to see if they were hearing things right from Saki himself.

"We've got even worse news. Big Sammy has sighted an enemy formation heading this way that includes 2 large-scale bombers. We must react immediately."

At his words, a lot of the pilots began to sweat profusely, seemingly scared on the upcoming opfors that were coming towards the secluded air force base.

Greg stood up and grilled Saki down to the specific details.

"How many planes can we send up with our remaining fuel and weapons?"

This question now became the bombshell; the pilots held their breath and looked at their commanding officer for answer. The three aces (Shin, Paul, Mickey) also stared at Saki, wanting to get a good answer from himself.

Saki gave himself a deep breath, not knowing what the reaction of everyone would be when he tells them of the answer. _"They'll be in for the biggest shock of their lives." _When he replied to Greg's legitimate question, a loud collective gasp came from all the pilots when they heard how many pilots can be mobilized at a short time before the bombers would strike.

"Three."

Chapter 12 END

* * *

**Glossary: Aircraft/Helicopter data**

* * *

Lockheed C-130 Hercules

**General Characteristics:**

Crew: _Four to Six, two pilots with others on various crew positions_

Length: _97 ft 9 in (29.8 m) _

Wingspan: _132 ft 7 in (40.4 m)_

Height: _38 ft 3 in (11.6 m)_

Wing area: _132 ft 7 in (40.4 m)_

Empty: _83,000 lb (37,650 kg)_

Loaded: _72,000 lb (32,650 kg)_

Maximum take-off: _155,000 lb (70,300 kg)_

Engine: _Allison T56-A-15 turboprops, 4,300 shp (3,210 kW) each - (x 4)_

**Performance:**

Maximum Speed:_ 329 knots (610 km/h)_

Range:_ 2,050 nm (3,800 km)_

Service Ceiling: _33,000 ft (3,800 m)_

Rate of climb: _Unknown_

Wing loading:_ Unknown_

Thrust-to-weight:_ Unknown_

**Armament:**

_None, for obvious reasons_

**Users:**

Argentina, Austria, Australia, Bangladesh, Belgium, Brazil, Britain, Canada, Denmark, Egypt, Greece, Indonesia, Iran, Iraq, Israel, Italy, Malaysia, Mexico, Morocco, Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Pakistan, Peru, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Saudi Arabia, Singapore, South Africa, Spain, Sweden, Taiwan, Turkey, United States, Uruguay, Venezuela


	13. Fighting fire with fire

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Disclaimer: Despite the time that I needed to do my other two papers, I decided to finish this chapter off so's I can concentrate on doing my research paper work since I worked my ass to do my World Politics papers for 4-5 days. I'll probably be back before March is over. Otherwise, I'll start next month.

Summary:

With the supply lines cut off to Area 88, the mercenaries are in for a heck of trouble as they have discovered that rebel bomber planes are beginning to approach the outskirts of the isolated Royal Asranian Air Force base. Can Saki and Roundell rally the mercenary fighter pilots in quelling an attempt by the rebel forces before its too late? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 13 - Fighting fire with fire

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 11, Asran

_Just attended the briefing yesterday and all that. Turns out that bomber planes are now headed towards Area 88. I saw everyone began to be spooked out by Saki's warnings. Greg asked on how many pilots can the base muster as aresponse to the rebel's attack. He did say three pilots can be ready in a few minutes._

_But the guys almost forgot about my plane. And about what happened before and maybe after._

_That battle turned to be a life-changing experience for me soon._

_I guess you had to be in that briefing yesterday just to remember what did take place inside..._

* * *

Briefing Room, Area 88 Base

"Three."

A man in a blue jumpsuit objected to Saki's statement. "Only three? Is that all?"

"Saki!"

Everyone faced Paul, who was leaning on the wall with Shin and Mickey.

"I was supposed to go out on a recon mission yesterday evening, but I got a stomach bum in the last minute. So my plane was equipped and fueled up." explained Paul. _"Though I had to pay half of the fee."_

"That's right." said Roundell, remembering the events from yesterday. "Paul's plane was armed and fueled for combat, so that makes four."

"Thank you for volunteering yourself, Paul." complimented Saki. The other pilots, except Shin and Mickey, gasped when they heard from Paul that his plane was ready for an aerial sortie.

"Anyway," began Roundell. "I'll read the names of the pilots who will be flying aside from Paul, who just told us about his plane."

"First is Kazama. I don't even need to say why, you're our best pilot." Shin stared at the eyepatched man, as if he meant nothing at all, before turning his face away from Roundell.

"Next would be Mickey, but that Tomcat of yours just eats up too much fuel." Mickey made a short frown before putting his hands up in admitting Roundell's statement.

"So that means the second plane will be Kitori." All the pilot stared at Kitori, who had a smile on her face.

"I've checked your combat record. Your score is next after Mickey's. You'll fly for us."

"With pleasure." beamed the black-haired woman.

"You'll be paying us for this, right?" A mustached pilot asked, standing up from his bleacher seat.

"Of course." insisted Roundell.

"Then let me go." volunteered the pilot, pointing his thumb at his own chest. "Mine should be the next score."

"Wait," shouted another pilot. "my Skyhawk uses less gas. I'll go!"

All the rest of the non-volunteering pilots began to grumble to one another, insisting that he should go with Shin, Paul and Kitori.

Saki asserted his authority in the briefing room, silencing the grumbles of the pilots. "Kazama, you're the leader. Who do you choose?"

Shin stared and motioned for Paul to come to him. The Filipino mercenary whispered a few words to his ear before he leaned back on the wall next to the Japanese freelancer. He had one person in mind.

"Kim."

Kitori was shocked at Shin's supposed choice. "What are you saying, Shin?" The princess faced Paul and retorted at him. "Why did you tell him that, Paul?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" glared Mickey, disappointed by Shin's selection.

"The only one who could handle a VTOL is Kim." defended Shin.

Kim and Kitori gasped, holding their breath for a few seconds.

_"Why me? Is this what Paul meant?" _The turbanned boy became confused by Shin's choice of pilot.

* * *

_Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base, a __few hours ago_

_"You sure know a lot about the Harrier?" Kim watched Paul make his rounds on looking at the Harrier from all sides._

_"I've been in an exchange program with the Royal Air Force two months ago before I came here, so I'm familiar with this." Paul looked at the Harrier's landing gear before facing the young mercenary._

_"You do know that your plane's a VTOL fighter, right?" Kim nodded. _

_"Good. Then I have some suggestions that you may have to pay attention to." began Paul, wanting to give his young friend a hand on using his Harrier better_

_"I see. But I don't know if this would make me a better pilot." frowned Kim, scratching his cheek._

_"You will." assured Paul. "Now, let me explain to you how you can use it better. For one thing, having a VTOL on the ground..."_

* * *

Briefing Room, Area 88 Base

Back in the briefing room, Saki grinned after staring at Paul and Shin for a minute. "I see. Good idea. His Harrier can land in the desert."

"You can use the fuel that would be spent taking it back to base to buy us some time in the air huh?" grinned Mickey, now liking Shin's brilliant idea. "Good idea, Shin."

All the pilots were amazed at Shin's quick thinking.

_"Paul's right about this." _Kim was amazed as well with Shin's reasoning with the other pilots. Kitori sulked at Shin, giving up on trying to convince Shin to drop the turbanned mercenary from his list of temporary squadmates.

"I recognize your decision." began Saki. "The third plane will be Kim. I'll have you fly for us."

"We've used all our spare time already. I'll be counting on all of you."

"The briefing is over. Dismissed!" barked Roundell, officially ending the emergency briefing session.

The pilots began to file out of the briefing room, with Shin, Mickey and Paul as the last ones to leave.

"Shin, Paul..." Kim ran up to the two Asian freelance pilots. "Even if I am the only one who can fly a Harrier..."

"We can give you as many reasons as you'd like..." Shin glared at the young pilot with his right eye, left eye covered by his yellow hair. Kim halted his reasoning with him.

"But you're the one who decides if you fly or not."

"Remember, Kim." added Paul to support Shin's answer. "You may be the key to get the base out of this situation. But the answer would be in your hands..."

Shin and Paul left the young boy alone, giving him some time to clarify on his thoughts for the day.

* * *

Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base

Gustav and Shin, now in his pilot gear, watched the technicians get Shin's Northrop F-5 ready to fly into action.

"Saki's orders are that Kim is to be given all the missiles. Paul will have two missiles left as they took most of his as well." Gustav sighed while waiting for the maintenance crews to finish their work.

"We'll load three 20 mm gun pods each onto your F-5 and Kitori's Mirage."

* * *

"Listen Paul, Saki said that you're only going to have a couple of Mitsubishi AAM-1s with you since they're not compatible with the hardpoints in Kim's Harrier."

A maintenance technician, tipping his cap off at Paul, used his left thumb to show off his work on Paul's F-1, parked next to Shin's jet hangar. Paul had to strip his F-1 off of its AIM-9 Sidewinders as they were given to Kim in order to equip his Harrier. The other technicians were at work getting the F-1's JM61A1 cannon ready.

"Oh, all right." sighed Paul, in his pilot gear too. He gripped his Philippine Military Academy (PMA) pilot helmet on his gloved left hand.

* * *

In another jet hangar, Kitori's Mirage was getting ready to be prepped up for combat. She was also wearing her pilot uniform with her pink pilot helmet on.

"Listen, don't use them all at once." advised a maintenance technician, speaking to Kitori in her Mirage cockpit. "You're gonna run out real quick."

"I understand that."

* * *

"Here's the button to switch over to the Sidewinders."

Kim, in the cockpit of his Harrier, was getting advise from the technician who had worked with the boy in getting almost all the available AIM-9 Sidewinder rockets mounted on his plane's hardpoints.

"Use 'em well. See you." The technician went down the ladder, his job in advising Kim was done for now.

_"I guess this is fate." _Kim gave a sad sigh, knowing that everyone back in Area 88 was depending on him.

"What's with the sigh?"

Kim looked down to see Makoto and Rocky eyeing him in the Harrier's cockpit.

"That face looks like you haven't noticed." wondered Makoto, holding his Nikon camera steady in his hands. "You were chosen by Shin."

"Come on, little guy." cheered Rocky. "You're going to be the hero of the hour."

"Why won't you believe in yourself?" said Makoto, trying to comfort the young mercenary pilot. "You've fought with your own power up until now. Have some confidence!" His remarks had astounded Kim, hearing some voice of hope from the reporters.

"Come back this time!"

"We're starting the engine." warned the ground crewman, who pushed Makoto and Rocky away from the Harrier. "Get back!"

"I know. I know." The two SO reporters left Kim alone in his Harrier, which was being prepped to fight the incoming rebel planes.

Kim grinned after hearing some words of hope from Makoto and Rocky. He gave a deep breath before he got his plane ready to be taxied onto the main runway.

"Time to go, Kim!" A ground crewman gestured to help Kim guide his plane out of the jet hangar. Others were on hand assisting Shin, Paul and Kitori to get their planes ready as well.

"Okay." said Kim, knowing that this was his last chance to help his fellow mercenaries live to fight on another day.

_"This is my chance to prove to the guy's that I'm worth something to the government's cause."_

* * *

Runway Curb, Area 88 Base

The planes of Shin, Kim, Paul and Kitori had just taxied out of their respective jet hangars, now on the runway curb that would take them to the main runway.

**"I want time to get behind him." **began the radio transmission from the control tower. **"You'll have the wind at your back if you do, so use the 9th runway."**

**"Roger."**

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

With Saki and Roundell watching the situation from inside the combat situation room, the two officers monitored radio transmission from the four pilots and the control tower.

**"No obstacles in the area. You are permitted to launch."**

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

With Shin's F-5, Kitori's Mirage, Paul's F-1 and Kim's Harrier lined up at the main runway, the four mercenaries were ready to go.

**"This is 02-Section Paul Yeung." **keyed Paul on his radio to the control tower. **"We're now going to launch from the runway. Over."**

**"Acknowledged. Good luck with the hunt, 02-Section." **responded the control tower radio officer.

**"Understood. Over and out."**

The four pilots had boosted the thrusters of their planes, now running at a moderate speed before lifting off from the runway.

At a distance, Makoto and Rocky were watching the four mercs take-off.

"I'm counting on you, Prince Jam." Makoto watched the planes leave the runway with Mickey and the other ground crewmen and officers.

Rocky took some photos with Makoto's Nikon camera.

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

Four MiG-21 fighters had broke off from the main formation, ready to intercept Shin and the others.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"4 planes have split off from the main formation." briefed the radar officer, observing the enemy blips from his console.

"They've split into two groups?" Saki observed the console carefully. _"The enemy might try to waste their ammo."_

"If they aren't careful, they'll run out of bullets before they can take down the bombers." advised Roundell, not a bit optimistic on the sudden change of the enemy's action.

"Tango Yellow will encounter the enemy shortly." The radar officer noted from his radar console screen.

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

**"We've got company, Kitori." **warned Shin, leading the other three pilots ahead of them.

**"Appears that the 4 bogeys are coming so's to make us waste our ammo." **advised Paul, checking his J/AWG-12 radar on his console.

**"4 enemies at 10 o' clock." **said Kitori, checking enemy movements from her Cyrano IVM radar.

**"Better move, Shin. Or we won't live to tell our story." **suggested Paul, poised to make a move against the incoming MiG-21s.

**"Right." **noted Shin. **"Swing around from the left and get behind them."**

**"Okay." **Kitori hooked the oxygen mask on her pilot helmet.

**"Right." **Kim squinted his eys a bit to get a better look on his adversaries.

**"They're coming." **Shin saw the four MiG-21s zip past them as the four moved away from them.

**"Kitori, get below the enemies and bag them good. Kim, you're her squad mate." **ordered Paul, asserting his officer-like influence from his days in the air force. **"Shin, let's go."**

**"Stay with me." **Kitori dived her plane to the right.

**"I know." **Kim grunted, but followed her lead anyway.

**"Shin, let's get them." **Paul had the adrenaline to fight the incoming MiG-21s.

**"Okay." **Shin answered, observing the incoming enemy fighters towards his F-5. Getting a lock-on indication from his console, Shin fired his F-5's Pontiac M39A2 cannon, destroying one MiG-21. Paul opened fire on the other MiG-21 with his F-1's JM61A1 cannon, eliminating it from the skies.

* * *

Kitori and Kim had approached the other two MiG-21s also. The female pilot opened fire with her plane's DEFA 553 cannons, but have completely missed their mark.

**"Kitori!" **shouted Kim, knowing that he needs to get clear or else he might hit Kitori's plane. **"That was close."**

**"This thing decelerates more than I thought..." **replied Kitori, noticing the close shave between her plane and Kim's.

**"Where's the enemy?"**

**"Behind us!"**

A MiG-21 fired its 23 mm GSh-23 cannon at Kim's Harrier from the rear. He countered the attack by performing a barrel roll, avoiding the danger of being shot by a single 23 mm bullet. Meanwhile, Kitori dived her Mirage close to 3 rebel MiG-21s in a triangle formation.

"Stay close to me..." murmured Kim, watching two MiG-21s pursuing him from the rear of his Harrier.

**"Kitori..."**

**"Where are you?"**

A familiar plane zipped to the rear of the two MiG-21s, completely taking them by surprise.

**"Right here."**

Kitori aligned her sights until a lock-on indication sound came on her console. **"Kim, stay in that position." **After getting a lock-on, she pressed the control stick's trigger, sending a hail of 20 mm DEFA 553 cannon bullets. The MiG-21's tail caught fire before it exploded in mid-air.

The other MiG-21 activated its AA-2 Atoll missile at Kim's Harrier. Kim unloaded some flares to confuse the Atoll, but it came closer and closer to him.

"It's no good!" shouted Kim, sweating heavily after seeing the missile coming closer and closer to him.

**"Kim! Can you dodge it?" **Paul's voice came in through Kim's radio.

**"Where are you?" **

**"Just took care of the other MiG. I'm coming in below you!"**

Kitori also began to sweat, seeing the Atoll dangerously close to Kim's Harrier. **"Kim!"**

It was too late. The Atoll had taken a hit on Kim, forcing him to go down, altitude decreasing significantly.

**"DAMN!" **Paul had been hit by the explosion from the impact of the Atoll on the Harrier. He violently bumped his face on the glass canopy before his face went to hit his plane's console buttons, creating a minor wound on his left check. Thankfully, the force wasn't hard enough to break the glass compound of the canopy.

**"Kim! Kim!" **yelled Kitori, trying to hail Kim on his radio. **"Kim, respond!"**

_"Better tell the guys!" _Kitori hailed Shin on her radio. **"Shin, Kim's been downed!" **She strapped on her oxygen mask. **"This is why I didn't want to fly with him."**

**"Kim!" **Shin tried to get in touch with Kim on his radio, with no luck so far. His F-5 zoomed over the area where Kim was last seen.

**"Did anyone get him?" **shouted Paul, also desperate to get in touch with the young freelancer. Blood began to ooze out of the wound mark that the pressure created from getting hit on the canopy. Paul shrugged it off and decided to concentrate on something more important...

Like staying alive for the rest of the dogfight.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"We've lost Kim's signal." reported the radar officer, watching Kim's blip disappear from the radar screen. "Kitori took down one other plane."

Saki and Roundell were a bit worried that Kim's plane went down; he had most of the Sidewinder rockets mounted on his Harrier's hardpoints.

The radar officer made another report to the two men. "The enemy force has come from 11 o' clock and is on them."

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

Paul zipped his F-1 very close to the retreating MiG-21, firing his JM61A1 cannon. Shin supported Paul with his Pontiac M39A2 cannon, destroying it for good.

Shin had dropped his mounted fuel tanks; now completely depleted before the main fuel inside his jet started to kick in.

**"Kitori, can you still attack?" **Shin came on Kitori's radio.

**"Don't ask." **grumbled the female merc. **"I'm almost empty. All I've got left is my fighter's main gun."**

**"Paul?" **Shin asked his friend on his combat status.

**"Negative." **came Paul's answer. **"I've wasted one AAM-1 on a MiG-21 and I've got 100 more rounds to go with one more AAM-1."**

**"They're here." **blurted Shin, seeing an incoming MiG-21 fire its 30 mm NR-30 cannon while in the midst of a barrel roll. It then followed the three pilots from behind after completing its barrel roll move. Two more MiG-21s came in to move on the trio.

**"They're on top of us!" **said Shin, seeing the enemy moving in on them. Kitori panted heavily despite breathing slowly.

**"Damn it! Can we even the odds a bit here?" **sneered Paul, wanting to get out of the tight situation.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"Shin, Paul and Kitori are totally surrounded." advised the radar officer, who gritted his teeth after seeing the blips on the console.

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

**"We can't fight like this!" **hissed Kitori, getting tired of being pursued by three rebel MiG-21.

**"I know how you feel," **grunted Paul. **"But we need a plan or something to get away from these guys."**

**"There should be an opening."** explained Shin, feeling a bit tired from playing cat and mouse with the enemy.

**"There isn't!" **countered Kitori, not believing Shin's words.

**"It may be a bit hard to _find _an opening." **supported Paul. **"We don't even have spare fuel!"**

Without warning, a single AIM-9 Sidewinder flew to the sky from the desert sand and blasted a MiG-21 from the rear.

_"Huh?" _said the three pilots, surprised to see the sudden change in their battle.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"That was a single anti-air missile!" observed the radar officer, noting the disappearance of a single enemy blip from the console.

"Where did it come from?" demanded Saki, wanting to get some answers right now.

Some radio static came on the radar officer's radio before a reply came in.

**"This is 07-Section, Kim Aoba. Radio is restored."**

"Kim!" murmured Saki, relieved to see one of his mercenaries still alive.

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

**"Kim!" **Shin was astounded to hear Kim's voice.

**"Kim, where are you?" **Kitori looked at her surroundings to see Kim's Harrier.

**"Approach 4! The oasis!" **responded Kim, now operating his slightly damaged Harrier from the oasis that he had shown Kitori a while ago in VTOL mode.

**"Kim!" **Kitori felt her morale was lifted since hearing that Kim was still alive.

**"An instant surface-to-air missile site." **grinned the young pilot.

**"Way to go, Kim! That's using your head with the Harrier's VTOL." **beamed Paul. **"I didn't imagine that you may have to use the mobile SAM site idea of yours just now."**

**"If you didn't tell me about this one, I might have not lived very long." **thanked Kim.

**"Now, bring them down here!" **said Kim, wanting to give a hand to his three merc comrades.

**"Shin!" **Paul patched in Shin's radio. **"Let's play chicken with these scumbags!"**

**"I agree." **Shin communicated with Kitori through her radio. **"Kitori, let's go."**

**"That beautiful oasis..." **narrated Kitori before activating her Mirage's thrusters. **"Okay!"**

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"I can't get a response from his location, but he's at Approach 4." The radar officer noted the coordinates for Kim's last radio contact to Area 88.

"What's the distance between him and the bombers?" Saki grilled the officer down to get some information from him.

"10 kilometers."

Roundell suggested something to Saki, based from what the radar officer had told Saki. "5 more kilometers and he can hit it."

"Tell Shin that he's got 3 minutes." ordered Saki to the officer.

"Yes sir." replied the radar officer.

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

Shin, Kitori and Paul zipped over the oasis, giving Kim the opportunity to mark his targets down. After getting a lock-on on one of the pursuing MiG-21s, Kim pressed the top button of his control stick.

"All right."

Two AIM-9 Sidewinder zoomed from the mounted hardpoints of the Harrier, making their mark on the rear of the two MiG-21s before they exploded from the impact of the rockets.

**"They're coming in from 9 o' clock." **Kitori was being chased by a single MiG-21 from her rear.

**"Kim, did you get that?" **Paul chimed on the radio channels.

**"Roger!" **Kim moved his Harrier to match the 9 o' clock position that Kitori had relayed to Kim.

**"Thanks." **Kitori had felt some relief from Kim's shooting tricks. Her Mirage flew overhead with the offending MiG-21 following behind.

_"Here goes." _Kim released another Sidewinder from his Harrier's right mounted hardpoint.

**"Good work, Kim!" **Paul praised his young protégé for a job well done.

**"Thanks." **replied Kim.

**"Straight up, Kim!" **alerted Shin, noting the slow Tupolev TU-95M bombers that were moving overhead Kim's makeshift SAM site.

**"All right." **Kim licked his lips, eager to get the drop on the unaware Tupolev bombers. Blood was oozing out of the wound that was coming off from a minor scratch from his head.

**"Kim." **said Paul. **"Remember what I've told you about this kind of situation." **

**"Don't worry, Paul." **assured Kim. **"I can do this."**

_

* * *

Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base, a few hours ago _

_Paul began to explain to his young friend on a strategic use for his Harrier._

_"Remember to get ease up when you're controlling the Harrier when you're in VTOL mode when you must seek cover from an oasis. Even the slightest mistake in controlling it can cost you your life or limb if you're not careful. Mark your targets and unleash the dogs when you're ready. Besides, the enemy doesn't consider the oasis to have any strategic value during any dogfight."_

_"I understand, Paul."_

_"Hopefully." The Filipino freelancer patted Kim on his shoulder. "Hopefully you won't get downed so's to avoid using this strategy."_

_

* * *

_Oasis, Desert, Asran

_"Okay, Kim. You can do this. Just ease up a bit and fire the Sidewinders when lock-on is ready."_

Kim guided his Harrier upwards, facing the sky and guiding the targeting sights on the Tupolevs until he had acquired a lock-on indication.

"GO!" wailed the young mercenary pilot, similar to the warriors who shouted war cries before rallying the troops into battle.

Only the difference here was he rallied two more Sidewinder from the hardpoints, watching them get closer to its marked target.

His console began to beep wildly, indicating Kim on the Harrier's condition.

"Harrier..." pleaded Kim to his _close friend_. "last for 10 more seconds!"

The two Sidewinders got closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, until one of them struck the first TU-95M by its tail while the other went for the midsection. The resulting explosion was also caused from the detonation of its deadly cargo as the bombs stored inside the bomb bays were ignited from the impact of the American-made rockets.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"The bomber's response is gone from radar." The radar officer grinned, seeing the bomber's blip vanish from his radar screen. "02-Section is currently pursuing the last fighters out."

"All right!" cheered Roundell for the four pilots.

"Yes!"

"Finally! Our supplies are coming!"

"Three cheers for the pilots!"

"Long live Kim Aoba!"

"No, we better thank Paul Yeung for this!"

"I'll drink to that!"

All the radar officers and technicians began to cheer for the four pilots, a job well done.

Saki was a bit emotionless, but was still glad that the enemy was downed. _"I'm glad that we did it. Better radio Air Force HQ for supplies from the C-130s."_

"Do we have the fuel to send out a rescue team?" asked Saki, getting the situation under control.

"I'll scrape from the bottom of the tank for it." promised Roundell.

"See that you do." Saki walked towards the door of the room. "And radio Air Force HQ. Update them of our situation."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Shin's F-5 and Kitori's Mirage F1 were parked close to the main runway, a job well done. All the remaining mercenaries and plane technicians gathered around the jets to cheer the pilots on.

Greg leaped a bit to grab Kitori, who was climbing down from her F1's cockpit.

"Stop that!" sneered Kitori, not "wanting" to be in the bearded man's arms.

"You're one hell of a goddess!" grinned Greg. The other pilots cheered on for Kitori.

"You smell all sweaty!" Kitori frowned and tried to push Greg's beard from making any contact with her "delicate" skin. "Let me go."

Makoto and Rocky took the opportunity to capture the "moment" on film.

"Let me go, dammit!" demanded Kitori once more.

Near Shin's jet, Mickey praised Shin for taking control of the crisis.

"Geez, your luck is amazing." Mickey patted his friend's shoulder as a sign of support and goodwill.

"You did well."

Saki came forward to see Shin from the base, wanting to congratulate all the pilots. Offering his hand to congratulate Shin, the Japanese mercenary gladly took it and shook hands with him.

Again, Makoto and Rocky snapped a photo of the two men, as another "moment" in Area 88.

"Tell that to them as well." Shin looked up in the sky to see if Kim was coming.

"That's right." noted Saki. _"Those two did a good job."_

"I guess it's ok." Kitori twisted Greg's left hand in an armlock with her right hand; all the pilots and technicians laughed at Greg for not foreseeing the armlock attack.

"Ow, ow, ow!" panted Greg, feeling pain on his left shoulder.

A RASAF Bell UH-1D Iroquois came towards the base, carrying Kim Aoba to safety without a plane.

"The return of a hero." Gustav watched the Iroquois approaching the base's helipad.

"The Geese are heading here safely." said McCoy, noting the incoming C-130 planes. "Now I can do my business." The old man left out a laugh that no one cared to listen to him.

"Those two are pretty good." remarked Mickey, seeing Kim's chopper coming.

"Hey, Makoto." nudged Rocky. "You gonna take a photo of him?"

"I will." smirked Makoto, leveling the camera towards Kim's incoming chopper.

"I think we'll call this one _Sweet Soldier_." Makoto then snapped a photo of Kim waving to everyone from the open door of the Iroquois, feeling triumphant. He had his turban on instead of his pilot helmet.

* * *

Helipad, Area 88 Base

"Hey, guys!" Kim stepped out of the Iroquois after the helicopter landed on the helipad.

"You did good." gruubed Rocky. Shin and Mickey gave him a thumbs up. Makoto and Gustav gave him an approving nod.

"You were great out there." Kitori rushed past all the pilots and gave the young pilot a grateful hug.

"Urk!" uttered Kim. "Can't breathe."

"I must congratulate you for a job well done." Saki came beside his cousin and offered his hand to Kim. "Without you, we wouldn't have lived." Kitori mumbled a "sorry" before releasing him from her crushing bear hug.

"Thank you." Kim shook hands with the base commander. "But you have to thank Paul Yeung for that."

A few minutes later, one of the technicians shouted to his colleagues to help Paul land his Mitsubishi F-1 down, preparing to touchdown after it was spotted by one of the merc pilots. His plane had no missile on its mounted hardpoint.

"Indeed." Saki watched as all the mercs and technicians dash forward Paul's F-1, coming to land on the runway.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Everyone gathered around the F-1 after Paul had taxied his jet away from the main runway. Though a ladder was propped on the cockpit's rim after his canopy was opened, the Filipino-Chinese freelancer leaped from his cockpit to the runway's gray asphalt, landing on the ground with his two feet. He took off his pilot helmet and tossed it aside near the front wheel of his landing gear.

"What happened to the other two MiGs?" came a question from one of the calls. The others chanted his name likea religious mantra.

"I took care of one of them with my AAM-1." grinned Paul, clawing his black hair with his left hand. "I shot the other one with my remaining ammo." Most of the people saw Paul's wound has already healed itself, giving thumbs up for a job well done.

"I knew you can do it, old chum!" Greg came up from behind Paul and gave him a noogie after getting his head in a headlock.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Paul squirmed under his grip until he got free."Isn't there a better way that you can thank me for helping the base stay alive?"

"I can."

Paul saw Kitori coming close and in an instant, pressed a kiss on his cheek. The crowd gave him wolf whistles and cat calls.

"Way to go, Paul."

"We knew you can do it."

"Whose da man?"

"Paul's the ladies man."

"Great work, Paul." Mickey grinned, seeing his friend blush like a tomato.

"You were great out there, Paul." Shin smiled and gave his long-time friend a thumbs up.

"Paul!" Kim ran to see his comrade out of the plane from the crowd. "I personally want to thank you for your advice on helping me handle my Harrier."

"I did the teaching part." Paul patted his friend's shoulder. "But you did the actual work, so I should also thank you for that."

"Yeah!" Kim smiled and shook hands with the Filipino pilot.

(Play angels - angels theme, G-Aria)

"Paul!" The crowd partially broke apart to let Saki and Roundell through. "You did great work. I think the honor should go to you for training Kim on using the VTOL on his Harrier, Lightning Ace."

"Thank you, sir." responded Paul. "But Kim and the rest should be also as well." The former Philippine Air Force officer and pilot saluted Area 88's base commander. He clicked his feet and stood to attention.

Saki nodded and gave a responding salute. He too stood to attention and saluted the Filipino mercenary. Shin, Kitori, Mickey, Kim, Greg, Gustav, McCoy, Roundell and the rest of Area 88's personnel clapped their hands, praising the pilot for aiding Kim in the field.

"Makoto." whispered Rocky. "What do we call this?" He clapped his hands with the rest of the crowd. Makoto wanted to, but couldn't since his hands are tied with his camera.

"We'll call this..." smiled Makoto. "An Ace's salute."

Makoto then snapped the photo with his Nikon camera, forever memorializing the salute between Saki and Paul for the days to come ahead of Area 88.

It wasa day that neither Area 88's base personnel nor its officers would forget in their memories.

(End angels - angels theme, G-Aria)

Chapter 13 END


	14. Sniper Crisis

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

Area 88 was saved from rebel bombardment, thanks to the efforts of Shin Kazama and his fellow mercenary pilots, especially to Paul Yeung for his devotion in teaching Kim Aoba in handling his Harrier more effectively. But a bigger problem begins to lurk from the outskirts of the base. Who is this person and how will Area 88 react? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 14 - Sniper Crisis

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 12, Asran

_After a long day of saving the base from being bombarded, I took some time off to get R&R from active duty before I went to the infirmary to get some treatment for my wounds. In the middle of this, I began to reflect on how could I get Shin out of this place soon before Satoru gets his suspicions on me since I didn't see him or Ryoko for a while. I'm really worried about Shin. I hope he'll be okay. It's been 12 long grueling days ever since I set foot on Area 88._

_I have a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen to us again._

_And I'm sure that our enemies aren't fighter planes or bomber planes._

_It's just one man._

_One man would take down our base._

* * *

Somewhere in the Asranian desert

In the desert sands of the Kingdom of Asran lies a single brown hourglass, its surrounding area covered by a brown-yellow tarp.

Minutes later, a gloved hand grasped the object and turns it upside down, making the sand flow downward from the first bulb towards the other bulb.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Two McDonnell Douglas A-4A Skyhawks were taxing on the runway, unaware that the two mercenary pilots were being watched by the barrel of a sniper rifle.

**"Red One, Double Echo. Clear the runway." **radioed one of the Skyhawk's pilots to the control tower.

The other pilot keyed on his comrade's radio. **"Scouting missions just don't give you enough money for being such a pain in the ass."**

**"Eh, this is work."**

The two jets were in the process of getting off the ground, still unaware that a mysterious shooter has his sights on them.

* * *

Unknown Area, Desert

The shooter aimed his sniper rifle's scope at the Skyhawk's rear wheel. Satisfied at his target, he squeezed off a single shot.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

The first Skyhawk smashed itself onto the second one before it tumbled on the ground, resulting in an explosion. The second Skyhawk, in a few minutes, also exploded in a ball of fire.

* * *

Control Tower, Area 88 Base

**"We have an emergency situation!" **one of the control tower personnel got on the phone with the main headquarters. **"Fire fighting team, medical team, hurry!"**

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Two fire engines came rushing to the scene, minutes after hearing the demise of their mercenary comrades. The two vehicles halted near the burning wreckages. Nearby was a waiting ambulance just in case they could get their bodies out of the flames, which was impossible to do.

* * *

Unknown Area, Desert

_"More fun!"_ The shooter, seeing the fire engines, took aim at the gas tank cover of the vehicle. He waited for the fireman to connect the hose to the fire engine's water reservoir. He pulled the sniper rifle's trigger and...

* * *

Control Tower, Area 88 Base

"Damn it, a second accident." grunted the control tower staff member, shocked to see the fire engine blow up without seeing any probable causes while holding the phone's receiver.

Another fire engine exploded, making the two staff members curious to who was the probable culprit responsible for doing such a thing.

Minutes later, a whizzing sound was heard inside the control tower. The staff member holding the phone receiver dropped down on the ground before he removed his hand from the object.

"What's wrong?"

The other staff member saw that a hole in the cracked glass before peering down at his colleague on the ground.

"Oh my god!" He was now in total fear; he recognized the red blood flowing out of the man's forehead. The other staff member realized that he was fatally shot in the head.

* * *

Unknown Area, Desert

With the deed done, the sniper retracted his sniper rifle's bolt. The last rifle shell leaped out of the weapon's ejection port and fell down onto the rough sand.

Eyeing the hourglass, he saw the final drops of sand deposited into the bottom of the hourglass' second bulb.

His job was done.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

Saki Vashtal watched the flames that roared on the runway, reflected on his black shades.

"A sniper team." commented Roundell, standing at attention.

"How many are there?" asked the commander.

"Most likely one."

_"Let's see."_ Saki fired another question at his executive officer. "Where do you think he fired from? Hit the suspected area with an AA flak."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Anti-Aircraft Artillery Post, Area 88 Base

"Fire!"

At the command of the anti-aircraft artillery officer, a volley of three shots were directly targeted at an area near the base's gas tanks. Clouds of yellow and white smoke emerged from the impact the bullets from the anti-aircraft artillery that had fired.

* * *

"Did we get him?"

One of the crewmen asked his comrades, hiding behind near an empty jet hangar. Word got around the entire base that a mysterious sniper was starting to kill off some of the base personnel from an unknown area. Hearing the rumors made him generally nervous.

"Go out." whispered another crewman from his back.

"You do it!" sneered the first crewman, not wanting to unnecessarily risk his life against the unknown sharpshooter. Makoto and Rocky were prepared to take the picture of the heated exchange with their cameras.

"At a time like this," explained the second man. "the underling goes out."

_"Underling_?" Rocky did not like this idea at all. _"What does that mean?"_

"What are you saying?" argued the first crewman. His comrade's risky suggestion was starting to bother him. "What if I get shot?"

"It'll be fine." assured the second crewman. "Nothing will happen."

"Stop it!" The first crewman tried to fight off his comrades pushing him into the open. When he fell down from the shoving, he covered his ears and dropped down on his knees in order to make himself harder to be targeted.

A few minutes later, he removed his gloved hands from his ears, relieved that everything seemed to be over. "Looks like we got him." He stood up on his feet.

"It's okay. Come out."

A whizzing sound rang out for a second, hitting the crewman on his right leg.

"Ouch!" he groaned, reaching out to his colleague before the hidden sniper decides to finish him off.

"Johnson!" yelled the other crewman. Makoto was busy taking photos of the moment after the sniper shot the unfortunate mechanic on his leg.

"Stop!" Makoto held his camera down.

"You bastards," retorted the third crewman, who was wearing eyeglasses. "what are you doing taking photos?"

"If you go out to save him," said Makoto, taking pictures of Johnson's agony. "we'll be taking photos of you, too."

"He's right." supported Rocky, kneeling down next to his comrades to spot where the sniper's supposed spot was. "Snipers always let the first one they shoot live, so they can hit anyone who goes out to save him."

"Then, what do we do?" Johnson's colleague faced the two reporters, begging for an answer to save him before he dies of blood loss.

Makoto motions Rocky to look behind him. The two at once spotted a parked open top Land Rover Range Rover jeep.

* * *

Rocky directed one of the mechanics to drive the Range Rover jeep near the location of Johnson and into the open. The mechanic heeded his advice, jumping out of the vehicle after he drove near the wounded mechanic.

"Makoto, help me with him!" barked Rocky, carrying the wounded man on his legs. Makoto held him on his arms and together, hurried out of the way and into the safety of the empty jet hangar.

The hidden sniper shot the roaring Range Rover jeep at its gas tank, despite seeing the two SO news reporters assisting Johnson out of harm's way. From the commander's office, Saki watched the entire incident with disgust.

_"I do not like this at all."_

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

_"Fuckin' shit! This is the first time that we've felt helpless even when I was in the military."_

Paul Yeung was inside the base's cafeteria with the rest of the base personnel. Resting his head near the door leading inside the facility, he sighed and looked at the rest of his colleagues.

The entire base was made empty, from the planes that roared out of the main runway, to the mechanics that conducted maintenance on the fighter jets to the soldiers that were responsible to guard the base and the personnel, especially the commander with their lives.

_"Saki didn't want them to risk their lives out with that bimbo sniper." _Paul scratched his black hair in annoyance. _"Besides, the sniper's got a good hiding spot in order for this to happen."_

The cook sighed at this new development, holding her ladle. "It's quiet. I feel like I can hear the sand falling down from the dunes."

Nearby, Greg tried to fight off being bored by sleeping. At another table, Mickey had his hands at the back of his head with his legs on the table. Kim placed his head on his crossed arms, feeling tired. Kitori was reading some sort of novel in order to pass time. Makoto was cleaning his camera and Rocky was with him, helping him clean up his camera equipment.

Shin was also inside the cafeteria, also wondering how long can he and his fellow mercenaries can fly back into the skies again.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

Inside the room, various radio transmissions were heard from mercenary pilots that have been deployed into action earlier before the sniper moved near the perimeter of Area 88.

**"In front of us!"**

**"It's no good! It's no good!"**

**"Get 'em off! Get 'em off!"**

**"It's no good! I can't shake 'em!"**

**"Double Echo, this is Sevras Cauldron. We need backup!"**

The nervous radio operator turned to Saki and Roundell, waiting for an immediate reply. Seeing none, he went back to radio a transmission back to the pilots.

**"Sevras Cauldron, this is Double Echo. Unfortunately, we can't send any planes up at the moment."**

One of the pilots began to vent his anger at him. **"What are you saying? We're surrounded by the enemy..." **The transmission began to break into static for a few minutes before radio transmissions were heard from the pilots.

**"Below us!"**

**"You bastards!" **

**"Save us!" **Saki cringed after hearing the three transmissions from the freelance pilots.

**"Listen, this is our present situation." **Saki tried to reason with the pilots, but he could only hear the last transmission

**"Double Echo, save us!" **Roundell, for once, began to grit his teeth. He realized that his men must be deployed out in the field to save them, but felt helpless due to the lone sniper hiding near the base.

The signals of the pilots disappeared from the radar screen, giving the officers grim confirmation that the men had been downed by guerilla fighter planes.

It was making their situation even more desperate.

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

"It's just one guy, right?"

Mickey pounded on the cafeteria table. The American freelancer snarled up that he was cooped inside the base with the rest of the pilots.

"Blast any place he might be hiding with a ten ton explosive!" Mickey raised his clenched fist up high. "If we do, he'll either run or be blown to bits."

His comments earned praises from several of the pilots.

"That's right!"

"We'll put the fear of bombing into him!"

"Smoke him out!"

"I'll drink to that!"

Paul then interrupted them. "What makes you think that can work?"

All the pilots, including Mickey and Shin, turned to face Paul. He was leaning on the closed door of the cafeteria.

"You're naive!"

Once more, all the pilots faced Makoto and Rocky. The two reporters were still cleaning their cameras and its equipment.

"They're not human..." remarked Makoto, speaking like he knew what he was talking about. "They're sniping machines."

"That would make you a photographing machine, wouldn't it?" sneered Mickey.

The other pilots went to sneer at Makoto and Rocky for their presence.

"Using people's deaths to make money..."

"You're the same as the sniper!"

Rocky passed the Nikon's lens to Makoto, which he clipped on his camera. He lifted his camera and focused on three of the pilots, seated in a table nearby.

"We can capture life or death at the end of a lens. We're the same that way, I guess..."

Rocky helped defend a friend. "A sniper kills people. We reporters take pictures of events."

Makoto concludes Rocky's words. "We only leave behind the truth of their life."

"I wonder." murmured Mickey, thinking if Makoto and Rocky had some point to tell the people stuck inside the base's cafeteria.

"Hmph." A semi-blonde man sneered after hearing the speech from Makoto and Rocky. "I don't have time to listen to lectures from outsiders."

Shin stared at him, watching him leave before turning to Makoto.

"Shinjo, do you know about snipers?"

"Just a little." replied Makoto.

"I wonder..." whispered Mickey, repeating the same words that he had told the two reporters a while ago.

"Are you going to tell them?" Rocky asked his friend. Makoto looked deeply at his camera, remembering a grim event that he had witnessed before. He nodded to his colleague before narrating their experience.

"If I remember correctly, it was during the Congola Civil War."

* * *

_Late 1970's, somewhere in Congola_

_A squad of Congolan army soldiers armed with Colt M16A1 assault rifles, wearing American A.L.I.C.E. (All-purpose Lightweight Individual Carrying Equipment) webbing on them, were on a jungle road. They were scanning the area for signs of enemy activity before they all went into the confines of a hidden trench. Makoto imagined that he and Rocky were with them._

_"Their squad was held up by a sniper. The commander was in a hurry and got the air force to bomb the entire area."_

_An unknown Congolan air force plane, due to the dark clouds swirling in the sky, hastily dropped various bombs down on the jungle road near the position of the Congolan army soldier sand the ditches in front of them. Moments later, they got up and began to inspect the bombed area._

_"Of course, they thought for sure they got him..."_

_As the squad began to check for the location of the enemy, a gunshot rang out in the air. One of the Congolan soldiers was fatally shot in the chest._

_"but the bastard survived. And one-by-one, he shot down the entire squad."_

_One of the Congolan troopers began to fire his M16A1 wildly in the air on full auto, hoping to hit his hidden adversary. His squadmates joined up in the attack before more shots rang out in the air, killing the confused soldiers._

_"When he stopped a short time later, the ground was littered with corpses. We barely survived."_

_Makoto, at that time, took photos of the corpses on the ground with a discarded Russian-made Dragunov SVD sniper rifle ditched on the dirt. _

_"He didn't even quiver when the bombs were exploding right in front of him."_

_The photographer and reporter pictured the mysterious rebel sniper in his mind, holding his Dragunov SVD steady from the confines of his trench. He gazed at the vulnerable and confused Congolan soldiers with his SVD's PSO-1 telescope._

_"His gaze was upon us the whole time."_

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

Makoto cleaned the rims of the lens, wrapping up his story. All the pilots, even Kim and Kitori, paid attention to his story. Paul paid attention to him from the beginning of his narration and found it "quite interesting" as he was seated near Kim.

"Makoto." questioned Paul. "Did another squad of Congolan soldiers pick you up later on?"

"Yeah. They found where the sniper was and killed him with grenades." answered Makoto. "But how did you know?"

"I saw you when it happened. I was part of the Philippine contingent there when I was in Congola for UN peacekeeping efforts." Paul took a deep breath. "That's how I first heard about you."

"I see." Makoto faced Mickey for a brief second before going back to cleaning his detached Nikon lens.

"Mickey, have you ever seen one of the enemies die?"

Mickey looked at him cautiously, Rocky mouthed him to say something.

"You shoot at combat airplanes." Makoto paused before continuing his explanation on the perspective of a lone sniper.

"A normal soldier fires his machine gun at random and prays that he hits the enemy once in a while, but a sniper is different." Makoto eyed a lone soldier under the scope of a sniper rifle from the glass of his Nikon's detached lens.

"They actually take the enemy's life inside their scope." He saw the soldier drop on his knees before falling on the road after hearing an imaginary sniper shot aimed at the lone target.

"They know that what they're done has taken the enemy's life."

Until now, Mickey had the same suspicious look on Makoto. Paul sighed, knowing that his buddy was a hard shell to crack.

"That's the kind of person you're going up against." Makoto placed the detached lens down on the table. Rocky took over to clean the rest of their equipment after seeing Makoto worn out from explaining his perspective of what kind of sniper that everyone in Area 88 is facing in battle.

"What was that?" said Paul, breaking the ice with all the occupants inside.

"What was what?" asked Kim, confused.

The engine of a fighter jet was soon heard from the runway of Area 88.

"That one." Paul quickly stood up, not believing that someone was stupid enough to fly his jet out while the sniper was still outside. The other pilots shared his sentiment as well, gasping to who would perform the stunt that he could get killed soon.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"Who's that?" asked a frantic Roundell to one of the room's radar operators.

"One plane on the runway." The radar operator checked his display before he confirmed his findings to Roundell. "It's Smiley."

"The fool."

Nearby, Saki frowned that one of his mercenaries would attempt a dangerous thing to do.

_"Smiley you idiot! You're asking for death to come to you on a hastened pace."_

* * *

Unknown Area, Desert

The sniper flipped the hourglass upside down, seeing another target enter the main runway.

_"Fool!" _He opened the cover of his rifle scope and held the rifle steadily with his hands. _"Death shall come to you now, infidel."_

The sand grains began to descend from the first bulb to the other bulb, grain by grain.

Smiley's death was fast approaching.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Smiley's McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom II gunned the runway in order to gain enough momentum to take off and hunt down for the base's invisible enemy.

* * *

Unknown Area, Desert

The sniper observed the Phantom gunning the main runway with help from its boosters. He planned on shooting the tires of the jet when he focused the scope on the electrical wires that were near the runway. Eyeing that, he fired a single shot at the wires.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

_"What happened to the lights?"_

Smiley began to be worried when the runway lights mysteriously turned off in front of his eyes. He couldn't see the Skyhawk wreckage, which was not previously cleaned up and disposed off due to the previous sniper attacks on the base's support personnel. His heartbeat increased rapidly when he saw what was ahead of him and his Phantom.

"Uwahhhh!" shouted Smiley, who was not able to stop his Phantom from crashing onto the wreck. His plane was wrecked into half, with the rear end of his plane blown up to pieces. The rest went on for a few meters from the wreck and skidded on the runway for a few seconds before it blew up in flames.

Smiley was killed in the second explosion, unable to escape from his untimely death.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

Saki stood in the center of the combat situation room, now infuriated that Smiley had to die senselessly over getting rid of their hidden adversary. He was accompanied by Roundell.

"To think that Area 88 would be rendered totally inoperable by a single sniper..."

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

"Even in the best of times, a Phantom needs a lot of runway space to take off." commented one of the pilots, seeing the smoldering wreckage of Smiley's now former Phantom fighter.

"He died without even taking a hit." said another. All the pilots, with Makoto and Rocky, were astounded to see the sniper shut off the runway lights just to get another kill. Whispers and murmurs came from the rest, with a comment from one of them that their enemy must be a really good sniper to kill Smiley off.

"Enough!"

All eyes were into Paul's attention. Leaning near the pillar of the cafeteria, he had the look of someone who wanted to find a good way out of their problem.

"Standing there and gawking like that won't do any of you good before this day ends."

Shin stood up from his seat, also tired of their current crisis.

"We're never going to go anywhere if someone doesn't do something."

* * *

Briefing Room, Area 88 Base

All the pilots and base personnel were gathered inside the briefing room for another emergency briefing session. As usual, Saki and Roundell began the debriefing with Roundell telling everyone of Shin's idea to ward off the enemy.

"We've considered the plan that Kazama offered and though the possibility is slight, we think it can be done."

The quartet, consisting of Shin, Mickey, Kim and Paul were leaning near the wall, waiting for further words from the executive officer.

"We'll equip the Tiger Two with a booster and have it avoid the wreckage with a short take-off."

"Taking off even without lights?" commented one of the pilots, not liking the dangerous idea that Roundell offered.

"That's suicide!"

_"Wait! Roundell forgot something!" _Kitori motioned to Roundell as she asked the eyepatched man on one more thing.

"What about the sniper? He'll be shot as he's taking off."

Hearing Kitori's question, not one pilot had the chance to speak out and offer an idea to support Shin's proposal in flushing out their hidden enemy. It was too quiet.

A hand was raised from the quarter. Saki noticed and called for him to speak up, breaking the tension.

"Do you have an idea, Paul?"

All eyes were affixed on the Filipino mercenary, waiting for him to explain that suggestion does he have in mind.

"I do have one, Saki."

"Oh?" The scarred officer raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "And what is that?"

"I want to personally flush the sniper out with Shin and kill him."

Chapter 14 END


	15. Pilots vs Sniper

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

Much of Area 88 was, for the first time in modern warfare, now totally paralyzed by a guerilla sniper who had killed a quarter of the base's military personnel. Can Shin, Paul and the rest of their mercenaries square off against their lone adversary and finish off for good before the sniper could do some heavy damage? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 15 - Pilots vs Sniper

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 13, Asran

_With that mysterious sniper gunning down some of Area 88's personnel, everyone has been scared stiff to get out there. Scared to death that even taking out the morning garbage. _

_In the briefing that we had a while ago, all the pilots and base personnel tried to brainstorm ideas on taking out the sniper, who I assume is still watching our hides from afar. So far, Shin has a reasonable but dangerous idea. I did propose on personally taking out the sniper with guns myself._

_But the coolest one has to be the one from Makoto himself._

* * *

Briefing Room, Area 88 Base

"Do you know what you're saying there?" Saki had some questions to ask Paul on his plan to get involved with Shin.

"Once we locate the sniper, Shin and I can personally flush the sniper out of his hiding place." Paul placed his right index on his head, thinking of something to add up on his plan. "Now if someone can help us locate the sniper's location. Like a camera perhaps."

"I remember." remarked Roundell. "You used to be with the Philippine Air Force's 710th Special Operations Wing after leaving active service as a pilot." He turned his gaze to his superior officer. "We could use his help in capturing or killing the hidden sharpshooter."

That's when Makoto raised his hand up high.

"Can we participate too?"

Saki seemed pleased with the reporter's enthusiasm to help, though his facial expression remained neutral.

"Even if it's only two persons, the more the better."

Makoto accepted Saki's words. "Then, we shall. About that sniper..."

A pilot interrupted the reporter. "You're using people's lives to get money again?"

Soon, more grumbling came from the ranks of the other mercenary pilots.

"Stop looking at us like that! We're trying to help you bimbos get on with your freelance duties here!" shouted Rocky, defending the actions of his friend and colleague.

_"I wonder what kind of idea he has?" _Saki motioned Makoto to speak up. "Speak."

All eyes were on Makoto and Rocky, eager enough to listen to the two journalists on their part to help them eradicate the hidden sniper.

"For instance," began Makoto. "how long do you think takes a sniper to switch from one target to another when he has two targets that he needs to hit at once?"

"What of it?" wondered Roundell, who was interested to hear Makoto's answer.

"Around 5 to 6 seconds, right?" offered Paul, facial expression neutral in replying to Makoto's question.

"Yeah." said Rocky, nodding his head in accepting his reply.

"I see." The scarred commander was impressed with Paul and Makoto's replies. "So if we make a decoy for five seconds, Shin can get off the ground?"

"That's right." replied Makoto.

"Five seconds..." murmured Saki, wondering if Shin can use this time limit to get to the air.

"Five seconds is plenty." said Shin. "I'll do it."

* * *

Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base

Maintenance technicians, operating under the cover of darkness, went to work on Shin's F-5 as several booster rockets are attached on the jet's wings.

"If it can fly for 30 minutes, that's plenty!" yelled Gustav, keeping the morale of the crew up. "Keep working until the end!"

* * *

Armory, Area 88 Base

Paul Yeung, dressed in an Asranian Dark Brown 6-color Desert BDU, was preparing his Diemaco C7 assault rifle for use.

_"Where will the sniper strike next?" _Paul had loaded a 30-round magazine into the rifle and loaded 4 more 30-round magazine into the M16 pouches of his A.L.I.C.E. webbing.

Taking the Bernadeli P-018 pistol, he cocked the pistol to chamber a single 9mm round before holstering it into the M12 holster attached on his right leg. He also took 3 16-round magazines and placed them in A.L.I.C.E. pistol magazine pouches.

* * *

Various Warehouse Roofs, Area 88 Base

"How can we tell when he's going to shoot?" asked one of the pilots, conducting surveillance duties for Shin and Paul from one of the hangar roofs.

"That's why we're all on lookout." said his comrade.

* * *

In another warehouse roof, Greg and Mickey were on the lookout for the hidden sniper.

"They say the guy who finds him gets $30,000." Greg was using binoculars to eye the sniper's potential location.

Mickey, on the other hand, was goofing off. His hands pillowed the back of his head, not caring for the money. "Stick out too much and you'll get shot."

"$30,000, $30,000..." Greg chanted the reward money similar to a sort of known religious mantra.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto and Rocky manned the Nikon camera, propped up from the ground level by sandbags. Makoto held the camera's button switch to operate it without touching the shutter switch. Rocky assisted him by searching the area near the runway with a pair of binoculars that were given to him by an Asranian soldier.

_"If I was going to shoot a plane as it was on the runway..." _Makoto looked at the area very nervously.

"You okay?" Rocky was still using his binoculars. "You seem like we won't be able to locate that sniper."

"I'd bet it all on a single bulb shot."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Cafeteria Roof, Area 88 Base

"It's getting cold." said Kitori, not used to cold weather. Kim was on the first watch manning the binoculars.

"Let's warm each other up for a bit." Kitori leaned her head against Kim's left shoulder.

"Don't make fun of me!" barked Kim, not liking another part of Kitori's "ways". She could only giggle.

"Hey," whispered Kitori, thinking abot Saki's participation in the operation. "I wonder if he's okay behind that bulletproof glass."

Kim stuttered a bit. "We are, I think..."

"But if he shoots him in the head..." Kitori swore that her chest began to constrict after thinking about her own cousin. "The prince doesn't intend to die, does he?"

"No way." insisted Kim. _"Saki can't die. Not when the civil war is still undergoing."_

"More importantly," said Kim, going back to their previous discussion. "get off of me, Kitori!"

"No way. It's cold." sulked Kitori.

* * *

Staircase, Control Tower, Area 88 Base

Under the cover of darkness, Saki and Roundell crouched in the stairs that leads to the base's control tower.

"Is this really okay?" questioned Roundell. He didn't like Saki's participation in the operation to hunt down the sniper.

"I know how much my life means to this country." Saki gave Roundell a semi-patriotic speech. "We only have one chance. We can't fail."

Shin's F-5 soon roared to life, with its engine making itself heard in the night.

"It's time." Saki walked up the remaining steps towards the control tower.

Roundell couldn't help, but wonder if Saki would be safe from being killed by the rebel sniper.

_"Be careful, sir."_

* * *

Unknown Area, Desert

The mysterious sniper flipped the hourglass to let it drain its content back to the other bulb after seeing the F-5 activate its main rear boosters.

* * *

Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base

Paul Yeung, who was now decked in combat gear, crouched down near the jet hangar's barrier.

_"It's time." _

It was a good thing that he chose the hangar that was near the main runway and next to Shin's hangar; he was able to keep his eyes on the outskirts of the runway and the gas tanks.

_"From what I can see, that spot is a good location for a sniper to shoot at anything that moves in Area 88."_

Clutching his Diemaco C7 assault rifle at the ready, he waited for Shin to take-off in his F-5.

* * *

Shin has activated the main boosters of his F-5, now ready for a dangerous take-off. Strapping on his gas mask, he gave a thumbs up to Gustav.

"He's heading out." remarked Gustav to the rest of the crew, seeing Shin was ready for take-off.

"Ready whenever." One of Gustav's crewmen had a switch on his hand, which was for the F-5's wing-attached boosters. The rest of the crewmen took shelter in the farthest end of the hanger in order to avoid getting shot by the sniper.

"Okay!" Paul leaned himself out of the vacant jet hangar so as not to make himself a viable target. "Get the base to turn off the lights."

At his words, all the lights from the jet hangars to the buildings in the main part of Area 88 were switched off. Without them, the sniper would have a hard time in locating potential targets to destroy or gun down.

* * *

Unknown Area, Desert

The sniper scoped out the entire area, sensing that something was up. Eyeing the lights on the control tower, he saw the proud figure of Saki Vastal on one of the glass panes.

_"It's him." _He tensed up a bit as his index finger was on the sniper rifle's trigger. _"With the infidel out of the way, our brothers will able to be victorious against the evil government."_

He didn't know that the surviving mercenary pilots, including Makoto and Rocky, were carefully eyeing the outskirts of Area 88 in order to location his position.

* * *

Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base

"Now!" Gustav shouted to the crewman. At his words, the crewman activated the switch that ignited the wing boosters on Shin's F-5. With it, it gave him more power for his jet to travel across the runway in less time.

* * *

Control Tower, Area 88 Base

Saki was shot in the head after the sniper had centered the scope's sight on his forehead. With a single tug on his rifle's trigger, he assumed that the commander of Area 88 was no more.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Shin's F-5 was traveling at a fast rate on Area 88's main runway, while being under the watchful eye of the mysterious sharpshooter. His rifle's barrel followed the F-5 path on the runway too.

"Five." murmured Shin, hands on his controls.

"Four." whispered Mickey, watching Shin reach the near end of the runway from the warehouse roof.

"Three." said Kim, observing Shin's F-5 from the cafeteria's roof.

_"Dammit!" _The sniper fired a single shot at the wheel of Shin's F-5. The shot missed due to the additional boosters that were on the wings of the F-5. As soon as Shin was in the air, the wing boosters fell off as their purpose was not needed any longer.

The sniper gritted his teeth in frustration, reflecting on why he fired that desperate shot as he had a hard time following the F-5's path on the main runway. Throughout Area 88, almost all of the base personnel cheered on Shin, who was now airborne.

* * *

Various Warehouse Roofs, Area 88 Base

"Did you see it?" said Mickey, hearing the gunshot that was meant for Shin's F-5.

"No." Greg's eyes were still glued on his binoculars.

"How about you guys?" shouted Mickey to the other pilots.

"Nope!" yelled one of the pilots back at Mickey. "Not at all!"

* * *

Cafeteria Roof, Area 88 Base

"Did you see him?" Kim asked Kitori after hearing the gunshots.

"No." The princess simply shook her head, not knowing her answer.

"Prince..." Kitori whispered to the evening air. She bit her lower lip and gave a silent prayer, hoping that Saki was still alright.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

Phone operators began to report back and forth to the various areas in Area 88 after Shin had successfully launched his F-5.

"Southeast area didn't see him."

"Northwest area didn't see him."

Roundell monitored the entire operation from the room, observing the reports that have been filing in and out of the room.

"Did it fail?"

* * *

Barracks, Area 88 Base

"It's Shinjo!"

Makoto was on the phone with an unknown caller; Rocky was accompanying his colleague.

"I got him with a bulb shot! Wait five minutes!" Makoto replaced the handle back into the cradle of the wall phone.

"Got the developing stuff ready, Makoto!" Rocky dashed back to their room.

"Okay!" Makoto followed his comrade's lead, getting ready to have their film developed.

* * *

Control Tower, Area 88 Base

With each step that Roundell took to ascend the stairs leading to the empty control tower, his heartbeat rapidly increased at the thought of the possible demise of Saki. Before he entered the control tower, he swallowed some saliva and hoped for the best out of their situation.

"Prince Saki..."

Roundell peeped his head inside the control tower. Looking inside, he noticed a glass pane that had a bullet hole embedded inside.

"He was aiming straight for my head."

The eyepatched executive officer knelt near Saki to check on his condition. "Are you all right?"

"I'm not the problem." insisted Saki. His back was near the wall. "Did you find his firing point?"

"No," replied Roundell. "not yet." His answer made Saki fume with anger.

_"Was my part in this worth nothing to them?" _The prince was already mad, but decided to speak with Roundell anyway. "This time, do I really need to risk my life?"

"There is still one possibility. Shinjo and Goh are developing their film at the moment. Perhaps..."

"The fate of Area 88 rests upon Shinjo's photos?" interjected Saki.

"Yes."

* * *

Makoto Shinjo's/Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

_"Calm down, calm down!"_

Makoto and Rocky were on work preparing the film for development when banging noises were heard from outside their room.

* * *

Outside Makoto Shinjo's/Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Kitori rapped her clenched fist on Makoto and Rocky's quarters, waiting for an answer.

"Well, guys?"

"Quiet!" shouted Shinjo, not wanting to be disturbed. "Shut up and wait!"

"Shinjo..." Kitori whispered, worried about the two photographer inside their room.

* * *

Makoto Shinjo's/Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

_"This is our battlefield."_ Makoto and Rocky could have sworn that they could hear the second hand of their watches tick in their ears.

* * *

Airspace over Area 88

"I can only fly for five more minutes." Shin took a quick glance on his wristwatch while keeping his hand on the control of his F-5.

* * *

Everyone from all over the base, from maintenance technicians to Roundell and Saki, waited patiently to see if Makoto and Rocky could get the job done.

They could feel the clock tick in their ears, hoping to bag their mysterious sniper down before it's too late.

* * *

Makoto Shinjo's/Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Makoto dispensed some solution on the dishpan while Rocky got the film ready, looking for the shot that contained the possible location of the unknown sniper.

"Get the light, Rocky." Makoto grabbed a magnifier from his bag.

"It's on!" Rocky flicked the switch, with the emission of a bright yellow light over their work table.

_"Okay now." _Makoto held the magnifier on his right hand, scrutinizing the film roll for the shot.

"Please be here."

Makoto began to look at the various shots that he had taken a while ago. Rocky was waiting for him to finish up looking at the shots.

"Is it there?" asked Rocky.

"Not yet." answered Makoto, still looking at the shot from his magnifier. He eyed every captured shot carefully, making sure that he didn't overlook any significant detail.

"It's not here?" The reporter did not believe that he was not able to capture the area where the gunshots came from.

"Shinjo, are you done yet?" shouted Kitori from outside their room.

"It's here." Makoto's eye were wide open when he saw a dot on a small hill.

"The sniper's location?" remarked Rocky, taking the magnifier from Makoto to get a good look at shot in the film.

"It's here!" shouted Makoto, beamed that he got the location of the hidden sniper.

"Really? I'm coming in!" Kitori came inside Makoto and Rocky's quarters.

"Kitori!" Kim was a bit confused on what he could do to help them.

"You get the phone!" yelled Kitori to Kim, still standing outside the room of the two photographers.

"O-okay!" The turbanned boy immediately ran out to the nearest wall phone.

* * *

"Where's the point?" Kitori was watching Rocky checking out the shot that Makoto had inspected.

"I can't tell." replied Makoto, who was beside Rocky.

"Out of the way." Kitori shoved Rocky out of the way and took the magnifier into her hand, inspecting the captured shot for herself.

"Where is it?" questioned Kitori, who also saw the same black dot that Makoto and Rocky had noticed in the film.

"The black spot in the middle!" advised Makoto.

"This?" said Kitori, observing the black dot. "This black dot?"

"Yeah." answered Rocky, wiping some sweat of his forehead.

"Kim!" Kitori yelled to Kim from inside the room. "November 3!"

* * *

Wall Phone, Near Makoto Shinjo's/Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Kim was on the phone with one of the phone operator in the combat situation room. **"November 3!"**

* * *

Searchlight Post, Area 88 Base

"November 3!" yelled the crewman, who had gone off the phone from the combat situation room operator.

"November 3!" yelled another, relaying the instruction to other searchlight posts.

All the other searchlight posts flashed their lights towards one common point.

The hills near the base's gas tanks.

* * *

Motor Pool, Area 88 Base

"Get me a vehicle!" yelled Paul, now knowing where the supposed sniper is. He slinged his Diemaco C7 and retreated near the motor pool after deciding that he couldn't wait near the empty jet hangars.

One of the maintenance technicians on the grounds helped him commandeer a Range Rover Land Rover jeep type vehicle. Getting the engines on, he drove furiously towards the gas tank area.

* * *

Airspace over Area 88

"It's too close to the tank! I can't bomb it." retorted Shin, cursing himself that he couldn't simply drop cluster bombs or fire some AGM-65 rockets at the sniper.

"Only three minutes..." The Japanese mercenary glanced at his watch again, sighing in frustration all over again. He eyed a fast moving dot on the runway; he deduced that it was Paul himself approaching the lighted area.

"I don't have much gas, either." He took his F-5 down towards the target area. "Only one shot, huh?"

* * *

Runway, en route to Gas Tank Holding

Paul gunned the accelerator of the Land Rover jeep, hoping to get to the target area in time.

_"Can I get to the sniper before he escapes?"_

* * *

Airspace over Area 88

"Will your gun shoot me?" murmured Shin, grasping the control stick of his F-5 and inching his index finger closer to the trigger, which would fire the jet's 20 mm Pontiac M39A2 cannons.

"Will my machine guns kill you?"

Slowly, he relaxed his index finger and was about to press the Pontiac M39A2's trigger...

* * *

Hills near Gas Tank Holding, Area 88 Base

_"I may as well shoot you from the sky." _

Seeing that Shin's F-5 was descending towards his area at a rapid pace, the sniper eyed his hourglass while adjusting his sniper rifle's scope at the approaching jet.

When he saw the last bits of the sand grains deposited on the other bulb, he began to fire single shots at the jet. Shin responded by firing several 20 mm rounds from the Pontiac M39A2 cannon before doing a pass overhead.

As Shin flew over the area, he saw a slight crack that was formed on the canopy, possibly as a result of one of the bullets that streaked nearby.

_"It's all up to Paul now."_

* * *

Paul made a sharp turn on his Land Rover jeep near the hill that Shin peppered with his F-5's M39A2 cannons. Getting the jeep to a halt, he quickly dismounted from the vehicle and used the engine block as cover.

_"Is he still alive?" _Paul saw the glimpse of a figure standing up despite the clouds that had been lingering around.

"Freeze!" yelled the Filipino mercenary, using the vehicle's engine block as cover.

The figure did not comply and instead, chose to fight back by firing several shots overhead before it crouched down to fire some more shots from his rifle.

"You asked for it!" Paul fired several bursts from his Diemaco C7, advancing close to his adversary. He saw the figure sustain some shots on his stomach and right leg, but still kept firing his rifle. Paul crouched and removed the safety pin of an M67 grenade before hurling it near the unknown shooter. It then exploded after making contact with the ground.

Paul aimed his rifle at the fading smoke that the M67 had made. Originally expecting to meet some more resistance, he saw the figure was slumped on the desert sand. He went towards the dead figure carefully and gently kicked his stomach to see if he was still alive.

_"What a relief! He's dead." _

The armed freelancer raised his thumb up in the air, now satisfied that his job was done.

* * *

Warehouse Roof, Area 88 Base

"Too bad about the $30,000." smirked Mickey, seeing the sniper now dead.

Greg could only sneeze twice in a row.

* * *

Makoto Shinjo's/Mutsugi "Rocky" Goh's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

"You two could be useful sometimes, too."

Kitori smiled at the two reporters, whose hard work had finally paid off.

"I just got tired of taking pictures of spaced out pilots." insisted Makoto.

The black-haired woman closed the door of their quarters, leaving the two reporters alone for the night.

"I'm heading off to bed after I get a shower." Rocky moved towards the door with his sleeping clothes.

"Fine." The brown-haired man waved him off, watching him leave before stretching his legs on his cot.

* * *

Hills near Gas Tank Holding, Area 88 Base

Shin, Saki, Makoto, Rocky, Roundell and Paul were at the area inspecting the dead body and the hole that was made by the cannon fire of Shin's F-5.

"What the hell?" Paul lifted the _unknown _sniper rifle that the shooter had used for the entire time. "It's a GIAT FR F2. Standard issued sniper rifle of the French military."

"Strange." muttered Rocky. "The barrel's bent."

"Must have been from the air attack that Shin had done." Makoto snapped some photos of Paul inspecting the GIAT FR F2.

"The rebels must have acquired it from the black market." suggested Roundell, who was also puzzled like Paul.

"Saki," called Shin. "here's the man's body."

The scarred commanding officer of Area 88 stared at the man's body, riddled with bullet holes and shrapnel. "Just as I thought, he's from the military." He was wearing the same BDU as Paul did the previous night.

"Pardon?" came Rocky's question, who heard Saki's remarks on the dead man.

"We've received some reports that some soldiers have deserted from the Asranian military." Roundell came next to Saki and eyed the man's corpse. "And he apparently happens to be one of them."

"Wait a second." Makoto had the broken hourglass in his camera lens. "Why did he need an hourglass in the desert?" He took some snapshots of the broken object.

Paul saw the broken hourglass. "The sniper measured the length of someone's life in the base." He closed his eyes and inhaled before he exhaled his breath.

"Apparently." muttered Shin. "It measured the time of life."

_"Of the target?" _Makoto reflected over the thoughs of Paul and Shin on the dead man and his hourglass. "Or him?"

"That was decided the moment he pulled the trigger." murmured Makoto, feeling sort of sorry for the dead sniper.

"Reminds me of the Grim Reaper." emphasized Rocky, checking the dead man for anything unusual.

"Right." Seeing Shin looking at the distance, he took some photos of him with his camera.

_"I guess Shin and Paul are the Grim Reapers also." _

Makoto eyed Paul, who was about to brush his black hair with his right hand. _"That's another good picture to take with Shin's." _He began to press his index finger on his camera's shutter button.

The photos that Makoto captured portrayed a silent side of the Filipino mercenary; Paul watched silently like Shin over the horizon of the Asranian desert before he brushed his black hair.

Makoto will never forgot the silent stares that he had seen with Shin and Paul.

Two silent figures of Area 88 that wanted to go on to have normal lives from the raging battlefield.

Chapter 15 END


	16. Big Plans

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

The sniper crisis that lingered on Area 88 has finally been subdued. With the rebel sniper's death at hands of Paul Yeung himself, routine work in Area 88 has been shifted back to a state of normalcy. With that in mind, what will happen to Shin and the rest of the mercenaries of the base? Will they find the killing of anti-government forces as their routine way of life in Asran? Can Paul still find a way to get Shin off the base and out of the Asranian Civil War? More importantly, will Paul be like his freelancer pilot comrades? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 16 - Big Plans

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 14, Asran

_Finally!_

_I'm getting the big bucks with Saki. But since Shin and I jointly teamed up to take out the rebel sniper and the former Asranian army defector, the big brass himself wanted us to split the original $30,000 to $15,000 for each of us. _

_I imagine that this would bring big bucks for Shin to get a honorable discharge from the Asranian military. I told Shin to let him take my share of the reward. He smiled to me and insisted that I should keep it since I did my part as well. _

_I really wonder though..._

_Is Shin getting close to be like Mickey or maybe..._

_To be like someone who thrives on war?_

* * *

Gale Oil Refinery

In the dead of the night from within the confines of Asran's Gale Oil Refinery, a single night watchman makes his rounds inside the facility with only a flashlight.

Checking the environment to make sure its safety from guerilla air raids and saboteurs alike, he makes his way towards a parked fuel tanker nearby. As a usual security check, he kneels down on the right side of the parked vehicle to keep an eye for anything suspicious underneath the tanker.

It was a shame for the watchman that he heard the sounds of something beeping. When he took a good look at the source of the sound, his eyes became wide open after realizing that the enemy has planted Semtex explosives.

The watchman didn't have enough time to escape his fate; the fuel tanker blew up and from that initial explosion, it caused a chain reaction of explosions that leveled the entire facility to the ground.

But in the middle of the night, sounds of explosions could be heard from a distance once in a while.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

Saki Vashtal had entered his office in haste after hearing news that rebels have sabotaged the very refinery from last night.

"The Gale Oil Refinery?" questioned Saki, checking to see if his sources were right on their information.

"It was three hours ago." Roundell was reading an intelligence report that came in from the headquarters of the Asranian army.

"How bad was the damage?" The commander took the report from the hands of his executive officer.

"It will take at least three months to repair."

_"Dammit! The rebels have gone so desperate to bomb sensitive infrastructure!" _Saki angrily tossed the intelligence report on his desk. "They've done it this time..."

"This will stop most of our troops from moving." Saki sat down on his office door.

Roundell made his pace around Saki's office. "We've been relying on Gale for almost all of our oil supplies." Walking towards a beverage cart, he prepared some coffee for Saki and himself.

"If we work our remaining refineries to the limit," explained Roundell, taking the cups of coffee on his hands. "how many squads can we mobilize?"

A knock on the door came to interrupt the conversation of the two officers in charge of Area 88.

"Come in." said Saki.

A man wearing a blue maintenance uniform and ballcap with earphones came inside Saki's office with a white pad tucked underneath his arm, believed to be an air raid officer.

"An announcement from headquarters." The man rendered the scarred commander a military salute.

"Thank you." Saki began to read through the white pad.

"Yes, sir." The officer saluted Saki once more before making his leave.

The eyepatched man then addressed Saki. "Do they want to borrow some of our troops to help repair the refinery or something?"

"130 kilometers beyond the Western Front, lies a rebel oil refinery." explained Saki, reading the report from army headquarters.

"One of the biggest bases around here, isn't it?" said Roundell, trying to read Saki's mind.

Saki stood up from his chair and pounded his fist on his table.

"We'll get them back!"

Somehow, Roundell had a deep feeling that his commanding officer has a wild idea in mind.

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

The base's cafeteria had gone lively in a sense of normalcy after Shin and Paul had permanently silenced the sniper who had camped outside Area 88 yesterday.

"Give me a break, Alicia. I'll get fat again!"

Well, almost...

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Jeez!"

Alicia, the woman in charge of the cafeteria, had done a light argument with one of the pilots, who complained of having too much mashed potatoes for his lunch.

"I'll have to buy extra fuel if I weigh more. That won't work!" groaned the mercenary pilot in defeat.

Alicia grinned at the man's frustration. "There's more love in this food than anywhere on Earth! It's worth the money it'll cost you."

She then faced the queue and motioned another person to come over, "Next!"

* * *

Kitori Palvanaff walked away from the queue, having her meals plopped on her plate a while ago from Alice. She passed Makoto, who was seated with Rocky and Kim, when she heard him speak.

"If you're looking for Shin, he's not here."

"What are you talking about..." inquired Kitori.

Makoto sighed, "Saki called him."

"Mickey seemed to be with him, too." expounded Kim, who was about to eat his share of mashed potatoes.

"Don't forget Paul as well, Kim." clarified Rocky, who was feasting on his share of mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Hmm." Kitori mumbled and lifted her plate, giving half of her mashed potatoes to Kim.

"What are they talking about this early in the morning, I wonder..." wondered Makoto, holding his cup full of water.

"Probably not something fun." answered Kitori, eating her salad. Kim decided to wolf down all of his mashed potatoes down, with Rocky doing the same thing.

Makoto watched all of his comrades enjoying their meals when someone was standing beside him.

"Shinjo! Goh!"

The photographer faced the one who had addressed him.

"The commander wants you two." explained the officer.

"Us?" Makoto was a bit confused at the request of the officer.

"Yeah."

"I wonder if he wants us to take a picture for a wedding interview or something." Makoto and Rocky stood up from their chair, following the lead of the officer.

"Somehow," said Kitori, not liking the presence of the officer. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

A muscular pilot took the empty chair that was vacant next to Kitori, nearly bumping her.

"Hey, that's a little close! There are tons of open seats."

"Even so," defended the pilot. "this is my seat."

The black-haired woman glared at him and his food. "We don't have assigned seats."

Kim offered to explain to Kitori about the things that happen in the cafeteria. "There are some pilots who always sit and eat in the same seat."

The turbanned mercenary pointed to Kitori the seats of various pilots.

"That one's Tony's seat. That one's Mic. The one in front is Ed's."

"See?" boasted the pilot. "It's my own personal jinx." He lifted his spoon full of mashed potatoes, "When I eat in this seat, I return without getting shot down."

The man faced his tray. "So I'll eat here today. And tomorrow, and the day after."

Kitori was not convinced. "You believe that stuff?"

"If it's something I can cling to, then I will. It's not costing me any money."

_"Somehow, I'm not that sure." _Kitori studied the man very carefully, trying to remember his words.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

Roundell debriefed Saki on the air raid on a guerrilla oil refinery. He used a projector and some slides to explain the drawbacks of the supposed attack.

"There are five barriers blocking your way," Roundell pointed out the assumed areas with his pointing stick. "but if you go through this canyon, you can avoid being spotted by their radar while you reach the target refinery."

Among the "other occupants" inside with Saki included Shin, Mickey, Greg, Paul and a few other pilots who were selected by Saki and Roundell for their skills in conducting aerial raids and dogfights after being commissioned to serve in Area 88.

"Just asking Roundell," questioned Greg. "but what happens if we fly out of the canyon?"

Roundell told Greg the grim answer. "You'll be spotted by their radar and have a ton of flak fall on you."

"Lower your altitude and your crash, huh?" summarized Mickey, who was a bit convinced of Roundell's strategy.

"It sounds risky," emphasized Paul, leaning on the wall with Shin. "but I believe this is the best course of action if we're to conduct an aerial raid on the rebel's oil refinery for hitting Gale."

A sharp knock on the door came to interrupt the debriefing inside Saki's office.

"Come in." Roundell had one of the pilots switch off the projector.

The guard posted outside Saki's office admitted Makoto and Rocky inside. The two SO reporters were met under the questionable gazes of the pilots in the commander's office.

"We were called by the commander, but..." narrated Makoto, explaining to the pilots why the two of them were sent to the office.

"There's something I'd like you to see." said Saki, ready to bring the two reporters up to speed on their next course of action.

"Put up the slides." The scarred commander told the projector. At his words, the slides marked from A to E showed up on the projected screen in front of Makoto and Rocky. Some of the slides were marked D-1 and D-2.

"These are cross-sections of a certain canyon." explained Saki. "If there's anything you notice about them, please tell us."

"Makoto." Rocky whispered to his colleague, unsure on what to do.

"I'll do it." assured Makoto. He addressed Saki after speaking to Rocky. "Put them up again."

The slides were shown up on the screen. Makoto grabbed a marking pen from Saki's table. "Let me borrow that pen."

Slowly approaching the projector, he examined the slide that was marked A. "Something like this, huh?"

He began to draw a line that started from the top, on the right side of the cliff side shown on the projector.

"...and a sudden turn here." murmured Makoto, still doing his work. The pilots, Saki, Roundell and Rocky watched Makoto do his work.

Saki and Roundell were astounded by the reporter's work. Even Rocky himself was a bit astounded as well.

_"Wow! I don't believe it!"_

Everyone in the room were amazed to see Makoto finish the analysis in a matter of minutes.

"25 meters wide, 10 or so meters high." He snapped the cover of the marker back into place. "Can you turn on the lights on for me?"

"Rocky," said Makoto. "Take the last slide out of the projector." He watched Rocky take the E slide and handed it over to Makoto, who analyzed it with his right eye open and his left eye closed.

"It's not a straight cut." suggested Makoto. "The layers are running vertical. It'll be pretty unstable there."

"After that?" Saki asked the reporter for any clarification.

"That's about it." said Makoto, ending his observation of the slides.

"Thank you." thanked Saki to Makoto and Rocky for coming to his office. "You two may leave now."

_"What?" _Makoto gritted his teeth, seeing Roundell opened the door for the two reporters to leave. He looked at the pilots and noticed that none of them wanted to thank them for his time and effort.

"Makoto." Rocky placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. "Don't make a scene."

_"Fine." _The brown-haired man grunted before leaving Saki's office. "See ya."

The two SO news correspondents left the office. They only stopped when they felt someone had been waiting for them for the whole time.

* * *

Corridor, Area 88 Base

"Why are we alive, I wonder..." moaned Makoto, sounding a complain.

"Come on, Makoto." Rocky lead him away from the office.

After the two left, Kitori sighed and left the area on her own.

_"Come on, you two."_

* * *

The base's PA system blared out an announcement to all base personnel for an upcoming meeting:

**"We are going to give the orders for the new operation. Everyone, assemble inside the briefing room immediately. Repeat, everyone assemble inside the briefing room immediately. We are going to give the orders for the new operation."**

* * *

Makoto Shinjo's/Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

"Before launch."

Some photos of a pilot in his gear were scattered on a table. Makoto sat there, going over the photos. Rocky, on the other hand, was taking a nap.

"A pilot who came back..."

Makoto sighed, frustrated after looking at the photos. Although the photos of the pilots didn't have anything offensive in them, it somehow irritated the reporter/photographer.

"It's a hell that I can't see."

He remembered Shin, Mickey, Greg and Paul, the four pilots who were inside Saki's office during his explanation of the slides that he was told to analyze.

_"What will happen next?"_

* * *

Briefing Room, Area 88 Base

A map of the target area has been mounted on the whiteboard. Saki and Roundell, as usual, were on the hand to explain to all the freelancer pilots present inside the room on the next order of business.

"The final barrier is Echo Gate." explained Roundell, leading the briefing session. He used his pointing stick to show a section of the region where the pilots are going to fly to next.

"Fly under their radar and slide across the dust. That's the image." Roundell's pointing stick waved across the map from left to right. "You'll be able to leave your stick untouched on the way out."

Unfortunately, one of the freelancer pilots grunted at Roundell.

"As long as you're just talking about it..."

Another one explained his problem on Roundell's plan.

"Even if you _can _fly through the canyon, you're barely gonna have any room!"

A third voiced his opinion out to Saki.

"It's too reckless, Saki!"

_"I wonder if he could do his job. If I could have the power to boot them if I'm not satisfied with them." _The scarred commander voiced out his own reaction to the rantings of the pilots inside the room.

"If it were a simple operation, I wouldn't have taken the trouble to call you here."

However, some are not convinced that Roundell's plan to raid a guerrilla oil refinery could work at full potential.

"I'm sitting this one out."

Saki came to object to his complain. "It pays very well."

"That's a suicide mission. No matter how much it pays, I'm sitting out. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah." Mickey was in front of the jeering pilot, smiling from his seat in the bleachers. "Surely with your skills, you'd do nothing but get in the way. You're really helping me out by not going."

The pilot behind Mickey grunted at him.

Another pilot questioned Roundell. "Who will lead the attack? Who will escort?"

Roundell contemplated on the man's question before answering. "I will."

The pilots began to question his response.

"Is that okay?"

"Why him?"

"Is the commander allowing this?"

Saki intervened on the behalf on his executive officer. "He's the best attacker in the government's army. When it comes to low-altitude flying, there's no one in Area 88 who comes close."

He stared at Paul Yeung, who was leaning on the wall near the entrance of the briefing room.

"Not even you, Lightning Ace."

The Filipino mercenary shrugged him off. "I understand."

"There will be two groups in the assault." resumed Roundell, explaining his course of action. "The leaders will be Mickey..."

Mickey didn't react to Roundell before turning to Greg. "And Greg."

"Shin and Kitori will lead the escort squad."

Kitori had her chin placed on her palm. "Not even close, huh?"

Roundell faced Paul, still leaning near the door. "Paul, I have a special assignment for you."

Paul gave the old man an informal salute. "Yes, sir."

"The call sign is Operation Tightrope." added Saki. "It will launch this evening."

Saki then dismissed the everyone inside. "That is all."

With that, everyone left the room and back.

One of the pilots came up to Kitori. "I'm counting on you, princess."

Kitori gave him the cold shoulder. "I wonder if you can keep up with me, prince." The man left her, laughing.

* * *

Outside Briefing Room, Area 88 Base

"Shin, I'm counting on you."

Mickey was one of the last persons to see Shin off after their emergency briefing session has concluded. Paul caught up with Shin as he left the room.

The American mercenary stopped in his tracks. "You want anything?"

Makoto had waited for Mickey to leave the room. "The hell that only those who have flown can see." Mickey walked away from the photographer, but he was able to throw a question at him.

"Do you have the confidence to fly with an amateur on board?"

Mickey sneered at the reporter. "I can't have you pissing in your pants and messing up my seat."

Makoto reached out and placed a hand on Mickey's left shoulder; the American saw this and countered it by executing a grab on his right arm and shoulder, using his strength to pin him on the wall.

"Don't touch me." warned Mickey. "I'm pretty touchy before take-off." To show his point, he began to tightly squeeze Makoto's wrist, making the reporter winch in pain.

"You're shaking." sneered the pilot, seeing the reporter as a weak person.

"Honestly," grunted Makoto, trying to break free from Mickey's tough grip on his shoulder and arm. "I may have been praying you'd refuse," Mickey tightened his hold on the reporter by applying more pressure on his shoulder. "but I've come this far."

"I want to know the hell that you see." winced the reporter. "I want the one which is reflected in your eyes to be reflected within my own..."

Mickey wasn't sure about Makoto. "Then won't you tell me? How much will you sell those for when you take them?"

Makoto got confused. "Huh?"

_"I'd forgotten..." _The Japanese reporter got a bit embarrassed. "That's right." What came next was a bit stunning.

"I guess the price of my life."

_"Is he sure to risk it out there during the operation?" _The American pilot decided to let go of Makoto's shoulder and arm.

Walking away from Makoto, Mickey was in the middle of the corridor when he told the reporter about his decision.

"Go suit up. I'll make you regret talking to me today."

As Mickey continued his walk down the corridor, Makoto had the most puzzling look that he had over his "strange and weird" conversation with him.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Roundell, now inside his Blackburn Buccaneer jet, began to communicate with Shin and the other pilots, now deployed behind his position.

**"Everyone." **announced Roundell on their respective radios. **"The moon is perfect tonight."**

**"Stay with me." **suggested Shin.

**"Don't look around and just follow me." **instructed Roundell. **"Got that, Kazama?"**

When the control tower had given the attack groups to take-off, Roundell was the first one to get his Bucaneer to take-off from the runway. Shin came behind in his F-5. Soon afterwards, Paul came close with his F-1 as he tried to get near Roundell.

Kim, in his Harrier, and Kitori in her Mirage, lead the rest of the other pilots who were either in Skyhawks or Phantoms. Mickey was the last one to get off the runway in his F-14.

* * *

Airspace over Area 88 Base.

"Aaah!" winced Makoto, feeling some pain over the powerful G-Forces that were tugging against Mickey's F-14 after he got to take-off. The pilot grinned under his oxygen mask. Rocky was told by Makoto to stay behind, just in case they would get a message or sort from their "sponsor". Rocky grinned at him and told him he decided to sleep the night off.

**"Paul." **Roundell got the chance to key into Paul's radio frequency from the cockpit of his Buccaneer. **"How are you feeling so far?"**

**"Fine, sir." **acknowledged the Filipino-Chinese pilot, addressing him similarly to his former superior officers. **"I'd like to ask about what's my job for this mission?"**

**"To be my wingman, of course."**

**"Sir?"**

**"I just got the chance to look over your data and your skills in fighting the rebels ever since you got here to Area 88." **narrated Roundell. **"You're quite impressive. I could need someone like you to lead the attack with the others."**

**"I understand, sir."**

**"Of course."** Roundell smirked under his oxygen mask. **"I think your skills as the Lightning Ace will be able to help us bomb the guerilla refinery later on."**

Paul, whose jet was next to Roundell's, turned his head to the left and rendered the old man a military salute. Roundell gladly returned the gesture.

The two ignited their boosters, trying to get a good lead from the squad so as to respond to any hostile threats against the group before they were to approach the canyon.

* * *

Balcony, Main Building, Area 88 Base

As the squad continued to travel farther and farther away from the base, Saki looked from afar on the balcony of the base. His black shades hardly reflected the images of the jets since they appeared to him as blinking objects, reminding of the stars that were in the night sky.

_"May Allah be with you all."_

Chapter 16 END

* * *

**Glossary: Aircraft/Helicopter data**

* * *

Blackburn Buccaneer (The S.2 is the same as the original Blackburn Buccaneer, with difference in its engine)

**General Characteristics:**

Crew: _Two, Pilot and Weapon Systems Officer (Roundell's has only one seat)_

Length:_ 63 ft 5 in (19.33 m)_

Wingspan:_ 44 ft 0 in (13.41 m)_

Height:_ 16 ft 3 in (4.97 m)_

Wing area:_ 514.7 ft² (47.82 m²)_

Empty:_ 30,000 lb (13,600 kg)_

Loaded:_ 62,000 lb (28,100 kg)_

Maximum take-off:_ Unknown_

Engine:_ Rolls-Royce Spey Mk 101 turbofans, 11,100 lbf (49 kN) thrust - (x 2)_

**Performance:**

Maximum speed: _645 mph at 200 ft (1,038 km/h at 60 m)_

Range: _2,300 miles (3,700 km)_

Service ceiling: _40,000 ft (12,200 m)_

Rate of climb: _Unknown_

Wing loading: _120.5 lb/ft² (587.6 kg/m²)_

Thrust-to-weight: _0.36:1_

**Armaments:**

_Up to 12,000 lb (5,400 kg) of ordnance on four underwing hardpoints_ _(Sidewinders, Martel)_

**Users:**

Former - _Britain, South Africa_

* * *

Information courtesy of: Wikipedia


	17. Night Raid

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

As a retaliation for bombing the Gale oil refinery, Saki Vashtal has personally initiated Operation Tightrope, a secret operation that has the objective of bombing the rebel's own oil refinery. With Roundell leading the operation, can he and the others selected for the mission get to the target area and succeed, even if they have to die for their mission? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 17 - Night Raid

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 15, Asran

_I was personally selected by Roundell himself to be his personal wingman for Operation Tightrope. I was both, well as some would have to say, honored and confused at the same time. He said something about having my skills used before and during the night attack on the guerrilla's oil refinery._

_The operation was one of the most military-style operations that I've ever been into in my whole life._

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

Radar and radio operators were now on constant standby, monitoring radio transmissions and radar signals of Roundell and the rest of the attack squad that have been deployed to conduct a night mission against a rebel oil processing refinery in rebel-controlled territory.

"Ten minutes until the target." reported a radar operator, observing the radar signals of Roundell and the others while they were still under Area 88's radar tracking radius.

Saki continued to monitor the progress of Roundell's squad.

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

Roundell and the rest of the mercenary pilots have made good progress in approaching the canyon; no enemy fighters or anti-aircraft guns and missiles have been reported so far.

In Mickey's F-14, his passenger had his hands shaking over his Nikon camera. He was okay though.

_"I haven't encountered that much power from the G-Forces." _thought Makoto grimly.

A voice came to interrupt his thoughts. "You haven't forgotten your film, have you?" Makoto snapped his head up to see Mickey, staring at him from his left shoulder. "Don't tell me to go back and get it."

Roundell's radio transmission came up in Mickey's radio. **"Everyone, we'll cut radio shortly. Adjust your altitude to 1000 feet. Geminious formation. Set speed to 450 knots. Let's get this started."**

**"What about me, sir?" **came Paul's voice in their radio frequencies.

**"Just stick close to me." **assured Roundell.

**"Yes, sir." **As they had the signal ready, all the jets began to adjust their speed and decrease their altitude as the mouth of the canyon came near their view.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"All units have begun their attack." announced the radar operator, seeing the radar signals of the jets fading from his display.

_"Good luck." _Somehow, Saki wasn't sure if his executive officer could come back from the raid.

Only Roundell himself could know if he'll be alive later on.

* * *

Airspace, Canyon, Asran

_"The first pass." _Paul had a bit of a problem adjusting to the G-Forces as he moved his F-1 left and right constantly so as to avoid getting hit by the canyon walls.

In Mickey's F-14, Makoto swayed a bit left to right, not used to the kind of aerial flight that he had accustomed himself to. _"Think I'm going to be dizzy after this mission."_

"First is Alpha Gate." murmured Shin, moving his F-5 a bit to the left to adjust his angle of travel as he approached the first pass inside the canyon.

"Show me what you've got." Roundell looked at his left, watching Shin move around the first mountain pass.

All the jets were able to get pass "Alpha Gate", which was the opening of the canyon that lead to another section inside the canyon.

_"Everyone got in. Good!"_ Paul looked behind him while maintaining control on his F-1, seeing Kitori's Mirage flying near him.

"Follow me just like that." whispered Kitori, sweating a bit, rolling her jet to get around a pass that involved rolling twice from left to right to avoid getting hit. All the jets began to roll after seeing the curving pass.

"He didn't roll enough!" grunted Mickey, watching one of the A-4 Skyhawks explode after getting hit by the jagged rocks of the cliffside. He could only watch as the burning jet plummeted towards the dark earth below him.

Makoto began to snap photos of the burning A-4 before and after it crashed on the ground below them, as well as the other jets that avoided getting collided by the crashing fighter plane.

"Next up...Bravo Gate!" Mickey did a barrel roll on his F-14, taking the lead in passing another curved mountain pass with some A-4 Skyhawks and F-4 Phantoms following him from the rear.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"Seven minutes have passed." said the radar operator, noting the lapsed time ever since Roundell and the others left Area 88. "It's about time for them to be hitting the biggest barrier."

_"Good." _Saki made a mental note that they were still on target. _"Hopefully, they can hit the refinery before the enemy can react to their presence."_

* * *

Airspace, Canyon, Asran

Shin began to sweat heavily. "Next is Charlie. It's nearly impossible to pass through."

Kitori noted their next approach. "It's 12 meters wide. You'll need to do a barrel roll to get through."

"Hope everyone can perform a barrel roll soon." panted Paul. For the past few minutes, he did a couple of barrel rolls to pass the Alpha and Bravo points and a while ago, he nearly smashed his plane on one of the curved passes in the canyon if he was not able to do a barrel roll in time.

One of the F-4 Phantoms tried to pay close attention to the path in front of him. But due to his negligence to look out for the varying curve passes, he impacted his plane on the canyon walls that killed him when his plane blew up.

Another F-4 caught flaming debris from the first Phantom that blew up and got sucked into its engine, resulting in a mid-air explosion on one of its General Electric J79 turbojet engines. A third also was destroyed by the same causes.

"It's no good!" One of the A-4 Skyhawk pilots who had approached the black smoke tried to avoid getting hit in the unknown blackness that had surrounded him, forcing him to fly above.

**"Leon!"** shouted Kitori, despite having orders from Roundell not to use their Area 88 radio frequencies for fear of being intercepted by rebel fighters. She watched in horror when an anti-aircraft missile was fired from one of the enemie's anti-air missile battieries. The missile impacted the rear of Leon's Skyhawk, wiping it out from the face of the earth.

_"Damn it! Our numbers are rapidly decreasing!" _sneered Paul, maintaining control over his F-1 as he continued to pass more curved passes with Roundell's Buccaneer.

"Leon!" Kitori gave another shout, watching his smoldering A-4 Skyhawk fall to the canyon floor.

Roundell scolded Kitori for breaking her concentration. **"You don't have time to worry about him! We're going through!"**

Minutes later, Mickey's F-14 zipped through the smoldering flames on the canyon floor. However, it gave Makoto a bit of shock when he felt G-Forces pushing him back to his chair.

"Didn't you want to see the same hell I saw?" Mickey began to sound angry with Makoto's whining over the G-Forces that helped and hindered the American's flight.

As the surviving planes prepared to exit the canyon, Roundell rolled his plane to the right in order to avoid getting hit by the canyon walls. Shin and the others followed his movements as the group was about to exit the dangerous and confusing area behind them.

* * *

Airspace, near north Canyon pass, Asran

Two rebel Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-21 Fishbeds were in the air after receiving reports of a potential enemy attack.

**"Firefly Catcher has found our prey." **The radio transmission has mentioned on the successful downing of Leon's Skyhawk. **"Enemy is currently passing through Monhan Canyon. They're heading up north from the south."**

The enemy transmission continued to pass their orders to the MiG-21s. **"After you've dropped your bombs, rendezvous with the interceptors and return to base."**

The first two MiG-21 dived towards the opening on Monhan Canyon, followed by 4-5 more MiG-21s behind.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"The enemy has appeared."

The radar operator pointed to Saki several blips on the radar screen, having the signature of enemy fighters.

"They're heading for the area above Echo Gate."

* * *

Airspace, near north of Monhan Canyon pass, Asran

The rebel MiG-21 squad formation began to approach the northern side of Monhan Canyon, unloading its load of various 250 kg. bombs at the northern section of Monhan Canyon.

**"Sir, we've been bombed!" **warned Paul on Roundell's radio. Thanks to his warning, Roundell was able to take note of the rubble that sealed the end of Monhan Canyon.

**"All units." **advised Roundell. **"It appears that they've bombed the exit." **He warned them again about the upcoming mission. **"Everyone, I don't think we'll be able to get out as easily as I said in the briefing. I'll have you trust me with your lives."**

All the surviving jets followed Roundell in escaping from the pass of Monhan Canyon.

**"Follow me flawlessly without hesitating!"**

Together, they flew towards the rubble that sealed their way towards the rebel oil refinery.

Roundell suddenly hesitated when his Buccaneer was near the rubble himself.

* * *

With the deed done, the rebel MiG-21 squad flew over the rubble to check for any signs of hostilities. Assuming that they've been dealth with, they begin to fly back to their base when a single AIM-9 Sidewinder flew out of nowhere and destroyed a single MiG-21.

"Now, it's your turn." mocked Roundell, getting the first shot at the enemy.

The jets simultaneously dropped their extra fuel tanks, now that they've passed through the canyon pass.

"We're through!" Makoto was relieved that they've got passed the dangerous Monhan Canyon.

"The real fight starts now." Mickey was ready to gun down the rebel fighters.

"Let's get them!" Paul gunned his thrusters, zipping ahead of his comrades. Some of the MiG-21s fired their GSh-23 cannons at him.

**"Show me what you got, Lightning Ace!" **said Roundell. All of the pilots, even Shin, were mystified over Paul's eagerness to get into battle.

Performing several barrel rolls, Paul's F-1 dodged several 23 mm bullets from hitting his plane. He countered by unleashing three AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles at them. He then fired the F-1's JM61A1 Vulcan cannon at two more MiG-21s.

**"Paul!" **yelled Kitori. **"Save some for us." **She was pursuing a single MiG-21 on her own and fired a single Matra Magic R550 cannons.

Makoto began to take photos of Paul's dogfighting skills, who was really impressed. _"Wow! That's why they call him the Lightning Ace!"_

Kim gave chase to another MiG-21 and targeted with the Harrier's Aden cannons, sending the plane down towards the dark earth before blowing up in mid-air.

Mickey, with his F-14, engaged his own MiG-21 in the sky by firing a single AIM-9 Sidewinder at it. The MiG fell to the earth and eventually blew up. Shin gave chase to the last MiG-21 and fired the F-5's Pontiac M39A2 cannons.

**"Flak cannons!" **warned Mickey. Makoto saw yellow and orange flashes from the sky, indicating that enemy anti-aircraft cannons were targeting them from the ground.

Makoto noticed a MiG-21 had trailed Mickey from behind, completely unnoticed by the rest of the squad.

_"Oh no!" _The reporter began to panic in his seat. "Mickey, it's a MiG! Run!"

The American grunted in his seat, wanting to engage the enemy. "We've started our bombing run!"

**"Shin!" **Mickey and Makoto heard Paul's voice in the F-14's radio. **"Enemy MiG at six o' clock!"**

In minutes, Shin swooped behind the offending MiG-21 and used the M39A2 cannon to shoot it out of the sky. Once more, the reporter took photos of Shin's dogfighting as well.

"All right!" whispered Makoto, more relieved that the enemy MiGs were not pursuing them.

"Here we go!" Mickey was already near the target; the rebel oil refinery and a nearby rebel encampment was their target.

He and the rest of the planes began to drop several bombs on the refinery and encampment, burning them on the desert sand.

"Eat this!" mocked Greg, watching his load of bomb make impact with the ground targets.

_"Better get some photos of the burning base and refinery." _Makoto focused his Nikon camera on the burning oil refinery for some shots before he began to focus his camera on the burning rebel camp. He stared at his camera, reflecting on the events that have lead to the bombing raid.

"Got you!" murmured Paul, looking down at the smoldering refinery and camp before giving a thumbs down.

**"All units," **instructed Roundell. **"return to base."**

Roundell, once more, lead the rest of the surviving mercenary fighters back to Area 88 via different route as their original route had been sealed off by the rebel MiGs.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"As planned," announced the radar operator. "the ground troops have returned to headquarters."

_"Good work." _smirked Saki to himself. _"Looks like you've still got that flying spirit in you."_

* * *

Runway Curb, Area 88 Base

All of the jets that took part in the operation were parked in a curb allocated for them as they returned from their late night mission in the morning.

Mickey watched Makoto scale down the ladder after he had secured his F-14 safely.

"Ungh!" Makoto tumbled down after stepping on the last step of the ladder, falling down on the ground.

"Take care of your body and your life!" scolded Mickey, a bit disappointed with the reporter's behavior throughtout the night raid. "See ya!"

"Mickey!" yelled Makoto. The American only waved goodbye to him.

Makoto smirked at him, thanking him for letting him fly alongside him.

"Did you see our hell?" A voice said out loud. Makoto turned up to see Shin standing nearby.

_"Not sure." _Makoto looked down on the ground. "Difficult for me to say. All I can say is that you pilots were cool, especially Paul."

Shin slightly grinned at the man. "I'm done with flying on the battlefield, though." Makoto watched Shin walk away from him, thinking on his life so far in Asran.

_"How long will you keep this life up?"_

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

"The ground force's operation was a success." Roundell poured coffee for himself and Saki.

"How many planes did we lose?" Saki observed the main airfield from his office window, his back facing his executive officer.

"Six."

Saki stared at him from his left shoulder. "No way around it, huh?"

"They were the best mercenary pilots that I've ever seen." Roundell praised the pilots for their skills during last night's operation before adding to his comments.

"But I must give credit to Paul Yeung, for he was the one who downed most of the enemy fighters that were sent to intercept us."

The sunglass-wearing officer nodded at him, agreeing with his words. "I must agree with you as well, Roundell."

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

All activity back at the cafeteria has been going on as usual; everyone was minding their own business.

With the exception of Kim and Kitori, who were staring at the empty spot that Leon had last took before last night. They noticed Alicia place a lunch tray on Leon's place.

"Alicia..." began Kitori, wanting to tell her that Leon doesn't sit at the spot anymore. "Leon, he's...?"

"This is all that I can do." consoled Alicia, seeing the sad face of Kitori of loosing a comrade in battle.

Kim spotted something unusual as well. "Look, Kitori."

When Kitori looked behind her, she noticed that the trays placed near the empty chairs all over the cafeteria.

"I see that you've been saddened by Leon's death." The black-haired woman turned back to see Paul carrying his lunch tray with him.

"Yeah." whispered Kitori.

"This is a sad world that we live in." Paul placed his tray down in front of Kitori's place. "This is the end result that we get when we serve as soldiers for our country, but in this case, we serve as mercenaries to the Kingdom of Asran."

"I don't understand." Kitori poked her spoon at the mashed potatoes, feeling a bit down. "Leon said that he'll come back to us again. I mean, he did say that he was one of the best."

"That means nothing." scoffed Paul, drinking his glass of water. "Not everyone is a good pilot when it comes to flying an aircraft."

Kitori looked at Paul, a bit confused. "I don't understand." Kim, on the other hand, listened to her while eating his lunch.

"Not everyone is a pro in flying aircraft into combat." Paul took a scoop of mashed potatoes into his spoon. "For instance, you had Shin here in Area 88. He didn't have any combat experience at first, but he was able to gain a reputation as one of the base's most dangerous pilots."

"I think I understand now." Kitori gulped her entire glass of water.

"You may have had some bad blood with him," Kitori looked at him with some suspicion. "but he was trying his best to help us raid into the guerilla's oil refinery last night."

"But he didn't do much though!" protested Kim.

"Settle down," insisted Paul. "I'm not finished." He cleared his throat before explaining himself. "Even though he did panic, which I didn't like of course, he made a big choice to come with us."

"To come with us in the raid?" murmured Kitori. Paul nodded at her question.

"I can tell you one thing, Kitori." suggested Paul, who gulped down some vegetables before drinking his water. "One thing for sure is that Alicia placed those trays near the empty chairs is to show everyone that those pilots were brave enough to die for the Kingdom of Asran." Kitori had some tears leaking out of her eyes. "Even Leon himself, Kitori. You should praise him for being _dumb _and _bright _enough to participate in the raid with us. If you ask me, I'd salute that man anytime."

Kitori stood up from her chair and walked up to Paul, who stood up from his seat to see if the princess was okay.

"Are you okay, Kitori?" When he reached his hand out to touch her shoulder, Kitori lunged herself and cried on his chest.

"What the?" Kim got up from his chair after noticing the stares that he was seeing from the other pilots.

"It's okay, guys." Alicia walked out from the kitchen. "Spur of the moment from last night." The pilots, nodding to her, sat back down and went back to their meals.

"It's a-okay, Kitori." Paul patted her back to comfort her. "Oh, hello Alicia." He noticed the cafeteria's female cook approach him.

"Paul." She rapped on his head with her knuckle. "That was the nicest thing that you've said to help her."

"Really?"

"Yea." Alicia nodded. "She was feeling a little down since Leon didn't come back with the others." She pointed to the various untouched food trays all over the cafeteria.

The Filipino mercenary smiled at the cook. "I was trying to do the right thing, that's all."

Kitori was still in Paul's arm, sobbing quietly on his chest, though she was comforted by his words.

Chapter 17 END

PS

"Got you!"

- This is a reference to Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. The line is said by the Dekarangers whenever the Dekaranger Robo destroys an overgrown Alienizer or their mechs in battle.


	18. Unknown Pilot

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Disclaimer: Sorry for being late, had to play MGS 3 and finished it with the rank of Tsuchinoko. Got a Patriot, Colt SAA, Tuxedo and Infinity face paint. Rock on!

Anyway, I should be able to post the rest of the story before the end of the month, if time should permit me to do so. Only 3-4 chapters to go before I finish my NBT story.

Summary:

Area 88's oil supplies have been reassured after Roundell, Shin, Mickey, Kitori, Paul and some other pilots launched a daring night raid on the rebel's main oil refinery, which would cut some of their oil supplies needed in order to wage their civil war against the Asranian government. With the problem out of the way, what problems will the pilots of Area 88 encounter next? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 18 - Unknown Pilot

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 16, Asran

_I could still remember Roundell talking to me in the airfield before the supposed night raid that we launched last night. Memories of us launching the bombs and taking out the rebel MiGs were as if played on a news report in my head._

_Is this what Shin is feeling right now? The content of being able to shoot down your opponent from the sky. I don't know if that should make me feel happy or sick..._

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

"That Frank... Just cause he's got a little bit of skill, he's acting like a big shot." One of the pilots snorted upon seeing a photo of him posing next to his jet, which had graffiti markings of the number of enemy planes that he personally shot down.

"But those two are hell of cameramen." refuted the other, removing the lit cigarette from his mouth. "These shots all look better than we do."

All of the pilots were viewing the photos that Makoto and Rocky had taken during their stay in the confines of Area 88 as reporters for the SO News group, found tacked on a corner of the cafeteria wall.

"Isn't the model great, though?" boomed Kitori's voice when some of the pilots found themselves staring at a photo of her, wearing her tank top and her pants from her pilot jumpsuit.

"Huh?" They looked back to see the woman, who was staring at them with a grin.

"But..." wondered Kitori. "I think he's got a bit lazy with the degree of exposure."

The rest of the men laughed, still viewing the recently developed photos.

On another table, Kim was with Makoto while Rocky was at work developing the other photographs.

"It doesn't even look like me." insisted Kim, getting his hands at a photograph of him getting out of his Harrier.

"That's the real you." refuted Makoto, waving his hand at him.

"Thank you." The young turbanned mercenary pilot smiled after viewing his picture.

"You always let me take photos of you," explained Makoto. "so..."

Mickey, who was at another table with Paul, spoke to the reporter. "What's up, Shinjo? You starting up a photo business for yourselves?"

Makoto smiled at the American. "It seems to have gotten everybody really happy." He went on to explain himself. "You guys are always looking out for me, so..."

Shin walked past by Makoto, prompting him to grab a photo from the table. "Hey, I've got one for you too."

The Japanese freelancer halted in his tracks, expressing his dislike for the pictures. "I don't have any interests in them."

"Leave him alone for now." Paul waved him off, assuring that Shin wasn't really that cold. _"Why did he suddenly change his agenda from Shin to the other pilots, especially me?" _The Filipino mercenary became suspicious of him. _"Better keep my eye on him."_

_"I see." _Makoto stared back at the photo that Rocky developed for him on his hand. "You can have an expression like this, too." The photographer saw Shin having a good time with some of the base's aircraft technicians. "Do you remember Shin?"

"Hey, Shinjo?" Makoto snapped back to reality and saw one of the mercenaries,with his pilot vest and oxygen mask, approached him. "Don't have one for me?"

"If my friend can find the negative," assured Makoto. "I'll have one made for you."

"I'm counting on you guys."

Makoto grinned at the man. _"Looks like everyone's been enjoying the new thing that Rocky suggested last night."_

"It's terrible!"

A loud shouting came from the entrance; everyone focused their attention on the new arrival.

"Frank's been shot down!"

Suddenly, everyone from within the cafeteria gasped at the terrible news, hearts began to beat rapidly after hearing about what happened to their comrade-in-arms.

* * *

Corridor, Area 88 Base

Kitori decided to accompany the man who had barged in the cafeteria as the doctor was wheeling Frank in for medical treatment.

"Frank, stay calm!" said the man, assuring his comrade that he'll be fine. Frank, on the other hand, was seen shivering and looked like to be scared half to death.

"A lizard!" began Frank, showing his scared persona when he remembered seeing a mysterious jet with the crest of a red lizard. "A monster lizard!"

"Frank!" The man was now confused with his words, making him stop on his tracks. _"A lizard? What did he mean?"_

"I never thought he'd be shot down." remarked one of the pilots who accompanied the doctors.

Kitori watched as the doctors finally reached the medical wing of the base. "A lizard?" murmured the woman, who was also confused by the events that had occurred.

* * *

Briefing Room, Area 88 Base

Roundell, at the podium, explained the losses that Area 88 had experienced recently. Saki, as usual, was standing next to his XO (Executive Officer). Everyone was in attendance as usual, including the trio. Paul, this time, was standing on Shin's right. His arms were crossed on his chest.

"This brings the total of lost operational units to three." explained Roundell. "This is a serious situation."

"From the call sign that was used," remarked Roundell. "we believe that it was the same threat that downed all three groups. According to Frank, who's the only one to return alive, the leader of the group was a Flogger with a lizard painted on its nose."

"A lizard, huh?" questioned Kitori, remembering what she had heard from Frank a while ago.

* * *

_"A lizard! "A monster lizard!"_

_Kitori silently watched Frank as he was carted inside the doors of the base's medical wing._

* * *

"A MiG-23!" hissed Paul, clenching his fist.

"I'll make him pray for my Mirage." retorted Kitori.

"Yeah right!" noted Paul. "Didn't you pay attention to Roundell's words a while ago? Our new enemy's an ace for carrying out loud."

"He's right." added Shin in support. "He took down Frank's group. Don't underestimate him."

Saki decided to expound on the explanations of Paul and Shin. "Kazama and Yeung are correct. Frank's group was totally unable to get behind the enemy and was downed in under two minutes."

"Not even once? No way..." murmured one of the pilots in the bleachers, not believing at Saki's supposed words.

"Just two minutes?" whispered Kim, wondering if it was possible to do so in any aerial dogfight.

Paul snickered at the information that Saki and Roundell had provided. "Looks like the Soviets decided to give the guerrillas some new toys to test from their design bureaus."

"That is true." agreed Roundell, nodding his head. "Looks like the war will be taken in to new heights once again."

_"A lizard? That sounds familiar." _Mickey decided to ask Saki and Roundell for new information. "Hey, did Frank say anything about his fighting style?"

Roundell added the fuel to the ongoing fire. "Every time he fired his main guns, he'd do a barrel roll."

_"What!" _Mickey traveled deep down in his memories, desperately trying to remember if he knew someone who could have done that during his time in the American military.

Kim was confused at Roundell's explanation. "A roll?"

"That doesn't help him any." said one of the freelancer, sitting behind Kitori.

"That's creepy!" murmured Kitori, just thinking about the MiG-23 doing a barrel roll while firing its chain guns.

"From today on," Saki issued out an order to all the pilots in the briefing room. "all high scoring pilots will be on compulsory standby. That is all."

All the pilots left the briefing room, heading back to their posts.

Mickey was in deep thought, figuring out if the leading MiG-23 with the lizard paint was really someone he used to know.

_"Is it him again? I thought he was supposed to be back in America?"_

Still in reflection, Mickey was the last person to leave after Shin, Paul, Kim and Kitori went out of the room.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

The rumors of the defeat of Frank's squad was not spared as the news began to filter through the combat situation room as well.

"Did you hear?" whispered one of the radar technicians to his comrade. "They couldn't get behind the enemy even once."

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

"There shouldn't be anyone in the rebel army who's able to lead our pilot by the nose like that!"

Even the aircraft technicians have gotten word about the attack as well, confirming that Frank's defeat became the talk of the base, spreading like wildfire.

* * *

"Then could they not be from around here?" wondered one of the pilots, playing a game of cards with his comrades.

"Does that mean they hired them?"

The news soon brought some doubts to most of the pilots if they could ever have to chance to face the mysterious rebel ace anytime soon.

* * *

Men's Toilet, Area 88 Base

Mickey, alone in the men's toilet, splashed his tired face with cold water. He, of all the pilots on standby, was wondering who the mysterious was.

"Hey, Rookie..." whispered the American mercenary to his reflection. "There's no way you survived that battlefield in order to return to this hell, is there?"

Hearing footsteps, Mickey closed the faucet. He was not alone as Shin and Paul walked inside the toilet as well.

"Do you know about this lizard?" asked Shin, wanting to get the facts straight.

"I have a feeling that you're not telling us something." noted Paul, looking at his American friend. "So you better spill."

Mickey smiled at the two, trusting his secret to them. "During the Vietnam War, one of my pilots had that same nose art."

"Interesting." Paul scratched his chin. "If I remember right, you told me about him during our time in Subic when we first met for a joint training exercise."

The American nodded, staring at the water that had collected in the sink. "Of course, I was the one who chose the lizard and painted it there for him." He raised his head up and spoke to his reflection.

"Lieutenant Patrick Reed."

The Filipino nearly had his eyes pulled out. "Him? I thought he went back to the US. You told me that yourself after we went our separate ways in Subic Bay."

Mickey shivered at his next words to his two comrades, "I was the first one to make him shoot down another person."

* * *

_Airspace, South Vietnam, early 1970s_

_**"Fire!" **came the transmission from Mickey's F-4. **"Pull the trigger!"**_

_Patrick Reed's shivering voice came in through his F-4's radio. **"There's a person in that thing!"**_

_**"You dumbass! Of course there is!" **reprimanded Mickey. **"What did you come here to do?"**_

_**"But..." **hesitated Patrick._

_**"Fire!" **ordered Mickey. **"Patrick, fire!"**_

_Mickey watched Patrick perform a barrel roll and fire the F-4's 20 mm M61A1 Vulcan cannon, downing a North Vietnamese Air Force MiG-21._

_**"That's your first kill, Rookie." **complimented Mickey, satisfied that his wingman did a good job. He could hear Patrick panting on his radio channel._

_**"The other enemies fled." **continued the American. **"Let's go home now."**_

_**"Patrick?" **Mickey noticed that his wingman was still breathing very deeply, mostly from gunning down the MiG-21._

_**"I don't..." **murmured Patrick. **"want to pull the trigger anymore. I can't go back."**_

_Mickey looked at his console, seeing photos of his family and his girlfriend. He wondered if he had a family or a girlfriend waiting for him to go back to._

_**"Patrick," **began Mickey, consoling Patrick. **"where are you from?"**_

_**"Oklahoma." **replied the wingman with short gasps._

_**"Then you can do it for Oklahoma." **assured Mickey, cheering Patrick up. **"What you're doing is not to kill your enemy. It's to live so you can head towards tomorrow."**_

_**"To head towards tomorrow..." **panted Patrick, turning his head to see Mickey's F-4._

_**"Live through this and step on your home soil in Oklahoma, Patrick."**_

_**"Captain Simon..." **whispered Patrick on his radio channel. **"Roger."**_

_Mickey adjusted his radio to get on the frequency on his base. **"Returning to base." **reported Mickey before returning back to his base with Patrick in tow._

* * *

"I worked him hard." grunted Mickey, holding both sides of the sink. Shin and Paul had listened to his relationship with Patrick Reed, thought to be the mysterious rebel ace.

"Beer, cigarettes, women..." Mickey kept rambling over his possible guilt on forcing Patrick to conduct his _first kill_. "and then his way to survive."

"Before I knew it," Paul observed Mickey's facial expression. "he had crueler eyes than the lizard on his nose. That snot-nosed rookie did."

"No wonder." smirked Paul. "You handiwork sure turned Patrick into a cold hearted and cruel killer. Sure is your fault."

Mickey countered his accusations. "But he lived through that hell." He placed his hands on his pants pockets. "The day we parted was the day the US military realized that it could never attain victory in the Gulf of Tonkin."

* * *

_Airspace, South Vietnam, early 1970s_

_**"Are you staying in the army, Rookie?"**_

**_"No, I'm going home. I'm going to spend the life that you saved that day in my hometown."_**

_Mickey smiled at the determination of his wingman. **"Is that so? Live for yourself this time. Forget about the war."**_

_**"I won't forget about you." **Patrick smiled under his oxygen mask at his superior. His next question brought the former Captain under some scrutiny of his life._

_**"Captain, I can go back, right? I can go back there, right?"**_

* * *

Mickey leaned back on the sink, depressed after narrating his story, hands in his pants pockets. Shin had his back behind him with hands on his pants pockets too. Paul sat on the bathroom in a cross-legged position.

"I couldn't forget about the smell of gunpowder." said Mickey, wondering if he should have been guilty for turning Patrick into a hardened killer. "When I hear a raid alarm, my heart starts pounding and goes crazy. Fear and nervousness became happiness and race throughout my body."

Shin and Paul kept their silence, waiting for Mickey to finish his side of the story of his part in the Vietnam War.

"The earsplitting noise of a jet engine is like a lullaby to me now." He stared at the vertical windows of the bathroom. "But Shin, he's..."

_"Should I or shouldn't I?" _Mickey hesitated for a bit before deciding to end his conversation with his two friends.

"Nah, I've made you two listen to a boring enough story already."

"Mickey," Paul stood up from the floor. "Are you just going to walk away from this problem and pretend it never happened? For god sake, what if he's the guy the Asranian air force is trying to gun down from the skies of Asran? I mean, come on. Saki may not like the fact that you've been keeping vital information that we can use to bag Patrick!"

"Nah!" Mickey waved his friend off with his left hand. "Forget about it." He was about to walk away when the trio heard the stall doors open up to reveal Makoto and Rocky.

"Is he that man?" asked Makoto with some curiosity.

"So Patrick's in that Flogger eh?" quizzed Rocky, scratching his arm.

Shin, Paul and Mickey eyed the two reporters very carefully.

"How long have you two been listening in on us?" glared Paul, anger in his voice.

"He's not like me." suggested Mickey, smiling. "He's probably got a wife and is relaxing right now." He then faced the door of the bathroom. "His hometown isn't here at the end of the desert."

Mickey walked away from the group before uttering to them. "It's green Oklahoma." He opened the door and stepped out, leaving them to reflect on his words.

Rocky pulled the stopper from the sink, letting the water drain into the pipes while Makoto spoke with the two other mercenaries.

"If a man who was once your friend appeared as an enemy before your own eyes, could you shoot?"

"If it was an enemy I had to shoot," answered Shin, in his cold tone. "there would be no hesitation in my trigger." Rocky left the bathroom and went back to their quarters.

Makoto faced Paul, who leaned his back on the gray wall of the room. "And you?"

Paul raised a questioning eyebrow on the reporter, "I won't have any second thoughts."

"Tell me," Makoto raised another question to Shin, seeing his back turned against him. "who was the first person you shot down?"

Shin thought for a few minutes before answering him. "A man who wanted to see me dead." His mind formed the mental image of Satoru Kanzaki, his ex-friend and now nemesis for Ryoko's affection.

Paul observed Shin, realizing something about ties with Satoru and the possible angle he cooked up on Shin and Makoto. _"Then, it's really true that Satoru had the two nosy reporters sent in to Asran. But for what purpose?" _Paul watched Makoto, in fright after knowing what Shin was talking about.

_"Dead center. Satoru wanted them to do something with Shin all right. I'll have to dig harder later on."_

Shin then raised a question to Makoto. "Could you take a photo without hesistation if you saw your friend's dying face in your viewfinder?"

The three men inside the men's room left themselves hanging at Shin's question.

They would have to find the answers for the meantime on their own.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

Saki Vashtal had walked inside the room after he was informed by Roundell that he had some information that he may want to listen to.

Roundell explained the current situation to the scarred man. "We managed to capture a transmission before the perimeter was sealed. It's an unknown call sign."

Saki eyed his XO carefully. _"Is this our lucky break?"_

The eyepatched man had a grim look on his face. "It appears that the lizard has shown up."

"Send up Kazama and his group." ordered Saki, taking a risky chance to down the so-called _lizard_.

* * *

Minutes later, a general alarm was blaring throughout the corridors of the entire Area 88 base. Shin and the rest of the pilots on standby began to scramble out of their quarters in the barracks towards the waiting Land Rover jeep outside, which would take them to their respective jets. Paul rallied the others to hurry out as the enemy was closing in.

* * *

Main Entrance, Barracks, Area 88 Base

"Here they come." Rocky had Makoto's camera at the ready with Makoto at his side, who had his own camera just in case he needed his comrade to use his own camera.

Minutes later, Shin and the others came racing out of the barracks, heading to the lone Land Rover jeep waiting for them outside.

"Mickey..." murmured Makoto, focusing on the American's face after the two reporters were able to snap some shots of the running group.

Mickey halted in his tracks, waiting for Makoto to speak up on him.

"You know it's him and you're still going?" said Makoto, wanting to confirm his thoughts.

The American mercenary closed his eyes. "I'm a stranger to this area."

"Come on, Mickey!" yelled Paul, seated next to the driver with Kim. Mickey walked to the jeep and hopped onboard the vehicle, sitting at the rear.

Paul told the driver of the Land Rover jeep to take them to their jets. At once, the vehicle roared to life and drove them away from the barracks.

"Kitori." addressed Paul to the woman, who was seated on top of the jeep's engine cover. "Will you be okay there?"

"Yea." nodded the princess, biting her lip. "I'm just worried about the lizard."

The Filipino freelancer assured him. "I'm sure that we can get him."

Makoto and Rocky watched the Land Rover jeep disappear from their vision as they went towards the directions of the jet hangars.

"Makoto." called Rocky. "Are they going to..."

Makoto faced his colleague. "Yea." He nodded and whispered to himself, "A stranger to this area..."

* * *

Jet Hangars, Area 88 Base

Shin, Mickey, Kitori, Kim and Paul were rushing towards their respective jets, clad in their fighter pilot gear. They have received word that the enemy should arrive near Area 88 in a matter of minutes.

Mickey climbed aboard his F-14 Tomcat, shouting to the mechanics to clear the area around the jet. Kim spoke with Shin a while ago, clarifying some things with him before scrambling to his Harrier.

"Kitori!" shouted Shin. "Just remember not to take these guys straight on when we see their formation."

"Okay." Kitori gave the Japanese mercenary an affirming nod before running towards her Mirage F1. She, however, stopped in her tracks when she noticed Paul speaking to one of the mechanics. She only partially heard something about _getting the weapons right_.

"Paul!" Kitori called out to the Filipino-Chinese pilot. "Something the matter?"

Paul shook his head. "I'm fine. I was reminding the guys to make sure the weapons are functional." He was about to climb on his Mitsubishi F-1 when he felt the woman's hand gripping his left arm.

"Be careful, Paul." whispered Kitori in a low voice, which was enough for Paul to hear. He noticed that her cheeks were bright red, but decided to forget about it.

"Don't worry about me." assured Paul, giving Kitori a faint smile while waving his left hand. "I'll be fine."

Kitori smiled at him before climbing on her Mirage F1. Moments later, Paul entered the cockpit of his F-1 and wore his helmet before he fastened the oxygen mask tube on the plane's console before attaching the mask on his mouth.

**"Control..." **Paul made radio contact with the control tower. **"This is 02-Section Paul Yeung."**

**"Control here. All of you are cleared for take-off."**

Paul flipped the visor down, concealing his eyes from outside view. Giving a deep exhale, he responded to the radio message.

**"Roger, Control. 00-Section and I will lead the first wave."**

Chapter 18 END

PS

"Looks like the Soviets decided to give the guerrillas some new toys to test from their design bureaus." - Paul Yeung

- Back in the Cold War, the Soviet Union (and to a lesser extent, China and the rest of the Eastern Bloc) provided huge amounts of weapons and equipment to various pro-Communist countries and guerrilla movements.

"I don't want to pull the trigger anymore. I can't go back." - Patrick Reed

- In the Vietnam War, many Americans were conscripted into the US military. Some of them were recruited against their will and believe that their fellow Americans will scorn them if they kill someone in Vietnam, whether the victim would be from the NVA (North Vietnamese Army), Viet Cong (Vietnamese Communist) or a simple civilian.


	19. Bad Encouter

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

A mysterious rebel ace has appeared in the Asranian civil war and so far, he has downed a number of Area 88's mercenary pilots. Mickey, diving back to his past, explained that the unknown perpetrator could have been Patrick Reed, his former wingman during his Vietnam War days. What will he do when he finds out that the rebel ace was actually his old comrade-in-arms? Stay tune to this chapter to find out

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 19: Bad Encouter

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 17, Asran

_After learning about what happened to Frank's squadron, I had to be rushed into another emergency briefing session with Roundell and Saki, who were leading the debriefing as always. _

_Roundell informed us that the mysterious new rebel ace had a red lizard painted on the nose of the MiG-23, among the latest toys that Moscow could have "donated" to the rebels in the civil war. Later on, I met up with Mickey in the toilet of all places and discussed his story about someone who he recalled, had the same emblem as the rebel ace has._

_Patrick Reed, Mickey's former wingman, happened to have the same insignia as our enemy ace has. I already knew that it was him, but I couldn't without personally meeting him in a dogfight._

_It looks that I already have my chance to do so..._

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

Five Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-23 Flogger jets of the rebel forces had begun their approach towards the airspace of Area 88. All five of them simultaneously turned to the right, diving towards their enemy after traveling a certain distance from their base.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

**"Vanguard Scramble." **came an incoming radio transmission from the control tower. **"Wind 2-1-Niner at five knots."**

A cartographer went to work on the map the course of the mercenary and rebel fighters on an electronic map, using a pen to chart their movements while checking his data with the radar officer. Minutes later, the officer announced the progress of Shin and the others, **"Estimated contact time with threat: two minutes."**

* * *

Airspace, Area 88, Asran

Successfully taken off, Shin and the rest of the mercenary pilots began to chart their course towards the rebel forces. Their group consist of Shin's F-5, Mickey's F-14, Kim's Harrier, Kitori's Mirage F1, Paul's F-1 and three A-4A Skyhawk.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

**"Enemy has raised its speed." **warned the radar officer, observing his radar display. **"Revised estimation till contact: one minute."**

* * *

Cockpit, MiG-23MLD Flogger-K

Inside the cockpit of the leading MiG-23 MLD Flogger-K, the pilot saw in his High Lark radar display 8 blips that indicated the incoming force that would try to intercept them.

Glancing at his left side, he reflected for a brief moment while remembering his place away from the conflict in Asran.

That place was Oklahoma.

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

Before Shin and the others made their approach to the enemy, they had dropped their external fuel tank attached at the bottom of their jets and retracted their helmet visors as they were not needed for their upcoming dogfight with the incoming MiG-23 MLDs.

**"They're here!" **blurted Mickey, seeing the five MiG-23s in formation.

**"Spread out!" **ordered Paul. **"They're heading straight for us!"**

All the jets diverged out of their formation and went for different directions, not wanting to be the targets of the MiG-23 MLDs instead of vice versa.

One by one, most of the MiG-23 MLDs found their targets, tailing behind the rears of the three Skyhawks. Their sudden moves have caught them off their guard.

**"He's behind me!" **shouted one of the Skyhawk pilots, surprised to see one of the MiGs behind him.

**"Claus!" **yelled Paul, who got into his radio frequency. **"Get away from him!"**

The MiG-23 MLD behind Claus' Skyhawk immediately fired a R-73 (AA-11 Archer) missile straight at him. Claus was able to retreat from the missile for a short distance before it impacted his Skyhawk's afterburners, killing him in the explosion.

**"Claus was downed!" **alerted Kitori in Shin's radio. He looked out at his left and saw the smoking jet.

**"Shin!" **Paul came into the Japanese mercenary's radio. **"Have you got a lock?"**

**"I do!" **Shin fired an AIM-9 Sidewinder at a MiG-23 MLD after getting a lock-on on its rear. He watched as the projectile came towards the retreating fighter, until the MiG exploded in an orange cloud. Shin weaved his F-5 left and right to avoid getting hit by the smoldering debris.

Another Skyhawk tried to give chase to a retreating MiG-23 MLD; the latter retreated and another MiG-23 MLD appear behind it. It fired its 23 mm Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-23L, riddling the Skyhawk with holes before it blew up.

**"Why you!" **Paul grunted in anger, pushing his F-1's afterburners to maximum power, getting him real close to the enemy before he fired the 20 mm JM61A1 Vulcan at the first MiG-23 MLD before launching an AIM-9 Sidewinder at the other. Both enemy fighters exploded in mid-air.

**"Damn it!" **muttered Mickey, dodging the debris that came from the burning MiG-23 MLDs.

Kitori trailed behind the fourth MiG-23 MLD, targeting its rear carefully before getting a lock-on. **"All right." **She fired a Matra Magic R550 at the fighter's afterburners, sending the missile on its way. The R550 eventually blew up the MiG-23 after it made contact from the rear, destroying another rebel jet from the air.

Mickey was faced with the leader of the MiG-23 group, watching him unleash a R-73 at the third Skyhawk, downing it permanently. Both he and Kitori were shocked by the pilot's move, especially with the familiar barrel roll attack that Roundell had discussed back a while ago when he got rid of the last Skyhawk.

"Is it you, Rookie?" whispered Mickey to the MiG-23, which had the red lizard motif on its nose cone.

"You shot my companion..." grunted the American pilot.

"Mickey, behind you!" hollered Kitori on Mickey's radio frequency, breaking him from his _concentration _on the leader when the MiG-23 MLD fired its 23 mm Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-23L cannon before giving chase to Mickey's F-14.

_"How long must this take?" _Mickey glanced behind his left and right, checking if the last MiG-23 MLD was still pursuing him. He had his answer when the pursuing MiG-23 fired another R-73. Thanks to Mickey's quick thinking, he was able to shake off the Soviet missile that was tailing him.

"Why are you here?" hissed Mickey, veering the F-14 to face off with the leading MiG-23 MLD, as their distance was in proportion to one another. "You should be growing corn in your hometown."

**"Mickey!"**

Kitori, whose F1 was above Mickey's F-14, made an aerial dive towards the last MiG-23 MLD while firing her F1's dual 30 mm DEFA 553 cannons.

**"Why won't you shoot, Mickey?" **scolded the woman, watching Mickey in a sort of showdown with the MiG-23.

**"Wake up and face the music!" **shouted Paul in Mickey's radio. **"He's not your friend anymore. He's with the rebels now!"**

Kitori was getting close to the MiG-23 MLD, but it shook her off at the last minute. Afterwards, it appeared from Kitori's rear in a blink of an eye.

"Wow!" said Paul, seeing the MiG-23 MLD move really fast for the first time. "First time I've seen a jet do that since my air force career was over."

As the MiG-23 MLD gave chase to Kitori's F1, Mickey and Paul gave chase to the pursuing MiG-23. The two mercenaries were unaware if the MiG pilot knows about their presence behind his back.

The MiG-23's pilot felt Mickey's weapon systems were aimed at him, his eyelids went wide open before he moved his eyeball to look at his left shoulder, remembering the times that he had spent back before coming to Asran.

"Rookie..." muttered Mickey, sweating heavily from the thought of killing his former comrade-in-arms.

"Captain..." murmured the MiG-23 pilot. "Have you forgotten the battlefield?" He then fired some 23 mm bullets from his Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-23L, making holes in Kitori's F1 tail.

**"Bastard!" **Paul immediately readied his F-1 and went straight to the MiG-23 MLD before Mickey pulled the trigger for the 20 mm M61 Vulcan cannon. The pilot tried to outfox the Filipino freelancer with his barrel rolls and the barrel roll attack with the GSh-23L, but Paul showed him after doing a barrel roll to dodge a R-60 rocket. Firing the 20 mm JM61A1 Vulcan cannon, Paul peppered the MiG-23 MLD's folding wings.

Kitori wrestled control of her Mirage F1 before it could crash into the middle of the desert after being shot by Patrick's MiG-23.

**"Kitori!" **yelled Kim on her radio, checking to see if she's okay.

**"I can still fly!" **assured Kitori, who was now able to stabilize her Mirage even if it had sustained some hits on the tail.

Meanwhile, Patrick tweaked his cockpit radio after being seriously wounded by the 20 mm bullets that Paul had used to attack his MiG-23.

**"Captain..." **addressed Patrick, calling out to Mickey by his old US Navy rank. **"Captain..."**

**"Why are you here right now?" **retorted Mickey, who grudgingly acknowledged Patrick's radio hails to him. Paul was beside him, ready to make a move on Patrick's MiG-23.

Patrick only panted through inhaled breaths. His Soviet helmet visor was smashed up, glass broken, and exposed his face. He had wounds on the sides of his head, leaving the man to bled profusely.**"The Captain's angry voice..."**

**"Answer me, Rookie!" **Mickey wanted a straight answer from his former wingman.

He waited for an answer from Patrick; Paul stretched his index finger on the trigger, ready to fire his cannon when needed. It then seemed that Mickey was not able to get a reply from Patrick when his radio came alive with his broken-hearted voice.

**"Even though I fought so much and tried my best to survive, Oklahoma is still so far away."**

The American rebel looked at the taped photo of his family's corn farm, a picture that he had kept ever since he fought in the Vietnam War a few years ago.

**"I want to return to those corn fields. I've pulled the trigger as best as I could until now."**

Patrick kept a steady grip on the control stick of his MiG-23 MLD, despite the fact that his jet will be downed in a few more minutes due to bullet damage that the MiG-23 had sustained from Paul's JM61A1 Vulcan cannon.

**"Pulled it so," **whispered Patrick, feeling like he regretted the day he hired himself out to the rebel movement as a mercenary for hire. **"so much. All the same, I can't go back." **Patrick gave a deep breath before confessing the rest of his thoughts to his _captain_. **"It's getting further and further away."**

Patrick turned to his right and continued to whisper his words to his ex-officer. **"I don't want to stray any further from it. I want to go back. I want to harvest corn with my family. I don't need to pull the trigger anymore to live."**

Paul sighed in his F-1 cockpit, listening into the conversation between the two former comrade-in-arms. _"Now I don't know if I should liquidate him or feel sorry for him because he's got PTSD."_

**"I can stop here, can't I?" **Patrick posed the question to Mickey.

Mickey took off his oxygen mask and looked at his _broken _wingman with a pitiful sight. **"Yeah, your battle is over."**

Patrick thanked the former Captain from the bottom of his heart, **"Thank you, Captain. It's thanks to you that I've lived this long."**

_"I can take him down right now. Besides, he's not much of a threat anyway." _Paul began to target the afterburners of Patrick's damaged MiG-23, readying to fire another AIM-9 Sidewinder that he had on his F-1's hardpoints.

**"I'll go back..." **gasped Patrick, loosing a certain amount of blood from his head wound. **"...to the land of Oklahoma..."**

At his last words, Paul closed his eyes and fired the Sidewinder. The missile made its course towards the MiG-23's afterburners, which resulting in a mid-air explosion.

Mickey watched as the smoldering MiG-23 MLD made its way toward the desert sand. Though he didn't want Paul to take his life, he pitied Patrick that he became accustomed to war that the two had to meet as adversaries and not as friends.

"Good bye," said Mickey, filled with sadness since he met Patrick for the last time. "Rookie." Moments later, Mickey and Paul accelerated their fighters to meet up with Shin, Kim and Kitori.

**"I don't understand!" **The black-haired woman snarled at Mickey for his actions. **"He shot down many of your companions!"**

**"Kitori!" **scolded Paul. **"He was broken by the Vietnam War. He was a pacifist who soon thrived on the nature that killing was good for him."**

**"What?" **Kitori nearly had her eyes bulged out of her skull; she has never heard about people like Patrick Reed as she had spent most of her life in the Middle East.

Paul decided to explain things to her. **"Some people are like that. They are times when people get to a broken point of something, such as fighting in wars for a certain period of time, their views of themselves and the real world get distorted that they care about is to be in a warzone, not in a civilian population." **He removed his oxygen mask from his helmet. **"He should have sought help from a psychologist in the first place instead of hiking himself all the way here to Asran."**

**"Hey Shin!" **Mickey made radio contact to Shin. **"Let's try acting sophisticated for once and go take a walk in the sky. What d'ya say?"**

**"Kim," **said Shin. **"escort Kitori."**

**"Kitori, let's go." **advised Kim. Kitori grunted a bit, but she felt her heart softened up when she stared at Paul's F-1 cockpit. He nodded at her.

**"Do I come in with you guys too?" **came Paul's voice in Mickey's radio. He watched Kitori and Kim leave their formation towards Area 88.

**"Yea, sure." **Mickey waved him off. The three broke off formation after Kim and Kitori did so first.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Makoto and Rocky had arrived at the runway with the rest of the on-duty technicians, watching Kim and Kitori fly over the runway.

"Are they the only ones who survived?" Makoto asked Gustav.

"Shin, Mickey and Paul will be late, it seems."replied the head technician.

"Late?" pondered Rocky, watching Kim and Kitori make another turn back towards the runway. "Late for what?"

"Don't know." Makoto took out the photo of the pilot that he had spoken to awhile ago. He still remembered the request that he had asked him to do.

* * *

_"Don't have one for me?"_

_"I'm counting on you guys."_

* * *

Makoto clenched his teeth while staring at the photo of the pilot washing his pet puppy.

"The pictures I want to take are of his opened eyes, trying to live even if his blood is burnt by the scorched sand!"

He was ready to throw the photo away when he felt a hand gripping his right arm.

"Shinjo! No!" grunted Rocky. "I can take the photos of the late pilots and make some sort of shrine for these guys."

"And where are you going to post them?" Makoto raised a questioning eyebrow on his colleague.

"You'll see." Rocky ran back to the cafeteria, with the said photo in hand.

Makoto vented his anger towards the red sky. "Can you hear me, Kanzaki?"

The wind howled at him, making his unzipped blue vest sway with the wind.

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

Shin, Mickey and Paul were the only ones who were still flying in the sky after their previous sortie. Mickey wanted his two friends to help him clear his thoughts.

**"Even if you leave this place," **began Mickey, referring to Shin's eventual departure. **"come back. I don't feel like pointing a gun at you."**

**"Yeah." **said Shin in agreement. **"I can never go back... ever."**

**"Don't sweat it you two." **interrupted Paul. **"I'll back you guys a hundred percent guarantee."**

Mickey felt at ease with his conscience and with the now deceased Patrick Reed. With his thoughts patched up, he decided to move on and live the rest of his life to the fullest.

* * *

_Airspace, South Vietnam, early 1970s_

_With the red sky and setting sun in the background, two US Navy F-4 Phantoms were making their way en route to their base near the South China Sea._

_**"When I get away from this battlefield," **narrated Patrick. **"I want to return to my family and work in my dad's farm. What about you, Captain?"**_

_**"Hmm..." **Mickey pretended to think of an idea to impress his wingman. **"Maybe I'll buy a villa in Florida and spend the whole year napping."**_

_**"Captain, come see me sometime." **requested Patrick as a token of gratitude to his superior. **"I'll give you some of our great corn."**_

_The two F-4 Phantoms then dived to their right, spending a little more time to enjoy the setting sun beside them for one last time._

Chapter 19 END

* * *

**Glossary: Aircraft/Helicopter data**

* * *

Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG)-23 Flogger (The MiG-23 MLD Flogger-K is the same as the original MiG-23, but was radically upgraded)

**General Characteristics:**

Crew:_ One, pilot_

Length:_ 16.70 m (56 ft 9.5)_

Wing Span:_ 13.97 m (45 ft 10 in)_

Height: _4.82 m (15 ft 9.75 in)_

Wing area:_ 37.35 m² (spread), 34.16 m² (swept) - (402.05 ft² / 367.71 ft²)_

Empty:_ 9,595 kg (21,153 lb)_

Loaded:_ 15,700 kg (34,612 lb)_

Maximum take-off:_ 18,030 kg (39,749 lb)_

Engine: _Khatchaturov R-35-300 afterburning turbojet, 83.6 kN dry, 127 kNwith afterburners (18,850 lbf / 28,700 lbf)_

**Performance:**

Maximum speed:_ Mach 2.35, 2,500 km/h at altitude; Mach 1.14, 1,350 km/h at sea level (1,553 mph / 840 mph) _

Range: _1,150 km with six AAMs combat, 2,820 km ferry (570 mi / 1,750 mi) _

Service ceiling: _18,500 m (60,695 ft) _

Rate of climb:_ 240 m/s (47,245 ft/min)_

Wing loading:_ 575 kg/m² (118 lb/ft²)_

Thrust-to-weight:_ 0.88_

**Armaments:**

_23 mm __Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-23L_, _with 200 rounds_

_R-23/24 (AA-7 Apex) air-to-air missiles_

_R-60 (AA-8 Aphid) air-to-air missiles_

_R-27 (AA-10 Alamo) air-to-air missiles - For upgraded MiG-23s only_

_R-73 (AA-11 Archer) air-to-air missiles - For upgraded MiG-23s only_

_R-77 (AA-12 Adder)_ _air-to-air missiles - For upgraded MiG-23s only_

**Users:**

Former - _Afghanistan, Czech Republic, Libya, Iraq, Russia, Sudan, Vietnam_

Current - _Algeria, Angola, Belarus, Bulgaria, Cuba, Egypt, Ethiopia, Hungary, India, Kazakshtan, North Korea, Poland, Syria, Turkmenistan, Ukraine_

* * *

Information courtesy of: Wikipedia


	20. The Unknown

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

Everything seemed normal back at Area 88, though the base privately mourned the deaths of their pilots after Patrick Reed, former US Navy Lieutenant and former wingman of Mickey Simon, went on the side of the rebels in the Asranian civil war. With his unfortunate death passed on by the mercenaries after Paul and Mickey had given him the "last words", what other things will Area 88 find themselves on? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 20: The Unknown

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 18, Asran

_What a long and terrible day that was. After our dogfight with the five-man MiG-23MLD squad that the rebels have sent in against us, it turned out that the leading MiG-23 was Patrick Reed, Mickey's former American comrade who fought in the Vietnam War._

_I initially didn't understand why Patrick went on the side of the rebels. But from what Mickey told me, he was an initial pacifist on being deployed in Asia. I guess that on part of Mickey's ranting on forcing the poor guy to fight, he turned himself to a mean killing machine with no second thought, just like most of us here in Area 88._

_I don't know if I should write this, but I'm praying for the poor guy's soul and hopefully, he could move onto the next life soon. But the main thing for me is that I hope Shin and I could get the hell out of this damn place once and for all. I heard that he's got a single kill to go before Saki could begin his recommendation to the Asranian General Military HQ to began discharge proceedings for him._

_I'll have to remind shades boy if I could be in the same line as well. Don't want Ryoko to worry about me._

* * *

Somewhere in Japan

**"Yes, it's me." **A man in his late 20's was alone in a dimly-lit room, drinking wine from a champange glass. **"Yes, I understand."**

The man slightly fidgeted in his seat before replying to his caller, **"Your proposal was agreed to. That's good..."**

Moving himself on his chair, the light emitting from a nearby interior lamp post reflected the man's face, who turned out to be Satoru Kanzaki. Raising his glass, he made a toast with his caller.

**"For me... and for McElle Corporation."**

* * *

Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base

Shin and Paul were on hand to watch Gustav perform compulsory maintenance on Shin's watched the old technician make some repairs on the F-5's landing gear.

"You better swap this damper." Gustav pointed out to Shin, showing him the right landing gear.

"No," insisted Shin. "it's fine right now."

"You sure?" challenged Paul. "You maybe want to follow the advice of Gustav if you don't want to have trouble when you land."

"He's right, Shin." agreed Gustav. "You always wanted the best before, so why not now?"

The two men did not answer, making Gustav forget about it. "Ah well. Let's swap it when you return from your next battle."

Shin walked away from Gustav, who began to conduct more maintenance on Shin's plane.

_"Huh?"_

Paul was wondering also where Shin was going too as well. _"Where's he going right now?"_

Gustav faced Paul instead as Shin left the area. "Paul, wanna give me a hand in fixing Shin's F-5?"

"Sure." shrugged Paul. "I've got nothing to do anyway. Besides, I've used an F-5 before in the air force."

* * *

Shin Kazama's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

Grabbing a marker pen from his table, he approached towards his calender with the item in hand in order to scratch off a day from it.

The Japanese freelancer stared at it, reflecting on how long can he hold his sanity.

_"Will I stay here forever, or will I be able to get out of here soon?"_

* * *

Conference Room, Yamato Airlines (YAL) Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan

Inside the YAL Headquarters' conference room, President Tsugumo had called on a meeting with the board of directors for an important meeting. Satoru was also summoned in the meeting as well.

"President," addressed one of the directors. "your compassion is all well and good, but we need to take rational measures here."

"By _rational_," suggested President Tsugumo. "I assume you mean a personnel reduction."

The director held a compiled report near President Tsugumo. "The high pay scale is putting considerable pressure on our earnings. In this situation, we have no other way."

Another director spoke out to support his colleague. "Even if we do take out a loan from the McElle Corporation, they'll expect a personnel reduction!"

President Tsugumo went to reflect on the views of the directors before addressing Satoru. "Kanzaki, what do you think?"

All the directors faced the youngest man to attend the board of directors meeting, waiting to see what the rookie had to say.

"It may not be my place to say this as a junior member," said Satoru, not wanting to give the directors a bad impression of him. "but everywhere in the air transportation business, those measures are being applied."

Satoru went to emphasize his point to President Tsugumo. "However, we wish to be a place where those who work here can take pride in their company."

Grumbling came from the rest of the directors, unsure of his suggestions.

"Is it okay to wreck the company for that end?"

"You're a kid who doesn't know the first thing about management!"

"Truly..." Satoru slammed his hands on the table, wanting the others to hear him out for a little while. "Truly we can reduce our costs by cutting personnel. However, the wisdom and experience of those who would be laid off will be lost forever."

"To Yamato Air, that would be an immeasurable loss!" shouted the brown-haired man.

* * *

Outskirts of Barracks, Area 88 Base

"My last morning?"

Shin stood all alone by himself near the barracks, pondering on what would happen next.

"Wanting to be alone, eh?"

Paul came up to Shin from his back, startling him a bit.

"Yeah."

However, the sound of a camera shutter brought to the two pilots the attention of Makoto, who was nearby.

"The sound changed." commented Shin, eyeing him from a distance, since he was kneeling near him.

"Bought a new one?" suggested Paul, still finding him a bit suspicious. The photographer didn't know what they were talking about.

"The shutter's sound." emphasized the blond pilot, helping Makoto know what they were talking about.

Makoto defended himself. "It's been Nikon the whole time."

Shin explained on what he was speaking about. "At first, it sounded like something cutting into me." Makoto stood up and took another photo of Shin before answering his comments.

"To me, it's the never changing sound of the shutter."

The three men soon heard a Land Rover jeep parked nearby. Greg was at the wheel, waving to Makoto.

"Hey, Shinjo!" hollered the Danish freelancer. "Take a photo, would you?"

"I'm not some cameraman for some tourists, you know!" shouted Makoto.

* * *

Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base

Minutes later, Makoto found himself taking photos of Greg and his A-4 Skyhawk.

"That's good." said Makoto, taking the first shot of Greg near his Skyhawk. "Right there."

"I'll take one more." The reporter stood up after kneeling on the ground to take a good photo of the bearded man.

Greg climbed up to the cockpit of his Skyhawk. "Don't give that to the newspapers." He then gave a pose of himself completing his climb on the ladder. "This face is pretty popular back in my country."

"By that," proposed Makoto. "you mean you'll have bill collectors after you?"

The bearded man chuckled at the reporter's question. "Yup."

"Relax." promised Makoto. "You can't sell pictures of a secret base that easily."

"Then why did you come here?" Greg's face suddenly turned into a semi-suspicious look.

"To take pictures of a bearded guy."

_"What the heck?" _Greg scrutinized him carefully.

Makoto began to rewound the film back on his Nikon. "Out of film."

Nearby, Paul had been listening to the conversation all along from the nearby empty jet hangar.

"Makoto Shinjo," murmured the Filipino mercenary. "You just gave yourself away."

* * *

Warehouse, Area 88 Base

"You've been using a lot of film lately." grinned McCoy, speaking to his top customer in Area 88.

Makoto shrugged. "I've gotten a lot of requests to take photos since Rocky suggested we put them up in the cafeteria."

"Hey, Makoto." Rocky came inside the warehouse, running all the way from their quarters in the barracks.

"Hey." Makoto waved back to his colleague.

The old scrounger eyed the two reporters. "Nice to see you're doing well." Makoto took the film roll set wrapped in plastic under his arm.

"Is it time?" Rocky whispered to Makoto, who nodded at his inquiry before addressing McCoy.

"Do you think I can get a line to Japan again?"

McCoy smiled at him. "I can do that, somehow." He then faced the reporters. "Is this about your real business?"

The two grunted at him, who shrugged it off like it never happened.

"I'll talk to the guy in the connection room." offered McCoy. "You do your best, too." Makoto and Rocky walked toward the warehouse entrance when McCoy threw a line at them.

"Just one more plane."

Makoto and Rocky halted, hearing his words.

"What is?" inquired Makoto.

"This about Shin?" added Rocky.

"Yeah." McCoy then stared at their eyes, knowing that they want to inquire about more what he said.

"Oops," grinned the old man. "can't say anymore than that."

"Not gonna talk, huh?" Makoto wanted some answers from placed a wad of 1 dollar bills on the counter, Rocky did the same too.

McCoy slipped his hand on the bills, not uttering a word to them.

"Hey," yelled Makoto, getting furious. "we gave you the money! Tell us!"

"In my shop," explained McCoy. "you can buy anything if you've got the money, be it information or a combat airplane," He glared at the two reporters. "but there's one thing I won't sell."

The white-haired man leaned his face to the two SO reporters. "What do you think that is?"

Makoto frowned. "I have no idea."

McCoy grinned even wider at the man's frustration before answering.

"Freedom."

_"I see." _Makoto decided to shut his mouth and let McCoy explain himself. Rocky, likewise, decided to do the same.

"You need to work through your three-year term or pay 1,500,000 dollars to get out of here. That's it."

"Does that..." stuttered Rocky, wondering on the many possibilities of McCoy's explanation.

"You can't mean..." muttered Makoto.

"When it comes to money," continued McCoy. "I'm the most irritating out of everyone out here, so I surely know."His smile became wider when he said the rest. "Just one more, or at most two, he'll have all the money he needs, and he'll be free."

_"Can this be?" _Makoto suddenly became jelly on his feet.

_"The boss man's gonna be furious about this!" _Rocky became a bit worried when McCoy explained the conditions that Area 88 personnel need to leave the country.

The two ran away, hurrying to who knows were, while McCoy thanked them for coming. "Thanks for coming!"

Outside, Makoto stopped on his tracks, taking a brief moment to think things through.

_"Is that really okay?" _Makoto stared at his camera. _"Revealing things now won't help."_

"Makoto," His black-haired man tapped his shoulder from behind. "What do we do?"

Makoto did not answer Rocky's question, preferring to listen to the sound of an A-4 Skyhawk taking off from the base's main runway.

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

Makoto and Rocky entered the cafeteria, looking for Shin. After a bit of searching, they found him seated with Paul. The two pilots were drinking when the two reporters went to take some seats nearby.

"Are you going back to Japan?" questioned Makoto, taking his seat in front of him.

Shin stared at him, angry that someone else knew of his secret. "Who told you?"

"McCoy."

The Japanese pilot calmly sipped his mug while Makoto threw another question at him. "Are you?"

"Not yet." replied Shin calmly.

Rocky asked Paul, who was seated beside Shin. "What about you?"

"I have the money needed since I shot down a lot of bogies." answered Paul. "But not yet too."

"Just one more?" whispered Makoto, wanting to confirm McCoy's rambling to Shin personally. He then asked another question, "Can you be free?"

Shin slammed his mug on the table. "That's got nothing to do with you."

Paul noticed Makoto and Rocky wanted to say something when he intervened. "Just listen to him this once."

"You asked me once..." began Makoto. "why I was chasing you around." His statement made Shin pay more attention to him.

"Actually..." Makoto started to explain his reason, but found himself unable to.

"Damn it!" He slammed his clenched fists on the table.

Paul stifled a yawn. "Are you going to tell him or not?"

"Listen!" Makoto tried to explain himself again. Rocky slapped his face in humiliation. "I..." Makoto found himself hanging. "I..."

Eyeing a glass of water, he snatched it and emptied its content on his throat. He wiped his mouth with his right arm and stared at Shin's lonely pupils, going to explain his reason for the third time. Paul got a bit confused on his actions.

_"What's with him?"_

"The reason I came here..."

The red light blared inside the cafeteria, indicating an alert status was to be initiated on Area 88.

"I'll hear about it when I get back." Shin stood up from his seat. Paul followed his lead.

"That's right." Makoto had his eyes closed, smiling a bit. "Let's do that."

Feeling a hand on his left shoulder, he looked up to see Shin staring at him. Paul was nearby, waiting for Shin to hurry up. Shin got his hand off his shoulder and walked out of the cafeteria, with Paul beside him.

"Makoto," Rocky consoled his colleague. "you should have told him right now."

Makoto stared at the empty table in front of him.

"Yeah," agreed Makoto, looking at the empty table again.

"Maybe I should have."

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Shin, Kitori had their jets assembled on the main runway of Area 88. At the insistence of Roundell to Saki, Paul agreed to come along and provide cover to the first two.

**"Looks like the enemy's got some free time too. Let's keep them company." **Kitori hailed the other two on her secure radio channel. The three pilots acknowledged one another by giving a thumbs up.

**"02-Section here. We're about to launch as scheduled, over." **Paul made a radio communication with the control tower.

**"Acknowledged." **reported the control tower radio officer. **"Good luck, guys." **

**"Right." **Paul faced Shin and Kitori and broadcasted his radio message on their secure channels. **"Okay guvs! Got the go signal."**

**"Okay." **said Kitori.

Shin, Kitori and Paul then took off from the runway simultaneously, ready to take on some rebel fighters that had apparently intruded on the base's airspace.

Makoto and Rocky ran out of the abandoned cafeteria, seeing the three jets in the sky.

"Will they be okay with just the two of them?" questioned Makoto, who had missed their departure.

Mickey looked at the reporters in a very confused manner, "What's with you two anyway?"

"It's just a regular run." insisted Kim. "They'll just take one or two down and run the rest off."

"Are you sure?" inquired Rocky, not very sure of Mickey and Kim's analysis.

"Yeah." nodded the turbanned boy.

Makoto murmured, still catching a glance of Shin's F-5. "Is that so?"

"Did something happen?" Kim asked the two reporters.

"No..." Makoto began to stutter before answering completely. "Nothing."

_"Shin," _Makoto watched the planes disappear from his view. _"come back alive."_

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

"Is it Kazama?"

Roundell sat on a sofa near the commander's desk, reading a note on his hand. Saki, on the other hand, watched the three jets flying out of Area 88's airspace towards the approaching enemy.

* * *

President's Office, Yamato Airlines (YAL) Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan

President Tsugumo had attended a meeting with a lone official from the McElle Corporation after deciding that they should get a loan in order to save YAL from financial trouble.

"Given our existing business relationship," began the McElle Corporation official. "do you think I can receive a good answer?"

President Tsugumo replied sarcastically. "Isn't that why we're meeting here?"

The official nodded. "Then let me explain McElle Corporation's conditions."

Unknown to the official, President Tsugumo held on the ends of the leather armrest for dear life, as life the meeting was his last day on Earth.

* * *

Ryoko was outside the room, rapping her knuckle on the wooden doorframe.

"Father?" The pink-haired girl opened the door, revealing a dark room in front of her. In front of her was her own father, sitting by himself in the darkness on one of his leather chairs.

Ryoko approached her depressed father. "What happened?"

Her father did not reply to her concerned daughter, leaving her in the dark as well aside from himself.

* * *

Makoto Shinjo's/Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi's Quarters, Barracks, Area 88 Base

_"Kanzaki." _Makoto began to write a letter to his sponsor, with photos of Shin lying around his desk. _"About that one shot you hired us to get..." _

Rocky mumbled in his cot, "Is that the letter you're giving to Kanzaki?"

"Yea." Makoto continued to write his letter down. _"No matter how I think about it, it all seems boring." _He stared at the photo of Shin staring at the blue sky during the first day he met him at Asran and the photo of Paul waving goodbye to an Asranian Air Force Bell UH-1D Iroquois.

_"It's a lot more interesting to take pictures of his heart." _The brown-haired reporter scribbled the words down on his letter.

* * *

Cafe, somewhere in Tokyo

Ryoko was in her usual spot in the cafe, speaking with Satoru over the negotiations that her father had went through with the McElle Corporation official.

"What is the meaning of McElle Corporation's loan conditions?" questioned Ryoko, hearing the details from her father last night.

"Even if you ask me." defended the _well-mannered _man. "Evidently, they think far too much of me as well."

Ryoko was a bit stunned. "But..."

"I phoned McElle's Johnston." explained Satoru. "No matter how many times I said _That's terrible_, what do you think he told me?" He gave a deep breath before repeating the words that Johnston had told him,

"_We won't establish a fiduciary relationship with Yamato Air unless you're running it, _he said."

_"I still don't understand." _Ryoko did not take his explanation too lightly. "So what does a betrothal between you and me have to do with the loan?"

"I think that's a misunderstanding as well." replied Satoru, looking a bit concerned. "Perhaps they're thinking that if I was the son-in-law, he would take that personally and run the company better than he would otherwise."

Ryoko then rebutted his thoughts. "Then try and relieve them of their misunderstanding! That's the least you can do."

Satoru's brown eyes narrowed at first, then widened. "Oh, that's right. I found evidence of where Kazama and Yeung are." His remarks left the pink-haired woman astounded.

"It seems a friend of mine in Paris has promising information."

"Is that true?" demanded Ryoko upon hearing the surnames of Shin and Paul.

Satoru seemed to have smirked to Ryoko. "I wouldn't lie to you. Leave it all to me."

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

Shin, Kitori and Paul have flown over the desert of Asran, seeking out their enemy. Shin was leading Kitori and Paul to the approaching rebel fighters.

**"Three enemy planes confirmed." **Shin studied the screen of his Emerson AN/APQ-159 radar in front of him. **"Will engage in two minutes."**

**"Roger." **Kitori and Paul replied in unison.

Dropping the external fuel tanks, the three pilots flew further into the desert. Their distance was getting closer and closer to a potential dogfight situation.

* * *

Outskirts of Warehouse, Area 88 Base

Greg was standing near McCoy, who was relaxing near his lounge chair.

"Hey, about Shinjo and Goh..." began Greg, talking to the old scrounger.

"What about them?" said McCoy, fanning himself to get some heat away from his perspiring head.

Greg hesitated for a bit and asked, "What did they come hear for?"

"They came here to take photos." assured McCoy, smiling. "what else? Why are you asking this now?"

"It hadn't bothered me up until now." sighed the bearded mercenary, turning his head to the right. "Here, um, well..." He then turned his back around. "Everybody's asking him for photos, right?"

"Then I started wondering." McCoy began to listen very carefully to Greg's hypothesis for the reporter's presence. "_This is a secret base_, he says, and he can't sell the photos that easily."

McCoy voiced his opinion on the matter. "I've got some information that Shin wasn't interested in." The man grinned at Greg before he asked him,

"Wanna buy it?"

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

A MiG-21 fired its 30 mm NR-30 cannon, doing a barrel roll at the trio. Shin and Kitori were able to dodge them by conducting their own barrel rolls; Paul got out of the way a while ago and was zooming his F-1 towards his target, but decided to turn around and play chicken with Shin and Kitori instead.

Kitori got behind one of the MiG-21s before she locked on its afterburner with a Matra Magic R550. She watched as her target erupted into flames.

**"On to the next one!" **Kitori beamed, seeing a jet fly over her Mirage F1.

Shin was chasing the second MiG-21 in pursuit. Paul was busy scrambling to locate the third MiG-21.

**"Shin!" **Paul happily called on his radio. **"That guy's all yours! Happy hunting!"**

**"Roger!" **grinned Shin under his oxygen mask. Turning his full attention back to the MiG, he began to adjust the cursor towards the afterburner, getting a lock for him to unleash his Sidewinders. At the last minute before a complete lock, he fired one of the AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles towards it.

Watching the Sidewinder miss on its own, Shin gritted his teeth at his frustration of not getting a potential kill that could end his fate in Area 88 and back to Japan.

"Calm down..." murmured Shin to himself, trying to gain control of his problem. _"Rushing to attack the enemy will get me nowhere."_

Shin tried again by firing the 20 mm Pontiac M39A2 cannon, but its 20 mm bullets never met its mark as the MiG once more evaded his attack. Frustrated, the Japanese mercenary swinged his F-5 around and got near the MiG's rear for the second time.

Seeing his hand shaking in nervousness and fear, Shin took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief minute. Opening his eyes, he then whispered his last words for the enemy MiG-21 pilot.

"This... will be the end of it."

Chapter 20 END


	21. Brink of Death

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

Back in Japan, Satoru Kanzaki continues his plans to marry the unsuspecting Ryoko Tsugumo, as Shin and Paul continue to battle on with the last leg of their lives as mercenary fighters for the Asranian Air Force after engaging three MiG-21 Fishbed fighters of the communist rebels over the heat of the Asranian desert. Can the two friends live on to get back to Japan before it could be too late? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 21: Brink of Death

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 19, Asran

_Our dogfight back in the desert was a bit gruesome, not to mention confusing. The major thing I've noticed was with Shin. I never heard anything about getting a miss until I saw him missing a direct hit on his Sidewinder on one of the rebel MiG-21 fighters._

_Has to be with the fact that Satoru must be gearing up his plans to marry Ryoko back in Japan. Bastard! When I get back to Japan, first thing I'm going to do is to look for him and give him a taste of my fist._

_I just hope I come back alive before I become a statistic in the Asranian civil war._

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

_"This... will be the end of it."_

Shin murmured his last words to the doomed MiG-21 after he adjusted the targeting cursor on the afterburner. He then launched his second and last AIM-9 Sidewinder missile.

The MiG-21 tried to evade the incoming Sidewinder, but was doomed to die when the Sidewinder made impact on the jet's afterburner, setting the enemy fighter ablaze before it exploded.

_"At last! I did it!" _Shin flew his F-5 over the black smoke that was formerly the MiG-21's spot. In a fit of rage, the Japanese pilot fired the remaining ammo from the 20 mm Pontiac M39A2 cannon into the horizon ahead of him until he saw white smoke exiting the cannon's firing ports.

Shin relaxed himself, slowly removing his grip from the F-5's control stick and closed his eyes. "I don't have to do that anymore." He then inhaled and exhaled in his seat. "It's over."

Removing the straps of his oxygen mask, Shin smiled. "It's over. Ryoko."

Suddenly, Kitori's voice came over his radio. **"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!"**

Shocked at the radio distress, Shin looked behind his shoulders. **"He's got my tail! I can't get him off me!" **He saw the third and last MiG-21 pursuing Kitori and firing its 30 mm NR-30 cannon, being chased far behind by Paul's F-1.

"Damn it!" cursed Shin, boosting his F-5 and turning his jet to the direction where Kitori and the others went to. He went in between the third MiG-21 and Kitori's F1, forcing the two to get out of his way.

**"Damn you, Shin!" **retorted Paul on Shin's radio. **"If you want to vent your frustration out, don't do it on the Pontiac M39A2 cannons! Do it on the rebels!"**

**"Rouge One!" **hailed Shin on his radio. **"This is 00-Section. I'm unarmed!" **Kitori didn't believe what she was hearing. **"I'll try and draw him out."**

**"Why are you unarmed?" **Kitori began to question the pilot.

**"I don't have time to explain!"**

**"Kitori!" **Paul's voice came on her radio. **"Watch my back! I'll take out the MiG-21 while it chases Shin."**

The MiG-21 pursued Shin, firing its 30 mm NR-30 cannon again on the helpless pilot as 30 mm bullets riddled on the plane without causing any significant damage. The enemy plane unleashed an AA-8 Aphid missile aimed at the F-5's afterburner.

_"Damn!" _The missile was getting closer and closer to the afterburner, but a streak of 30 mm bullets from Kitori's DEFA 553 cannon had destroyed the weapon.

**"Got it!" **Kitori said on her radio, getting rid of the object before it got close to Shin.

**"Kitori!" **Shin hailed her when 30 mm bullets from the MiG-21's NR-30 cannon began to pour on the woman's Mirage.

**"Darn!" **cursed Paul on their channel. **"Can't get a good shot!"**

Shin had began a dive, piloting his F-5 towards her direction. **"Kitori! Paul! Turn to the left, now!" **At once, Kitori and Paul veered their planes out of Shin's way, making straight for the MiG-21. The MiG's pilot, in instinct, turned to the right.

**"On my sights!" **grinned Paul, who was in front of Kitori's Mirage. **"Shutdown!" **Firing an AAM-1 missile at the MiG-21's rear, he watched with satisfaction as the enemy fighter exploded in the air.

**"Oh yeah!" **Paul pumped his fist inside the cockpit, managing to hit the target without a miss.

**"All right, Paul!" **Kitori cheered on for the Filipino mercenary, achieving another kill for Area 88. The two pilots noted that Shin's F-5 had smoke coming out from the bullets hole inflicted by the MiG-21. Kitori flew on the F-5's left side while Paul went to the right.

**"Shin," **Kitori hailed him on his radio. **"are you okay?"**

**"Somehow." **assured the Japanese pilot.

_"I hope so." _Paul sighed before hearing Kitori's voice on the radio. **"Why did you use up all your bullets?" **She faced Shin on her right. **"Why?"**

Shin sighed, explaining his actions to his two comrades. **"I forgot about fighting in the battlefield. "**

**"Why?" **

Her question was unanswered when Shin began to tweak his radio to Area 88's radio frequency.

Paul patched on Kitori's channel. **"Kitori, just leave it at that. I think he's had enough."**

**"Double Echo, this is 00-Section." **began Shin, communicating with control on radio. **"Three planes downed. Returning to base." **Shin briefly wrestled with his control stick before he continued with his transmission. **"00-Section is damaged, but I can make it somehow."**

**"Roger." **acknowledged the control tower officer. **"Would you like a rescue squad and a fire engine?"**

**"Yeah, thanks."**

Kitori looked on at him with pity. **"Shin..." **Catching a brief glance at Paul's F-1, she watched him remove his oxygen mask from his helmet before he retracted the helmet's visors.

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

"Why did you call me all the way here?"

Makoto was called alone to the deserted cafeteria in a message left to him by Greg, who was disturbed from their conversation on the runway a while ago.

"I heard from McCoy." said the bearded pilot, facing his back. "It wasn't a newspaper that hired you two."

Makoto cringed on hearing Greg's revelation on his true reason for being in Area 88. "I was being bugged after all, huh?"

Greg decided to put more fuel into his interrogation. "It's not the rebels who hired you two either, is it?" He then became a bit more forceful. "What are you two here for?"

"Greg!" Makoto too became a bit more forceful in his tone as well. "Doing things this way isn't like you."

Grabbing the photographer's left shoulder, Greg forced Makoto to face him before clenching his fist on his shirt angrily. "Then should I do things the way I normally do?"

He was ready to give a fist to his face when they heard fire engine sirens from the outside. Apparently, they were deployed to be stationed on the runway.

* * *

Runway Curb, Area 88 Base

"Hey Makoto." Rocky was with Mickey and Kim, standing next to them behind the chain link fence.

"Did Shin really get hit?" asked Makoto, wanting to get the details. He was running to the scene with Greg.

"Yeah," grunted Mickey. "his plane is flying while badly damaged." Greg eyed the two reporters with suspicion.

"I hope it holds together somehow." Kim was a bit frantic when he told Makoto about his thoughts.

"Shinjo!" Greg grasped Makoto's right shoulder, but the reporter shrugged it off. Rocky looked on with much confusion.

"Now's not the time to worry about that!" shouted Makoto, trying to avoid suspicion on him or his colleague.

"Shinjo!"

One of the technicians came from behind him.

"You've got a phone call."

"A call?" Makoto raised a suspicious eyebrow. "I'm busy!" Now Kim joined Greg in eyeing Makoto very carefully.

"It's from Japan." insisted the technician. The word _Japan _caught the attention of Makoto and Rocky. "Are you sure?"

Gritting his teeth, he had the urge to destroy the only remaining working phone from Area 88 aside from the one personally used by Saki himself.

"Damn!" he hissed, breaking into a sprint. "Let's go, Rocky!"

The two reporters ran towards the interior of the base, being watched by Kim and Greg, now joined by a very suspicious Mickey.

* * *

Airspace, outskirts of Area 88, Asran

**"Shin," **said Kitori. **"it's just a little bit more."**

**"It's okay, guys." **Paul came on the radio. **"I've checked with the J/AWG-12 radar and the cost is clear."**

Kitori hailed Shin again on her radio, holding her oxygen mask. **"I won't say _thank you, _you know." **She then heard a chuckle from Paul.

**"I know." **replied Shin.

The black-haired woman wanted to face fault on hearing Shin's answer. **"I absolutely not..."**

**"You're persistent."**

**"If you want me to say it, reach Area 88!" **

_"What an argument! Reminds me of ma and pa back home!" _Paul sighed and went to hailing Shin and Kitori on their radios. **"Come on, you two. We're almost near Area 88 and both of you are arguing at a time like this?"**

The two pilots remained silent, but Shin answered. **"Yeah. I won't die in a place like this."**

* * *

Phone Room, Area 88 Base

**"I told you, the phone is dangerous." **Makoto whispered on the phone's receiver. Rocky, on the other hand, was keeping watch for him in case someone might sneak into the room. **"It's bugged."**

**"Don't be so mad." **Satoru grinned on the other line. **"I've got good news." **He stopped before saying the _news_. **"You two are fired."**

Makoto was shocked; his face turning from a shocked face to a grinned face. **"Is that so? I'm glad to hear that. We were about to quit."**

**"I thought you would follow through." **Satoru shook the wine on his wine glass. **"You don't need the rest of the money, do you?"**

**"I'd like it, but it's fine."**

**"No greed, huh?" **sighed Satoru. **"Oh well. Can I get you to deliver one message?"**

**"What is it?" **Makoto felt a bit surprised. _"Why do I get the sinking feeling that I won't be liking this news?"_

**"Tell Kazama and Yeung..." **Satoru squinted his eye before telling the rest of the news. **"Ryoko and I are getting married."**

_"What?" _Makoto felt his eyes were getting ready to bulge out of its socket.

**"That's it." **said Satoru calmly. **"Anyway, there's no need to take a photo of Kazama dying anymore. Even with Yeung's intervention, it won't work anyway."**

_"Bastard!" _Makoto slammed the receiver back into the cradle, gritting his teeth in real frustration. Satoru held a clipboard in front of him, grinning to himself.

_"Ah yes!" _Satoru was satisfied upon reading the paper on the clipboard.

* * *

Runway Curb, Area 88 Base

"What did you say?"

Mickey grabbed the shirt of one of the technicians, growling at him. Greg and the other pilots were eyeing him carefully.

"It's true!" insisted the terrified technician. "Those two came here to take a picture of Kazama dying! And that's not all..."

"Go on..." glared the American.

"Yeung wasn't originally here to fight with us. He came here to bring Kazama back to Japan."

Mickey threw the technician on the ground, bringing his fist up. "Those bastards isn't gonna get away with this!"

Kim gasped upon seeing Makoto and Rocky run out of the building. _"Things aren't going to look good?"_

"Hey guys." greeted Rocky. The pilots glared at him, nearly scaring him half to death.

"Where's Shin?" demanded Makoto. "Was he able to land all right?"

"Are you worried about him?" said Mickey with a hissing tone. Makoto stepped a bit forward.

"Of course I am." defended the reporter. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Is it because you want to take the picture you were asked to?"

"How did he know?" Rocky whispered; he did not expect some ordinary base personnel to know about the conversation between Satoru and Makoto, though he did remember Makoto warning the man on the line that the phones are bugged.

"Listen to me!" insisted Makoto, knowing that he was at the end of the line.

"I won't!" Mickey clenched his hand into a fist, punching the reporter. All the gathered pilots watched Makoto hit the dirt, butt first.

"Mickey!" Rocky rushed to help Makoto stand up.

"I won't forgive you both for this." retorted Mickey. "You guys were suspicious from the beginning."

"Paul was right when he discussed his suspicion with us;" said one of the off duty pilots. "There's no way a press man could get into Area 88!"

"Makoto!" Rocky murmured to his friend's ear. "What do we do?"

"That was true at first," explained Makoto, still on the ground. "but now..."

"I don't care." Greg came forward. He then lifted the helpless reporter from his shoulders. "This is my way of doing things."

Makoto got punched again, but his hair was caught by the American. Rocky stood helplessly as he watched the scene intensify further.

"Betraying your damn friends!" Mickey lifted his fist again; ready to punch Makoto once more. Scoring a punch in the gut, Makoto knelled on the ground with his knees.

"Makoto!" Rocky shouted after he got punched and kicked by some pilots who had surrounded him. He and Makoto were then pummeled on the ground by the freelance pilots. Kim, on the other hand, witnessed the attack with some pilots when one of the pilots announced news to them.

"It's Kazama!" The man pointed up to the sky. "Kazama's back!" The pilots grinned, seeing the three planes getting ready for descent.

"Shin! Paul!" murmured Makoto, trying to get up with Rocky before the two were kicked again to their stomachs.

"You'll pay for deceiving us!" glared another pilot, clenching his hand into a fist.

* * *

Outskirts of Barracks, Area 88 Base

Makoto and Rocky's photography equipment were in a pile, being smothered with liquid fuel. The two reporters watched on the side, restrained by some of the pilots.

"Stop it!" yelled Makoto. He was being held carefully by the pilots.

"Damn it! We didn't do it anyway!" Rocky wanted to rush at the man pouring liquid fuel, but was being restrained carefully by the others.

The man took out a lighter from his pocket. Lighting it, he tossed it on the pile.

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

Shin was the first to make an emergency touchdown, retracting the F-5's landing gear.

"50." murmured Shin, watching the distance that he needed to make a full landing. "30. 20. 10." The wheels made initial contact with the runway's gravel.

"Touchdown!"

Though he landed, the sudden bounce of the F-5's right landing gear wrecked the rest as the right wheel's damper was destroyed from the shock.

**"Shin!" **yelled Kitori and Paul in unison.

* * *

Outskirts of Barracks, Area 88 Base

The lighter bounced off the dirt before the lighted wick made contact with the liquid fuel, engulfing all of the cameras and film in flames.

All that Makoto could do was to yell on the top of his voice.

"Stop it!"

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

"I'm not going to die here!" Shin blurted. His F-5 was skidding to the gear since his landing gears were out of commision. His plane's right wing was in flames after sustaining serious damaging from skidding.

**"Double Echo, this is 02-Section." **Paul radioed the control tower. **"Get all available fire engines and an ambulance on standby! Hurry!"**

* * *

Outskirts of Barracks, Area 88 Base

"Oh no!"

Kim came running to the group, watching Makoto's film burn.

"Shin...Shin..."

* * *

Inside Shin's F-5, he could only shout the name of his beloved in desperation as his plane was slowly being engulfed in fire.

"RYOKO!"

* * *

Cafe, somewhere in Tokyo

Satoru passed an envelope to Ryoko, containing the documents that he had examined last night.

"It's unpleasant for me." began Satoru, getting into the _mood_. "but I have to tell you the truth."

Ryoko took the contents out of the photos, revealing Shin and Paul in their pilot gear. She smiled on seeing their faces.

"Shin's alive, isn't he?" Ryoko asked, filled with joy.

Satoru shook his head, pointing to the _other_ contents. "Those are death certificates." With the photos included two sets of military dog tags and two death certificates.

"Kazama and Yeung are no longer in this world."

"That's not true!"

Ryoko glared at Satoru, fuming at the assumption of the _deaths_ of Shin and Paul.

Chapter 21 END


	22. Revolt

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

Satoru plots to marry Ryoko after telling her of Shin and Paul's supposed deaths. Back in Area 88, Makoto and Rocky had been grilled by the rest of the base's mercenary pilots in the truth after confessing that the two were under initial orders to bring back a photo of Shin's dead carcass. With Shin's F-5 in flames after making an emergency landing in Area 88, can he survive the initial chaos and stay alive? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Disclaimer: Just checked the reads of this fanfic recently and found out that I had a milestone of a 1000 readers. Thank guys for reading (and a no thanks for not reviewing!). Keep reading and I'm begging you, please give a review!

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 22: Revolt

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 20, Asran

_My dogfight with Shin and Kitori was a big success. We were able to down the three rebel MiG-21s, though Shin got badly hit by one of them before I took out the offender._

_I heard from Palvanaff that Shin had emptied out all the bullets from his M39A2 Pontiac cannon, though I was not surprised by this. It's a clear sign that Shin wants to return back to civilian life. I'm ready to help him scurry out of Asran before the rest of Area 88 knows about this._

_Though I think that they might have already known about that._

* * *

Runway, Area 88 Base

After the F-5 of Shin had stopped skidding on the main runway, numerous fire engines have surrounded the jet from all sides, using foam to quickly extinguish the flames that could still linger on the burning frame.

Opening the cockpit covers, Shin descended down the steps that were placed near the cockpit's rim. He watched a ground crewman make his inspection of the F-5's control.

"Kazama! You all right?"

Shin glanced at his left shoulder and saw Gustav at the wheel of the Land Rover jeep.

"I'm fine." assured the pilot. He looked left and right before heading towards the man's jeep.

* * *

Commander's Office, Area 88 Base

"We're going to incur removal costs for the wreckage."

Saki Vashtal made his recommendation to Roundell after witnessing the entire incident from the window of his office.

"It's a meager sum," agreed Roundell. "but to compensate, we must acquire a new craft."

* * *

Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base

Gustav drove Shin to the jet hangars, where Kitori and Paul were able to park their jets out of the way from the main runway.

"Shin!" Kitori ran off after Shin's jeep, leaving Paul behind.

"Hey!" yelled Paul, chasing after the woman. "Wait for me!"

* * *

On Land Rover Jeep

"Are the barracks okay?" Gustav asked Shin, asking where his next destination is.

"Thanks." Shin replied, dozing off to take a break.

Gustav, still driving the jeep, saw a large crowd forming nearby. He was then forced to halt his vehicle.

"That's dangerous!" scolded Gustav, halting his vehicle. He saw Makoto and Rocky down on their knees.

"They're traitors!" advised Mickey, looking a bit angry. Gustav looked at the two reporters in disbelief.

"No, we're not!" insisted Makoto.

"Yea!" moaned Rocky, feeling pain on his chest. "We didn't want to do it."

"What are you doing?"

Kitori ran to the two injured reporters, checking on Makoto herself. "Are you all right?"

"Thank you."

The woman glared at the other pilots. "What the heck are you doing? They're with us, aren't they?"

Mickey objected, "No, they're not!"

Greg bolstered his friend's answer as well, explaining their actions. "These men blessed us with their presence in the middle of nowhere to take a picture of Shin's death."

"Well, well. Looks like the party's started."

Everyone, including the injured reporters, looked up to see Paul walking towards them. He apparently had a smirk on his face.

"Looks like my thoughts were true." said Paul, smirking. "Kanzaki did sent the two bozos to make sure Shin's dead."

Kitori whispered to Makoto, "Is that true?"

"Believe me..." hissed Makoto, feeling more pain on his face. "At first, it was that. But now..." He was hoisted from the ground by one of the pilots, forcefully holding his hand on his shirt.

"You're still gonna go with that excuse?"

"Makoto," interrupted Paul. "I need to know something from you. Did you hear about some news that an air force pilot back in Manila was suppose to be popped in the head? It was in the headlines a year or two."

"Yeah, I do." answered Rocky, trying to get up. "Satoru bragged about it before we were sent to Asran."

"See." concluded Paul. "This clearly indicates that Kanzaki wanted to pop me so's I couldn't help Shin get back to civilization."

"No wonder you were suspicious when we first met." Rocky coughed out his remarks, but was kicked in the gut by one of the pilots.

"Yeah..." whispered Makoto. "I knew something was up with you."

"Stop that." Kitori began to glare at the man; Shin exited the jeep.

"These things piss me off." insisted the man, still holding Makoto by the shirt.

"Stop it!"

"Whatever!" shouted one of the pilots. "Just hit him."

"Yeah! Yeah!" The other pilots began to cheer on for Makoto and Rocky to be beaten up again when Shin's voice came up.

"Put him down." Shin eyed his comrades. "Isn't that enough? Let him go."

Still maintaining his hold, the man disagreed. "These guys are good-for-nothing liars."

"The sound..." began Shin. "The sound when he closes the shutter has changed, so he has changed as well."

Most of the pilots began to grumble among themselves when they heard Shin to cease beating Makoto and Rocky.

"Look closely at the photos he's taken. Do you think they're something a traitor took?"

Paul glared at the man, which made him a bit nervous. "You hear him? Forget it!"

Mickey patted the man's shoulder, making him let go of Makoto's shirt. The reporter went back down on his knees, Kitori grabbed him before he could collapse to the ground.

"Kim!" Kitori called on the turbanned pilot for help. "You help too."

"Shin." Paul on his friend. "Let's get out of here." Nodding to him, the Asian mercenaries went off towards the barracks while Kitori and Kim checked on Makoto's vital signs.

"We're going to take them to the infirmary." instructed Kitori. "Get the car."

* * *

Shin Kazama's Quarters

Now inside his room, Shin Kazama took a brief nap by pillowing his head with his clenched hand to support it; elbow on table. It was dusk outside, with the sounds of the winds howling throughout the entire isolated base.

The tired Japanese man did not pay attention to the sound of someone knocking on his door. The visitor, not hearing any acknowledgment, allowed himself inside.

"Do you have a second?"

The visitor, who was Makoto himself, entered Shin's quarters. He was treated for his injuries and as such, sported bandages all over his face.

"I was beaten up quite a bit..." Shin watched Makoto struggle with walking after being beaten up severely. "Can I sit there?" The reporter sat down on the corner of his cot. Shin also noticed Makoto sporting bandages wrapped around his two hands.

"Thanks..." mumbled Makoto, loud enough for Shin to hear. "for helping me."

Makoto decided to ask Shin. "Hey, aren't you going to ask me who we were hired by?" The injured reporter sighed. "Or do you already know without having to ask?"

Shin remained unemotional to Makoto, who still continued to explain about his true reasons for being at Area 88.

"I tried to tell you before you left, but..." explained Makoto, staring at the floor in front of his feet and feeling Shin's eyes looking at him. _"Maybe I shouldn't for now."_

"You know," Makoto decided to change his method of explanation for now. "I used to admire Capa." His right hand went inside the inner pockets of his vest. "Do you know him?"

Fishing out a photo, he showed the Japanese mercenary a black and white photo. "This is Robert Capa, the combat photographer during the Great War."

_"Hmm..." _Shin didn't care much about the photo, but decided to pay attention to him instead of speaking.

"The photos he took had truth in them." Makoto told Shin a bit about Capa's actions from his photo. "They made me feel like, _All right! I'll take photos like these, too!_" Makoto shrugged and went on to explain more about Capa. "I worked hard and bought this, and on my first battlefield, while pissing my pants, I desperately kept pressing the shutter."

The man sighed even more, watching Shin mope to himself. "But, somewhere along the way, I turned out like this. I started doing it for the money."

Makoto felt ashamed when he said the next sentences to Shin.

"I even took a job requiring me to take a photo of some guy at Area 88 named Shin Kazama dying." Shin became interested when Makoto mentioned about the _job_. "At first, I thought it would be easy," He raised his head and looked at Shin, who did the same with Makoto. "but I saw your eyes and thought you were different. Your eyes are filled with confidence that you'll survive. Your eyes know of a deep sadness. Those eyes are tenderly gazing at a far away place."

The reporter asked a critical question to Shin, potentially raising the fuel. "Why do you live? Why do you fight? Why do you believe? I began wanting to take photos of the face of such a model as he survives again and again."

_"A calendar?" _Makoto saw that half of the month had a cross mark on the days that were over. _"Better ask him about it."_

"Did you quit?" Makoto questioned Shin, remembering the calender in his room.

Shin camly replied. "I'll start again."

"That's right."

Makoto stood up from the cot. "I guess I've now made myself indebted to you." He then limped his way towards the door and found his hand on the doorknob, opening the doorway out of Shin's room.

"In my own way," Makoto spoke to Shin. "I'm a journalist, too. I have a job to tell the truth." Staring at the man from his left shoulder, he told the mother of all truths that would begin to potentially shatter the man's life for good.

"Kanzaki..." said Makoto, finding himself in great difficulty to relay Shin the bad news. "plans on marrying Ryoko."

Shin opened his eyes, unable to accept the truth. "That's a lie."

Makoto wished it wasn't, but it was. "He was saying that at the least." Shin felt his world collapsing around him.

"Sorry to have bothered you." said Makoto with deep frustration in his heart. He closed the door, leaving him alone.

_"I can't..." _Shin began to think on what his next plan of action should be. _"I have to... I have to stop the wedding."_

Grabbing his pilot helmet, he stood up from his chair and walked towards the door of his room, still clad in his pilot gear.

* * *

Warehouse, Area 88 Base

"McCoy."

Shin's voice boomed inside the semi-abandoned interior of McCoy's PX warehouse. He and Gustav were the only ones left behind to clean up the place; most of the base's personnel were off-duty and were either relaxing or were already hitting the sack.

"Shin," McCoy was a bit surprised to see Shin at night. "what's the matter this late at night?"

"Do you have an aircraft that I can get a hold of right away?" Shin then explained his requirements. "If possible, a light craft capable of flying long distances."

_"Well, looks like he's in luck today." _McCoy smiled a bit and leaned on his counter. "Well, there's another Tiger 2 here. It's Jun's order, but he can wait."

"That," Shin was satisfied that another plane was around Area 88. "and 300 rounds of 20 mm and all the fuel pods and fuel you can fit."

McCoy even smiled more at the Japanese pilot. "What about Sidewinders? I have some cheap ones."

"No, don't need them." insisted Shin.

"Okay." McCoy nodded.

* * *

Paul Yeung's Quarters, Area 88 Base

In his cot, Paul Yeung shivered under the cover of his blanket while sleeping.

_"Why do I ever get the sinking feeling that Shin's gonna do another stupid and dangerous stint like a while ago?"_

* * *

Warehouse, Area 88 Base

"What's the craft's hangar number?" inquired Shin on the second Tiger 2's location.

"It's North 15."

Shin began to head towards North 15 before leaving out his final instructions. "I'll need it in 30 minutes."

"Hey, Shin." The blonde pilot stood still when his name was addressed. "Are you by any chance looking for something we can't handle?" Soon enough, Shin felt the eyes of Gustav tearing through him, but decided to leave after glancing at McCoy from his left shoulder.

"Thanks again." called the scrounger out from his seat behind the counter.

* * *

Helipad, Area 88 Base

With a RASAF Bell UH-1D standing by, Kitori and Kim were at the helipad to see Makoto and Rocky off, sitting on the floor of the chopper's cabin.

"Sorry about all that..." apologized Kitori on behalf of the rowdy pilots who gave the two reporters a mean beating of their lives. "Your photos, I mean..."

Kim went to speak up for everyone at Area 88. "Please try to understand everyone's feelings too." He then looked at the ground, feeling undignified. "We thought you guys were like us, but you then betrayed us. Some of us believe that ordering you two to leave the base isn't a severe enough punishment."

Makoto and Rocky vaguely remembered when the two were escorted by Royal Asranian Army (RASA) Military Police (MP) officers off the premises. Despite the jeering of the pilots, with some who threatened to murder the two pilots and beat them again while they were leaving the base, the base's MP commander doubled the protection for the two reporters by sending in more MP officers before they left their quarters; they were told that the heightened security was for their _own safety_, though he did not like the true reasons why they were sent to Area 88 in the first place.

"I know Kim." Makoto, for the first time, smiled at the young freelance pilot.

"Don't worry about us." Rocky was leaning on the frame of the UH-1D, leg sticking out a bit of the chopper.

"Roundell threatened us that if we spoke about what goes on at this base," Makoto also remembered Roundell's warning to the two of them about maintaining the secrecy of the Asranian military's use of foreign freelancers in their civil war. "our lives could not be ensured."

The UH-1D co-pilot turned his head and spoke to Makoto. "We're leaving."

"Come on, old chap." Rocky patted his comrade on the shoulder. "We gotta get back to the city."

"Okay." replied Makoto, addressing the co-pilot. "See ya later."

"You take care too, guys." Kim said, saying his goodbyes.

"Shinjo." Kitori called out to Makoto, who looked back. She handed him his camera back, "I picked it up for you. Hopefully, it's not broken."

_"Wow!" _Makoto took his old camera into his hands. _"It's still okay after from the rough beating that we sustained." _Makoto thanked Kitori for getting his camera back. "Thanks."

"Kitori." Makoto called out to the woman, who waited for the man to answer. "Can you tell Shin this...?"

Later on, the UH-1D made a successful take-off from the base's helipad. Makoto Shinjo and Goh 'Rocky' Mutsugi looked at the base for the last time.

"Bye," Makoto said his goodbye to his second home. "Area 88."

* * *

Kitori and Kim were seated in the Land Rover jeep, watching the reporter's chopper fade into the night.

"There he goes." Kim said, watching the view of the UH-1D disappear from his vision.

"Now, enough of seeing a dumb guy off." Kitori prepared to use the jeep's accelerator. "Time for work! Time for work!"

* * *

Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base

At the secluded jet hangar, Shin's newly acquired F-5 was undergoing late night checks by maintenance technicians who had agreed to conduct a maintenance check on the F-5. Various fuel tanks were being retrofitted near the plane's hardpoints after aviation fuel was filled inside. Gustav, on the other hand, was assisting Shin in making last minute checks. He gave the Japanese pilot a thumbs up after Shin gave him a thumbs up to signal that he was ready to go.

"Heading out!" yelled Gustav to the other technicians to clear the way for him. Gustav removed the ladder from the cockpit's rim as they watched Shin prepare the F-5 for taxing.

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

Greg, alone in the cafeteria, could only stare at the photos that Makoto took before he actively participated in beating him and Rocky after discovering their true links. He sat down on the long table with a chair as his feet support.

"You still have those things up there?" One of the pilots walked inside to see Greg eyeing the photos on the cafeteria wall.

"Take them down!" murmured another, walking inside.

"Those were taken by guys who betrayed us."

"I'd like to send these to my family..." murmured Greg to himself, gazing at all the photos that Makoto and Rocky had developed for the mercenary pilots.

Mickey couldn't help but overhear the bearded man. He was seated a few feet away from the Danish freelancer. "You have family?"

"They all died a while ago." answered Greg, back facing the American pilot. "I'm just saying they're good photos."

_"Never mind that I did ask about his family." _Mickey decided it was best for him to read his PlayBoy magazine instead of wasting his time with Greg.

* * *

Jet Hangar, Area 88 Base

In another jet hangar of Area 88, Kitori was near her Mirage F1 when she the revving engines of an airplane preparing to fly out.

_"Could it be?" _Kitori shrugged it off as a possible pilot who went out on a night mission and climbed the ladder towards her F1 cockpit.

* * *

Cafeteria, Area 88 Base

All the pilots present inside the cafeteria were in silence, reflecting on the day's events and relaxed in order to get their minds off what happened to Makoto and Rocky when the general alarms blared inside.

**"Scramble!" **blared the alarm, which was done by Roundell himself.

The pilots inside the cafeteria immediately stood up in attention, getting ready to figureout what they're suppose to do next.

Roundell announced the biggest news that the base has heard. **"Kazama is attempting to escape!"**

"What did you say?" shouted Mickey, not sure if he heard the right words from the announcement or if his ears were playing tricks with him.

Everyone began to rush out of the cafeteria as Roundell continued with his announcement. **"Those who are capable of launching, do so immediately. Capture him!"**

Greg, hearing the announcement rushed out of the cafeteria with the rest; Kim soon followed close behind.

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

Roundell turned off the PA button, turning his head to speak to Saki.

"Even if they start their engines now, they will have a difference of many tens of kilometers with Kazama." Roundell paused for a bit before he continued to speak. "I don't know how far fully equipped planes will be able to pursue him."

**"Commander." **A female voice came in on the radio. **"Please let me go."**

Saki addressed the voice, who happened to be Kitori. **"Can you leave at once?"**

**"Yes." **responded Kitori, feeling a bit hesitant to bring in Shin alive. **"I was about to go on a reconnaissance flight."**

**"Then I am changing your orders." **Saki ordered. **"Immediately give chase to Kazama."**

* * *

Kitori's Mirage F1, now at the runway, took off successfully after she had received her orders to capture Shin before he across Asranian airspace to another country.

Miles away, Shin piloted his heavily retrofitted F-5, remembering his main objective.

_"I must get back to Japan before Satoru gets Ryoko's hand in marriage."_

* * *

Corridor, Area 88 Base

Kim ran in the deserted corridor as all pilots scrambled out of their respective quarters and went for the locker room to change into their pilot gear before heading out to the hangar.

_"I hope I'm not too late." _Arriving at Paul's quarters, he began to knock loudly at the Filipino freelancer's door.

"Paul!" shouted Kim, hoping that his loud voice could wake him up. "It's me, Kim!"

"Kim?" moaned Paul, who had apparently slept early. "Can you come back later? I'm busy sleeping here."

"Paul!" Kim opened the door, letting himself in. "We're being ordered to scramble our jets!"

"What!" Paul bolted up from his cot, wearing a white shirt. "Damn! Too much light!" He covered his eyes from the bright red light that went inside his room.

"You have to hurry." pleaded the turbanned mercenary. "Shin has escaped from Area 88."

His words had nearly bulged Paul's eyes from his sockets.

"WHAT!"

"I'm afraid so." Kim felt a bit sad that he had to tell the bad news. "I'm about to scramble my jet in a few minutes."

"Okay." Paul took his pilot gear from his table and scooped them on his left arm. "Let's go. But before we go," said Paul to his friend. "can you at least let me dress first?

* * *

Corridor, Area 88 Base

Paul Yeung ran inside the main building of Area 88, informing Kim to get with the others airborne. He was now outfitted in his pilot vest and helmet. His oxygen mask was hooked on his vest.

* * *

_"Kim!" yelled Paul, now clad in his pilot gear while running towards the main base. "Get out there with the others. I need to go and see Commander Saki for a while."_

_"Will you be all right?" Kim somehow didn't feel like leaving Paul alone inside as most of the base personnel except non-essential personnel were forced to head back on their duties._

_"It's okay." assured Paul, stopping in their tracks as the two were between the main building and the jet hangars. "You just make sure nothing happens to Shin while I'll go and speak with Saki himself."_

_"Sure."_

* * *

Seeing the door leading to the combat situation room, Paul panted a bit to gain some breath before approaching the doorknob.

Paul swallowed some saliva in nervousness. _"Hope this works."_

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"Commander!" addressed Paul, opening the door leading inside the room. Saki and Roundell turned their heads around to see the Filipino pilot inside.

"Paul!" said Roundell, shocked to see him in the room, though not in his jet. "Aren't you going to get your F-1 ready to chase Shin?"

"I will, sir." replied Paul. "But I need to talk to Commander Saki about this. That's why I'm here."

Saki raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And what is this about, Paul?"

"Sir!" began Paul. "I specifically request that I propose a condition that would allow Shin Kazama to be completely discharged from the Royal Asranian Air Force with honors."

"You know what he did out there," Saki didn't like hearing his request. "Besides, Shin could either be executed or at least be in a military police cell for a few months for his actions."

Paul wanted to grit his teeth and beat the hell out of Saki, but he knew that he could join Shin in the brig as well. "Commander Saki, you don't understand Shin." He clenched his fists and huffed in anger. "He was tricked into signing up in fighting for the government. And I go here just to bring him back."

"Really?" Saki became more interested about Paul's attempt to get a request. "Unless there happens to be proof that Shin was duped into serving with the government forces, I'm afraid that he could be sentenced into prison or get the death penalty."

"Please! I insist!" pleaded Paul. "The only reason why Shin's doing something like this is because he wants to reunite with his fiancée. That's all."

_"Hmm..." _Now understanding why Shin escaped Area 88, Saki began to ponder on his options. _"Well, he is about to be discharged since his terms of service is about to end. Aside from that, he's the base's top pilot alongside Mickey and Paul. Perhaps I could get headquarters to allow clemency for Shin."_

"All right, Mr. Yeung." said Saki, who had reflected on Paul's reasoning.

"I'm ready to listen to your proposal."

Chapter 22 END


	23. Friend or Foe?

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

When Shin Kazama heard from Makoto that Ryoko was supposed to be married to Satoru, he planned to defect from the Asranian military and seek asylum in a nearby country before heading back to Japan before the wedding commences. Saki and Roundell had scrambled all available fighters to pursue Shin from escaping, but Paul had pleaded with Saki to grant a special request for Shin. What is this request and will Shin be able to stay alive or will he be shot down by his soon-to-be former comrades? Stay tune to this chapter for the conclusion of Dogfighters.

Note - Any underlined name in this story indicates that an aircraft has appeared for the first time in any chapter with its detailed specs at the end.

Chapter 23: Friend or Foe?

* * *

Journal of Paul Yeung, ex-Captain, Philippine Air Force

Day 21, Asran

_All the while, I thought Shin might do the riskiest things in Area 88. But the stupidest thing that I've heard in a million years in my entire life is his planned defection from Area 88 to a nearby country, like maybe Egypt for instance._

_Heard from Shin himself that Makoto told him about the horrible news. _

_Shin can be so senile sometimes. I mean, sure I didn't like hearing that part too, but he could've planned a better way to escape from Area 88 aside from hijacking another F-5 from the hangars. _

_Even with all the fuel tanks mounted on the hardpoints, I don't know if Shin will really choose to fight off his colleagues since his F-5 is armed with a machine gun and not with some anti-aircraft missiles._

_This was the lousiest day of my life._

* * *

Ryoko's Room, Tsugumo Residence, somewhere in Japan

Ryoko sat alone in her room near the window. Beside her was a small round table that held her teacup. She was not in the mood to drink its contents nor to speak to anyone after hearing the supposed "news" from Satoru. Ryoko slightly touched the drawing that the kid back in the orphanage made for her.

"Shin..." The sad woman whispered to her cup. "So you truly have died."

She stared at her supposed wedding dress and inhaled one more, letting out her frustrations to the room.

"Niisan." she whispered, which was one of the names she addressed Paul. "You died as well. You promised me that you'll get Shin back."

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

**"Double Echo? What did you say?" **The UH-1D pilot received a transmission regarding Shin's supposed defection. **"What about Kazama?"**

"Kazama?" Makoto overheard the radio transmission. "What about Shin?"

"They say he defected." answered the pilot.

"Defected?" Makoto was shocked to hear the news.

"He did?" Rocky became confused on hearing the news. "From Area 88?"

"Yea." The pilot nodded his head. "Kazama sure is stupid. Either he'll get shot down by his own comrades, or even if he did manage to escape, he'll get chased around by hitmen for the rest of his life."

Makoto shouted his request to the chopper pilots, "Return to Area 88 for us!"

"If you two go back there." refused the co-pilot, having been debriefed about the reporter's situation. "you'll be shot."

"Come on, man!" Rocky fumed on hearing the co-pilot's statement. "That's not the answer!"

"His life is riding on this!" yelled Makoto, standing up in the UH-1D's cabin.

The pilot faced Makoto, telling him to restrain himself. "You're in the way! Stay back, Shinjo!"

"Turn back!" Makoto grabbed the uniform of the co-pilot. "Turn back for us!"

"Stop it, Shinjo!" The co-pilot began to struggle to escape from his tight grip.

"If you don't do it..." Rocky cracked his knuckles. "Then you'll be in for some serious punishment."

"Turn back!" Makoto shook the co-pilot from his seat. "I'm begging you!"

"Let go!"

Rocky snarled on the pilot's face, who tried to intervene. "You better listen, pal! Turn back this chopper now or you can expect some trouble from us!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shin had managed to sneak out of Area 88's airspace with the second F-5 that he had "acquired" with the help of Gustav and McCoy.

_"If I could just maintain my position, I'll reach the border by morning." _The Japanese pilot maintained his grip on the F-5's control stick, staying vigilant for any sort of attack.

Hearing the warning sounds from the Emerson AN/APQ-159 radar, he studied the display and saw a single blip registered.

_"Who is it?" _Shin looked behind him, but couldn't make out the plane until it the mysterious plane fired its machine guns overhead.

**"Shin, turn back," **said the aggressor's voice. _"Kitori! What's she doing here?" _Shin figured out that Kitori was the one who fired the warning shots from her Mirage F1. **"or else I'll really hit you this time. We're allowed to shoot down escaping crafts."**

Shin responded by veering his F-5 to the right, forcing Kitori to engage him. **"You're going to fight? Let's go!" **Kitori disengaged the external fuel tanks on her Mirage and went to charge at Shin. For minutes, the two mercenaries had began a cat and mouse chase on the dark skies of Asran.

**"I heard from Shinjo." **Kitori still tried to keep her distance closer to Shin. **"You're stupid. If you had left me, you could have been in Japan by now, but do you think I'd let you go because of that?" **

The two kept pursuing each other, to the extent that Shin did a double barrel roll to evade Kitori at all costs. Frustrated, the female fired her DEFA cannons at him, but her shots never made its mark on the F-5.

**"Are you running?" **Kitori saw Shin diving away from her. **"Are you saying that I'm not a worthwhile opponent?" **She veered her Mirage towards. **"Taking me for a fool..."**

**"Taking me for a fool..." **Kitori alinged her targeting sights on the F-5 rear afterburner.

**"Taking me for a fool..." **She was about to place her index finger over the machine gun button.

**"Taking me for a fool..." **Kitori was ready to gun down her own comrade when a transmission had interrupted her.

**"That's enough, Princess." **She turned around to see Mickey had brought all the available mercenaries from Area 88 to catch up with Kitori and Shin. **"Thanks for holding up, Shin."**

_"Mickey..." _Shin heard the voice of his comrade on the radio. _"I don't want to kill you." _Mickey transmitted his message to Shin. **"Shin, you must be satisfied. Let's go home."**

**"To all Area 88 fighters," **came a radio transmission to all the pursuing fighters. **"This is Double Echo. The train has left the platform. I repeat, the train has left the platform. It's rapidly approaching from 12 o' clock. Take it down."**

One of the mercenaries groaned at the message. "The enemy's coming from the front?" He then broadcasted his message to Shin. **"Shin, you heard that, right? It's the enemy!"**

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

Saki came on the radio and broadcasted an "important" message to them. **"To all fighters. If Kazama does not indicate that he intends to return to base before reaching the Military Demarcation Line, shoot him down."**

Most of the mercenaries did not like the message transmitted by Saki, but the scarred commander added something to heighten the tension**, "Let's give the one who takes him down for a $200,000 reward."**

Even Roundell himself did not like what Saki had ordered out to the loyal mercenaries.

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

**"$200,000**..." All the fighters pursuing Shin knew the deal was too tempting. If they had the chance to down Shin's F-5, then could get the 200 grand that they can use to end their service with Area 88 or to buy their personal stuff.

**"It's $200,000**" Most of them had a hard time deciding if they should kill their colleague or to personally disobey his order. They knew that treason in the ranks of Area 88 could warrant the death penalty, which was the stiffest of all sentences should a military court warrant that on them. Or in other cases, they could choose to get life in prison and simply get thrown in the military police brig until the war was over.

_"Shin..."_ Kim felt his stomach twisted on the thought of being granted 200,000 dollars just for confirming the downing of Shin. He personally didn't want to do it.

**"Shin**," The mercenary squad leader radioed Shin, his oxygen mask removed from his helmet**. "don't make me fire."** He paused and warned Shin on his fate if he chooses to defy Saki's orders to return**. "You can't run away from us."**

_"This is what I think of your running away_!" Shin increased the boost on his F-5's afterburner, further increasing the distance between the pursuing fighters and Shin himself.

"Shin..." whispered the squad leader, surprised to see his initial reaction. He was about to fire warning shots when Kitori's F1 came up on his sights_. "What the hell?"_

**"Shin." **Kitori took off her oxygen mask. **"The battle you risked your life on, was it worth only this much? Are you going to throw your life away so easily for something like this?" **Facing the F-5 on her right, she kept on ranting on Shin's attempt to defect from Area 88. **"Is this the life you've been winning until now?"**

Kitori veered her F1 to position at Shin's right. The squad leader's voice came on his radio, begging Shin to be sensible. **"Everyday, we fight on a battlefield where a single bullet takes away a life. But isn't it because of that fact that we all understand the hardship and glamour of surviving and continuing to live?"**

Shin stared at his console, still set on his course to escape from Asran. **"Haven't you been suffering all this time to return to Japan?"**

**"That's right**." Kitori patched through Shin's radio again**. "Live through this and return to your country and embrace the person who's waiting for you."**

**"Micky," **Kim patched in through the leader's radio. **"60 more kilometers 'till we reach the Military Demarcation Line."**

**

* * *

**Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"Three minutes 'till engagement." The radar operator noted a huge enemy squad near the mercenary formation.

Saki and Roundell looked at the enemy blips with discontent. They don't want to risk a potential death by killing Shin while the enemies were approaching the mercenaries.

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

Nearby, rebel fighters ranging from MiG-21s to the feared MiG-23 fighter were closely nearing the mercenary fighters, itching for combat.

**"20 kilometers left." **Kim relayed the information of their distance to Micky. He got ready to fire a stream of bullets to Shin, but Paul had rapidly approached Kitori and Shin.

"Shin..." Micky wanted a signal if Shin was willing to forego his defection or risk escaping from them.

Kitori gave Shin a message. **"Shinjo asked me to tell you this: _I am returning to Japan. And I'll tell her ."_**Shin then recalled various images in his mind, from Ryoko to Satoru.

**"Kitori, fly away!" **ordered Micky. He was about to take action when Paul's F-1 came up nearby.

**"Micky, get your damn hand off that trigger of yours!" **Paul's tone almost gave Micky a heart attack. **"And cut all contact between Shin and rest of you guys, I'm gonna negotiate with him! And don't even think about patching into my radio, I've got my orders from Saki."**

**"Fine! But you've got 10 minutes." **Micky snarled at his sudden appearance, but decided to go for Paul to speak with Shin as he knew about Paul's true presence in Area 88.

**"Shin!" **Paul was able to make contact with Shin. _"Hope he hears this." _The Filipino pilot began to explain what he had spoke with Saki. **"I spoke with Saki about this and why it happened and he was a bit hesitant at first, but I was able to get a deal from him."**

_"A deal?" _Shin's eyes were wide with curiosity. _"Wonder what the scarred guy's got to say?"_

**"Saki told me that he's getting military HQ to grant you clemency for this action of yours." **He paused to swallow his saliva. **"He understood about your situation, though I had to give a long explanation on how you got to Area 88 against your consent. Also, he's willing to give you an honorable discharge from the Asranian Air Force if you bag a Supreme Order of Asran medal. Saki did intend to make sure you got life imprisonment or the death penalty, but I've managed to talk him out of it."**

Micky gritted his teeth, _"How long are you negotiating with him, Paul?" _

**"10 kilometers." **warned Kim, informing Micky of their distance.

**"Paul, make sure you stay away from him!" **Micky patched himself on Paul's radio. The Filipino pilot flew a short distance away, but was still beside him.

On Micky's fighter plane, the cursor was still locked on the F-5 afterburner, indicating a possibility in firing the fighter's weapon systems. Kitori, for one thing, looked a bit grim as she knew that their attempts to talk Shin out of defecting may not work. Paul began to sweat heavily, hoping his last minutes negotiations could save his life.

"Shin!" Micky was enraged and ready to gun down his soon-to-be ex-comrade when Kitori's voice came on the radio. **"Wait!"**

Micky saw him disengaging his external fuel tanks when Kitori came on his radio again. **"Micky, Shin intends to fight."**

While veering the F-5 to the left, Shin broadcasted a radio transmission to all the friendly aircraft and Area 88.

**"This is 00-Section. Will head around to the west and corner the enemy."**

Paul came in the radio transmission as well, voicing his intention. **"This is 02-Section. Will escort 00-Section as he lacks enough weaponry to head off the enemy. Over."**

Kim happily responded to Paul's transmission. **"I'll be Paul's backup." **He veered his jet towards Paul's F-1.

**"That's my job." **refuted Kitori, already wearing her oxygen mask. She was on her way when Micky made a radio transmission to Area 88.

**"Kazama has jettisoned his external fuel tanks." **Micky fitted his oxygen mask on. **"Confirmed no intent of defection. We will now engage the enemy."**

**

* * *

**Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"All right." Roundell and the rest of the staff were glad that a nearly fatal firefight in the mercenary ranks had been avoided.

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

**"Bastards!" **One of the pilots moved in to follow Micky's fighter. **"Follow those guys!" **Soon enough, the rest of the active pilots disengaged their fuel tanks and went to follow Shin in facing the rebel fighters.

Greg grinned at the change of events. **"The Sidewinders were itching, too."**

* * *

Combat Situation Room, Area 88 Base

"The enemy probably had no idea that we would have the majority of our forces deployed." Roundell said to Saki, being confident that Shin and the rest of the mercenaries will take on the approaching rebel squad.

"Engaging the enemy." announced the radar operator, pointing out the number of remaining rebel fighter signals on the radar.

"Since Kazama isn't equipped with adequate firearms, instruct him to immediately head over to Point 5A in the West Division for resupplying." ordered Saki. "Have Yeung escort him for his own protection."

"Understood." Roundell went over to the radio and was about to relay Saki's instruction to Shin before asking his superior a question. "Will Kazama be able to continue fighting from now on?"

Saki grimly replied to his executive officer, "He is a mercenary of Area 88. There is no path but to fight."

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

The UH-1D flew near the early morning sky over the Asranian desert peacefully.

"You try something like that again and next time, we'll drop you two in the middle of the desert!"

Well, almost peacefully. You see, Makoto and Rocky had spent a few minutes in giving "an explanation" to the two Asranian Air Force UH-1D pilots through the use of their fists. The two then had bruises on their faces, particularly near their eyes without having corresponding black marks for their left and right eyes.

"Come on." Rocky ignored his ranting. "Be glad that we didn't kill you two or we'd be all dead by now." Makoto was busy getting his Nikon camera ready.

"Try dropping us." responded Makoto, not feeling threatened by the pilot's warning.

"After being beaten like that, you still continue to run your mouth?" The pilot was shocked and impressed at Makoto's guts to beat them up for a change.

The co-pilot saw the images of two jets coming towards them. "What's that?" The two jets zoomed by, shaking the UH-1D due to the G-Forces that was in the air.

"Who were the idiots?" Makoto and Rocky the two familiar jets circling around the UH-1D.

"Makoto..." murmured Rocky, making a guess on the two pilots. "Is that..."

"Yea..." answered Makoto in a low whisper, staring out of the cabin window. "Is that you, Shin?"

Makoto stared at the F-5, knowing that Shin was in the fighter. "Even if the aircraft doesn't have his emblem, I can tell! It's Shin Kazama!"

"And Paul's with him too!" Rocky said, poiting out the F-1 desert yellow/brown paint scheme to the photographer.

"Got it!" Makoto raised the camera and pointed the lens towards the F-5. "I'll show you and capture your feelings here and now."

Makoto began to take photos of Shin's F-5 and Paul's F-1 together before the two fighters dived towards the sun, its rays shining on the camera lens.

The two reporters grinned at each other and gave one another a thumbs up.

* * *

Dressing Room, Ballroom, Hotel, somewhere in Japan

It was the biggest event in President Tsugumo's life. Hearing the "deaths" of Shin, and Paul when Satoru told him about it, made him give his blessing to Satoru and Ryoko instead before and after their wedding.

Alone and inside the dressing room of the hotel's ballroom, Ryoko sat down in her wedding dress on a single wooden chair. She looked at the sky outside, clutching her bouquet, with her thoughts on the men she called her beloved and brother. A single knock was heard, but the bride didn't pay attention to it.

"The bride seems sad." Ryoko soon was brought back to reality on hearing a man's voice, interrupting her thoughts on her beloved and her brother.

"Who is it?" Ryoko saw Makoto and Rocky, slightly bowing to her in respect. When the two reporters were back in Japanese soil, they were treated for their wounds sustained in Area 88.

"We're just photographers." Having a single bandage on his left cheek, he had two photos on his right hand.

"We have something for you." Rocky, on the other hand, had bandages on his right cheek and chin. The two didn't move after they bowed in front of the bride.

Ryoko stood up and hesitantly took the photos from Makoto. When she was done looking at the familiar F-5 and F-1 jets, tears began to emerge out of her eyes. She dropped her bouquet on the ground and covered her mouth, unable to supress her happiness.

"Shin! Niisan!"

"Phew..." whistled Makoto, thinking that he might get into a problem with her. "We're glad you understood." Makoto and Rocky stood up straight.

"Shin and Paul are still alive?" pleaded Ryoko through her tears.

"Of course they are." grinned Rocky. "What did he tell you anyway?" assured the man.

"But," Ryoko still remember the conversation that she had with Satoru. "Kanzaki said that they died."

Makoto comforted the girl with his words. "My friend's right. You can't believe what a person like him says. Shin continues to live on with your _brother _supporting him all the way to reunite with you."

Ryoko, overcome with joy that Shin and Paul were alive, went on her knees while crying her heart out to them.

"Thank you very much."

The two reporters smiled at her, satisfied that they made someone happy today.

"The ones who should be giving thanks are us." consoled Makoto. "I didn't understand why Shin accepted all the suffering which fell upon him and continued to live on." The man sighed that something good was done. "I'm glad we got to meet you."

A loud knock came on the door.

_"Who is it?" _Makoto and Rocky stared at the door behind them.

"Ryoko," Satoru was behind the door. "is there something wrong? Everyone is waiting." Ryoko stood up and dried up her tears.

"It's him, Makoto." whispered Rocky, not risking being caught in the act by Satoru himself. Makoto nodded and whispered to Ryoko, "It's Kanzaki."

Ryoko stood up and replied, "I'll be there right away. Please entertain everyone for just a bit longer."

Satoru sighed, not knowing if Ryoko was doing a delaying tactic and rolled his eyes. "Please do try to hurry."

"Of course." Satoru grinned and walked away from the room, knowing that he has everything under now. _"No one would bother to interfere with our wedding."_

Walking towards the window doors, Ryoko opened both of them with a smile on her face. A gust of wind came inside and played with her hair.

"You better change out of that." suggested Makoto, who was startled by her actions.

"Besides," asked Rocky, a bit startled himself. "what are you doing?"

"No, I insist." smiled Ryoko at the two reporters. "This is the wedding dress for when I marry Shin and when Paul gets to be my best man."

"Oh boy." grinned Rocky, hands on his sides. Makoto too grinned and brought his Nikon camera up to snap a photo of Ryoko running away from the dressing room.

"She sure is strong." Makoto removed his eyes from the lens viewer. "So strong that she's too bright to look at."

"Damn right." Rocky smiled and playfully slapped his friend's shoulder. Makoto whispered to himself, still grinning. "Shin, you're flying, right?" He looked up to the sky above him. "Somewhere in this sky..."

Ryoko kept on her, one hand on the hem of her wedding dress with another on the photos that Makoto handed to her. She still kept running until she was on a small hill near the hotel's dressing room.

_"Shin! Paul!" _The greatest moment of her life had already made the woman's life a bit more uplifting than the time when she had met both men.

Staring at the photos that she held above her head, she asked the gods in the heavens to grant her one wish.

_"I wish Shin and Paul would come back alive!"_

* * *

Airspace, Desert, Asran

Shin Kazama, now in his own F-5 with his personal paint scheme, flew over the Asranian desert on a recon mission. While flying, he transmitted a message to Area 88.

**"To Area 88 HQ. Rebel forces are heading north from Point 3B in the Southern Division. This is 00-Section Shin Kazama."**

Shin signed off the radio when Paul Yeung came along beside him in his F-1.

**"Paul," **Shin radioed his friend and wingman. **"I have to thank for persuading Saki to grant me clemency from the Asranian military."**

**"No kidding." **huffed Paul. Shin chuckled at his friend's thoughts. **"I had to explain it to the guy for about 20 minutes after most of the peeps have scrambled their fighters to track you down. When I even pleaded my case before the Asranian Provost Marshall, he hated your guts so bad that he wanted to arrest you and shoot you when you got back to base."**

**"Still," **Shin sighed. **"I heard that Saki has my name lined up to receive the Supreme Order of Asran alongside yours too."**

Paul grinned at him. **"Yeah, yeah. I know." **He waved off Shin's remarks. **"I'm one of the best!" **Paul boastfully pointed his thumb to himself.

**"We better go!" **The Chinese-Filipino mercenary tapped on his J/AWG-12 radar. **"The rebel MiGs are on the way!" **Paul veered his jet to his right. **"I'll take point!"**

**"Not if I can help it!" **Shin challenged Paul by veering his jet to chase after him, heading towards the Southern Division to clash against the rebels since Shin was reinstated as a mercenary volunteer of Area 88.

THE END

PS - Glad that it's over. It's almost finished though. An epilogue will follow this story!


	24. Reunion

Area 88: Dogfighters

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Area 88 are under the copyright of Kaoru Shintani, TV Asahi and Group TAC. I exclusively own the rights to the character Paul Yeung.

Summary:

This chapter tells about Shin and Paul after the events of Area 88 had passed. Epilogue of Dogfighters and an alternate universe (AU) ending to the 2004 version of Area 88.

Disclaimer: Hope this AU ending satisfies those who didn't like the ending of the Area 88 TV version. Ja Matta!

Epilogue: Reunion

Lobby, Stanford Hospital, Palo Alto, California

It had been months since Shin Kazama and Paul Yeung had been awarded the Supreme Order of Asran for their actions following Shin's official pardon from the Asranian Prime Minister and the subsequent actions of the two mercenary fighters in the defense of Asran when communist forces had attempted to storm Asran's various urban centers, which had striking resemblance to the Tet Offensive launched by the North Vietnamese Army (NVA) and the Viet Cong (Vietnamese Communists) guerrilla fighters. With the blessing of Saki and Roundell, as well as from the mercenary pilots of Area 88, the two had left Asran under tight security on a flight back to Japan. Once there, the two had confronted Ryoko, President Tsugumo and the reporters Makoto Shinjo and Goh Mutsugi.

Paul took the time from their arrival back in Japan to narrate Shin's war experience in Asran and warned him that he had exhibited signs of being a killer who thrives on ending the lives of other people from his time in Area 88. Shocked to hear this, President Tsugumo advised him to have Shin sent to Standford Hospital in Palo Alto, California as Japan had a few hospitals that specialized in conducting therapy for individuals who have fought in various battles as the Japanese Self-Defense Forces has not fired a single shot at enemy combatants for years after the end of World War II.

_"Here I am." _

Paul had arrived inside the lobby of the hospital a bit earlier than his appointed time. During his time in Area 88, he secretly requested for asylum at the American Embassy in Asran after he escaped from the Philippines due to the EDSA Revolution that has been going on in Manila in order to oust Ferdinand Marcos from his presidency when he was found under suspicion by Philippine Constabulary (PC) investigators for supporting anti-government elements and Cory Aquino, the widow of ex-Senator Ninoy Aquino, with the addition of an assassination attempt after Satoru had paid a local hitman to kill Paul before he had the chance to leave Manila for Asran. The American ambassador, Mike Hayter, had relayed his request and had received word that the US government had granted his request for asylum after he and Shin were given honorable discharges from the Asranian Air Force.

Sitting down on one of the chairs on the waiting area near the reception desk, he stretched his legs and arms after he yawned while waiting for his companion. He glanced at his wristwatch after pulling the sleeve of his brown jacket back.

_"Where is she?" _Paul took a good look around the hospital lobby, seeing various doctors and nurses walking around the hospital. _"It's not like her."_

Grabbing a TIME magazine, he decided to read its contents for some juicy news. In fact, he kept reading almost all of the TIME magazines from the nearby magazine rack that he failed to notice someone tapping his shoulder.

"Huh?" Placing the magazine down from his face, he saw Ryoko was in front of her, smiling at the confused man. She had a brown jacket on as well with a pink skirt and a blue blouse.

"Sorry I'm late." Ryoko beamed a smile at her _brother_. "Had a little problem with the traffic."

"No problem." Paul waved her off. "How can you blame the traffic around here when most of the cars belong to the students of Stanford University."

The pink-haired woman brushed a lock of her hair away from her face before taking a seat next to her. "I guess you're right." The two chuckled before Paul decided to ask Ryoko.

"So, Ryoko." Paul said, starting their conversation. "When did you get to San Francisco?"

"Yesterday." answered Ryoko. "Daddy told me to come see you and Shin in this hospital."

"Oh?" The ex-Filipino mercenary pilot raised an eyebrow. "Your dad told you?" Ryoko nodded her head. "I see."

"Um, Paul." Ryoko bit her lip for a second. "How's life in the US ever since you got the request for asylum?"

Paul restretched his legs and arms, feeling a bit tired. "Fine. But I really do miss home." Ryoko felt a bit sorry for her _brother_, who had forced himself to leave the Philippines just to bring Shin back safely from the civil war in Asran.

"I have to ask you, Ryoko." Paul scratched his black hair. "What happened to Satoru?"

Ryoko almost glared at him, but decided to answer anyway, "Do you really want to know?"

"Sure."

"But before that," Paul patted her on the shoulder, making the girl smile at him. "You want a drink?"

"Coke is fine." suggested Ryoko. He went to the nearby cafeteria and bought two Coca-Cola cans for the two of them. Handing her a can, Paul sat down on the hospital chair and popped open his drink before he opened Ryoko's can.

"Thanks, Niisan." Ryoko sipped some of the liquid from the can; Paul did so likewise.

"No problem." Paul again waved her off like it was nothing. "So you were telling me about what happened to Satoru."

Ryoko narrated to Paul on the events back in Japan. She started by explaining to him after he and Shin told President Tsugumo that he had Satoru Kanzaki fired from his position in Yamato Airlines (YAL). Despite claims that he was being "framed" by other people from within the company, he bitterly left YAL and was currently seeking employment. But some companies had shunned him after learning about his shady past with Shin and how he tricked Shin to serve in Area 88.

"So your dad fired him, eh?" The Chinese-Filipino wanted to check Ryoko's narration on Satoru's fate.

"Yeah." Ryoko nodded. "Daddy lost his temper when he saw him in his office. He basically told him to _pack up _and _never show your face again_."

"Did he tell him to apologize to Shin when he sees him again after his rehabilitation is over?"

"I think so. I don't remember, but I think daddy also said that he should apologize to you and Shin."

Paul snorted at his _sister_. "I don't know. Satoru sent Shin to serve in Area 88 against his will and hired a hitman back in Manila to pop me in the head may not make it easy for Shin and me to do so."

"I understand." Ryoko told Paul's hand and gently squeezed it, looking at him with sad eyes. "But don't try to live in the past. It doesn't help you, you know."

"I guess." sighed Paul. "Even the money grant from the Asranian Embassy in Tokyo may be of partial help, but Shin's lost years in Area 88 isn't recoverable at all." Shin was given a grant of $500,000 from the Asranian ambassador after an investigation conducted by the Asranian government had revealed that several agents from National Security Bureau (NSB) did not conduct a check to see if Shin willingly agreed to serve in the Asranian Air Force. As a result, several of them were punished by the bureau director by granting them a dishonorable discharge from the service. Only those who had minor involvement with Shin's forcible abduction from Paris were transferred to other desk jobs or were prohibited from serving abroad as spies for the Asranian government for a number of years.

"Well." Ryoko ruffled Paul's hair, making it a bit messy. "I still have to thank you, Niisan." Paul wanted to blush in front of her, but fought to avoid it from happening. "Without you, I could have lost Shin forever."

"Just call it a favor." Paul said, boasting himself by pointing his thumb at himself.

"I almost forgot," The Chinese-Filipino snapped his fingers. "What happened to the two reporters whom you've met back in the hotel?"

"Well..." She tapped her chin, thinking of the answer. "I know Makoto and Goh went back to the SO News Bureau, but they later joined the Associated Press' Tokyo branch."

"That's good." The two soon noticed a man wearing a white coat approach their seats.

"Good Morning, Mr. Yeung." The man, who was in his late '30s, shook hands with Paul. "I'm Dr. Jake Clarke from the Psychology Department."

"Nice to meet you." He then introduced Ryoko to the doctor. "This is Ryoko Tsugumo, the patient's fiancée."

"A lovely lady indeed." Dr. Clarke soon hands with Ryoko. "Mr. Kazama is lucky to have someone like you."

"Thank you." Ryoko's cheek turned bright red, earning a chuckle from Paul.

"Say Doc." began Paul. "Are we allowed to see Shin now?"

Dr. Clarke nodded. "Yes, of course. In fact, I told Shin that this is part of his therapy to recover from his forced service in the Asranian Civil War since initial analysis have found that Shin was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD." The doctor took a look at his clipboard before glancing at Paul. "If I understood right, Shin told me that you served with him."

Paul made no attempts to deny the doctor's findings. "Yes, that's right."

"Well, we can't stand here all day." Dr. Clarke tucked the clipboard underneath his arm. "Mr. Kazama is waiting for the both of you. So if you please follow me, I'll show you where he is the hospital."

"Thanks." Dr. Clarke was the first to walk, showing Paul and Ryoko the way.

"Ryoko," Paul said, patting her shoulder again. "Let's go."

Ryoko nodded at him. "Okay." She linked her arm with his before the two went off to see Shin, who would hopefully recover from the horrible events that he had experienced in Area 88. Paul smiled on their way to visit Shin, which had Ryoko baffled. She decided to ask him what was in his mind.

"Paul, why are you smiling?"

"Oh nothing!" grinned Paul. "I just remembered a conversation that I had a few months ago."

* * *

_Helipad, Area 88 Base_

_Shin Kazama and Paul Yeung, now clad in their civilian clothes, were speaking with Mickey and the rest of the pilots who wanted to see the two of them off._

_Micky was the first to say goodbye. "Good luck when you two get back to civilization." He then gave the two ex-pilots high fives._

_"You be careful now, you hear!" Greg slapped the shoulders of the recently discharged pilots, making them groan in pain. _

_"Shin, Paul." Kim stepped forward and shook their hands. "I wish you two the best of luck."_

_Paul shook the turbanned mercenary's hand. "Thanks, sport."_

_"Same here." Shin shook Kim's hand when Paul was done. Kitori came to say her goodbyes to the two ex-Asian mercenaries._

_"Goodbye you two." She hugged Shin with an almost tight grip. Afterwards, she came to hug Paul also. But before she released him from her hug, she kissed him on his... lips! _

_"Bye!" Kitori had a blush on her face and quickly left the scene. Whistles and catcalls came on to rally for Paul. Even Shin couldn't help but whistle at his friend._

_"Whatever, guys." Paul rolled his eyes. "She's just trying to be nice."_

_"We have to leave! Come on!" The pilot of the Asranian Air Force UH-1D began to switch on the helicopter, staring with the rotors._

_Shin waved farewell to his comrades and entered the UH-1D's cabin. Paul was about to do so when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around and saw Mickey grinning at him._

_"I guess this is goodbye, huh mate?" Mickey felt a bit sad that his ex-comrade had to leave._

_"Yeah." nodded Paul sadly. "My fight here is over."_

_"I almost forgot." Mickey asked one last question to Paul. "Why do they call you the Lightning Ace?"_

_The Filipino, although shrugged his shoulders, decided to reply to his baffling question._

_"I was the first in everything. From being an honor student, to being the best pilot in the air force and even trying to find out what happened to Shin when I heard rumors that he never returned from his training in Paris."_

_Mickey nodded his head, realizing the answer to his own question._

_"Well," Paul patted his shoulder. "I gotta get out of here." He then entered the cabin of the UH-1D. Before he closed it, he simply gave out one final message to his ex-mercenary comrades._

_"Give the rebels hell!" Paul gave a thumbs up before closing the cabin door. The pilot and co-pilot of the UH-1D went to work on the chopper; it took off from the base's helipad and began to rise in altitude._

_Shin and Paul peered through the glass window of the cabin doors and saw Mickey, Greg, Kim, Kitori and Micky give their thumbs up to them with smiles on their faces._

_It was an event that neither Shin Kazama nor Paul Yeung will ever forget in the near future._

* * *

"Are you sure you're not crazy or anything?" Ryoko looked at her _brother_ with a bit of curiosity.

"Of course not." chuckled Paul, assuring his _sister_. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, that's good." Ryoko smiled as the two continued on their way to see Shin and help him recover from PTSD.

Epilogue END

PS - I modeled the Supreme Order of Asran medal after the US Medal of Honor. It was not canon, but for the sake of the story, I decided that maybe a medal should be present in the Asranian military at least.

The National Security Bureau (NSB) is a fan name I made of the Asranian intelligence agents that hounded Shin back in Paris. Same style as they operate like the Americans and the British.

There's a reference here based on the voice actor of Solid Snake/Naked Snake and Liquid Snake/Master Miller. Can you see where it is? Let me know if you got it.

Now that the story's done, I can do other stuff like doing an FMP or GSEED or perhaps back to Mark Sy and his saga! Stay tune to my page for more stories though. Besides, this is my first fic that have a span of 24 chapters. Hopefully, I'll be able to beat the record when I do an upcoming FMP or a GSEED story.


End file.
